Growing Up Again
by AhmoseInarus
Summary: Spinoff of the Let Me In Series - Spencer Reid is blasted by an experimental machine, which reverses time for him... he's a helpless newborn. It is discovered that he will age again at a rate of approximately 1 year's worth per day. But someone will need to care for him while he ages again. Aaron Hotchner volunteers. Will be 25 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this. But I do profit personally through the immense joy I get from writing this!

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid

This is another AU of the Let Me In Series. Consider the series the background, but this fic is not actually part of the series.

* * *

Re-Birth

* * *

Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner glanced across the doorway at his old friend and mentor, now teammate and subordinate.

Veteran Profiler David Rossi met his look and nodded, then reached out and jerked the door open. Hotch burst in, gun up and ready, followed closely by David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau, and then a small legion of SWAT Agents. They moved down the hallway, kicking open the three doors that were there. One was a janitor's closet, another was a small, empty office. The third was a slightly larger room with a stirrup chair, and several unfamiliar machines on the far counter… there was dried blood on the chair, and the floor.

They continued around the corner… they heard activity in a room to their right, but then they heard a crash.

"FBI, DON'T MOVE!" They heard fellow Agent Derek Morgan bellow.

"Go." Hotch ordered, and JJ threw open the door. "FBI!" Hotch shouted as they burst in, SWAT pouring in behind him, and on the other side of the room, behind Agents Morgan, Emily Prentiss and the youngest member of the team, twenty five year old Dr. Spencer Reid.

"What are you doing here?!" Shouted a startled man, running behind a desk and keeping it between him and all the agents. "This is private property, get out!"

"Put your hands on your head and shut your mouth!" Morgan shouted.

"I've not done anything wrong!"

"You're under arrest, now put your hands in the air!" Morgan snapped.

"NO! I… I haven't finished!" The man argued. There was a hiss, and another door opened.

Another man stepped into the room and froze, eyes wide.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"RUN, DANNY!" Screamed the first man, diving under the desk. Danny leaped back into the room and slammed the door.

The next few minutes were chaotic at best. SWAT was chasing the man around under tables, Morgan kicked in the door that the second man, Danny, was behind, and Agents swarmed into that room, too. The man was clinging to a large machine, crying like a baby and waving a gun around, insisting that he had to finish his work.

Later, all anyone could say was that Danny had been the one to shoot first.

Once he did, SWAT and FBI Agents opened fire. Bullets sprayed over Danny, and over the machine he had been trying to stay with. The machine sparked and began making a loud whine… Lights flickered on and off. A jet of steam shot out of the side.

"It's gonna blow!" A panicking SWAT Agent screamed, and the chaos got even more confusing.

The lights overhead began to flicker, and the ground underfoot trembled.

But then, there was a blinding flash.

The FBI Agents stared as what looked like a cannon on the top of the machine suddenly dropped with a crash, and a jet of orange-pink light burst out of the end … and it struck Spencer Reid full in the chest.

"REID!" Morgan cried, and JJ let out a scream, "SPENCE!"

The young man's gun clattered to the floor as he was slammed back into the wall. And then came the explosion.

Everyone was thrown to the floor or into walls as the machine was overwhelmed by the damage.

Aaron Hotchner returned to his senses to the sound of Emily Prentiss.

"Rossi?!" He heard her cry, and slowly, he lifted his head. The woman was struggling to drag a dazed David Rossi out from under a large piece of twisted metal. A moment later, Morgan staggered into view and moved to help her.

"Hotch?"

Aaron Hotchner turned and looked into the blue eyes of Jennifer Jareau.

"JJ… Are you alright?"

"I don't know…" She groaned, moving to drop to her knees beside him. "I think I've dislocated my shoulder… But… Hotch… Oh God…" and tears fell down her cheeks. "Spence…"

Hotch's heart clenched and his stomach twisted as he suddenly recalled the image of his subordinate being blasted by an unknown machine… He forced himself to his feet and began to clamor over debris towards the wall that Reid had been blasted into.

"Spencer…" He gasped. "SPENCER?!"

He heard the others behind him, moving to follow. He knew they were scared and worried for their youngest… but not like he was…

Spencer Reid was more than Aaron Hotchner's subordinate… he was his lover of nearly two years... He didn't think he could take it if he lost him…

"Spencer?" He gasped, terrified as he did not get any response. JJ was scrambling just a step behind him, and Morgan right behind her. Rossi was helped along by Emily not far behind Morgan.

Hotch clamored on top of the wreckage of the machine, and stared down.

"Oh my God…" JJ gasped.

"No…" Hotch breathed. "No… oh no… no no no…"

On the floor was a dirty flack jacket, F B I emblazoned on the black in bold white letters over a gray sweater vest, blue button down shirt and pale yellow tie, now stained with soot. A belt and leather holster matched up with the revolver lying several feet away. Soiled khaki slacks had two socks sticking out of the legs, one neon green, and the other with black and white chess pieces patterned on a red background. These were hanging out of a pair of converse shoes.

The disturbing thing was, there did not appear to be a body in the clothes. At least, not at first. Then, suddenly, a thin wail reached their ears, and the shirt under the flack jacket seemed to move. Heart pounding, Hotch made his way down and dropped to his knees, carefully digging in his lover's clothing. What he found made his heart stop.

A tiny baby boy lay there, crying his little heart out, fists flailing. Hotch recognized the infant immediately… Diana Reid had shown him pictures…

"… Spencer…?"

"What?" JJ gasped. "That… That's…"

"No." Morgan breathed. "No way… That… that's impossible."

"What is?" Rossi asked, finally reaching the group with Emily.

"Oh my God…" Emily blurted.

Carefully, Hotch lifted the naked baby boy into his arms and held him close to his chest.

"Where's that scientist?!" Hotch suddenly demanded, his harsh bark making the baby jump and cry even harder.

"Sir." Called a SWAT Agent. "He's dead, sir." Hotch felt his heart fall.

"No…" He breathed. This couldn't be happening. That machine had done this to Spencer had been made by the man called Danny… and with Danny dead and the machine destroyed…

"I'll go get the other scientist…" JJ gasped. "Maybe he'll know what… what to do…" And she turned and ran. Hotch stared after her, then moved to follow. Morgan gathered up Reid's singed belongings, and he, Rossi and Emily chased after Hotch.

They found SWAT guarding the other scientist in the little office down the hall. When Hotch walked in, the man looked at the crying baby and just smiled and shook his head, chuckling.

"Shot one of you, did he?" The man asked. "Danny's dead, isn't he? I'm not surprised. He would rather die than have that machine taken away from him… and he takes all his knowledge to the grave."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked, and the group tensed.

"Danny is… WAS…" the scientist corrected, allowing tears to fall. "A genius. Unlike any other. He had an IQ of 198. Seven PhD's and he was only thirty two. He's worked for NASA, Microsoft, and nearly a dozen research companies and organization… He could have won a Nobel Prize, Agents. He… He was going to make history with that machine… He unlocked the secrets of Time Travel. That was his ambition. And he did it, to an extent. That machine could focus on an object and reverse the time for it… with organics… it reduced the aging process. Like with your uh… friend there." And he nodded towards the tiny baby.

"The machine has been destroyed." Rossi said.

"… Shame. It was to be his… legacy." The man before them sighed.

"Can you rebuild it?" Emily asked.

"Me?!" The man's eyes widened in surprise and amusement. "I don't think anyone alive could!"

"So… That's it then? There's no hope…" JJ gasped.

"Hope for what?" The scientist asked, blinking his eyes.

"Getting Spence back to… normal…?" JJ whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"What? Oh, heavens, it's not permanent. The machine was a prototype! Imperfect!"

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"He'll grow up."

"… That will take years." Hotch gasped.

"No it won't." The scientist snorted. "I was the first human guinea pig… unwilling, I might add! Nearly killed Danny for doing it when I was back to normal." The man shook his head and chuckled. "From our experiments, the subjects aged approximately one year's worth every day. How old is he?"

"… Twenty Five." Hotch said.

"There you go, then. In twenty five days, he'll be good as new." The scientist announced with a jovial smile. "He still has all his memories, but his mental maturity will have to develop again. So some memories he won't be able to comprehend for a while. But have fun being out-talked and out-smarted by a five year old."

"So… he'll be fine?" Morgan asked, hardly daring to hope.

"Of course." The scientist said. "Just… go out and get the supplies you'll need to raise a child."

"… Thank you." Rossi said, and the group turned to leave.

"Um… So I was wondering…" The scientist called after them, and they turned.

"Yes?" Rossi asked.

"Well… I helped you… I was wondering if you would help me?"

"With what?" Hotch demanded to know.

"… I helped… Could I maybe… get a deal?" The man asked, hopefully.

Hotch scowled. "Did you perform scientific experiments on human beings?"

"… Uh… well… you see, I—"

"and did you murder the ones that weren't killed by the experiments to shut them up?" Emily asked in a frigid voice.

"Ah… well, uh… Not exactly, I—"

"No deals." Rossi snorted, and the team left.

They headed out to their SUV, and Hotch immediately slid into one of the back seats, still staring down at the baby in his arms in shock.

"Hotch… Do you want me to take him?" JJ offered.

"… No." Hotch murmured, almost inaudible. The baby was tiny… Hotch was guessing that he was maybe five pounds…

"Hotch."

"Yeah, JJ…"

"He's crying." The young mother reminded him. Hotch blinked, then nodded. He readjusted the baby, fitting him into the crook of his arm, and gently ran his hand over the dark hair.

"Shhh…" Hotch whispered. "Spencer… Shhh… it's okay… it's okay. I'm here…" And he began to rock the baby, gently. Slowly, the infant's cries faded. Morgan slid into driver's seat, and JJ took Shotgun. Rossi and Emily took the other car.

"I… I need to call Haley." Hotch suddenly announced.

"Haley? What for?" JJ asked.

"Jack's things from when he was a baby… his… car seat and…"

"I'll handle it so you don't have to explain." JJ said, and Hotch nodded.

"Thank you." He mumbled. "And call Garcia. Tell her… tell her to pick up some supplies for me."

"Dialing right now." JJ said, and put her cell on speaker phone.

"Greetings, adventurers." Garcia spoke up. "Your Guild Master awaits your report!"

"Garcia, no games, now." Morgan called.

"… why?" Garcia asked, her care-free tone gone and now filled with worry.

"Garcia." Hotch called. "something has happened."

"Oh God… is someone hurt? Please tell me you're all okay!"

"Well… no one is hurt, but… we're not okay…" JJ said, carefully.

"We'll explain when we get back to Quantico." Hotch said. "but I need you to do something for me."

"… Okay?"

"I need you to go to the store and pick up a day or two's worth of baby formula, and a day's worth of baby food. I need you to buy an outfit for a new born, an outfit or two for a baby and a toddler. I need you to get a bottle or two, and a pacifier and maybe a teething ring. And I need diapers for a newborn up to pull-ups for a potty training child."

"Oh… Oh My God… were they experimenting on babies?!"

"Garcia, no… We'll explain later, just do it. And get one of those baby carrier things, too. And then, go pick up a few things from Haley that we need to borrow."

"Aye aye, Cap'n! Right away!"

"Thank you." Hotch sighed. "We'll see you in a couple of hours." Hotch said as they began to drive through the small town of Rolling Hills, Virginia. "… Morgan, pull over!" Hotch suddenly ordered. Morgan did as he was told, and watched Hotch get out of the car. A woman with a stroller was leaving the bank.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" Hotch called, and the woman looked up. She froze at the sight of the gun at his hip and the flack jacket he still wore, reading FBI. "Would you by any chance have a spare diaper that I could have?" she blinked, then looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Oh… Y-Yes, of course…" And she dug through the diaper bag on her shoulder. "Um… here." And she handed him a small diaper. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." And he went back to the car and held the baby to his chest while setting the diaper down on the seat. He then laid little Spencer Reid down on the diaper, folding it up over his body and taping the wings down to secure it on his tiny form. The baby grunted and whined in displeasure. Hotch just smiled and picked up the baby again, sliding into the car and holding him close after fastening his seatbelt.

"Okay, let's go." He said, gently patting the baby's bare back. "And drive carefully Morgan. He's not in a car seat."

"You got it, Hotch." Morgan said, and JJ watched as Hotch picked up his suit coat from the seat and wrapped little Spencer up in it before cradling him close.

Garcia was anxiously awaiting the team when they got back to the BAU, two hours later.

"Did you get the guys?!"

"Two of them." Morgan nodded. "One is dead, the other is telling us where his pals in their little Kevorkian Club are for a deal with the DA."

"Oh, good. So… why the baby stuff?" Garcia asked. Morgan sighed and turned. Garcia looked past him. Hotch stood there, holding a tiny bundle. "Oh… a baby?"

Unsure of how to break the news to Penelope, Morgan just nodded. She moved towards Hotch, and peered down at the little sleeping face.

"Oh… It's just a premie!"

"A what?" Morgan asked.

"A premature baby. It's so little, it had to be born early!"

"You have the clothes, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah. You didn't say boy or girl, so…" She held up a little onsie. It was white with a little ducky on the chest.

"That will do fine." Hotch said. "Diapers?"

"And powder and wipes." Garcia nodded, holding up a sack. Hotch nodded and moved over to Reid's desk, laying the baby down on it and beginning to work on the wet diaper. "Oh, Reid is NOT gonna be happy when he sees you doing that there…"

"He really doesn't care." Hotch mumbled, frowning.

"Where is he?" Garcia asked. The team looked at one another, awkwardly. "… What?" Garcia asked.

"Um… that IS Reid." JJ finally said. Garcia blinked and looked at her.

"What?"

"That IS Reid." JJ said again. Garcia blinked and looked at the baby for a moment, then looked around at the team. They all just stared at her, silently.

"You… this… this is a joke, right?" She asked. No one said anything. "But… you… No… no way…" She turned back to watch Hotch put a dry diaper on the baby, and then put him in the nice, cozy onsie before he held the baby to his chest, letting the infant rest his head on his shoulder.

"Could someone make Spencer a bottle, please?" Hotch asked, softly.

"You're serious…" Garcia said, weakly.

"As the plague." Rossi said in a grim, tone.

"Oh… Reid…" Garcia gasped, moving closer and staring at the baby again. She swayed.

"Whoa! Easy, princess." Morgan gasped, moving to steady her.

"… I uh… I'll make the bottle." Emily said, going to do that.

Morgan took Garcia to sit down, and explain everything that had happened. When he was done, she was still looking a bit shell shocked, but amazed and even a bit delighted.

"So… he'll be back to normal in a little over three weeks?"

"So we've been told." Morgan sighed.

Garcia walked over and stared down at the tiny baby that she now knew was her colleague. He was squirming a bit, and fussing, but not all out crying.

"Awww… he's so cute…" Garcia cooed as Emily returned with the warm formula.

"Thank you." Hotch said, settling down in the chair at Reid's desk. JJ, Garcia and Emily immediately moved in.

"Prop him up."

"Here… let him rest against your arm."

"Cross your legs! Your arm can rest on your leg, and—"

"Ladies." Hotch interrupted, looking up at them with wide eyes and an incredulous smile that they had never seen on his face before. "I AM a father. This isn't my first ballgame."

The women stopped and blinked, and then all turned red.

"Oh… right. Sorry, sir." Emily mumbled, and JJ just gave a guilty grin and shrug. Garcia pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of Hotch smiling, with the baby.

"CUTE!" Was all she said. Hotch chuckled and shook his head, then looked down.

"Ready to eat, Spencer?" He asked, gently. The baby gave a whiny grunt. "I think that's a 'yes', huh?" And Hotch turned the bottle upside down and waited for a drop of formula to bead on the tip of the rubber nipple, and once it did, it poked it into the baby's mouth. The baby recoiled at first, but when he realized the taste on his tongue, he began to tentatively suckle. And once he got more formula, he quieted down and began to suck vigorously.

"Awww… look how sweet he is…" Garcia cooed. "He's so ickle and wee!"

"… He's… what?" Rossi asked, giving her a baffled look.

"He's little bitty." JJ translated.

"Ah."

"Ohhh… he's hungry!" Emily exclaimed.

"Of course he is… He never had breakfast OR lunch!" Morgan snorted, peering down at his best friend. "Damn… he IS tiny."

"And CUTE!" Garcia squealed softly. Morgan grinned and glanced at her.

"Yeah… yeah he is…"

"Um… can someone find something that I can use as a burping cloth?" Hotch asked, quietly. His eyes never left Spencer's face. The team stared at the… oddly tender look in his usually cold, hard eyes.

"…. Awwww…" Garcia gasped, and snapped a photo. Hotch looked up at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"… Burping cloth?" He asked again.

"What the hell is a burping cloth?" Morgan asked, making a face. "You make it sound like he's gonna burp something up all over you."

"That's EXACTLY what's going to happen, Morgan." Hotch said, now fixing an amused look on the younger agent.

"Oh. OH! Oh, gross! Man, I did NOT need to know that!" the girls laughed at him as Garcia dug through the diaper bag she had picked up from Hotch's ex-wife.

"Here you go, sir!" she announced, draping a cloth over Hotch's shoulder.

"Thank you." Hotch said, readjusting his hold on the baby in his arms. When the bottle was nearly half gone, little Spencer Reid let go and turned his head away, scrunching up his face as he lifted a tiny fist up to rub his eye.

"awww…" The girls chorused, and with a loving smile, Hotch lifted the baby up to rest on his shoulder, firmly rubbing the small back. Morgan and Rossi exchanged looks as they watched the women coo over Hotch caring for the baby. After a bit, the baby gurgled and hiccupped, and then spit up a bit.

"Oh! EW!" Morgan exclaimed, making a disgusted grimace. Hotch chuckled, moving to hold Reid in the crook of his arm again, using the burping cloth to clean his little face.

"There you go." The man said, gently. "Better?" He asked, as though expecting an answer. The baby just fussed a little bit before slowly quieting down.

"Agent Hotchner!" the voice rang across the bullpen, making several agents, and a certain baby, jump. Reid began to wail, his shrill cries filling the room.

Strauss walked across the bullpen, but Hotch didn't stand to greet her. In fact, he barely glanced at her. All of his focus was on the baby in his arms, and trying to comfort him and lull him back to sleep.

"Agent Hotchner, I—"

"Could you hand me that pacifier?" Hotch interrupted. Strauss blinked, taken aback, but as a mother even she could not ignore the baby's thin wails of distress. She did as he had asked, and watched Hotch poke the thing into the baby's mouth. The baby was startled, but then began to suck. And once he had quieted enough to hear Hotch's gentle voice, he calmed and nestled down into the man's arms with a soft sigh.

"Yes?" Hotch finally asked, looking up at his Section Chief. She frowned slightly.

"Can we speak in your office?"

"I'd rather not move and risk waking him." Hotch said, frowning right back.

"Chief Strauss." The woman turned when Morgan called her name, and blinked when he rolled his chair over from his desk.

"Thank you, Agent Morgan." She said with a nod, and sat.

"We'll give you some privacy." Rossi said, and herded everyone away from Reid's desk.

"What can I do for you?" Hotch asked after they were all over by the coffee maker, sneaking looks back at the Section Chief and Unit Chief.

"I just read the preliminary report Agent Jareau made up."

"I see." Hotch asked. "And you're wondering if this is Spencer Reid?" He asked, glancing down at the baby. Strauss just stared at him, silently. "Well… it is." The woman's eyes widened, and she looked down at the newborn.

"And… how long before he… grows up?" She asked, wetting her lips.

"Three and a half weeks before he's back to normal." Hotch said.

"I see. And what will happen to him in the mean time?"

"I will care for him. And… Raise him." Hotch said.

"You're asking for a month off?"

"No." Hotch said. "I'm asking for eighteen to twenty one days. At which point, Reid should be old enough… physically, to return to work, if he wants to. And he WILL want to." Hotch said with a wry grin.

"… Isn't there anyone else?" Strauss asked, looking annoyed.

"Like who?" Hotch demanded, nearly glaring at her.

"Family?"

"His parents?" Hotch snorted. "His father, who abandoned him when he was a child? Or his institutionalized mother? Which would you prefer?" Strauss frowned and crossed her arms. Hotch shook his head. "No ma'am. He has no one but this team. This is my fault. I should never had let this happen. And so until he's resolved, I will care for him." And he stood when they baby began fussing again, awakened by the angry tone in his voice. "Would someone take him, please?"

"I got it." Morgan said, walking over. "Hey there, Pretty Boy…" He cooed, taking the baby and holding him up. "Damn, you're a tiny thing!"

The baby made a face and gurgled, then spit up all over Morgan's shirt.

"AH! HOTCH!"

"… If you would prefer, HE could try to do it." Hotch suggested to Strauss in grim amusement.

"… I'll file the paperwork to give you three weeks off." Strauss said, blandly, and left the mortified Agent Morgan to be handled by his Unit Chief.

"Here." Hotch said with a chuckle, taking Reid. "Go home, change, get some rest." And he turned and walked over to where the baby carrier/car seat was. The team watched him gently lay Reid down and tuck a blanket around him before buckling him in. Then he shouldered the diaper bag and picked up the carrier.

"I guess I'll head home, then." Hotch said.

"Let us know if you need anything." JJ said, anxiously.

"And tomorrow I'm coming over!" Garcia announced.

"… Why?" Hotch asked.

"To help you take care of our sweet 'lil baby G-Man!"

"… Thank you, Penelope." Hotch said with a slight smile, then bid the team good evening and left.

The drive home was relatively quiet. Reid just sucked his pacifier the whole way. He didn't fuss at all until Hotch bathed him in the kitchen sink. Hotch then secured the baby in the car seat carrier on the floor of the bathroom while he himself bathed, and then he went into the bedroom that they shared and stared at the king sized bed. After considering the bed, Hotch gathered pillows and blankets and made a bit of a nest on the bed. Then he picked up the baby and went downstairs, warmed a bottle and fed him, burped him and changed him, before laying him down in the middle of the little nest and tucking him in, poking a pacifier into his mouth again. Then Hotch crawled into bed beside the nest and turned out the lights, lying down.

He was exhausted. So much so that he only had time to kiss the baby's round cheek and lay a hand on the tiny body before he succumbed to sleep, just like little Spencer…

* * *

Next chapter of Wolf Moon is still in progress. Please enjoy this in its place!

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit off of writing this. But I do profit personally through the immense joy I get from writing this!

SLASH WARNING! Hotch/Reid

This is another AU of the Let Me In Series. Consider the series the background, but this fic is not actually part of the series.

* * *

One Year Old

* * *

Hotch was pleasantly surprised to find that Reid only woke up once through the night. When he did, Hotch gave him a bottle, burped him, changed him and Reid went right back to sleep. Hotch had been too groggy to notice how much bigger he was, but when he was woken in the morning by baby gurgles, he was quite startled to see that little Spencer had doubled in size. And the diaper was straining.

But that took the back seat when he looked into the baby's face. Little Spencer was playing with his toes, but when he noticed the man sitting up, he turned his large hazel eyes up onto Hotch's face… and smiled.

Hotch's eyes widened slightly, before a smile crossed his face as well, wide and beaming. This made Reid give a happy squeal, and he flailed his limbs in his excitement.

"Well… good morning to YOU!" Hotch chuckled, reaching into the little nest and picking the baby up. He leaned his head back as little hands played with his face, grabbing his nose and lips, and a little finger nearly poking him in the eye. "Let's get you changed and dressed, hm?" Hotch asked, going into the bathroom and grabbing one of the larger diapers. He was smiling the entire time, listening to the happy coos and grinning when Reid reached for the baby powder.

"Hey now… let me do that." Hotch snorted, powdering the little tush before securing the diaper on the baby.

Then he looked at the clothes that Garcia had brought from Haley. He picked out an outfit that made him smile. He remembered when Jack was that small… He put the green shorts on Reid, and the blue t-shirt with little green frogs followed. Then he picked up the baby, kissed his forehead and headed downstairs.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hotch asked and the baby babbled quietly, looking around in keen interest. When they reached the kitchen, Hotch suddenly stopped. A dismayed look overcame his face. "… A high chair!" He groaned.

"Aaah!" Reid said, happily. Hotch turned and eyed the infant, then smiled and shook his head. Then he went over to the counter where a couple jars of baby food were with a few little spoons.

"Alright…" He sighed. "… Bananas. That sounds good for breakfast." And he grabbed the little Gerber jar and a spoon and went to the table. He sat Reid down right on top of the table and opened the jar, scooping a little food onto the spoon. Then he poked the spoon into Reid's mouth between babbles.

The baby jerked and recoiled, looking startled and insulted, before making a face at the taste of the food on his tongue. He blinked large eyes at Hotch before mashing teething gums up and down and swallowing. Then, he looked contemplative. With a smile, Hotch spooned up more baby food, and after a moment, the baby opened his mouth expectantly.

"God, I wish Jack had been this easy." Hotch grinned, poking the food into Reid's mouth again.

The baby grimaced, but once he had swallowed he opened his mouth again. By the third spoonful he had stopped making faces and was opening his mouth eagerly, much like a baby bird.

Hotch chuckled. "Oh… now we like it, hm?"

"MM-AH!" Reid announced, smacking his little hands on the table top.

"Mmmm!" Hotch agreed, grinning as the tiny mouth opened again; he quickly filled it.

In the end Reid ate every bit of the baby food, and after Hotch pacing around, holding him and rubbing his back, he let out a belch that would have made Morgan proud. Then, Hotch put him down to make and eat his own breakfast. Before he knew it, Reid was crawling around happily, and using chairs to pull himself up into a standing position. Hotch gave him a couple of pots and pans and cooking utensils, and then prepared his breakfast to the cacophony of Spencer Reid banging them around.

Occasionally, a loud crash made him wince and look down, but the baby would just give him a smile as he brought the ladle down on the soup pot over and over, laughing in delight. And Hotch could only smile and shake his head and go back to making his cereal and toast.

Hotch was almost finished eating when there was a knock on the door.

Reid gasped and let the ladle clatter to the floor, and before Hotch knew it, Reid was shuffling across the kitchen floor on all fours, blowing raspberries and spit bubbles. Hotch stood and followed, finding the baby at the front door.

"… How did you know?" Hotch asked, baffled. He looked through the peephole and smiled, then cracked the door open. "Good morning, Penelope." He greeted.

"… Are you decent?" Garcis asked, eying the barely open door.

"For the most part. Spencer's in the way." Hotch said, and Garcia looked down. A moment later, a little chubby face peered around the door and looked up at for. Then, a little mouth split into a smile, and she was greeted with a happy squeal.

"Nananana!" Reid said, and Garcia grinned.

"Ohhh! Look how BIG you are!" She gasped in delight, and once Reid moved, Hotch opened the door completely. Garcia immediately swept Reid up in her arms, covering his face with kisses. Reid gasped, startled, and turned to fix a stunned look on Hotch, who laughed at the shocked expression on the baby's face.

"Come on in." Hotch said. "I'm going to get changed."

"Aw… why? How often can one say they've seen their boss in his pajamas?"

Hotch gave Garcia a look and headed upstairs.

Reid watched him go. When he disappeared, the brown eyes widened and a look of distress overcame little Spencer Reid. He whimpered. Then he whined. He turned and fixed a look on Garcia, pointing up the stairs, urgently. Then he turned and looked up again. "AH!" He cried, beginning to squirm as tears built up in his eyes. "AH-MAMA!"

"Ohhh… do you want Hotch, Sweet Pea?" Garcia cooed.

"Ahnn!" Reid wailed, insistently. "AHNN!"

"Oh, sweetie…" Garcia soothed when a big fat tear rolled down Spencer's cheek. His lower lip stuck out and trembled. And then he began to cry. "Oh, honey!" Garcia held him close, kissing his red cheeks and running her hand up and down his back, but his crying grew louder and more insistent.

"AHNN!" He called miserably between his wails.

"Oh, come on…" Garcia told him, trying to calm him. She carried him into the living room and sat down on the sofa with him. When he struggled, she set him down on the floor. He immediately began to scuttle back the way they had come and made his way to the stairs, his cries quieting to little whimpers and sniffles.

"Ahnn?" He called up the stairs, and Garcia watched as he let out a little huff, scrunching up his face before beginning to climb. "Ahnn!" He called, struggling onto the first step. Garcia grinned, pulling out her video recorder and beginning to tape Reid's ascent, carefully following after him to make sure he didn't fall.

When he was about halfway up, Hotch emerged onto the landing and looked down.

"Oh, he wants you BAD, boss…" Garcia giggled. Hotch looked at Reid, and saw the look of distress melt away into a brilliant smile.

"Ahnn! AHNN!" Reid cried jubilantly, and doubled his efforts. He scrambled up the stairs as fast as he could, and as he neared the top Hotch knelt, grinning.

"Hey, Spencer." He encouraged. "Come on… almost there!" At the man's words Reid's eyes lit up even more, and he began a funny little delighted panting. He reached the top of the stairs and scuttled forward on all fours, into Aaron Hotchner's waiting arms.

"AHNN!" Reid cheered, and flung himself onto the man's chest, nuzzling close.

"Awwww…" Garcia squealed, watching Hotch stand, kissing the little head and running a hand up and down Reid's back, feeling it rise and fall as the baby fought to catch his breath. "He wanted you so bad… the moment I put him down, he was BOOKIN' IT!"

"Oh was he?" Hotch asked, smiling down at the baby who seemed perfectly content to be cuddled.

"I don't think I've ever seen our Junior G-Man move that fast for anything other than coffee…"

"MM-AH!" Reid exclaimed, sitting up and twisting around to look at Garcia, eagerly. "MM-AH!"

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Did I say the magic word?" Garcia chuckled. Reid just stared at her. "… Coffee?"

"MM-AH!"

"Oh good Lord…" Hotch chuckled, walking down the stairs with Garcia. "Just what I need. A baby on a caffeine high…"

There was a knock on the door.

"That would be Morgan." Garcia announced. Hotch blinked.

"Did you invite the whole team?" Hotch asked, amused.

"… No." Garcia said. "But Emily may or may not have invited herself."

"Oh." Hotch said as Garcia opened the door. "I see."

"Hey!" Morgan announced, walking in. "How's the little guy? Whoa! Look how much he GREW!"

"MA!" Reid chirped. "Ma Na!"

"Ma?" Morgan asked, grinning. "You tryin' to say my name, Little Man?" And he reached out to take Reid from Hotch.

But Reid's eyes widened and he flung his arms around Hotch's neck. "AHNN!" He cried. "AHNN! AHNN!"

"Whoa, whoa… wha'd I do?" Morgan asked, backing off and looking back and forth between Hotch and Garcia.

"He did the same thing earlier." Garcia said. "When Hotch left the room without him. He does NOT want to be taken from Hotch."

"Awww…" Morgan chuckled, reaching out and ruffling Reid's hair. Reid whimpered, looking scared that he would be taken from Hotch at any moment.

Garcia grinned and snapped a picture of the large eyes and pout, announcing "He is so CUTE!"

"Awww… you're his daddy!"

"I most certainly am NOT." Hotch said, looking slightly dismayed at the thought that he was his lover's father.

"Look what I brought for him!" Garcia suddenly announced, and pulled something out of her purse. "Tadaaaa!" It was a DVD for babies, bragging that it helped the babies become more interested in their environment and want to learn. Morgan quirked an eyebrows.

"Oh, right, like we need to make him smarter." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"If it will keep him entertained long enough for me to go to the bathroom without him getting upset, I'll take it." Hotch announced, and Morgan chuckled.

"Great!" Garcia announced, and stuck it in the DVD player. A moment later, brightly colored balls began flying around a black screen while classical music played.

"… THAT'S supposed to entertain him?" Morgan scoffed, but then he looked at Reid. The baby had twisted around in Hotch's arms and was staring at the screen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in fascination. Hotch and Garcia laughed at the expression on Morgan's face.

"Seems to be doing a good job." Hotch commented, smiling down at Reid.

"So… what are you going to do with him?" Garcia asked.

"… What do you mean?"

"All day. What are you going to do with him?"

"… I dunno." Hotch shrugged. "Maybe I'll take him out to the back yard for a bit, let him play."

"That's it?!"

"He's only a year old or so, Penelope." Hotch pointed out. "He's too young to do much. In three or four days, I can start taking him out and about to do other things."

"Things will get fun in a week or so, Baby Girl." Morgan said with a grin. "Alright, well… we just wanted to check up on you, Hotch. We have a case."

"Thank you." Hotch nodded, getting up and walking the pair to the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"Ditto." Garcia said with a grin, and the pair left. Hotch returned to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Spencer looked at him with a wide eyed expression, and eagerly pointed at the TV.

"You like that?" Hotch asked, grinning. Spencer just pointed again, smiling, then scrambled into the man's lap. Chuckling, Hotch gave him a little hug. But within about thirty minutes, the classical music had put him into a doze. He didn't sleep for long, only about an hour. When he woke, he changed a stinky diaper and then watched Reid crawl around the house for another hour. Hotch was able to amuse him with homemade baby toys… a colorful sock, a nearly empty bottle of sugar cookie sprinkles, and a wooden kitchen spoon.

Then Hotch changed Reid's diaper and they played a rousing game of peek-a-boo for a few minutes before going down stairs and playing tag… Hotch could only imagine the looks that would be on his teams' faces if they saw their Unit Chief happily crawling about on all fours pursuing or being pursued by a one year old baby, who was shrieking with laughter the entire time, especially when he lost sight of Hotch only to scramble around a corner and be grabbed with a loud "I GOTCHA!" and covered with kisses and tickles.

When Hotch had managed to wear out his young charge, he took him into the kitchen to make lunch. He himself had a sandwich, eating it between feeding Reid a bottle of baby food (peas) and a little bit of apple sauce. By the end of the meal Reid was whining, rubbing his eyes with little fists. Smiling, Hotch picked him up and cleaned his face, then carried him into the study.

"I think it's nap time." Hotch said, gently.

"Uhnnn!" Reid whined, shaking his head. But Hotch just smiled and walked over to the sofa, lying down with the baby on his chest and pulling the fleece throw over them both. Then, smiling, he watched as Reid simply stuck his thumb into his mouth, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Hotch was not far behind.

And this was how Garcia found them late that afternoon. The team had flown out for a case that morning, but halfway through the flight had turned around… The UnSub they had been heading out to find had waltzed into the police department with a hostage, (ironically) demanding to know why the police hadn't called in the FBI yet. He had given a full confession, with details, and Garcia had called the team back, giggling at some of the more colorful swears coming from them… she wasn't sure who was more creative… Morgan or Rossi.

After ordering them back home, she headed out; there was nothing left for her to do at work. On her way back to Hotch's house, she picked up some dinner for the man, knowing that he more than likely had his hands quite full. Wanting to surprise him, she let herself in, and immediately heard the snoring. Grinning to herself, she slipped into the study, and had to suppress a deafening squeal of delight. Instead, she settled for snapping several pictures.

The sound of the camera made the growing baby stir, and then big brown eyes blinked up at her. The thumb popped out of the tiny mouth which smiled.

"Ee-ya!" Reid chirped, making Hotch twitch slightly. "Ee-ya! Ee-ya! Ahnn! Ee-ya!"

"Whuh? Spencer?" Hotch mumbled, and opened his eyes.

"Ee-ya, Ahnn! Ee-ya!"

"Oh! He's trying to talk!" Garcia exclaimed, startling Hotch from his nap..

"GAAH!" Hotch yelped, jumping. Little Spencer gave a big jump too, then stared at Hotch for a moment before he burst into tears from the scare. "Oh shit… no, Spencer…" The man crooned, gathering the baby into his arms and cuddling him, trying to soothe him. "I'm sorry, buddy…" And he stood and began to pace the room, murmuring softly and rubbing the small spine of the baby.

"Sorry…" Garcia offered, meekly. "I didn't mean to scare you." Hotch looked at her, and nodded his acceptance of her apology.

"It's alright, Garcia. What did you say about him talking?"

"Oh. Well… I think the noises he's making are him trying to talk."

"Of course they are. Babies babble."

"No no! I mean, he looked at me and said 'ee-ya'! I think he was trying to say 'Garcia'. 'Cia, 'ee-ya'…"

"I see…"

"And 'Ahnn' is 'Aaron'." Garcia continued. "When you left him with me this morning and he started cry, he kept calling 'Ahnn! Ahhn!' I think he was calling YOU." Hotch blinked at that, looking surprised and flattered.

"Oh… Spencer? Were you calling me?" The baby blinked up at him. "Were you saying 'Aaron'?"

"Ahnn." Reid mumbled softly, before resting his head on the man's shoulder and basking in the loving cuddles.

"Awww… he's such a little cuddle bug."

"Yes he is." Hotch chuckled. "What do I smell?"

"Oh!" Garcia gasped, and Reid perked up and looked at her. "I brought you dinner! I thought you would be worn out with the little guy." Hotch blinked and stared at her.

"Thank you Garcia." He said, offering her a smile. "That was very thoughtful, I appreciate that."

"Mm-ah!"

"It is time for dinner, I think." Hotch said, smiling at Reid's proclamation that he took for hunger. "Let's eat." And they went into the kitchen. Hotch once again plopped Reid down in the middle of the kitchen table and Reid clapped his hands, eagerly. Garcia got Hotch's food ready, and Hotch looked over the rest of the baby food.

"Hmmm… pureed chicken?" Hotch murmured.

"Oh, GROSS!" Garcia blurted.

"… Gah-woss!" Reid practically bellowed, slapping his hands down on the table top. Hotch and Garcia both turned and stared at the baby, eyes wide. Reid took in their thunderstruck expressions and laughed, slapping his hands down again. "Gah-woss!"

"Oh… I think I taught him a new word…" Garcia said, weakly.

"Great. Thanks." Hotch drawled in a monotone voice, rolling his eyes as Reid repeated this new word over and over again. He walked over to the table and sat down, blinking when Garcia snatched the baby food from him and shoved a plate of pasta into his now empty hands. Hotch watched as she wrestled the bib onto Reid, opened the baby food and with his next announcement of 'Gah-woss!' she poked the loaded spoon into his mouth.

Reid jerked and recoiled, startled, making a face at the food. Especially when he began to mash it with his little jaws while giving Garcia and Hotch a very displeased look. The pair laughed, Garcia snapping another picture.

"I'm leaving you my camera." She said, suddenly.

"Oh?" Hotch asked, twirling some pasta around his fork and shoving it into his mouth.

"Yeah."

"For?"

"You to take pictures."

"For?"

"I wanna make a scrapbook." Garcia said with a smile. Hotch gave her a funny look, but then accepted the camera. Once dinner was done, Garcia bid Hotch and Reid goodbye, smiling at the baby who was covered in baby food. When everything was locked up, Hotch carried Reid upstairs and ran him a bath in the bath tub.

Reid was very co-operative, babbling quietly to himself while playing with a little rubber duck as Hotch bathed him. Then Hotch drained the tub and put Reid into a large diaper and pajamas, anticipating the growth that Reid would go through overnight, then locked him securely into the baby carrier (much to Reid's chagrin) as he took a shower. And once he was all showered and in his own pajamas, he picked Reid up and carried him into the bedroom, resting him down into the little nest he had made for the baby. Then he lay down beside him, taking in the sweet little smile that the infant was offering him.

"I love you." Hotch murmured, leaning down and gently kissing the baby's forehead. "Sleep tight…" And he turned out the light and rested his head on the pillow, and his hand on Spencer's chest, smiling as little hands played with his fingers for a bit before falling still as the baby drifted to sleep…

* * *

Yuujiro Hiromi: Oh, just give him a few days... lol

Alien Tourist: It definitely will!

LarienGubler: No kidding... On BOTH points.

LithiumFlower13: Cuz he's just that CUTE!

Bellamosley: Ummmm... nope! Sorry! Glad you enjoyed!

14hpgirl19: Glad you like it!

RozarieCriss: I'm guessing in a good way... ^_^

Hisuiko: Happy to oblige!

68luvcarter: I know, right?!

Darkus: LOL Everyone is loving the whole spitting up on Morgan thing! Wait til you see what Morgan does NEXT chapter!

20000WPM: Glad to hear it!

sally94: Yay!

Pippinheart: Glad to hear it! And you BET he will!

Flowerfairy: Always a good thing!

TS: LOL glad to hear I didn't disappoint! Hopefully I keep it up!

Auntiem911: No one!

Classic E: Did you ever doubt?

MadClover: Glad to hear it! Wolf Moon I hope will be updated next week. And yes, there will be a chapter for every day with one exception; 5&6 will be one chapter. After that, the chapter numbers will match up with his age.

KiaraLupincub: How can he be anything BUT?!

Prats R Us: A very happy baby!

Kathrin J Pearl: Glad you like it!

Thn: You have NO idea... LOL

* * *

Sorry there's no update of Wolf Moon this week... for those who do not know, my computer's hard drive croaked and I lost chapter 8. I'm currently rewriting it and I hope to have it ready by next Friday. But either way, you will get an update on THIS story! See you then!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Two Years Old

* * *

"Ahnn!" Came the happy cry, waking Hotch in the morning. "Ahnn!"

"Nnnh… Spencer?"

"Phone!" Hotch opened his eyes open at the sudden announcement. He blinked and stared at Reid.

The now two-year-old smiled and held out Hotch's phone. "You're talking already?" Hotch asked, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Phone! Hello!" Reid proclaimed. Hotch smiled and took his cell phone from the child.

"Thank you."

"… Hello?" Reid said, and pointed at the phone. Hotch looked down… it was connected on a call.

"… Agent Hotchner?" He heard Strauss call.

"Oh!" He held the phone up to his ear. "Chief Strauss, I'm sorry, I—"

"Have your hands full, I understand. I must say, it's a relief that he's still a genius. While he's not the best conversationalist on the phone, I did get Dr. Reid to understand that I wanted him to bring you the phone."

"Ah." Hotch said, looking at Reid, who seemed to be waiting for something. Hotch blinked, then smiled. "Thank you, Spencer. You did a good job." And a smile blossomed on the chubby cheeks and Reid threw himself into Hotch's arms. Chuckling, the man hugged him. "What can I do for you, ma'am?" He asked.

"Is his growth progressing as expected?"

"Yes, it is. It's been two days, and he looks to be about two years old."

"Oh, wonderful!" Strauss breathed, and Hotch found himself surprised at just how relieved she had sounded. "I must admit… I was losing sleep worrying about what we would need to do if he didn't seem to be growing."

"You're not the only one." Hotch assured her. "If there were a problem with that, we couldn't just give him to his parents, and he has no other family."

"Exactly. And considering that he would be special needs, the Foster Care system would not even be an option in my opinion." Strauss agreed. "Anyway… I have heard from your Technical Analyst that he is clinging to you. Extraordinarily so."

"He is…"

"Is there ANY way you would be able to pry him off for a couple of hours today?" Strauss asked, sounding reluctant to ask. "I know I gave you time off, but the Director wants some meetings done by Wednesday, and I thought you would want to get it over with sooner rather than later." Hotch blinked and turned to look at Reid… who had clamored off of the bed, stripped himself naked and was trotting out of the bedroom.

… Great.

Hotch stood and quickly followed his young charge, noting the VERY shaggy hair.

"His hair is growing really fast… I could have someone take him for a haircut…" Hotch offered.

"First haircut. That would be entertaining." Strauss chuckled. "I remember doing that with my son." Hotch grinned, remembering Haley telling him how Jack's first hair cut went.

"I'll arrange something." Hotch said, hearing a knock at the door. Reid let out a yelp of excitement and broke into a run, reaching the stairs and beginning to scramble down. Hotch sighed and simply went to the panel on the wall by the doors out onto the balcony and disarmed the alarm before going to chase after the two year old. "I'll call you back." He told his superior, and hung up. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard the locks on the front door.

Crap! Reid was already tall enough to reach them!?

The door opened.

"HI!" He heard Reid chirp. There was a pause, and then Hotch heard Morgan and Garcia (and Prentiss? Crap…) explode into laughter once their brains registered the naked child before them.

Hotch reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to face his howling teammates… oh great… JJ was there, as well. And double crap! Rossi, too?! Why the hell was the whole TEAM on his doorstep?!

"Ahnn!" He blinked and looked down as Spencer Reid clung to his leg, smiling up at him.

"Spencer…" Hotch sighed, trying to ignore the pack of hyenas on his doorstep. "I think you've officially shown more of yourself to the team than you EVER wanted to."

"Nudist phase?" JJ asked, stepping inside as she managed to gather herself.

"Hell if I know. Jack never went through that, thank God." Hotch said. "… Strauss called this morning. Spencer answered the call. Thank God she's a mother and knew how to talk to him to get him to bring ME the phone."

More laughter.

"Phone?" And Spencer started to try and pry the phone from Hotch's fingers. He quickly raised his hand out of Spencer's reach.

"No. No more phone." He told the little boy.

"Oh my God, Hotch, he is precious!" JJ grinned, kneeling. "Hey there, Spence!"

"Jay!" Reid cheered and launched himself into her arms, snuggling close and kissing her cheek.

"Awwww…" Garcia and Prentiss cooed, and Garcia took a picture on her phone.

"Damn…" Morgan chuckled, walking over and staring down. He got a big grin back. "Pretty Boy… You uh… Wow… when you grow up again, you're gonna be SO embarrassed."

"Let's get you dressed, Spencer." Hotch sighed, picking up the toddler who threw his arms around his neck and cuddled close.

"Garcia was right…" JJ said with a grin. "He IS a cuddle bug."

"Yes he is." Hotch confirmed.

"Interesting." Rossi said, finally speaking. "Considering his usual… aversion to physical contact."

"I think he's always been starved for love and affection." Hotch said, running his hand up and down Reid back. "Like this, he just hasn't developed his usual inhibitions."

Rossi nodded his acceptance of Hotch's theory.

"Why did Strauss call?" Emily asked.

"… Meeting." Hotch rolled his eyes.

"I thought she had approved time off?" Rossi asked.

"She did. But the director wants them done yesterday." Hotch sighed.

"You're not taking Spence to the meeting?" JJ asked, frowning.

"No. I was hoping one of you could watch while I'm busy. Maybe take him to get his hair cut?" And he ruffled the mop of hair that was surprisingly long.

"Oh… THAT should be interesting." Rossi said, looking amused. "Not that I'm volunteering."

"JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Can't. Have a few consultations." JJ sighed, looking sincerely regretful, and so did Garcia, proclaiming a TA meeting about building some new software for the Bureau. Emily looked like a deer in headlights. Morgan grinned and chuckled.

"I'll do it." He offered.

"Thank you." Hotch said with a nod. "Let me go get him dressed."

"I… hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Rossi drawled.

"It's a two year old Reid… how much trouble can he be?" Morgan asked. The others exchanged looks, then bid him good luck and headed off to work.

And half an hour later, Morgan and Hotch were out front of the house, getting the car seat into Morgan's truck… one never would have guessed that they were brilliant FBI profilers… Neither man had ever done it before, Hotch was embarrassed to admit… Haley had always done this kind of thing… It took a while, but eventually they figured it out, and then Hotch turned and looked down. He smiled. Reid had been by his side the entire time, flipping through a little children's book called 'The Teddy Bear's Picnic' while clutching his own teddy bear in his arm. Reid grinned up at Hotch, and the man picked him up and hugged him tightly, kissing his round cheek.

"He's not gonna be happy when he realizes that you're not coming." Morgan said.

"Gotta cut the cord SOME time." Hotch said with a shrug as he buckled Reid into the car seat. "He'll live." But Morgan could see the anxiety in Hotch's eyes…

"Go bye bye?" Reid asked in that sweet little voice that Hotch wished he could hear a bit more… it was surprising… considering how much the adult Reid talked, he was a very quiet toddler.

"That's right." Hotch said with a smile, running a hand over the unruly mop of hair. "Be good for Uncle Morgan, hm?" Reid's eyes brightened and he turned and pointed at Morgan as the man slid into the driver's seat. "That's right." Hotch nodded. Reid waved his book. "I'm sure Morgan will read to you when you get there." And then he leaned across the cab of the truck, handing Morgan two twenty dollar bills. "Get him a Happy Meal afterwards or something."

Morgan chuckled and took the cash, turning on the car.

"Seeya later, buddy." Hotch said, kissing Reid's forehead before stepping back and closing the car door. Reid blinked, sitting up straight to see Hotch out the window. He was overcome with a look of confusion as the man stood there, smiling and waving, but then, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Hotch felt his hear constrict in his chest as the look of confusion became a look of horror.

"Ahnn?" Reid gasped, his eyes going wide in what Hotch could only define as fright. Reid turned to look at Morgan, pointing at Hotch. "Ahnn? Ahnn?!"

"We'll meet up with him later, kid." Morgan said, putting his truck into gear. Reid twisted about in his car seat to stare at Hotch, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Ahnn!" He cried, beginning to struggle in his car seat. His book and Care Bear tumbled from his hands to the floor of the cab. The truck began to pull away from the curb. Hotch winced, shocked at the near physical pain he felt as he heard Reid's cries of anguish. "AHNN!"

The truck began to pick up speed, and Hotch longed to chase after it as he heard Reid break down into hysterical sobs, still calling his name… and then he could only hear the motor, and watch as the truck turned the corner, giving him one last glimpse of a red, tear streaked face before it disappeared. And Hotch found himself wondering… was this what it felt like to watch your child being abducted right before your eyes?

He shook himself and forced his body to walk back into the house to prepare for the meeting, all the while trying to take his focus away from the guilt that gnawed away at his heart…

* * *

"Hey, Little Man!" Morgan called over the wails of the child beside him.

"Ahnn!" Came the miserable cry.

"Awwww… Come on now, Pretty Boy." And he looked over at his passenger… and made a double take. Under the dark shaggy hair, large puppy eyes stared back at him, filled with tears. The corners of the little mouth were pulled down as far as they could go, and the pouty lower lip was, well, POUTY, and trembling.

"Oh, come on, Spencer…" Morgan said, gentler this time. At the stop light, he turned and gave the toddler a smile. "You know I'll never hurt you." He ruffled the already well-ruffled hair, then leaned over and managed to snag Reid's Bedtime Bear. Reid accepted it with shaking hands and clutched it tightly.

"Ahnn…" He whimpered, plaintively.

"Listen up…" Morgan said with a smile. "We're gonna go get your hair cut… then we're gonna get some food… and THEN we're gonna go find 'Ahnn'! Is that okay?"

"… Promise?" Came the little response. Morgan was mildly surprised that a boy that young knew that word, and said it correctly… he would have thought that Reid would say 'pwomise?' But then again, this WAS Reid…

"I promise." Morgan said, giving the boy a firm nod. Reid frowned in thought, then settled down into his car seat and quietly hugged his bear, sniffling from time to time. Morgan smiled, reaching over and running a finger over a small hand. Reid blinked, and then silently wrapped his tiny white fingers around the large chocolate one, and held on. This made Morgan's smile widen, and they spent the rest of the drive like that.

When they got to the hair salon, Morgan parked, got out and jogged around to the other side of the car. When he opened the door, he got a smile and a hand reaching out to him. Grinning, he unbuckled Reid and picked him up.

"Book!" Reid cried.

"Alright." Morgan said with a grin, adjusting Reid against his hip and grabbing the book with his free hand. Then he closed the door, locked the car and carried Reid inside. After being told it would be a ten minute wait, he sat down with Reid in his lap, the bear beside them, and he watched Reid fumble to open the book.

"You wanna read it?" He asked the toddler, and Reid nodded, turning to the first page. Morgan opened his mouth and prepared to start reading, but his voice was soon lost…

"If-oo… goh-wowt… in'da woods too-day, Yow show-uhf a big ser-pise." Reid began to sing quietly, his little finger running over the words as he sang them. "If-oo goh-wowt in'da woods too-day, you bettah goh-win de-skies."

Morgan was too thunderstruck to even notice that everyone else was staring at them, eyes wide and mouths hanging open…

* * *

Aaron Hotchner sat at a table with several other BAU SACs, including SSA's Cooper and Perry. The latter was feigning attention, the former not bothering with the charade. These budget meetings were incredibly boring…

Hotch held back a sigh, sneaking a glance at the clock up on the wall. Cooper was less discrete. He checked his phone, and then started to play 'Angry Birds'. Hotch didn't get the appeal of that game… Morgan loved it, though… and so did Garcia… and Emily… Whatever…

Strauss droned on and on about where they were doing well sticking to their budget and where they could improve… they were only halfway through the thick packet… Perry was even starting to look bored and drowsy now…

"Ahnn?" Everyone stopped and looked up, blinking. Hotch froze. "Ahnn?" Came the call again, a sweet, tiny voice. Hotch's eyes widened.

"What on earth?" Strauss murmured.

"Ahnn!" The voice was clearer this time, obviously belonging to a very small child. Strauss looked at Hotch.

"Is that…?"

"I'm afraid so…" Hotch sighed.

"Is that Dr. Reid?" Cooper asked, and Perry sat up straight saying, "We heard what happened!" the other four Unit Chiefs in the meeting were now looking much more awake, too.

The Unit Chiefs and the Section Chief were all watching the door to the room, now. And sure enough, a moment later a two year old appeared in the doorway, clutching a book to his chest with one hand, and dragging his bear along with the other. He was wearing an overly large baseball cap, obviously Morgan's.

"Ahnn!" the child cheered, face lighting up at the sight of Hotch. He broke into a run, charging across the room as fast as his little legs could take him.

Hotch snuck a look at his boss, and was pleasantly surprised to see that she did not at all look angry. On the contrary, she was smiling in amazement and delight, and as Hotch picked up the toddler, her smiled widened a bit. Spencer put his book down on the table and settled into Hotch's lap, clutching his bear.

"Hi." He said, blinking up at the other Unit Chiefs.

"Well, hello Spencer." Cooper greeted, grinning. "Cute little tyke, Hotch."

"That's really him?!" Perry asked, looking astonished.

"It is." Hotch nodded. "Spencer, say hello to Chief Strauss." Spencer looked at the woman, and his eyes widened. He quickly hid himself in the coat of Hotch's suit, burying his face into the man's tie.

"Awwww… Smart kid!"

"Watch yourself, Agent Perry." Strauss said in a cold tone, but when she looked back at Spencer, it was with a smile. "Still shy I see…"

"Never grew out of it, did he?" Cooped quipped.

"No, he didn't." Hotch confirmed, smiling when the toddler began sucking his thumb.

A moment later, Morgan poked his head into the room.

"So THIS is where he disappeared to…" He observed. "Chief Strauss… I apologize if he interrupted your meeting. He's a sneaky little thing."

"Quite alright." Strauss acknowledged with a nod. "As long as he's quiet, he can stay."

"Thank you, ma'am." Hotch nodded, curling an arm around Spencer. Within minutes, the child was asleep. And he remained that way for the rest of the budget meeting. He woke when they all stood, gathering their papers.

"Ahnn?" Came the sleepy inquiry.

"Yes?"

"Hungry…"

"Okay." Hotch said, standing and setting the child on the floor, gathering up his papers and 'The Teddy Bear Picnic'. Then he offered his hand and Spencer curled his tiny fingers around the man's index finger, clutching his bear with the other hand.

"There they are!" Garcia cheered when they reached the bullpen. Hotch smiled and Reid pressed against his leg, shyly.

"Did you get him lunch?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"I did, but he wouldn't eat it." Morgan shrugged, holding up the untouched Happy Meal. Hotch sighed and sat Reid down at his desk, then looked back at Morgan.

"Well, maybe we can stick it in the microwave for him."

"Re-heated fries are awful…" Garcia pointed out. They all turned at a scraping noise behind them. They looked at Reid. He was standing up on the chair and had dragged a jar across his desk, taking off the lid and reaching into the container. When he withdrew his hand, it was full of jelly beans. Reid then plopped himself down and began to eat, happily.

Morgan grinned as Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes, saying "Put the Happy Meal in the microwave."

"Aye aye!" Garcia chirped, and hurried to do so. Meanwhile, Reid finished the jelly beans and started going through the drawers of his own desk. With a small smile on his face, he began pulling things out.

"Rubix!" He announced, handing Hotch a Rubix Cube.

"Uh… Thank you." Hotch said, blinking.

"Staple!" Reid cried, handing the stapler to Rossi, who sighed and accepted it, humoring the child with a "thank you, Spencer." Sitting at her desk across from Reid, Emily grinned. Then, Reid pulled out a magazine… an old tabloid.

"What's that?" Emily asked, and Hotch and Morgan stared.

"Lila." Reid said calmly, pointing to the blonde girl on the cover… "Me!" And then he pointed to the picture of himself.

Emily reached over the desk and took the magazine, staring. "Oh. My. God." And she opened it to read…

"You wanna see something REALLY amazing?" Morgan asked.

"What could be more amazing than this?!" Emily asked as Rossi and JJ joined the group.

"Watch." Morgan said, and took the little picture book from Hotch. "Reid?" The toddler looked up. Morgan offered him the book. "Will you tell me the story again?" Reid blinked, then grinned and took the book, sitting down and holding it in his lap, fumbling to open it. He reached the first page.

"Just go slow… like we practiced." Morgan told Reid, and the little boy smiled and nodded. Then he looked down at the book and put a tiny index finger on the beginning lines of the book.

"If you go out in'da woods today, You are show-uhf a big surpwise." Reid began to read in a little sing-song voice. The team stared in amazement, Morgan grinning. "If you go out in'da woods today, you bettah go in de-skies. Foh Ev'ry bear that ever there was, will gather there fo'certain becuz Today is the day the teddy bears have their pic-nic!"

"Oh my God…" Garcai sighed in delight, and she and JJ pulled up chairs. No one noticed Strauss walking over only to stop and stare at the toddler and listen to him sing.

"Picnic time fo' Teddy bears! The little teddy bears are having a lov-el-ly time today. Watch them, catch them un-a-wares, and see them picnic on their hol-i-day! See them gaily dance 'bout. They love to play and shout and ne-vah have any cares! At six o'clock their mommies and daddies will take them home ta'bed becuz their tired little teddy bears!" Reid sang happily, a smile on his face. He was completely unaware of the people standing around watching him, either gaping in astonishment or grinning. It wasn't just the team either… the entire bullpen and agents passing by had all stopped to witness his little performance.

"If you go out in'da woods today, you bettah not go a-lone! It's lov-el-ly out in'da woods today but safer to stay at home! Fo' ev'ry bear that evah there was will gather there for certain because today is the day the teddy bears have their picnic!"

Garcia sat beside Reid and sang the chorus with him. "Picnic time for teddy bears! The little teddy bears are having a lovely time!" Reid looked up at her, surprised, but then grinned and sang with her, singing even louder when JJ sat on the edge of the desk and joined their little chorus. "Watch them catch them unawares, and see them picnic on their holiday! See them gaily dance about, they love to play and shout and never have any cares! At six o'clock their mommies and daddies will take them home to bed because their tired little teddy bears!"

Garcia moved then, picking Reid up and sitting down, placing him on her lap. Reid just settled in and dove into the last verse.

"Ev'ry teddy bear that's been GOOD!" Emily giggled at Reid's loud squeal of the last word…

"Is sure of a treat to-DAY! There's lots of wunder-ful things to-eet and wunder-ful games to play! Beneath the trees where no-bah-dee sees they'll hide an' seek as long as they please! Today's the day the teddy bears have their Pic-a-nic!"

"Pic-a-nic?" Rossi asked, and Emily shushed him firmly. Then, Reid, JJ and Garcia broke into the final chorus, Emily and a handful of agents watching who had children joining them.

"Picnic time for teddy bears! The little teddy bears are having a lovely time! Watch them catch them unawares, and see them picnic on their holiday! See them gaily dance about, they love to play and shout and never have any cares! At six o'clock their mommies and daddies will take them home to bed because their tired little teddy bears!"

And at the conclusion, everyone broke into applause. Reid jumped and looked around wide eyed and startled, his book falling to the floor. He promptly clutched his bear and hid his face in Garcia's ample chest.

"Awwww…" Garcia cooed, hugging him. "It's okay, sweetie."

"Alright, performance is over. Everyone back to work." Strauss called, though her tone was good humored. She walked over. "I'll have to admit… I'm impressed." She looked at Hotch. "He's two? And reading?"

"He's Dr. Spencer Reid." Morgan chuckled. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Here's a French fry, sweetie." Garcia said softly, and Reid slowly turned and nibbled.

"I'm sorry you had to come in today." Strauss said to Hotch. "I know he's very attached to you right now…"

"It's okay." Hotch said with a nod. "Like I told Morgan this morning… had to cut the cord SOME time." Strauss smiled at that.

Then, Reid finally took off Morgan's hat. Everyone STARED.

"… Derek Morgan, what they HELL did you do to him?!" Hotch blurted.

"O.M.G." Garcia stared, eyes wide. JJ covered her mouth, eyes wide in shock, and Emily and Rossi's jaws DROPPED. Strauss slowly turned and looked at Morgan, who was grinning.

"What?" He asked. "It'll grow back."

"You had them give him a MOHAWK?!" Hotch howled. "What the hell is WRONG with you?!"

"Let the kid live a little!" Morgan laughed. Strauss shook her head.

"I'll uh… leave you to deal with… this…" She said, trying not to laugh… because sure enough, Reid had a buzz cut… except for a stripe going from forehead to the base of his skull… Strauss turned and walked away, ordering Perry and Cooper back to work, as the pair were in the doorway, absolutely HOWLING at the sight of the two year old with a Mohawk.

"Oh, he's gonna GET IT!" Cooper laughed.

"Damn straight he is!" Hotch snarled, GLARING at Morgan.

"Aw, come on Hotch. It's funny!"

"It's ridiculous!" Hotch snapped.

"Spencer?" Garcia said, and the toddler blinked up at her. "Do you like your hair?"

"Ya!" Reid cheered, putting his hands on his head.

"There now." Garcia said with a smile. "HE likes it. Isn't that what matters?"

"And considering how fast his hair is growing, it'll be pretty normal by tomorrow." Morgan pointed out. Hotch glared at the man, but knew that he had a point. Garcia set Reid down on his desk and snapped a picture of him and his Mohawk.

"… I am STILL not happy." Hotch growled, reaching out and picking Reid up, putting Morgan's hat back on the child's head, giving him his bear and his book. Chewing his last chicken nugget, Reid smiled and cuddled up to Hotch. Then they left, heading home to take a nap and spend the rest of the day with Reid toddling around the house after Hotch as he did housework. And that night, when they went to bed, Hotch smiled as Reid quickly wiggled into his arms and cuddled close, falling asleep sucking his thumb…

* * *

AfterTheIceMelts: You think puberty will be hell for REID?! Wait until you see what Reid puts HOTCH through!

Nebula: I'll try to meet this challenge well! Strauss will be popping in from time to time. She's VERY concerned about Reid through this venture.

Thn: Reid is VERY clingy to Hotch. This will not change.

Rochir: No, no diaper changing for Morgan. LOL

Yuujiro: Oh, little Spencer has Hotch wrapped around his finger. And yeah, but I found the idea of the team being called back mid flight hysterical, I had to put it in.

Flowerfairy: his pronunciation of Hotch's name will change next chapter, I think... it is pretty cute. I missed writing it in later chapters.

santeelah: Still working on the next chapter of Wolf Moon... stupid crashing computers... And while I'm still kind of working on KotoR, I'm trying to get some other projects finished, before I really throw myself into it...

WeirdWolfz: No, Reid is gonna be chattering next chapter, and by four or five he'll be rattling off the scientific names of things.

Hisuiko: Thank you! Glad it reads as genuine! Some of it was things I remember my younger siblings saying. My youngest sister would say "Mm-ah, Chee-chah!" And that meant "MMM! French Fries!" She would say that every time we went through a drive through... even at the bank. LOL

pipinheart: Reid will be a good toddler, too. It's puberty that Hotch needs to worry about...

Prats R Us: Reid will have several interactions with Strauss.

2000WPM: He knows what he wants, and that is Aaron Hotchner.

auniem911: The team will be present throughout the fic.

Larien: It blows goats, man... And you bet Hotch will seize this opportunity to give Reid the best childhood he can.

Thank you to everyone else for the reviews! To save space, I'll only be responding to things that I feel warrant a response other than a generic "thank you, glad you enjoyed it!" I feel like a broken record player sometimes. LOL

* * *

Next time we'll see Reid get into some trouble that only Reid could get himself into...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Three Years Old

* * *

"Ah'ron!" Aaron Hotchner grunted and made a face, burrowing further into the blankets. "Ah'ron!" Came the call again. It was a small, quiet voice right next to him. Then, a tiny hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Morning, Ah'ron!" Came the happy chirp. Then there was a hot breath on his cheek, followed by a little kiss. Hotch stirred and blinked open bleary eyes, looking up. A bright, shining face smiled back. He blinked, and then gave a sleepy smile in return.

"Hey…" He greeted, voice still thick with sleep. "What are you doing up so early?" The child didn't answer the question. He just cuddled up close, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and giving him a hug, mumbling "I luffoo!"

Hotch grinned, hugging him back. "I love you too, buddy."

Then, little Spencer sat back and settled on the man's lap, smiling up at him.

"How old are you today?" Hotch asked with a grin. Reid blinked. "You're three." Hotch answered for him, putting his hands on the little boy's sides. "And tomorrow… You'll be FOUR!" And his fingers danced over the child's ribs, making the boy thrash and squeal in delighted giggles.

"Alright…" Hotch said, halting the tickle assault after a few moments. He moved to slide out of the bed, taking the child with him. "Let's get your changed and dressed." And he took him into the bathroom and removed the wet diaper. "And… I think it's about time to switch you to these!" And he held up a pair of pull-ups. Once again, the child just blinked, owlishly. Hotch quirked a brow, and after he got no other reaction, he had the boy stand up. "Okay. Put one foot in – hold my shoulders – and now the other… there you go…" He pulled them up over Spencer's hips. "Good job!" And he kissed the dark hair that had thankfully grown back overnight just enough to hide the Mohawk… "Now let's get you dressed." And a few minutes later, Reid was wearing black shorts, and a t-shirt featuring The Count from Sesame Street, surrounding by bats carrying little cards bearing numbers.

Hotch got dressed then, keeping an eye on the child as he toddled around the bathroom. Once Hotch was in jeans and sweater, he took little Spencer's hand and the pair walked out of the bedroom. At the top of the stairs, Hotch picked up the three year old and carried him downstairs and into the living room.

"Why don't you watch something while I make breakfast?" He suggested. "What do you want?"

"Coffee." Came the immediate answer, to Hotch's amused surprise and dismay.

"What?! No!"

"I wan' Coffee!"

"Spencer, no. You're too young." He said, firmly. Spencer opened his mouth, but then he blinked and closed it, putting on the darkest scowl Hotch would ever believe possible. He chuckled.

"I'll get you juice." He said, gently.

"NO!" Came the immediate shout.

"Spencer, don't yell."

"NO! NO JUICE!"

"Milk?"

"No! Coffee!"

"No." Hotch said, turning on the television and putting it on PBS. Then he turned and headed into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he heard channels changing and so he poked his head out of the kitchen, peering across the foyer and into the living room. Sure enough, Spencer had managed to get his little hands onto the remote control, and was now watching a documentary on the predators of the Amazon Rainforest on Discovery Channel.

Shaking his head, Hotch sighed and went back to making breakfast. When it was ready, he collected Spencer, who readily allowed himself to be carried into the kitchen and set upon a stack of telephone books on one of the chairs. Then, he eagerly seized his fork as waffles were set down before him, already cut into tiny pieces and drizzled with syrup. He was so enthusiastic about stabbing the food onto his fork, he didn't notice his caregiver putting a bib on him.

Hotch finally settled beside the quiet child and just smiled, watching him eat while he himself enjoyed his own waffles, eggs and sausage. After a few moments, Reid's eyes lit up again and he pointed to Hotch's plate.

"Want some sausage?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah!" Reid gasped, eagerly. Hotch speared a bit of sausage onto his fork and grinned at the sight of little Spencer patiently holding his mouth open, like a baby bird. He poked the sausage in and the child chewed with a loud "MMM!" Hotch chuckled and shook his head, offering a bit of egg next. Spencer accepted this graciously, and then went back to his own waffles for a bit before seizing his sippy cup and drinking his milk.

When they were both finished, Hotch lifted Reid to the floor and watched him trot out of the kitchen and return to his documentary. Hotch did the dishes and then went out to the living room, sitting on the sofa. Reid crawled into his lap and cuddled up to the man, popping his thumb into his mouth and sucking softly

"Hey now." Hotch chuckled, and pulled the boy's hand away from his face. He got a VERY loud whine in response as Reid jerked his hand back and put his thumb back where, in his opinion, it belonged. Hotch just sighed.

"Alright… but you WILL stop by age five." He grumbled.

About five minutes before the program was to end, there was a knock on the door. Spencer sat straight up with a dramatic gasp, then turned a bright, excited smile onto Hotch.

"Seeya! Mo'gan!" He Announced.

"That's right." Hotch nodded, watching the child slide off of his lap and take off at a dead run. The cats, who Hotch suddenly realized he hadn't seen since he brought infant Reid home, froze and bolted for the study… apparently, Spencer was their reason for hiding… they didn't like small children. Hotch followed Reid, opening the door.

"Seeya!" Squealed Reid.

"Ohhhh! My precious little cupcake! Lookit how BIG you are!"

"You gonna say that every time you see him?" Morgan asked, grinning from ear to ear. Then he turned to the waving child in Garcia's arms. "Hey, Little Man."

"Hi." Reid greeted with a smile, giggling as Garcia kissed his cheek.

"JJ and Emily are going to try to over soon. They wanna see him, too." Garcia said to Hotch.

"Great." The Unit Chief snorted, standing aside to allow the pair into his house. "We'll have a barbecue."

"Really?! Great! I'll tell Em and Jayje to pick up—"

"No!" Hotch exclaimed.

"I think that was Sarcasm, Baby Girl." Morgan chuckled, taking off his hat and surrendering it to demanding hands, watching Reid put it on. "I see his hair grew back!"

"Yes, no thanks to you." Hotch snorted, and Garcia grinned.

"Oh-ho-ho… Burn!"

"Hey hey hey!" Morgan said, giving her a look. "Whose side are you on?!"

"Mine." Reid Announced in a soft, but firm voice, coiling his arms around Garcia's neck.

"Ha HA!" Garcia cheered, turning and kissing Reid's cheek.

"Abandoned by your best friend." Hotch said, fighting back a grin. "Do you have ANY allies now?"

"You little traitor." Morgan snorted, giving Reid a look. Reid just gave him a mischievous grin, cuddling with Garcia.

"Any cases come up yet?" Hotch asked, as they group moved into the living room.

"Nope." Morgan said, shaking his head. They all sat down on the sofas, and Garcia started playing peek-a-boo with Reid by pulling his (and by 'his' we mean 'Morgan's') hat down over his eyes, and then jerking it up again with a dramatic jump and gasp.

"How's it going?" Morgan asked, watching them.

"Fine." Hotch said with a slight smile. "He's… really a VERY good baby. Hardly cries, very quiet…"

"And affectionate." Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. With the people he trusts." Hotch chuckled. "He got upset when Strauss started talking to him. Hid in my coat." Morgan grinned at that.

"Smart kid. But then, we knew that when he read us a book yesterday at age two."

"It's fun." Hotch nodded. "Seeing Spencer at these ages."

"Somehow, I get the feeling that it's gonna get more and more fun as he gets older."

"I'm sure. In two days he'll be watching Jeopardy." Hotch grinned.

"Party!" The two men looked over at Reid, who was staring at them, eagerly.

"what's that, sweetums?" Garcia asked.

"J'par'dee!"

"… You were saying?" Morgan asked, grinning at the stunned look on Hotch's face.

"Okay… maybe tonight…" The Unit Chief snorted, and Morgan laughed.

When Morgan and Garcia headed out, Reid darted out the front door with his cute little toddler bounce. Morgan and Garcia grinned, watching an overprotective Aaron Hotchner chase after him, and Reid let out a delighted scream, leading Hotch in circles around the large willow tree, giggling the entire time. Just as they were pulling away from the curb, they got to see the sight of little Spencer suddenly charging across the front yard, his t-shirt fluttering to the ground, and a moment later, he crawled under some shrubs and his shorts went flying a moment later. Morgan slammed on the brakes and he and Garcia stared, mouths agape, as Reid emerged from the other side of the bushes and ran through the overgrown garden of the front yard, shrieking in delighted laughter, buck naked…

Morgan and Garcia just HOWLED, and Garcia began to snap pictures to show JJ and Emily of Hotch chasing a naked toddler around his front yard, a mortified expression on his face. He stumbled around the yard, before finally getting tangled up in tendrils of ivy and falling over. A moment later, the naked toddler shuffled over, and when Hotch sat up, the child wrapped his arms around the man's neck and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

Hotch blinked, and then a tender expression crossed his face as he gathered the child close and hugged him, kissing the top of his head. Then Hotch saw Morgan and Garcia, and the trademark SSA Hotchner Glare appeared. The pair just grinned and waved, and Hotch stood and carried Reid back into the house, picking up his shirt and shorts as he went.

"Keeper." Garcia announced, and showed Morgan her camera, and the picture of Hotch hugging the naked baby with a loving smile.

"Nice." Morgan chuckled, and they drove away.

* * *

Inside the house, Hotch wrestled Reid back into a pull-up and his clothes, then said, "Do you want to go play in the back yard?"

"Yeah!" Reid gasped, a happy smile on his face.

"Okay then." Hotch replied, and he carried the little boy outside to the back yard and set him down in the grass. Reid took off running, his little legs (skinny for a three year old) carrying him as fast as they could go.

"Bunny, Ah'ron! BUNNY!" Hotch heard Reid announce from behind a tree. The man smiled. There was a large rabbit population in the area, and they could be seen in their yard all the time. Hotch went after Reid, and as he went around the tree, his eyes widened and he broke into a run.

"Spencer, no!" He gasped seeing Reid trying to crawl through a hole in the fence after the bunny. His head was already through. Hotch reached Reid and grabbed his hips, pulling him back.

"OW!" Reid yelped, and Hotch stared. He was stuck…

"Oh, you have to be joking…" Hotch growled, and tugged.

"Owwie! Ah'ron!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…" Hotch groaned. "But you're kind of stuck!"

"Want out!"

"I know, baby, I know…" Hotch said, frowning as he thought.

"Having trouble?" He heard a woman's voice call from the other side of the fence.

"Oh…" Hotch said, straightening up and stepping onto one of the horizontal support boards of the fence, allowing him enough height to peer over the top of the fence. He looked down at his neighbor.

"Hello, Aaron." She said with an amused grin.

"Hello, Barb." Hotch greeted. "My uh… My cousin's son seems to have um…"

"I saw his head pop through after the rabbit through the kitchen window." Barb laughed. "Looks like it's his ears that have gotten stuck. I'll push them flat and you pull him back through." Hotch sighed.

"Thank you, Barb." Hotch said, and got back down on his knees behind Reid, grabbing his hips.

"ready?" He heard Barb call.

"Yeah!"

"Pull!" Barb shouted, and Hotch did.

"OWWIE!" Reid cried, squirming in his hands. "Owwie ow!"

"Oh dear… this isn't working…" Hotch barely heard Barb say. Reid was crying now, struggling to get out of the fence. "He's certainly gotten himself into a pickle… I guess there's only one thing to do…"

"What's that?" Hotch called, peering over the fence again as he imagined himself revving up a chainsaw and slicing through the fence to dismantle it, with Reid screaming bloody murder down on the ground. But Barb just smiled.

"I'll go get the butter!" And she headed off towards the house. And so Hotch just sat and tried to comfort Spencer… at least from the neck down. When she returned, she got straight to work. She began slathering Reid's neck, head and ears with butter, making the child throw a fit.

"Okay! Let's try this again!"

"Ready when you are." Hotch called back.

"… Pull!" And Hotch pulled. Reid let out a scream of protest, but a moment later, POP! He was free. He sat there in Hotch's lap, blinking his large brown eyes in surprise.

"Thank you, Barb!"

"No problem!" She laughed on the other side of the fence, picking up her tub of butter. "Go get him into the tub!"

"Will do." Hotch chuckled, standing and carrying Reid back into the house. "Apparently…" Hotch said as he carried a buttery baby up the stairs, "you were ALWAYS a trouble magnet, hm?"

"I'm in trouble?!" Reid gasped, suddenly looking very upset.

"No." Hotch told him gently. "But you do get INTO trouble a lot…"

"… I'm trouble?" Reid asked, an apologetic tone in his voice.

"Yes you are." Hotch chuckled, kissing Reid's forehead. "And that's why I love you." Reid blinked, then smiled. Hotch licked his lips, chuckling at the taste of butter.

After Reid's bath, he carried the child to the kitchen and made him some spaghetti-o's with meatballs… Reid needed another bath after that… He was not as co-operative the second time. And after getting into a potted plant right after dinner, he was even LESS co-operative. In fact, Reid threw such a tantrum, that Hotch decided it wasn't worth it. Instead, he looked the child in the eye and said, "Would you rather shower with me?"

"… Uh-huh…" Reid sniffled, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Okay then." Hotch smiled, undressing Reid and then himself, turning on the water. Once it was warm, he carried the potting-soil-covered three year old into the large, walk in shower. Reid gasped as the spray hit him in the face, then looked at Hotch with a big grin and happy laughter. Hotch grinned and set Reid down, positioning him so that the spray fell on the toddler's back. He soaped him up and shampooed his hair, then rinsed him off. Then Hotch bathed himself. As he did this Reid drew little pictures in the fogged up glass of the shower door, and when Hotch washed his hair, Reid sat at his feet, watching the water swirl down the drain in quiet fascination. When Hotch was finished shaving, he picked Reid up and carried him out of the shower, tossing a large towel over the child. Then he just stood and grinned at the towel, with amused toddler laughter coming from under it.

"Spencer?" He called, grinning as he dried himself off. "Where'd you go?" Reid laughed harder, and the towel wiggled a bit. "Spencer? Speeeencerrrr? Come out, come out wherever you are!" Hotch sang, pulling on his pajama pants. Reid began flailing around under the towel as Hotch pulled on a t-shirt. Then he jerked the towel down.

"Peek a boo!" Reid sang in triumph.

"There you are!" Hotch crowed enthusiastically and he picked Reid up, tossing him into the air before bringing him close to his chest and kissing his cheek. Reid cuddled close, smiling. After a moment, Hotch knelt and set Reid down, picking up the towel and drying the child off before putting him in a pair of Pull Ups and a large t-shirt that came almost to the boy's ankles, anticipating the growth that Reid would achieve overnight.

"Alright, kiddo." Hotch said with a smile. "Ready for bed?"

"Nuh-uh!" Reid said, shaking his head. "Don' wanna."

"Oh really now?" Hotch asked, amused. "Well then… do you wanna read a story first?"

"Yeah." Reid nodded.

"Okay then." Hotch smiled. "Let's go down to Jack's room and pick one out."

And so he carried Reid down the stairs and headed over to Jack's room. Then he knelt before the book case.

"What do you wanna read?" Hotch asked, and Reid frowned, beginning to scan titles. Hotch suddenly found himself reminded that Reid could already read.

Reid picked a book and Hotch set him down in Jack's bed, tucking him in. Then he opened the book and began to read Reid the story about the Twiddlebugs who lived in the window boxes of Sesame Street. And by the time the story was over, Reid was fast asleep, curled around his Bedtime Bear and sucking his thumb. Smiling, Hotch leaned over and gently kissed the round cheek, before running a hand over shaggy hair and pulling the blankets up further. Then he turned off the lights, turned the night light on and left the room, heading upstairs to bed after feeding the cats, who were emerging now that little Reid was asleep…

Hotch had only been asleep for an hour when he heard soft whimpers and sniffles. He blinked his eyes open and stared blearily at the eyes peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Spencer?" He asked.

"You left me alone…" Came the tiny whimper.

"Oh… You wanna stay with me?" Hotch asked.

Nod.

"Okay… come here, baby." Hotch sighed, lifting Reid onto the bed and letting the child cuddle close. He kissed the three year old's forehead. "Night Spencer…"

"Night, Ah'ron…" Reid sighed, and both were asleep within moments…

* * *

A new one shot has been posted in response to the Vacation Challenge on ChitChatOnAuthor'sCornerForum. It's a Reid/Rossi called "Atlantis". Also, the new chapter of "Wolf Moon" should be going up later today.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Four Years Old

* * *

Hotch was jerked awake by a piercing shriek, and then hysterical sobbing. He bolted straight up in bed, rolled out of it and landed in a crouch, gun out and ready. Then, he heard footsteps and he lowered the gun as Spencer ran into the room, tears streaking his face as he clutched his hand close to his chest. Hotch's eyes widened when he saw the blood…

"Oh! Spencer?!" He dropped and gun and caught the child, holding him close. "Spencer? What happened, baby?"

"Ar-Ar-Ar-Tem's… b-b-bit me!"

"Artemis bit you?!" Hotch clarified, and Reid nodded. "Let me see…" And he coaxed Reid into showing his head. Sure enough, there were four tiny puncture wounds, two on the back of his hand, two on the palm. "What were you doing when she bit you, Spencer?"

"I was playin…" Reid sniffled.

"Tell me specifically what you did…" Hotch said.

"I was tryin' ta hold her an, an, an, she tried to run away."

"And?"

"I grabbed her tail…"

"Well… that's why she bit you, baby. Cats don't want to be held and petted when YOU want to do it, they want it when THEY come to YOU. And grabbing her tail may have hurt her."

"I'm sorry…" Reid whimpered.

"Shhh… It's okay, sweetheart." Hotch crooned, picking up the now larger child and taking him into the bathroom. He cleaned the bite carefully and put little band-aids on them, smiling as Reid began humming quietly to himself. When finished, Hotch kissed the band-aids, and was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hotch asked, and Reid nodded. Hotch looked through the clothes that Garcia had purchased, and found the size that should fit the child. Reid was soon wearing (to Hotch's dismay) a small pair of jeans and a Harley Davidson t-shirt. He made the child breakfast, and then the pair went to the study, right across the foyer from the kitchen. Hotch lifted Reid up so the boy could feed the fish in the 100 gallon tank, and then Hotch set Reid down on the couch with a book while he went to his desk to work. But half an hour later, Reid let out a little huff and threw the book.

Startled at this sudden outburst, Hotch looked up.

"Spencer?" Reid was staring at him, a pathetic look on his face. Frowning, Hotch stood and walked over to the child. "What's wrong?"

"I can't read…"

"Was that too hard?" Hotch asked, smiling.

"No… I can't see it!"

"Can't see it?" Hotch asked, confused. Then, his eyes widened. He turned and ran to the bookshelf, where an old photo album of Reid's was. He pulled it down and opened it, flipping through.

There. Spencer, age three. A smiling child sat in his mother's arm. And then Spencer, age four… a smiling child sat in his mother's arms, glasses on his face.

"Oh…" Hotch breathed. He turned and looked at Reid. "You need glasses."

"In 'da box."

"… Box? What box?"

"Mommy had them."

"Do you know where the box is now?"

"I had it in my closet." Reid said.

"what closet?"

"In the… in the loft." Reid said. Hotch blinked.

"… it's in storage…" He murmured. "Okay… Come on." And he picked the child up and headed out to the car. Then, he frowned… he didn't have a car seat for Reid's current size. "Damn…"

"No no!" Spencer gasped, eyes wide. Hotch blinked as little hands covered his mouth. "No no, Aaron! No no!" Hotch was confused for a moment, but then he realized… he had used a bad word.

"Swwy." Hotch mumbled behind the hands, and Reid slowly lowered them. Hotch considered the child before him, then pulled out his phone.

"You have reached the information air traffic control."

"Garcia, I need you to do me a favor." Hotch said.

"Oh. Okay."

"Is the team on a case?"

"Yeah. They just headed for the airport."

"When will they arrive?"

"It'll be a few hours… why?"

"I need you to run an errand for me."

"Okay…?"

"The storage space that Spencer's miscellaneous belongings are in…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember seeing a box with glasses in it?"

"Oh, yeah. I thought it was weird. Reid's mom kept all of his glasses. Even the broken ones. Put them in envelopes and labeled them. Very OCD."

"Well, thank God she did."

"why?"

"Reid needs them. He can't see."

"Ohhhh…" Garcia cooed. "My poor sweetie!"

"Hi, Garcia!" She heard Reid call in the background.

"Oh! HI CUPCAKE!" Garcia shouted back, making Hotch wince and jerk the phone from his ear.

"Garcia…"

"I'm heading out now, sir! I'll be there in about an hour!"

"Alright. Thank you." Hotch said, and hung up. "Alright baby. We'll have your glasses here in an hour, okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you want to do in the mean time?"

"Play outside?"

"Um… I dunno…" Hotch mumbled. "Last time, you got your head stuck in the fence." Reid scowled.

"It was an assident."

"I'm sure." Hotch snorted.

"… Please?"

"Okay." Hotch smiled, and he took Reid to the back yard. Within minutes, Reid was squealing and giggling as he lay in the hammock, Hotch pushing him back and forth and occasionally tickling the child. And when Garcia arrived forty seven minutes later, she was led to the back yard by laughter, and found Hotch chasing Reid around the many large, mature trees in the back yard.

"Hey boys!"

Reid changed direction immediately.

"Garcia!" He cheered and Hotch stumbled, thrown off by the sudden course change. Garcia knelt and caught Reid, kissing his cheek. Hotch walked over, smiling at the happy child. Garcia smiled up at Hotch.

"They're in the living room." She told him and they headed for the house, Reid leading the way.

"He's so happy." Garcia said with a smile.

"I'm kind of surprised." Hotch confessed.

"Why?"

"Well… He's so young… at his age, I would expect him to be wanting his mother."

"He has you."

"But a child still wants, and needs, his mother."

"Don't forget what that guy told you." Garcia said, and Hotch looked at her. She smiled. "He hasn't lost his memories. He knows you. And he knows that he loves you. And he knows that you love him, take care of him and keep him safe. Just as he probably knows where his mother is and why he can't see her. You're still his comfort." Hotch sighed and nodded, smiling as Reid struggled to open the back door and scuttle into the house. As they approached the door, Apollo was peering out, and looking ready to bolt.

"HEY!" Hotch barked, and the cat froze, wide eyed. "Don't you even think about it." And the cat fled back into the house.

In the living room, a box sat on the coffee table. Reid was already trying to get into it. Giggling, Garcia picked him up and Hotch opened the box that was labeled 'Spencer's Glasses' in Sharpie. Sure enough, there were almost countless envelopes, all labeled with a month and a year… And Spencer's age. Hotch found two envelopes labeled "Spencer, Age Four". One was for March, the other was for November. The March glasses were broken. November was intact. Hotch pulled them out and took them to the kitchen. Then he washed them and returned to Spencer, kneeling down.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Here we go." Hotch smiled, and he put the glasses on Reid. Reid turned and looked at him, blinking several times before looking around with a smile. "Better?"

"YEAH!" Reid cheered, and Hotch set him down on the floor and watched him trot into the office and pick up the book he had thrown, scrambling onto the sofa and curling up to read.

"Ohhh…" Garcia sighed. "He is so SWEET."

"He is." Hotch grinned, and Garcia turned to admire the look of pride and love on the man's face.

"He has you wrapped around his little finger."

"I'm not arguing that." Hotch said, shaking his head.

"I wish I could stay, but…"

"I know. You need to get back to the team. Call me if you need anything."

"Same to you." Garcia said cheekily, and Hotch smirked and saw her to the door before he headed to the kitchen to make lunch. Today was tomato soup and grilled cheese, and after eating Hotch and Reid curled up on the sofa, Reid in Hotch's lap, to watch a movie. Reid picked Disney's "Treasure Planet" from Jack's shelf, and the entire time they were watching, Reid was going on and on and on about how this was impossible and that wasn't true and Hotch would just smile, roll his eyes and drawl "It's Disney, sweetheart."

When the movie ended, Hotch looked down, blinking as Reid curled up into a ball, stuck his thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Hey now…" the man chuckled. "You sleepy?"

"Mm-hmm." Reid sighed. Hotch smiled and stood, cradling the small child in his arms, and carried him into Jack's room. He stripped him down to his pull-ups and tucked him into bed.

"Can you nap here while I work?"

"Yeah…" Reid sighed, and Hotch took off his glasses, setting them on the bedside table. Reid just snuggled down into the bed and closed his eyes. Hotch leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"… I love you." Came the sleepy mumble. Hotch grinned.

"Love you too, buddy." He said softly, then crept out of the room.

He had an hour and a half of silence, save for the scratching of his pen, tapping of his keyboard, rustling of papers and the bubbling of Reid's fish tank in the office before his precious charge awoke from his nap and shuffled into the room, putting on his glasses.

"Hey, buddy." Hotch smiled when the child crawled into his lap.

"Hi…" Reid yawned, then blinked at the computer screen. "… New case?"

"NOT for you."

"Awww… why not?"

"You're too young." Hotch said calmly, turning off the monitor. Reid frowned and pouted.

"Am not."

"You're four."

"I'm twenty five."

"Tell that to your pull-ups." Hotch snorted, and Reid scowled darkly. "Come on, now. You wanna go for a walk before dinner?"

"… Okay." Reid shrugged, and Hotch helped him into a little pair of Jack's sneakers that the boy had recently outgrown. They were slightly big on Reid, but they would work.

And so they headed out the front door, down the winding front path and out of their little country garden gate. Then Hotch took Reid's hand, and they began to walk.

"What kind of tree is that?" Hotch would ask from time to time, keeping Reid happy, entertained and engaged. Reid would tell him what kind of tree it was, and then spout off facts. Hotch had to remind himself over and over that Reid wasn't really four… he was simply remembering what he already knew, it was just a bit of an issue for the still-developing little brain to sort through and make sense of most of the information.

But he was able to point at a passing butterfly and pronounce it "Papilo, uh, palipo, p-p-papilio glaucus, Eastern Tiger Swallowtail." The child stammered through the proper pronunciation. "It's the State Insect of Vir-gin-i-a."

"Really now?" Hotch asked, smiling.

"Males are all black an' yellow… an'-an'-an' da females have blue on 'em!"

"Amazing." Hotch said, hoping he sounded suitably dramatic. Spencer looked up at him and grinned, and Hotch found the child to be incredibly adorable with his thick framed glasses. Then, they heard a barking. The child froze, eyes wide.

"… CALIGULA!" He shrieked, and began tugging on Hotch's clothes, jumping up and down. "UP! UP UP!" He cried fearfully as the tiny black poodle came charging up the street towards them. Hotch quickly lifted Reid into his arms. The little dog that lived down the block had a strange hatred for Reid and chased him every time he went out for his morning jog.

"Wh-Hey! Reid!" Hotch howled as apparently picking Reid up wasn't enough… the child seemed determined to climb up onto his head, screaming the whole time. Now the poodle was jumping up and down around Hotch's feet, barking furiously. No one would look at the child and know that it was Reid… but the dog's sense of smell showed him the truth…

"Oh!" Hotch heard a woman cry out. "Mister Henri Matisse, YOU KNOW BETTER!" And the elderly lady hurried over, three more poodles running after her. The woman knelt and scooped up the angry male poodle. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Hotchner." She gasped. "Is that your son, Jack?"

"No." Hotch mumbled, trying to contain the scared child. "He's my uh… cousin's son. STOP IT! Hold still! He's not gonna get you!" and he finally managed to get Reid to relax against his chest, the child's head on his shoulder. "There you go." He smiled, running a hand up and down Reid's back.

"Hello, Matisse." Hotch sighed, reaching out and petting the barking dog in the woman's arms. The dog quieted down once he had been petted, and just growled softly at Reid.

"I'm sorry. He just squeaks away before I even realize!" The dog's owner said, shaking her head.

"It's fine, Ruth." Hotch said with a smile. "You take care."

"Thank you. You too." And Hotch began to head home. "Alright, he's gone. You wanna walk?" He asked the little boy.

"No." Reid pouted, and cuddled close. Smiling, Hotch kissed his head and just carried him home.

When they got back, Hotch set Reid down and headed into the kitchen to make dinner. Reid trotted into the den, and then came into the kitchen with a book in his arms. He scrambled up onto the chair that still had phone books stacked on it, and opened the book. Then he smiled up at Hotch, who was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Buck did not read the newspapers, or he would have known that trouble was brewing," Reid began to read, "not alone for himself, but for every tide-water dog, strong of muscle and with warm, long hair, from Puget Sound to San Diego. Because men, groping in the Arctic darkness, had found a yellow metal, and because steamships and transportation companies were booming the find, thousands of men were rushing into the Northland." Hotch marveled that when reading, the child's speaking was suddenly smooth and flawless. "These men wanted dogs, and the dogs they wanted were heavy dogs, with strong muscles by which to toil, and furry coats to protect them from the frost."

And so as Hotch made dinner, he listened to the four year old reading to him from Jack London's 'The Call of the Wild'.

Finally, they sat down for dinner, and Hotch spent the meal listening to Reid talking to him about the dogs that were used as sled dogs, and the Alaskan Gold Rush. When they were finished, Hotch sat Reid on the counter and Hotch washed the dishes while Reid dried them. Bath time was an event. Reid was more than a little bit active in the tub, and Hotch was just as wet as Reid by the time it was over and done with, and so afterwards Hotch wrestled Reid into an overly large shirt again with some pull ups, and parked him on the counter with his book again while he himself showered and cleaned the bathroom.

"Alright, Spencer. Let's go." Hotch said, picking Reid up and carrying him out of the bathroom. But when Hotch headed out of the bedroom, Reid tensed and gripped his shirt.

"NO!" He cried.

"What's wrong?"

"Wanna stay with you!" Reid cried, eyes wide.

"Spencer, you're getting big. It's time to sleep in a big boy bed!"

"Want MY bed! With YOU!"

"No, let's sleep in Jack's bed." Hotch said, firmly.

"NO!" Reid howled, squirming as Hotch carried him down the stairs.

"Come on, buddy. You're gonna be five tomorrow."

"No."

"What if I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"All night."

"What?"

"Stay all night." Reid grumbled, glaring.

"Uh…"

"ALL NIGHT."

"Well… we'll see." Hotch sighed. Reid's eyes narrowed, his lower lips stuck out, and his cheeks puffed up. Hotch had to fight back a laugh… he looked like a puffer fish!

By then, he had reached Jack's room. He carried Reid across the room and sat him down on the bed, tucking him in. "Do you want a story?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded, seizing his bear and holding it tightly. "Alright." Hotch nodded, and went through the bookcase, finally choosing 'Mrs. Piggle-Wiggle'.

He had to read through three chapters before Reid finally fell asleep. Hotch smiled down at the child and pulled the glasses off of his face, sneaking from the room. He dug through the box of glasses and found a pair from when Reid was five, according to his mother's neat print. He set these on the bedside table so that they would be ready when the child woke. And then he turned on the nightlight and slipped out of the room, heading to bed himself.

Only a few hours later, he was woken by the feeling of the child slipping into the bed with him and curling up by his side. Hotch couldn't help but smile and drape an arm over the little boy, before going back to sleep…

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the lack of review responses this week, AND for no update on Wolf Moon... I'm exhausted, physically and emotionally. My grandmother passed away this past week, so there has been a lot going on. I'm going well, and I hope to have the next chapter of Wolf Moon ready for next Friday. I'll see you then!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Five & Six Years Old

* * *

The soft sounds of turning pages were what woke the man in the morning. Aaron Hotchner slowly opened his eyes, and found himself staring at a shaggy haired five year old with glasses reading a book on the side of his bed.

"… Good morning." Hotch mumbled, and the child looked up and fixed a big smile on his face.

"Yay!" And he flung the book and toppled out of sight off of the bed. "Breakfast!" And Hotch sat up and watched him bounce from the room. He blinked, then shook his head and chuckled, getting up and following. The child scuttled down the stairs and into the kitchen, sending Apollo and Artemis running for a hiding place. Hotch followed, smiling when he saw little Spencer struggling to get the box of Lucky Charms out of the pantry. Hotch just grabbed a bowl and spoon and the jug of milk. He grinned when Spencer scrambled up onto his chair and opened the box, then dumped the cereal into the bowl… and all over the table.

"Uh oh…" Spencer mumbled.

"Yup. Uh oh." Hotch chuckled, and began to work on cleaning up the cereal. Reid just sat quietly, picking out the little marshmallows and eating them. Finally, Hotch had swept all the cereal back into the box and had emptied the bowl of excess. Then he poured in the milk and handed Reid his spoon before pouring a bowl of Raisin Bran for himself. The pair then quietly ate their cereal. As Hotch finished his bowl, Reid began to squirm.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"… I have to go potty." Reid whimpered. Hotch blinked, then smiled and lifted the boy to the floor. Reid immediately made a run for the bathroom. By the time Hotch got to the doorway, Reid had struggled out of his pull-ups and scrambled onto the toilet. When he saw Hotch, he gasped.

"CLOSE THE DOOR!" Reid shrieked. Hotch's eyes widened.

"Oh… sorry." He apologized and stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door, grinning and shaking his head in amusement. He waited for several long minutes.

"… Spencer?" He finally called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!"

After another minute or so, he heard the toilet paper roll.

"Don't use too much!"

"Okay!"

"Do you need help?"

"… No." And a moment later, the toilet flushed. "Aaron!"

"Yes?"

"Can't reach the sink!" Came the whine. Chuckling, Hotch opened the door and grinned at the sight of Reid's little tush as he stood on his tip toes to reach the sink. Hotch lifted him up and watched Reid turn on the sink and wash his hands.

"There you go." Hotch smiled, setting the child down and watching him run from the room, leaving his pull ups on the floor. "Spencer? Your pull ups?"

"Don't want 'em!" Reid called back from somewhere in the house.

"Well, let's at least find you some pants." Hotch answered.

"Okay." Reid said, and trotted over to the man, following him into Jack's room. He got Spencer out of his nightshirt and into a pair of red shorts with a white shirt with Superman on it.

"There you go." Hotch said, and Reid smiled up at him. Hotch smiled back and ruffled the boy's shaggy hair. "It's time for another haircut." He commented. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Garcia!" Reid cheered, and scampered away. Smiling, Hotch followed.

"Wait until I disarm the –" He was cut off by a loud, high pitched tone. "… Alarm." He sighed, walking over to the front door. Reid was standing there, eyes wide and hands over his ears, and Garcia was smiling in the doorway, amused. Hotch deactivated the alarm, and ruffled the dark hair of the child.

"It's okay." He said, recognizing the look on the boy's face. "You're not in trouble." Slowly, Reid lowered his hands.

"I'm not?"

"No, Spencer." Hotch smiled, kneeling and pulling the child in for a hug and a kiss on the head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, buddy."

"Awww… you boys are so sweet…" Garcia cooed. "So now that he's older, are you going to do anything special with him?"

"Like what?" Hotch asked, standing again.

"I dunno… things that he never got to do with his dad?"

"Like go to the zoo?!" Spencer gasped, eyes wide.

"Yeah! Like go to the zoo!" Garcia cheered. Hotch quirked an eyebrow as Spencer ran off into the house spouting off the names (both common and scientific) of the animals that could be seen at the zoo.

"NOW look what you've done." Hotch snorted, giving Garcia a look. She just grinned and shrugged.

"I think it's a great idea." She said happily.

"Not today." Hotch sighed.

"Why not?"

"He's too young."

"… No he's not. He's five." Garcia said, blinking. Then she saw the look of concern on her superior's face. "Ohhh… you're protective!" She gasped, looking delighted. Hotch looked at her. "You're worried something might happen to him!"

"… Are you sure you're not a profiler?" Hotch asked with a slight smile. She beamed.

"Most certainly, sir." She said.

"… He got his head stuck in the fence the other day."

"He what?!"

"Exactly." Hotch snorted. "Even as a child he's a trouble magnet. And I…"

"You don't want to take any chances."

"… No." Hotch said softly. "I don't. He's everything to me." She smiled at him.

"It would mean a lot to him to do things with him that he never did when he was young." Garcia told the man.

"… I know. I'll look into it." Hotch said.

"How about this. I'll plan a couple of days for the two of you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"… Hm… okay. Just… wait until he's… I dunno… twelve?"

"Hotch!"

"What?!"

"… Six!"

"… Ten."

"Seven."

The pair glared at each other.

"… Nine."

"Eight."

Glare.

"… Nine."

"Eight."

"Nine. Final offer.

"I'm planning something for when he's eight, no matter what your final offer is."

"… Fine."

"Deal!" Garcia cheered, shaking Hotch's hand. "I'm gonna go get started right now! YOU deal with the little man."

"Oh gee. Thanks." Hotch snorted, and the bubbly Technical Analyst was out the door and gone. A moment later, Reid ran into view with a pair of shoes, waving them around.

"Zoo?"

"… Not today, baby." Hotch said with a smile, scooping the boy up. "In a couple of days though. Garcia is going to plan us a few special days. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Reid gasped, flinging his shoes. Hotch chuckled.

"How about today we got to the park?"

"YEAH!"

"Alright." Hotch grinned, and gathered the shoes, sitting down and getting Reid into them. Then he went upstairs and dressed, put on his jacket, put Reid into one of Jack's jackets, and then they left the house. Reid pushed his glasses up onto his little pixie nose and then took Hotch's hand, trotting by the man's side. When they passed the house that the poodle Reid had dubbed "Caligula" lived in, Hotch had to carry Reid. The child stared at the poodle's house with wide eyes until it was out of sight, and only then would he allow Hotch to put him down.

A few minutes later, they reached the park. Reid stared with wide-eyed delight at the place… the rolling hills, the soccer and baseball field, the basketball court… and the playground. A swing set, see-saws, merry-go-round, and a large, sprawling castle made of wood.

"Can… Can I go play?" Reid gasped.

"Of course!" Hotch said, smiling. And with that, Reid broke into a full on run. Hotch blinked, surprised, then chased after him. "Spencer, slow down!" He called out the warning too late; Reid tripped and tumbled to the ground. "Oh… Spencer, are you okay?" Hotch asked, hurrying over and kneeling by the child. Reid picked up his glasses and shoved them back onto his face.

"Yeah!" He gasped, scrambling to his feet and bouncing towards the playground again. Smiling and shaking his head, Hotch stood and followed, hearing some parents on the benches laughing. He looked at them, and a woman waved. Hotch walked towards them.

"Haven't seen you here before." A red head announced, standing and holding out her hand. "Shelley."

"Aaron." Hotch said, nodding and taking her hand.

"Lisa." Said the taller of two blondes, and the shorter introduced herself as "Nicole."

The brunette stood and walked over to her little boy who had come running over pointing to a 'boo-boo' on his hand, which was just a tiny scratch. She kissed it better, and he returned to playing. "Denise." She greeted, turning and smiling at Hotch. "Your little boy is adorable."

"Oh. Thank you." Hotch said with a nod. "But… he's not mine. He's uh… my cousin's son."

"I've seen you around… don't you have a son?" Shelley asked.

"I do." Hotch nodded. "He lives with his mother. We're divorced."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Shelley said. "What's your uh… cousin's son's name?"

"Spencer." Hotch said with a smile, turning to watch the boy climbing through the castle, eagerly exploring every inch.

"He's certainly energetic." Denise laughed, as Lisa waived to her little boy who had made it to the top tower.

"This is new." Hotch chuckled. "He's usually really quiet and shy and just wants to curl up in your lap and read a book."

"So… You dating?"

"SHELLEY!" Nicole gasped, and the women all burst out laughing. Hotch quirked an eyebrow at them, and a moment later they were all looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"… Actually, I'm in a very serious relationship." Hotch said with a slight smile. "We've been together for a little over a year and he and I finally moved in together."

"He?" Shelley asked, looking surprised. "Is that why your marriage broke up?"

"Shelley!" Denise scolded.

"Whaaat?!" Shelley asked. Hotch fought back an amused smile.

"No. I learned that about myself after the divorce, actually." Hotch admitted. "It just… took the right person. SPENCER, GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"… I can't!"

The women laughed as Hotch sighed and trudged over to pluck the child down off of the outside railing of a little bridge, gently scolding him and then sending him on his way with a hug and little pat on his rump. Soon enough, Reid joined the other little boys in playing hide-n-seek in the castle, and so there would be minutes of silence followed by shrieks of surprise and delight.

Hotch found himself in the midst of "Mom Talk", and so he remained silent unless specifically asked a questions, forcing his profiler to shut up from time to time. And while the women were nice, after two and a half hours of sitting in the middle of it, but being too polite to just get up and leave, Hotch was ready to eat his gun. He didn't CARE about the latest celebrity scandal, or the recall of a popular makeup brand or how to get their husband's attention or how to make their kids eat their vegetables.

Finally, one of the boys trotted over and ran up to Lisa. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Alright, Jake, go get your brother and we'll go home for lunch." Lisa said, and the other mothers stood and began calling their children in.

"You're welcome to join us tomorrow." Shelley told Hotch. "We're here every morning, weather permitting."

"We'll see." Hotch said with a smile, scooping Spencer up when they child reached him. "… You need a bath."

"I don't wanna!" Reid whined, and the women grinned.

"Good luck with that." Nicole laughed, and Hotch bid them goodbye and headed home.

"I'm hungry." Reid told him.

"Well then… after a bath, we'll have some lunch."

"… Okay." Reid sighed, sounding mildly annoyed. Smiling, Hotch kissed his head and carried him all the way home. Once there, he ran a warm bath and undressed the little boy, who proudly used the toilet all by himself again. Reid was quiet for his bath, obviously tired after playing in the park. Once he was dried and dressed, Hotch took him to the kitchen and made him Chef Boyardee Beefaroni. And once Reid had eaten, he carried him into Jack's room and tucked him in for a nap. Reid drifted off immediately, and Hotch removed his glasses, setting them on the bedside table.

By the time Reid awoke clouds had rolled in, and it was raining. Hotch parked the little boy in front of a movie while he did some work with the team over a web cam.

"So… the connection between the victims is a hot dog stand?!" He blurted, sounding skeptical.

"Looks like it." Garcia said over the video feed. "They all visited it the day that they died. I have them on a security camera. All eight of them." And the eight pictures appeared on Hotch's screen.

"… Lemme see!"

Hotch jumped and the team looked on in amusement as little Spencer scrambled into the man's lap.

"Awwww…" Garcia, Emily and JJ all cooed.

"Spencer, go back and watch your movie." Hotch told him.

"It's over." Reid said, frowning at the photos and pushing his glasses up on his nose. "… There." And he pointed. Hotch blinked. "There's a man watching them."

"Wait… what?" Rossi asked.

"In the window." Reid said.

"Oh…" Garcia breathed. "Oh! He's right! Look across the street! There's a man at a desk in the window! And it looks like he's watching all of the victims!"

"Garcia, can you blow up the image and sharpen it?" Morgan asked.

"Doing it… Right… Now…" Garcia mumbled, tapping away. "There!" The image came up on the screen.

"… Wait a minute… We talked to that guy!" Emily exclaimed.

"Let's pick him up." Rossi sighed.

"… Did a five year old just crack our case?" Morgan asked, grinning.

"I think he may have." Rossi chuckled.

"Good job, Spence." JJ praised, and Reid beamed. Hotch smiled slightly, bowing his head and pressing a kiss to the dark brown locks. Reid twisted around and hugged the man around the neck kissing his cheek. The girls all squealed.

"Goodbye." Hotch drawled, and ended their webcam connection. Then he hugged Reid tightly, kissing his cheek right back.

"I love you, Spencer." Hotch said softly, and Reid smiled.

"Will you read to me?" The five year old asked.

"… Of course." Hotch said with a smile, and he lit a fire in the fireplace and he and Reid spend the rest of the afternoon curled up on the leather loveseat in the study, reading before the fire.

Dinner consisted of hot soup and crackers, then more time reading before the fire. After that, Hotch set Reid in warm bath while he grabbed a hot shower. Once he was dry and dressed, he plucked Reid from the tub and got him into a large t shirt again, kissing his cheek.

"Let's get you to bed." He said, gently, and headed downstairs.

"NO!" Reid howled. "WANNA STAY WITH YOU!"

"Spencer… You're big enough to sleep by yourself."

"NO!" Reid cried, tears immediately running down his cheeks. Hotch stopped halfway down the stairs, staring at Reid in dismay. His heart clenched in his chest.

"Please don't leave me!" Reid sobbed, clinging tightly to the man's shirt. "PLEASE!"

"… If I put you in Jack's bed, you're just going to come creeping into my bed in the middle of the night, aren't you?" He asked, and Reid sniffled and nodded. "… Alright." Hotch sighed and Reid perked up, giving the man a hopeful, watery smile. "One more night. But tomorrow you're six. And you're sleeping in Jack's bed."

"… Okay." Reid whispered, nodding. Hotch hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Spencer." Hotch murmured softly, burying his nose in the wet hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Aaron." Reid said softly, smiling and closing his eyes as Hotch carried him back upstairs. He laid Reid down on the left side of the bed, the side furthest from the bathroom doors, and tucked him in, kissing his forehead.

"Good night, Spencer. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Reid sang, and Hotch smiled.

"Sweet dreams." And he turned off the lights before climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over himself. He smiled as Reid wiggled over and curled into his side, before giving a sigh of contentment and falling asleep.

But there were no sweet dreams that night… Hotch was woken at a few minutes past four am by the child's cries. He sat up and turned on the light, then looked down. Reid lay curled up beside him, rocking himself and crying, one hand on his soft cheek.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked. "Spencer? Baby, what's wrong?"

"It hurts!" Reid cried, his jaw trembling at the pain. Hotch gathered the little boy into his arms and cradled him close.

"Alright, sweetie… open up and lemme see." Hotch said, gently. Reid did as he was told, tears flooding down his cheeks. Hotch adjusted Reid's head so that the light would shine into his mouth. Hotch frowned, not really seeing anything that stood out. "Hmmm… I don't see anything, baby…"

"It hurts!" Reid wailed again, and Hotch pulled him close.

"Shhhh…" He soothed, and kissed the child's head. But three hours later found him pacing the living room, cradling the child in his arms as he cried. Hotch was tired, but he was concerned for the little boy in his arms. Every now and then, Reid would doze off, but he would only sleep for ten to fifteen minutes before he woke crying again, even after Hotch gave him some children's Tylenol.

Finally, Hotch carried Reid into the kitchen.

"Try to eat something for me, baby." Hotch crooned, gently. Sniffling, Reid nodded. Hotch handed him a Pop Tart, and Reid nibbled. He was halfway through the first pastry when he suddenly let out a shriek. Hotch hurried to his side and watched as Reid's tongue fumbled, and then the little boy spat out his food. It was streaked with blood. Hotch's eyes widened.

"There's a tooth…" He murmured, then looked up at Reid. The child was watching him through his new set of glasses, sniffling. "You're losing your teeth, baby…" Hotch told him, gently stroking his ruffled hair.

"How long will it take?" Reid asked, a whimper in his tone.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Hotch confessed. "I don't know…" Reid sniffled again, then let out a sob before suddenly spitting out another tooth. Blood trickled down his chin, and dripped onto the table. When he saw it, he began to cry again. Hotch was incredibly distressed, seeing the child crying hysterically in both pain and fear at what was going on. Hotch gently cleaned his face and gave him some water to wash the blood out of his mouth, then gathered him into his arms and carried him out to the living room.

When Garcia arrived for her morning check on her boys, Reid was able to stop crying long enough to smile for Garcia to snap a few photos of him without his two front teeth. She was there when he spat out a third tooth, and she hugged him and comforted him while Hotch ate breakfast and got dressed. But eventually she had to go to work.

Hotch settled down on the sofa with the little boy and rocked him.

Reid cried all day. Every hour or so, he would spit out another tooth with a fresh trickle of blood. He didn't eat all day. Neither did Hotch… the man couldn't stand to put the crying child down. The only time they separated was when Reid had to go to the bathroom. Other than that, Hotch spent all day either pacing the house or sitting on the sofa with Reid in his arms, crying at the pain as his adult teeth broke through his gums.

It was seven pm when the last baby tooth had been lost and the last adult tooth had come in. Hotch knew it was over when Reid finally relaxed into a quiet sleep on his shoulder. He woke him just long enough to drink a little bit of juice and chicken broth, and then he set him into a warm bath. Reid fell asleep while still in the tub. He hardly stirred when Hotch took him out, dried him off and dressed him in a large t shirt.

The poor boy was so exhausted, he never even woke throughout the whole process. And then, Hotch couldn't find it in his heart to put the child in Jack's bed… and so thirty minutes later, when the exhausted Unit Chief crawled into bed, he turned off the lights and lay down, resting a hand on the child's chest, just to make sure he was there, safe and sleeping peacefully…

And soon, so was Hotch…

* * *

nebula2: So glad to hear it, nebs! And I couldn't leave Caligula out...

kittyfiction2008: No Blitz here. I started writing this before Blitz ever came to be. This is not an official part of the Let Me In series.

Hisuiko: LOL Hotch has NO idea how much trouble teen Reid will be for him. He'll turn Hotch gray! And Morgan will get a bit of a taste of that, too... LOL

Flowerfairy30: Thank you!

AfterTheIceMelts: Yes, he will remember his sexual relationship to Hotch... and yes, it WILL be awkward... and funny!

Larien: Yes, eyesight changes, and child will break his glasses. Or in Spencer's case, get them broken when he's being bullied.

Thank you to everyone else for your reviews, and your kind sympathies for my family's loss. I truly appreciate it. Thank you.

Go check out the new chapter of Wolf Moon, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Seven Years Old

* * *

For the first time since Reid had been zapped down in age, Hotch woke before the child did. Hotch figured it was because the previous day was so exhausting for the poor little boy. After all, he had spent all day crying in pain and spitting out his baby teeth, which Hotch had collected in a little Ziploc bag. He smiled down at seven year old Spencer Reid, tucking the blankets around him before rising, relieving himself and dressing. Then he set out a new pair of glasses for the child before kissing his little cheek and heading downstairs to make breakfast.

As he worked, there was a knock on the door. Hotch frowned and hurried away from the pancakes, disarming the security system and letting Garcia in.

"Morning! How's the little man doing?!"

"Shh." Hotch said, pressing a finger to his lips. "He's still asleep."

"How did it go yesterday?" Garcia asked, following Hotch into the kitchen.

"It was a nightmare." Hotch sighed. "He was crying all day."

"Really?"

"Really. ALL. DAY." Hotch said, firmly. "He finally stopped and fell asleep at seven, seven thirty. I joined him around eight."

"My poor sweet baby butter cream…" Garcia whimpered softly.

"He needs another haircut." Hotch sighed, smiling slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. It's really long." Hotch chuckled. He blinked at another knock on the door.

"And that should be the team!" Garcia said happily.

"… What?!"

"They got back last night! They wanna see Reid!"

"So you invited the team over to MY house?!"

"Yep!" Garcia chirped, and went to answer the door. Hotch looked down at the griddle.

"We're gonna need more pancakes…" He muttered, flipping some off of the griddle and pouring more batter on.

"Hey Hotch."

"Good morning, JJ."

"Wow… Hotch makin' pancakes?"

"I can cook, no matter what you think, Agent Morgan."

"Hope there's enough for all of us."

"If you want some, you can mix up more batter yourself, Dave." Hotch snorted, pointing at the box of batter mix.

"I got it." Emily laughed, grabbing the box and a mixing bowl and beginning to whip up more batter.

"… I'll make the eggs!" JJ sang, raiding the fridge.

"I got the bacon!" Morgan cheered, opening the freezer. Hotch turned and blinked back at them in surprise, then smirked and shook his head.

A few minutes later, Reid appeared in the doorway, lured in by the smells of breakfast. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he pushed his long hair out of his face, staring around at his team making breakfast. Rossi was setting the table, Garcia was pouring the juice, JJ was making eggs, Morgan the bacon, Hotch and Emily the pancakes.

"Morning, cupcake!" Garcia sang. The team turned and looked at the seven year old boy in the doorway.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Emily announced.

"Look at his HAIR!" Morgan laughed.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Reid demanded to know.

"You need a haircut, Spence." JJ laughed.

Reid blinked and ran a hand over his hair, which reached his shoulder blades in long, chocolate strands.

"Come on, cupcake." Garcia said, walking over and taking Reid's hand. "Let's go cut your hair." And she walked him out of the kitchen and took him into Jack's bathroom after finding a pair of scissors. "Alright sweetie." She smiled, setting him on the counter top and removing his glasses. "Hold still."

"You're not gonna mess it up, are you?" Reid asked, nervously.

"No, sweetie. Just hold still." Garcia told him gently, and lifted the scissors. Reid sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. And then the snipping began.

Back in the kitchen, Emily was loading some of the newly poured batter on the griddle with blue berries, and Hotch was, to her amusement, sprinkling chocolate chips on some of the others.

"Come on," her boss said with a grin, "What's better than chocolate chip pancakes?!"

A few minutes later, they heard little bare feet.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO ME?!" Reid cried, running into the room. The team turned and looked. Reid had his hands clamped down on his head.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?!" Garcia ran in a moment later, looking upset.

"MY HAIR!" Reid cried.

"Take your hands off of your head and let me see." Hotch said, hurrying over and kneeling before the child. Slowly, Reid did as he was told. Hotch stared at his hair, and with fingers on his chin, turned Reid's head back and forth.

"… It looks fine, buddy." He said with a smile. "What's the excitement about?"

"It's GONE!"

"No it's not!" Hotch laughed, brushing the still-shaggy bangs from his eyes. Reid's hair was nicely layered, framing his face and reaching the base of his skull at the longest point. "And your hair is growing quickly right now. So if she had shaved your head, you would have long hair again within a couple of days."

"You look cute, Spence." JJ said, ruffling Reid's freshly trimmed hair. Reid calmed down, and Morgan chuckled at the distressed look on Garcia's face.

"Alright people. Let's eat." Rossi said, and the team all sat down around the kitchen table, beginning to pass around the pancakes, bacon and eggs. Hotch peeled a banana for Reid, insisting that he eat some fruit. Before anyone knew it Hotch was grinning widely, clearly having a good time as he enjoyed breakfast from his team and doted on the seven year old Spencer Reid, who was grinning around his chocolate chip pancakes which Garcia had put whipped cream on.

The team shared pleasant conversation filled with laughter, especially when Reid turned his fork into a catapult and some scrambled egg landed on Morgan's head with a SPLAT! The man froze, eyes wide, and turned to stare at the child who was laughing hysterically, leaning on Hotch. The Unit Chief was also shaking in quiet laughter, the largest smile splitting his face that the team had EVER seen. It was when they noticed the placement of Hotch's hand near the fork that they realized that Hotch had been in on the egg-assault.

"… Hotch!" Morgan howled, and Reid's laughter doubled. He all but toppled out of his chair. Grinning, Hotch pulled the child into his lap and kissed his head.

"Good shot, buddy."

"HOTCH!" Morgan shouted. Reid grinned and giggled, then blew a raspberry at Morgan. "Oh, that's it." The man snapped, standing. Reid let out a shriek, slid out of Hotch's lap and RAN, Morgan on his heels, saying, "Oh, I don't THINK so, kid!" The team heard the back door open, and then turned and watched out the large picture window in the kitchen as Reid ran out into the back yard, Morgan in hot pursuit. They smiled as they watched the pair wind their way through the trees, running and circles.

Morgan finally lunged and wrapped his hands around the small body, lifting the screaming child into the air. Reid's feet flailed, and he thrashed and shrieked as fingers danced over his ribs. A moment later, the pair were tumbling around in the grass, Morgan tickling little Spencer and grinning at the contagious laughter.

"God, they're so CUTE." Garcia cooed, then ran outside with her camera. JJ and Emily grinned, and Rossi snorted as he polished off the rest of his juice. Hotch sighed and shook his head, amused, then stood and began to clear the table. Emily and JJ quickly jumped to join him in helping to clean up breakfast. Within half an hour, the team walked out into the backyard to laugh at Morgan pushing Reid in the hammock, Garcia snapping pictures the whole time.

Reid rolled out of the hammock before Morgan could even realize what was happening and charged across the yard, finally reaching Hotch and jumping into the man's arms. Hotch grinned and held him, kissing his cheek.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah!" Reid gasped, eyes bright and sparkling. "Will you play with me too?" Hotch blinked, and Rossi turned and looked at the man, quirking a brow. Hotch glanced at Rossi, then looked back at Reid's hopeful look.

"… Well… Alright." And he set Reid down. "Better run!"

Reid let out a shriek and did just that, tearing across the yard as fast as his little legs could carry him, and after a moment, Hotch went after him.

"That is so sweet…" Emily sighed with a grin, and JJ couldn't stop smiling. Garcia started snapping pictures again as Morgan joined in the chase. Reid was letting out shrill screams of delight as he wove amongst the towering trees, avoiding both Hotch and Morgan's arms. When he was tired, he turned and ran towards the girls.

"JJ!" Reid cheered, and the blonde knelt and caught him in a big hug. Reid was grinning, and kissed her cheek. JJ blinked, surprised, but gave him a big grin and kiss on his forehead.

"You havin' fun growing up again?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Reid nodded as Morgan and Hotch walked over, huffing and puffing… despite being physically fit FBI Agents, no adult could keep up with a kid's energy.

"Tomorrow, the REAL fun begins." Garcia said with a smile. "Hotch is going to take you to the aquarium!" Reid's eyes widened and his face lit up.

"… Really?!" He gasped, looking back and forth between Hotch and Garcia.

"We sure are." Hotch said with a grin. "What else would you like to do while you're growing up again?"

"Can we go to the zoo?"

"Sure." Hotch said with a nod.

"… The Smithsonian Natural History Museum?"

"If that's what you want." Hotch said with a nod. Reid frowned slightly, thinking.

"So tomorrow I'll be eight… Smithsonian National Zoo when I'm nine… Smithsonian Natural History Museum when I'm ten…"

"What do you want to do when you're eleven?" Emily asked. "The Air And Space Museum?"

"Nah… I've done that one five times…"

"American Art Museum?" Rossi asked.

"No… Did that with Gideon…" Reid said, frowning. "I've seen ALL of the Art Museums… Can… can we have a picnic?" The child asked, looking up hopefully.

"Like… with the whole team?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah." Reid said, smiling and nodding. "They're my family!"

"Oh! The FBI is having that Family Picnic day next week! We could take him to that!"

"Yeah!" Reid agreed with Garcia. "As a family!"

"Awwww… GROUP HUG!" Garcia cheered, tackling Rossi and Morgan.

"Whah!? Crazy broad!" Rossi yelped. "Oh… uh…" He blinked and looked down when Reid threw his arms around his knees, grinning as he hugged the veteran profiler. Then, he sighed and stopped struggling as Emily and JJ joined the hug. Hotch picked up Reid and moved in, letting Reid wrap his arms around Rossi and Emily's necks, grinning.

"Calm down, Dave." Hotch chuckled.

"Yeah. Calm down, Dave." Reid giggled, and Rossi gave the little boy a look. Reid just grinned, and kissed the man on the cheek. That made everyone else laugh. But to their surprise (and delight), after staring at the child in shock, Rossi's face suddenly softened. Reid blinked owlishly at him. "We are a family… aren't we?" The boy asked.

"… Yeah, kiddo." Rossi said, gently. "We are." And Hotch relinquished his hold on Reid as Rossi picked him up and gave him a big hug. "And if you want to have a picnic, we'll have a picnic."

"Yay!" Reid cheered. "Will you make my lunch?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Rossi said with a nod.

"Oh! Will you make mine too?!" Garcia gasped.

"… NO!" Rossi howled.

"How about mine?" Hotch asked, smirking.

"… Only because you have your hands full with this one." Rossi said, bouncing the little boy in his arms before setting him on his feet. Reid promptly tackled Morgan again, and the man obliged by falling to the ground and wrestling with the child. The team moved out of the way and watched the pair roll around in the grass.

"… He never did this as a kid, did he?" Garcia asked, softly.

"I don't think so." Hotch said, frowning. "His father was still with him at this age, but…"

"He wasn't the nurturing type." Rossi finished.

"No." Hotch agreed, smiling as Morgan ended up lying on his chest with Reid straddling his waist and wrenching the man's arm up between his shoulder blades.

"Alright kid, you got me. Hey, you got me, you— OW! Reid!" Morgan howled, and Reid just burst out laughing. "Oh, I don't think so, kid!" Morgan snorted, and rolled. Reid tumbled into the grass and Morgan pounced. The team grinned at the shrill screams and giggles as Morgan started to tickle the child into submission again.

"You know what might be fun for him?" JJ suddenly blurted, and Hotch looked at her. "A working farm."

"What?" The man asked, blinking.

"Take him to a farm. One of those that welcome guests with their kids. Let him spend a day on the farm. He grew up indoors in Vegas, Hotch. Can you imagine how different it would be?"

"Ah." The man nodded, smiling. "Yes, I see your point. Garcia?"

"Yessir?"

"Can we push the plans all back by a day? I think tomorrow would be the perfect age for a farm field trip."

"Yessir." She said with a grin, and hurried away to arrange things.

Finally, Morgan was all worn out and carried the squirming child back to the house. When they walked in, they went straight to the kitchen where JJ and Garcia had lunch all ready.

"Here you go, pumpkin." Garcia said with a grin, setting a plate down before Reid. "Lunch!"

"Will you make us dinner?" Reid asked, turning and looking up at Rossi.

"Uh… well…"

"We'll help out." Emily said, smiling at the man.

"… Okay." Rossi sighed, and Reid grinned before taking a big bite of his sandwich, swinging his legs under the table. When lunch was over, to everyone's amusement (and relief) Reid went down for a nap without complaint… in fact, he conked out with Morgan on the sofa, snuggled into the man's side and resting his little shaggy head on the man's chest. And Morgan had his head back snoring, with an arm around Reid.

Garcia, after slipping Reid's glasses off of his small face, took several pictures and then the team split up. JJ, Emily and Rossi went to the store to get things to make dinner, and Hotch soon found himself dozed off in the hammock out back. Garcia was asleep in the chair near Morgan and Reid…

About an hour later, Hotch's cell phone went off in the study…

Strauss waited patiently for an answer. She straightened when she heard it being picked up.

"… Hello?" Came the small voice. She blinked, then smiled slightly.

"Hello. This is Erin Strauss. Is this… Spencer?" She asked, kindly.

"Uh-huh."

"And how old are you today?"

"I'm seven, and I have ALL my big teeth!"

"I see. That's very exciting to hear. Is Aaron there?"

"YOU'RE Erin!" The boy giggled. Strauss blinked, then leaned back in her chair.

"That's right, I am. I suppose Agent Hotchner and I have the same name, don't we?"

"Nuh huh. They SOUND the same. But they're not." The little boy suddenly said. "The name 'Aaron', pronounced 'AAH-ron', is a male name that comes from the Hebrew Bible, referring to the Biblical figure who was the older brother of Moses. It may have unknown roots in Egyptian and is a masculine name. YOUR name, which is pronounced 'EHR-in', is a Hiberno-English derivative of the word 'Eirinn' which came from the word 'Eire' which is the Irish word for Ireland. It is mostly used for females."

Strauss just sat there, eyes wide and mouth open, surprised and impressed at the child's eloquence.

"Well… That's fascinating, Spencer." She finally said. "You're VERY smart for such a young boy."

"I'm seven today, but I'm REALLY twenty five!" Reid announced. Strauss smiled.

"Yes, Spencer, I know."

"… Can I come back to work?"

"Come back to work?" Strauss echoed, eyebrows raising. "What on earth for?"

"So I can work the cases with the team!"

"Oh. I see. Well, Spencer, maybe when you're twenty five and eighteen, not twenty five and seven."

"… Awwww…" Reid whined. The front door opened then, and Reid trotted over and smiled as JJ, Emily and Rossi returned from the grocery store. "Hiiii!" Strauss winced at the shout, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Hey there, Spence… are you playing with the phone?"

"I'm talkin'." Reid said, shrugging.

"Oh?" Emily asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Strauss." Reid said happily. The man and two women froze, staring at him.

"Uh… Kid… why don't you give me the phone." Rossi said, looking both worried and amused.

"No! I'm talking!" Reid cried, holding the phone out of Rossi's reach.

"Reid, I think that Strauss called for a reason."

"I'M talking to her!" Reid whined.

"I think she wanted to talk to me."

"If she wanted to talk to YOU," Reid said, and Strauss sighed as she listened in helplessly. "She would have called YOUR phone."

"And if she wanted to talk to you, she would have called YOUR phone." Rossi pointed out. "Whose phone is that?"

"… Aaron's."

"So who did Strauss call to talk to?"

"… Aaron. But he's asleep!"

"Well… don't you think you should wake him up?"

"… Okay!" Reid chirped, and ran from the room. He ran outside and across the yard, towards the man napping in the hammock, and with a flying leap he threw himself into the hammock with the man.

"AAAAH!" Hotch yelped, his body stiffening. He desperately attempted to steady the hammock, but it was too late. It flipped, dumping Aaron Hotchner on the grass. Reid however shrieked with laughter. The spinning hammock had caught him up like a fly in the web, and he giggled as he swung back and forth.

"Spencer!" Hotch groaned, sitting up.

"Phone!" Reid chirped, pointing to the phone on the ground.

"Phone?" Hotch asked, picking it up. Then, he froze. His eyes widened, and he slowly lifted it to his ear. "… Hello?"

"Hello, Agent Hotchner."

Hotch winced. "Chief Strauss…"

"I see you have your hands full." She drawled. "Though I now know the origin of both of our first names."

Hotch winced and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I apologize, ma'am, I—"

"No need. He's an active child. And he sounds happy. So it seems you're doing a good job with him. I actually had just wanted to check in with you to see how it's going."

"It's fine." Hotch said, calmly pushing the hammock with his free hand, smiling at the little "wheee!" that he got from his young charge. "But… he IS a big handful. He's more active than I had anticipated. I think he's making up for all the missed opportunities as a child."

"Well, he should." Strauss said. "How many would love the chance to be a kid again?"

"Right." Hotch nodded, finally standing.

"Aaron! I have to go to the bathroom!" Reid suddenly announced, loudly.

"And on that note, I'll let you go." Strauss said, unable to keep the amusement from her tone.

"Uh… yeah. Thanks."

"Good evening, Aaron."

"Bye." Hotch mumbled, hanging up the phone and untangling Reid from the hammock. Then he watched the boy run into the house. He sighed, then smiled and shook his head, tucking his phone into his pocket before heading back inside himself.

Rossi and Emily cooked for the rest of the afternoon, and more than once chased Reid from the kitchen when little curious fingers tried to get into things. Garcia, JJ and Morgan did all they could to entertain Reid, but his brilliant little brain got bored easily. It was a relief to everyone when they were called into the kitchen for dinner. Morgan grinned, lifting Reid up onto his chair and ruffling the kid's hair. Emily and Rossi served dinner, and the team dug in eagerly. Hotch was constantly wiping Reid's face as he got the pasta sauce smeared across his face over and over again. At one point, Morgan lunged across the table, snatching Reid's fork.

"Don't you DARE, kid!" He said fiercely, taking away the boy's little makeshift catapult and his meat-ball-turned-cannon-ball. The team laughed as Reid pouted, whining about how he couldn't finish his dinner without his fork. But by the time dinner was over, the little boy was rubbing sleepy eyes.

"Alright baby…" Hotch sighed, standing and lifting Reid into his arms. "It's bath time."

"I don' wanna…" Reid mumbled.

"Awwww… do you want me to come with?" Garcia asked. Reid shook his head, then turned and twisted in Hotch's arms.

"Morgan…" He whined softly. Morgan blinked.

"You want ME to give you a bath?" The man asked. Little Reid nodded his head. "Uh… okay…" Morgan stood and reached out, taking Reid from Hotch, who was smiling.

"Use Jack's bathroom. I'll bring you a night shirt for him." He said, and Morgan nodded. He carried Reid into the bathroom and ran a warm bath, helped him undress, and then plunked him into the tub. He smiled and knelt by the side of the bath as Reid sleepily washed himself. Morgan washed his thin back, and shampooed his hair, and then dried him off. Hotch brought in the night shirt, and Morgan managed to get the sleepy child into it, smiling as it fell off of one shoulder.

"Alright, Pretty Boy." Morgan said, taking Reid's hand and leading him to Jack's bed. "Sleepy time." And he tucked Reid in. Reid stared at the man.

"Read me a story?" He asked.

"… Sure thing, kid."

He emerged from the bedroom only twenty minutes later.

"He asleep?" Hotch asked from where he stood with JJ, drying the dishes.

"Yeah. He passed out pretty quick." Morgan nodded.

"Thanks for doing that." Hotch said.

"No problem. But now, I gotta head home."

"Yeah. Me too." Emily yawned.

"Thank you all." Hotch said, smiling at the team. "It… meant a lot to both of us, your being here today."

"And if all goes well, we'll do it again for the picnic." Garcia said. Hotch nodded.

"I look forward to it." He said, and saw the team to the door, bidding them all good night. Then he himself showered and went to bed. And he was fast asleep when the little boy made his way upstairs and crawled into bed with him, going back to sleep himself.

* * *

Nebula: Glad to hear it! And Hotch didn't have to potty train Reid... he remembered. And you are correct... this is most DEFINITELY not a normal child. And yes... Hotch SHOULD know better than to debate with Garcia, but he's stubbornly protective when it comes to little Reid... And that scene we talked about? Yeah, it's coming...

TheMysteriousGeek: ... Classy. LOL!

Auntieem911: Yes, they will.

Thank you to all who reviewed! Apparently the general opinion is everyone thinks Reid needs hugs after having to lose all his teeth in one day... your reviews about that were ADORABLE! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Eight Years Old

* * *

Hotch woke first, yawning and stretching, and then looking down. And sure enough, Spencer was in the bed with him. He sighed and shook his head, but smiled, leaned in and kissed his cheek. Reid sucked in a deep breath, and blinked open his brown eyes. Hotch smiled.

"Good morning, Spencer." He said, gently. "Time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Where are we going?" Reid asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before putting on a new pair of glasses, this pair held together by tape and glue in the middle… Hotch hadn't been pleased, but they were the best pair from when Reid was nine… the pair from when he was eight was in pieces…

The pair got out of bed and Reid shuffled out of the room to go get dressed. When Hotch finally made it downstairs, Reid was already sitting at the table, eating some cereal. Hotch joined him, and finally, they were getting buckled up in the car.

The drive was an hour and a half, and eight year old Reid seemed content to listen to the Classical music station the entire way, amusing Hotch with the random odd little fact or statistic that was triggered by the sight of something they drove past.

But finally, they arrived.

"Old MacDonald Farm?" Reid asked, quirking a brow. "You have to be kidding me. Are the owners' names REALLY MacDonald?"

"It's owned by Annalise and Robert Durham." Hotch said. "Annalise's maiden name is MacDonald. And it is her old family farm."

"… Okay. As long as it's REALLY their name." Reid said calmly. "… CHICKENS!" Hotch jumped slightly at Reid's sudden delighted shout. The boy turned to grin up at his caretaker, then turned to look back at the flock of chickens pecking at the ground. "And COWS! What else do they have?!"

"You'll see." Hotch said.

"I can see them!?" Reid gasped. "Up close?"

"Sure."

"… Can I touch them?"

"We'll find out, okay son?"

"YEAH!" Reid gasped. Hotch was pleasantly surprised. His adult lover would have hated this… But the child was all ready to go. Hotch parked in front of the little farm house, and a woman about age sixty walked out in a dress that felt to halfway between her knees and ankles, and she was wearing an apron. She wore little sandals, and had her hair up in a bun.

"You must be Mr. Hotchner." She greeted, walking over and holding out her hand. Hotch smiled and accepted it.

"I am. Pleased to meet you."

"And YOU must be Spencer." She turned and shook Reid's little hand. "Welcome to the family farm. I'm Annalise. Just call me Anna."

"What kind of chickens are those?!" Reid demanded to know immediately, swiveling about to look at the chickens again. Anna grinned.

"Well," she said, grinning at Hotch, "I have two kinds of chickens here. You see they're kept separate." And she showed him how one type of chicken, a reddish brown kind, was kept in the field on the north side of the road, and a flock of black and white chickens on the south side. "See that handsome rooster there? That's my baby, Chanticleer. He's a New Hampshire chicken, as are those hens with him. And these lovelies here are Dominique chickens."

"Cool…" Reid breathed.

"You ready to get started?" Anna asked.

"What are we going to do?!" Reid asked, bouncing around excitedly. Hotch chuckled at this energetic enthusiasm.

"Well," Anna said, taking the little boy's hand and leading him across the farm, "I'm going to show you how to take care of all the animals!"

"Even the horses?!"

"Even the horses." She confirmed. "Would you like to try riding one?"

"… Can I?!"

"Ask Mr. Hotchner."

"Can I, Aaron!?" The boy begged, whirling and looking up at his caretaker. The man smiled at the shine in the child's eyes.

"Sure, buddy."

"YES!" Reid cheered, jumping up and punching the air. Anna smiled in delight at the child's happiness.

"We can do that after lunch, then." She said. "Because we have a lot of chores to do!"

"Where do we start?!"

"We wash our hands, grab some warm water, clothes, a pail and stool and head to the barn!" She said. And so the trio did. And when they arrived, there were five cows waiting to be milked.

"We're gonna milk the cows?!" Reid gasped, eyes wide in amazement.

"Yes we are." She said with a smile. "Now. You two will watch me milk Janet, here—"

"Her name is Janet?" Reid blinked.

"Her name is Janet. And then you two will milk the others."

"Okay!" Reid gasped, and moved to squat next to Anna to get a good look at what she was doing. She picked up one of the clothes, dipping it into the bucket of warm water. "First, you wanna clean her udder." She said, wiping down the swollen udder. Reid made a funny face. "Then, put the pail underneath it…" Reid moved in and scooted the pail under the udder. "Thank you, dear." Anna said with a smile. "Now, take the teats into your palms," she demonstrated, "Then squeeze, pressing it between your thumb and forefinger, like this." Reid's eyes lit up when she gave the teats firm tugs, squeezing, and streams of milk shot into the pail. "Find your own rhythm."

"And… and you milk the cows twice a day, right?" Reid asked breathlessly.

"That's right." She said, smiling down at the child beside her. Hotch smiled, moving to kneel beside Reid to see how the woman was milking the cow. He reached out and placed a hand on the child's head stroking his hair. Reid turned and blinked up at him, then smiled and turned, wrapping his arms around the man's waist in a hug. Hotch smiled and kissed the top of his head, curling his own arm around narrow shoulders.

Finally, Anna was finished, and she monitored the pair as they chose their own cows to milk. Hotch chose one named Bella, and Reid chose one named Marian. Anna knelt down beside Reid.

"If your hands get tired and you want a break, just let me know, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay." Reid nodded, carefully cleaning the udder. "It feels funny!" Anna grinned at him, then watched him begin the milking. But after several tugs, nothing was coming out.

"AH!" Hotch yelped, jumping as he managed to get milk to shoot into the bucket. Reid crinkled his nose, making a face. He wasn't used to people figuring things out before him…

"Here… let me help." Anna said, reaching out and covering Reid's hands with her own, guiding his fingers. Reid blinked, concentrating on what he SHOULD be doing. "There we go… see?"

"Uh huh." Reid nodded.

"Okay… try again." This time, Reid frowned, and then jumped and grinned as milk splashed into the bucket.

"I did it, Aaron!" He cheered, and Hotch grinned.

"Good job, buddy." He answered, looking over the little boy. Anna smiled at the pair, then plucked the digital camera from Hotch's coat pocket and snapped some pictures of them, first startling, but then pleasing Hotch.

He soon found that milking a cow could be quite the workout, but he did manage to finish, and covered the pail with a cloth. Then he went to see how Reid was doing. The little boy was obviously tired, and Anna had set herself on a stool on the other side of Marian and was helping him milk. Hotch moved and knelt behind Reid, kissing the top of his head and helping him finish the cow.

"Good job!" Anna complimented when they finished. "would you like to rest or—"

"Let's finish milking the cows!" Reid cheered, carrying his stool over to the next cow, where he settled down, shoved a pail under her and cleaning the udder before he started milking with tired little hands. Hotch and Anna exchanged grins.

"Help him with Bonnie. I'll milk Denise." Anna said and Hotch nodded, setting up his stool on the opposite side of the cow to his eight year old charge. The trio milked the last two cows, Reid gasping out facts about cows and milking between gasps of breath, which kept the adults smiling, and shooting Hotch with streams of milk a time or two whenever he dropped his guard. Finally, when they were done, they washed their hands and looked at their five buckets of milk. Anna and Hotch each took two, and Reid scuttled alongside them with the fifth, taking care not to slosh the contents out on the ground. When they got to the house, Anna's husband, Robert, met them and took the milk, shaking hands with Hotch, and kneeling down to shake hands with Reid.

"Y'all did a good job." He said, checking how much milk they had managed to get.

"Alrighty." Anna said, looking at Reid. "Now, while Robert milks the goats, we're going to go feed the chickens!" Reid perked right up, all traces of fatigue from milking the cows vanishing. Hotch smiled and shook his head. A few minutes later, he and Anna were walking across the farm with Reid between them, holding his hands. In their other hands, they were carrying buckets of feed. The chickens came running. Holding the bucket in their arms, Hotch lowering his for Reid to reach every moment or so, they scooped up hands full of feed and began to scatter it around on the ground, watching the chickens run amok, pecking at the ground.

Things went smoothly with the Dominique chickens, but when Reid tried to pat one of the New Hampshire chickens, Chanticleer let out a throaty crow and the next thing Hotch knew, Reid was screaming and running across the lawn, the rooster at his heels.

"CHANTICLEER!" Anna shouted, obviously shocked at the sudden aggressive move from her rooster.

Robert came walking around the side of the house and caught Reid as he ran by, lifting him into the air with a booming "Whoa! Where's the fire?! Oh… Chanticleer, you stupid…" and he aimed a kick at the bird, who dodged and ran back towards the other chickens. Anna howled at her husband for trying to kick the rooster, but the man just walked over, holding a couple of wire baskets in one hand and Reid in the other.

"How about we let Anna finish feeding the chickens." Robert was chuckling at the child under his arm. "I could use some help collecting the eggs!"

"REALLY!?" Reid gasped, eyes widening as his glasses slipped down on his nose.

"Really!" Robert announced, and carried Reid towards the chicken coops and the hen house.

Hotch and Anna watched him go.

"You really are an Angel from Heaven for that boy, Mr. Hotchner." She said, turning and looking at him. Hotch blinked, surprised. "God bless you for doing all of this for him, the poor lamb." He was now confused. She smiled. "Miss Penelope told me all about it when she called to make your reservation. She's a sweet lady." She then turned and looked back at Reid. "How any father could abandon a child, much less such a sweet, intelligent thing like little Spencer… His mother must be heart broken, being separated from her little boy, locked up in that hospital."

Hotch's mind raced as he pieced together what Garcia must have told Anna.

"He has no family." He finally said. "I couldn't just let him go into the Foster Care system. He's… a very sensitive child with… special needs."

"They all are, Mr. Hotchner. But the fact that you've taken that poor little thing in… He loves you like his own daddy. I can tell." And she smiled up at him. "Why don't you go with him? I'll finish up with this."

"Thank you." Hotch said, and headed for the chicken coop. He stepped into the hen house, and smiled at the sight of Reid with Robert, reaching under an annoyed looking chicken and pulling out some lovely brown eggs, setting them carefully into the basket.

"Now, you let me get the eggs from HER. She's mean." Robert said when Reid walked over to another chicken. And sure enough, she was pecking Robert's hand the entire time he was taking her eggs. He scolded her playfully, making Reid laugh. Then Reid grabbed Hotch's hand and pulled him over to another chicken and showed him how to get the eggs from under the disgruntled bird.

When they finally emerged from the hen house with dozens of eggs in the wire baskets, they were surprised to find that it was almost one in the afternoon. Anna was waving them into the little farm house, and when they came in there was lunch on the table. Anna cheerfully lifted Reid up at the sink to wash his hands, and then set him on a chair at the table.

"Here we go." She said with a smile, setting a plate down before him. "Eat up before the farm gets crazy."

"Gets crazy?" Hotch asked, washing his hands at the kitchen sink.

"We got a school field trip comin' in this afternoon." Robert said. "Can be hard to keep the kids corralled. Especially when they decide it's fun to chase the chickens." And he snorted, scowling.

"Alrighty… dig in, everyone." Anna said, sitting down. Reid sized his glass of lemonade and nearly drained it right off the bat before taking a big bite of his sandwich.

"Mmm!" He announced, happily.

"You like that turkey?" Anna asked, and Reid nodded. "Well good! Butchered it and cooked it myself!" Hotch and Reid both froze, and looked down at their sandwiches. Robert snorted into his own sandwich, trying to hold back the laughter.

"We got turkeys out back." He said. "You'll get to go feed them after lunch."

"… Return the favor, hm?" Hotch drawled, holding back an amused smile. "Spencer, eat your lunch. It's okay."

"… Okay." Reid mumbled, and nibbled at his sandwich. By the time lunch was over, he seemed to have forgotten all about the morbid announcement of where the lunch had come from. He happily helped carry the dishes to the sink, and then Hotch took him to the bathroom. When Reid was finished and Hotch was sure that hands were washed, they followed Anna out back. And sure enough, there was a small flock of geese and turkeys. Reid took off running, eager eyes on the large birds.

"Spencer, be careful! Geese bite!" Hotch called after him, and Anna grinned, watching as five honking geese began running in their awkward waddling way, and the turkeys ran in the other direction. Reid went after the geese after shooting the turkeys a nervous, and maybe guilty, look. And so Anna carried the bucket of feed towards the turkeys and began feeding them, while Hotch anxiously followed Reid, who had chased the geese into the pond. Once they were in the middle of the body of water, still honking indignantly, Reid turned and ran at Hotch, leaping into his arms. Hotch smiled, standing with the little boy in his arms.

"What wasn't nice." Hotch chuckled.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"This is their lunch time. And you chased them away."

"… Oh." Reid said, drooping slightly.

"Come on. Let's go feed the turkeys." Hotch said, pressing a kiss to the little boy's head before setting him down and watching him run towards Anna. He pulled out the camera and snapped a few pictures, like he had been doing numerous times a day, every day. He was grateful for Garcia's offer to make a scrap book of Reid's second childhood, and Hotch had to admit… this was something he wanted to treasure and remember forever.

Reid helped Anna feed the turkeys, and eventually the geese came out of the pond to eat as well. After that, they fed the pigs (Reid kept his distance from them) and then, finally, Anna led Reid to the corral where three horses were. Reid was clutching Hotch's hand tightly, dragging him as fast as he could. Hotch just trotted after him, amused. Anna knelt and gave Reid a halved apple, and showed him how to hold it before clicking her tongue to get the attention of the horses. One perked up and turned his head, then lumbered over. His nostrils flared as he took in the scent of the boy and the apple, and then with a gentle swipe of his soft lips over Reid's palm, the apple was gone.

"This is Thundercloud." Anna said. "He's a seventeen year old Lusitano. I hear you're very smart… can you tell me what his color pattern is?"

"Dappled Gray." Reid answered, calmly. Hotch smiled slightly as he watched. "… Do I… get to ride him?"

"If you like, and if Mr. Hotchner says it's okay."

"Aaron?!"

"Of course you can." Hotch nodded to the child, grinning as his face lit up instantly.

"Have you ever ridden before?" Anna asked.

"Yeah! In Wyoming when I was…" Reid trailed off, and Hotch froze. Reid had been abducted at the Utah-Nevada border and taken to Wyoming. He had been drugged, inducing amnesia, where a country veterinarian had then tried to turn him into his dead son. In the weeks he had been with the man, Reid had learned to ride horses. Hotch was praying that the apparently eight year old child wouldn't go off on a rant about where he had ridden horses before. But instead, Reid met Hotch's gaze, then turned and looked up at Anna. "But… it was just a pony ride. It was a Shetland pony, I think. And we just walked in circles…" Hotch smiled and gave the boy an approving nod.

"Well, this is a bit different from a pony." Anna said.

"… I've done a lot of reading!"

"It's different from reading, too."

"I know." Reid chirped.

"So. First, we're going to saddle him up." Anna said, and taking Reid's hand, led him to the barn. Inside was a side room. It smelled musty, like dirt, hay and old leather. The horses' tack hung neatly on the walls. Each set had a little metal tag on it, with the horse's name engraved on it. Reid was able to gather the bridle, while Anna got the saddle and blanket.

"Do you know how to saddle a horse?"

"Yeah!" Reid gasped, and she led him over to a large tree stump, helping him up onto it. Thundercloud moved over to them, snuffling over Reid's pocket, looking for a treat. Reid giggled and pat the horse's neck, watching as Anna tossed the blanket over Thundercloud's back, and then laid the saddle over it, shoving it up into place. Reid watched her bring the girth strap up under the horse's belly, and buckled it.

"Okay… can you do the bridle?" she asked, and Reid nodded. He placed the bit into his open palm and pressed it against the horse's lips. The horse opened his mouth and accepted it, playing with it a bit with his tongue and teeth. Reid carefully placed the straps of the bridle in place and buckled them.

"Very good." Anna praised, and Reid beamed. "Ready to mount?" Reid nodded, and she helped him scramble into the saddle on the horse's back. Reid immediately took up the reins, and gave the horse a kick in the sides with his little feet. The horse began to walk forwards. Anna walked beside it, talking to little Spencer, who was grinning widely. They walked around the paddock and when they passed, Hotch could hear Reid in a full on rant.

"—And did you know that Appaloosas have striped hooves, and that the Arab nomad tribes through that Palominos were bad luck?! And in 'The Black Stallion' by Walter Farley—" Hotch just chuckled and shook his head. From across the paddock Reid's shout suddenly carried back, "Man 'O War! One of the greatest racehorses EVER! Born March 29th, 1917 out of Mahuba, and by Fair Play!" And then his voice quieted and settled into a normal speaking volume. Anna was sending Hotch a look of amazed amusement, and he just shrugged. Then, Reid suddenly shouted "YEAH!" And kicked the horse he was riding. The beast snorted, and then broke into a trot. Reid started laughing as he was bounced up and down in the saddle. Anna yelped and chased after him, eyes wide. Hotch's eyes widened as well when the bouncing started to tilt Reid sideways. And then it happened. The boy toppled from the horse and onto the ground. The horse stopped and turned around, walking over and nudging the child with his soft nose, whuffing over him. Hotch head leapt the fence and he and Anna reached Reid at the same time. The woman was pale and shaking. Hotch reached out and turned Reid's shaking body over. And when he did, Reid burst out laughing.

"That was so awesome…" the child managed to get out. "Can I do that again?!"

"Oh, sweet Mary and Joseph." Anna gasped weakly, settling back onto her heels and touching her fingers to her forehead, down to her chest, and then from shoulder to shoulder.

"Uh, I think you've scared poor Mrs. Anna enough, Spencer…" Hotch said, lifting the child into his arms. Reid just grinned and reached out, petting Thundercloud.

"Thank you for letting me ride him." He said politely, smiling at Anna. She gave him a thin smile in return, still quite shaken. Then, the heard the roar of a large engine.

"And there's the school bus." Anna said, smiling.

"Well… I guess that's our cue to leave. You'll have your hands full enough." Hotch said, putting Reid down and letting him get the other half of the apple to give to Thundercloud. "Thank you SO much for letting us come out here."

"My pleasure, Mr. Hotchner. You're an angel for that boy. Bless you for taking him in like this. He's such a sweet child."

"Yes, he is." Hotch nodded, then turned and caught Reid when the boy hurled himself at the man. "Ready to go home, buddy?"

"No!" Reid announced, and Anna laughed.

"You come back and visit me anytime, sweetie." She said, and Reid leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." He said, and she kissed his cheek. Then she walked them back to their car as the elementary school kids piled off of the bus, and she stood and waved goodbye as they drove away, until they were out of sight…

"Did you have fun, Spencer?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah!" Reid gasped. "… Can we get a horse?!"

"… Uh… Well… Once you go back to work, Spencer… we won't really have time for a horse…"

"Oh… yeah…" Reid sighed. "… Okay… How about a chicken?!"

"Spencer..."

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

"Um... I'll tell you what... why don't we wait until you're grown up again, Spencer? And if you still want a chicken, we can get a chicken."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes." Hotch chuckled and turned on the radio, and by the time they got home, Reid was fast asleep. He carried the little boy into the house, got him bathed and in pajamas, and managed to keep him awake long enough to eat a small dinner. Then he carried him into Jack's room and tucked him into bed. Reid was asleep in seconds.

And so Hotch headed upstairs, showered, got into his pajamas and then went to his study to check his e-mail. He stayed up for several more hours reviewing the case that the team was currently working on, and got to bed at around midnight… he was so exhausted, he almost didn't make it all the way to bed, but he was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Only a few minutes later, Reid snuck into the bedroom and curled up beside him, going back to sleep. The pair slept soundly through the night…

* * *

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Nine Years Old

* * *

"Aaron!" Reid cried, bouncing up and down on the bed beside the sleeping man. "Wake up, Aaron! We're going to the Aquarium!" The man didn't move. The child frowned and poked him. "Aaron. Aaron? AARON!"

His response was a grunting snore. Reid sucked in a breath and puffed up, pouting. Then he grinned. He stuck a finger into his mouth, got it nice and wet, and then stuck it into Hotch's ear, twisting it around.

"AAAH!" Hotch howled, jerking awake and sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide in horror. Then, grimacing, he stuck his finger into his ear and wiggled it furiously. "Dammit!"

"Morning!" Reid sang. Hotch turned and gave the little boy a glare. The child just grinned with his large front teeth.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hotch demanded to know. The child chuckled at his caretaker's annoyance.

"Time to get up!"

"Reid… I'm tired. I was up late."

"We're going to the Aquarium!" Reid announced, as if this justified everything. Hotch stared at him, then just sighed.

"… Alright, alright…"

"YEAH!" Reid cheered in triumph, and scampered from the room in his large night shirt.

"Get dressed!" Hotch called after him, stumbling from bed and into the bathroom to shave and dress.

He came downstairs twenty minutes later where he found Reid eating a… disturbingly large bowl of Lucky Charms and watching the History Channel. Amused, Hotch made himself an omelet and joined Reid on the sofa, watching a documentary on Genghis Khan.

When they were done with breakfast, Hotch washed the dishes while Reid went to try on shoes. When he was done, Hotch checked to make sure that they were not too big, but not too small, allowing room for growth over the day, though most of Reid's growth happened at night while he slept. Then he got into his own shoes, grabbed his keys and they headed to the garage.

There was a brief debate filled with statistics over where Reid should sit; he wanted to sit up front but Hotch insisted that for safety, he sit in the back. And then when Reid finally gave in, they were on their way.

It was already raining, and Hotch found the classical music with the rain to be quite soothing. Every now and then he glanced back at the child he was transporting, who was humming along with the music. He grinned when he caught him pretending like he was conducting an orchestra.

"Can I learn how to play the violin?" Reid suddenly piped up. Hotch blinked at that.

"Uh… sure. You can do whatever you want, buddy."

"Cool." Reid said, and then turned to look out the window. Hotch blinked again. Apparently the conversation was over as soon as it had started… he just smiled and shook his head at the child's antics.

The drive into DC was wet and dreary, but fortunately rush hour was over and most people were staying off of the road due to the weather.

Finally, they arrived at the Washington DC National Aquarium, and to Hotch's amusement, Reid had plastered himself to the window to stare eagerly at the building.

Hotch parked and got out the umbrella, then got out of the car and hurried around to the other side. There, he opened and door and scooped up the nine year old Spencer Reid ("Aaron! I can walk myself!"), closing the door of the car with his hip and carrying the boy across the parking lot and into the building. He set Reid down and closed the umbrella, shaking it out and then slipping it into the plastic sleeve that the aquarium provided for people so that the umbrellas wouldn't drop all over the floor, leaving it wet and slippery.

Then, holding the umbrella in one hand and Reid's little fingers in the other, he walked up to the admissions desk to pick up the tickets that Garcia had purchased for them. And finally, they were approaching the first exhibit. Reid pulled his hand out of Hotch's and ran ahead, skidding to a stop at the large information plaque.

Hotch grinned as he watched his young charge run a finger down the information plaque, then turn and grin up at him, obviously pleased with the information.

"Well?" Hotch asked after a moment. "You gonna tell me about the fish in here?" And he lifted the nine year old up into his arms so that they were both staring into the tank on the same level.

"Piranhas!" Reid announced. "They're omnivorous fish from the Amazon! There are anywhere from 30 to 60 species, but the exact number is debatable. The piranha's reputation is actually very misleading. While they are hunters, they are also scavengers, and they don't normally strip a carcass to the bone in seconds. That idea actually came from President Roosevelt. When he visited South America, the locals threw a cow into a portion of the river that had been sectioned off with nets. The piranhas there had been starved, so of course they ate the cow, but Roosevelt was led to believe that's how they were all the time. So of course he wrote that in a book which the whole world read, so now people think of piranhas as violent eating machines."

"That's very interesting, Spencer." Hotch said, smiling as he walked down the length of the tank, Reid in his arms. Then, he blinked. Reid was staring at him, arms around his neck. "What is it?" He asked. Reid paused, then leaned in and hugged the man.

"I love you." Came the soft sigh. Hotch blinked several times then smiled and hugged the child tightly.

"I love you too, buddy." He said, turning and kissing the chocolate strands of hair. Then, he set Reid down on the floor and held his little hand. And so they went through the aquarium. Reid would give Hotch a list of facts about nearly every single creature in the place, and Hotch found himself smiling the entire time. When they finished with the aquarium, it was time for lunch. It was still raining, so the pair trotted out to the car under the umbrella, and Hotch asked Reid where he wanted to eat for lunch.

They ended up at the Olive Garden, where Reid gave Hotch a lecture on how healthy salad was for the human body, but he still wouldn't eat it. Hotch was amused to no end. And then when their entrée arrived, Hotch (and the amused elderly couple at the table next to them) was educated on the history of the meatball. Once they finished, Hotch took Reid home. He built a fire in the fireplace, made some hot chocolate, and then the pair curled up on the love seat together, wrapped up in a warm blanket, and Hotch relaxed while Reid read to him from the collective works of Edgar Allen Poe. This eventually progressed into a nap.

Hotch awoke to the sound of the back door opening. He blinked and watched as his nine year old charge slipped outside. He frowned. It was raining! He stood and went to the window, staring out. And he smiled. Reid was staring up at the sky, grinning as the rain fell on his face. Then he turned and began to jump from puddle to puddle, before crawling over to the little pond they had in their backyard and staring into it. Then he suddenly thrust a hand in, and then, toppled head over heels INTO the little pond.

"Spencer!" Hotch yelped, and ran outside into the rain. He found Reid grinning in the water. He was able to stand, but the pond was quite deep; it was up to his neck. "What are you DOING?!"

"I caught him!" Reid announced. And there, in his hands being held over the water, was a very fat, and very upset, frog. "He's an American Bullfrog!"

"… He's a big one." Hotch admitted, thoroughly soaked by this time. "You uh… you wanna come out of there?" And he helped Reid splash out of the little stone pond, then stared at the frog clutched in his hands.

"What on EARTH are you boys up to!?" Hotch and Reid turned. Garcia was standing there in the open doorway, the rest of the team crowded in behind her.

"Look!" Reid announced, holding up the frog. Prentiss let out a shriek.

"Oh! Oh gross!" And then, to everyone's shock, the frog opened his mouth, and screamed. Prentiss leapt back.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of it?" Reid asked, and approached.

"Spencer Reid, don't you DARE!" Prentiss snapped, raising a finger in warning. But the boy just grinned, and advanced on her with the screaming bullfrog. Morgan was beside himself laughing as Prentiss bolted. He stared after her.

"Come on, Princess, it's only a frog. It won't hurt you!" He called.

"Derek Morgan, do NOT call me that." Prentiss snapped from where she had taken refuge behind the sofa. "That is NOT a frog, that's a mutant. It's HUGE!"

"It's an American Bullfrog." Reid announced. "This one is probably a male. The females get larger, with a body length reaching up to eight inches."

"That is a HELLUVA lot more than eight inches." Prentiss argued.

"YOU'RE including the legs. This one is only about six inches." Reid stated, calmly. "The males are known for making the classic bullfrog noise, but they will both scream if they're caught." And he squeezed the frog, making it scream again. As it did, Reid turned and thrust it into Morgan's face.

"Oh, fucking HELL!" Morgan yelped, stumbling backwards in a panic as the screaming frog came right at him. He tripped on his own feet and toppled back on the floor. Reid, Garcia and JJ laughed.

But then, the frog thrashed and Reid gasped. The frog fell to the floor with a plop, and immediately leapt towards Morgan. The man let out a high pitched scream and scrambled backwards. The frog immediately changed directions and headed for Rossi.

"Dave! Catch it!" Hotch cried from the doorway.

"… I am NOT touching that thing." Rossi snorted, calmly stepping out of the frog's path and watching it leap around the back of the sofa.

"Whoaa!" Emily blurted, and ran around the couch. JJ went after the frog, but the frog was always three jumps ahead of her. Hotch rushed in and tried to head it off, but it leapt up onto the arm of the sofa where Prentiss had taken refuge.

"SHIT! Shit shit shit!" she gasped, getting up and running to hide behind Rossi, then deciding not to trust him, ran halfway up the stairs and perched herself there to watch the chaos as JJ and Hotch tried to catch the frightened amphibian. Reid was now laughing hysterically.

"Laugh it up, short stuff." Morgan snorted. "YOU brought the thing in here, think you can help get it out?"

But then, Reid's Siamese cat, Artemis, leapt out of nowhere and pounced the frog. The frog screamed. Artemis yowled, and she and Apollo both charged up the stairs in a frightened panic. Garcia was grinning and snapping pictured right and left. Rossi casually made his way over to the little bar near the hallway to the garage, and poured himself a scotch, then sat down in the arm chair to watch the show.

"Oh, nice Rossi." Morgan snorted, and the veteran profiler just shrugged. Then, Hotch pounced.

"GOTCHA!" He blurted, and the frog started screaming again. Hotch emerged from behind the sofa, the frog clutched in his fists.

"WAIT!" Garcia said as he headed outside. "Kneel down and let me get a picture with you and Junior G Man."

"Outside." Hotch insisted, heading out the door. Reid bounced after him, still laughing. Garcia had the two stand in front of the pond, and she snapped a picture that in her opinion was priceless. A very disgruntled Aaron Hotchner holding a screaming frog in his hands, with a giggling nine year old Spencer Reid by his side, both of them soaking wet. She also took pictures as Hotch handed the frog off to Reid, who christened him 'Walter', and then let him go in their little pond, the frog gratefully darting to the bottom and disappearing from view.

Hotch, Reid and Garcia went back inside, and after reassuring her that the frog was gone, Prentiss came down the stairs.

"… You are really THAT scared of frogs?" Morgan teased with a grin.

"Yeah, cuz falling over and screaming like a girl wasn't the most sissy move for you EVER." She snapped back, and Morgan glared.

"You two are SOAKED." Garcia laughed, looking at Hotch and Reid.

"You two go get a warm bath." JJ said with a smile. "I'll make you some dinner."

"Let's call out for pizza." Morgan suggested.

"YEAH!" Reid gasped, eagerly.

"Alright. Pizza it is, then." Hotch said. "Come on, go take a shower and get into your pajamas." And he guided Reid to Jack's room, and then he headed upstairs to do the same. Morgan placed the order for the Pizza, and Garcia checked to see what was on Pay-Per-View while Rossi checked to see what else Hotch stocked in his liquor cabinet.

Reid appeared first, wearing a set of Batman pajamas, and he ran across the room and made a flying leap.

"MORGAN!"

"WHOA!" Morgan yelped, managing to catch the child just before he landed harshly on his lap. "Hey kid." And he ruffled Reid's wet and already messy hair. "Are you being good for Hotch?"

"Yeah."

"… are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"… cuz… I'm not sure letting that frog loose in the house counts as being good."

"It was an accident!" Reid insisted.

"Uh huh… sure." Morgan drawled.

"It WAS!" Reid insisted, now looking anxious.

"Morgan, don't get him upset." JJ scolded, walking over and sitting down next to her teammate, pulling Reid into her lap. Reid snuggled down, resting his head on her shoulder and giving Morgan a look. JJ just stroked his hair and rocked him slightly. Hotch appeared a few minutes later in flannel pants and a plain gray T-shirt.

"He's being mean to me." Reid immediately whined, pointing at Morgan.

"Whah?! Me?!" Morgan blurted, looking back and forth between Reid and Hotch with wide eyes. "I am NOT!" But to his dismay, Hotch leveled a glare on him. "Hotch, I'm NOT!" Hotch then turned a scrutinizing look onto Reid. Reid blinked, then slowly grinned.

"Spencer, that's not funny." Hotch said firmly.

"Yes it is." Reid giggled, and Morgan glared at him.

"I liked you better when you were really little." He snapped, and Reid gave him a look that could only be described as 'sad puppy in the rain'.

"… he is trouble." Prentiss said with a wry grin.

"Yes he is." Hotch snorted, heading into the kitchen. Reid looked up at JJ with a pathetic look. She just smiled.

"We all love you, Spence." She told him, smoothing his hair out of his face. "Where are your glasses?"

"They fell off in the pond." Reid said.

"I'll get the new pair!" Garcia sang, heading over to the box on a nearby shelf. "How old are you honey?"

"Twenty five." Reid answered, and everyone stared at him. He blinked, then slouched down, pouting. "Nine."

"Thank you." Garcia said, plucking out a pair of glasses from when he was eleven, since the glasses from when he was ten were now at the bottom of the little pond. She passed him the glasses, and he put them on. "How are those, sweet cheeks?"

"They'll do for now." Reid shrugged, snuggling back into JJ's arms. She grinned up at Garcia, who snapped a picture of them.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Rossi. You gonna get that?" Morgan asked.

"What? Why?"

"You're the rich guy out of all of us." Morgan pointed out with a grin. Rossi shot him a withering glare, but then he found Prentiss, JJ and Garcia all staring at him with sweet smiles, batting their eyes. And then came Reid's eyes. Rossi threw his hands up into the air, storming towards the door, cursing in Italian the whole way. The delivery boy stood wide eyed as Rossi flung open the door, took the pizzas (handing them off to Hotch, who was trying not to laugh) and started ruffling through his wallet. His muttering had nearly become shouting at this point, most everything directed over his shoulder at the team in the living room. The team looked baffled but amused, except for Emily who actually understood what he was saying. She was all out grinning and shaking in silent laughter. Rossi's Italian rant finally reached its crescendo, and then he told the delivery boy to 'have a good night' and slammed the door, returning to the living room now muttering under his breath again.

"Mmmm!" Reid hummed as he inhaled his pizza. "Thank you, Dave!" Rossi paused and looked at the little boy, then sighed and drooped, offering him a smile.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Oho…" Garcia laughed.

"YOU shut your mouth."

"I didn't say anything, Agent Rossi."

"No, but you were thinking it."

"Not just about you."

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked, and Garcia grinned.

"Baby genius has us ALL wrapped around his little finger." Garcia announced, and Hotch grunted in response. Reid just giggled and slurped the soda Hotch had allowed him to have.

"Okay." Emily said from where she stood by the DVD's. "What do you guys want to watch?"

"Zorro!" Reid cheered.

"Butter Cream has spoken!" Garcia announced, bringing her fist down on the coffee table like a gavel. Emily blinked, but then shrugged and grabbed 'The Mask of Zorro' and popped it into the DVD player and sat down to watch. As the movie's opening credits began, Reid was staring at the TV with his eyes wide and eager. When the ending credits began to roll, he was curled up in Rossi's lap, fast asleep. Rossi was looking oddly pleased, smiling down at the child.

"I'm going to put him to bed." Hotch said softly, but Rossi stood, adjusting the little boy in his arms.

"I got it, Aaron." He said, and carried Reid into Jacks' room. The team watched him go, surprised, and peered through the door, watching as Rossi flicked the covers down with his fingers and laid the nine year old down. Reid stirred slightly, looking up at Rossi through sleepy eyes. The man smiled and took off Reid's glasses, setting them on the bedside table and tucking him in.

"Sleep tight."

"Night…" Reid sighed, letting his brown eyes fall closed again as Rossi leaned over and kissed his forehead, then left the room, closing the door.

"Awwww…" Garcia cooed.

"Don't." Rossi said, pointing a finger at her. Hotch and Morgan chuckled.

"What are you doing with him tomorrow?" JJ asked as the team quietly tip-toed to the front door.

"Taking him to the zoo." Hotch whispered back, smiling.

"Well, have fun." JJ responded.

Garcia handed the camera back to Hotch, and said "I sent Strauss the frog picture."

"… what?!" Hotch blurted, looking stunned.

"I sent Strauss the picture."

"Why in God's name would you do THAT?!" Rossi demanded to know.

"She asked me for an update on how you two were doing." Garcia said, innocently. Hotch opened his mouth, but then sighed and shook his head.

"I'm tired. We'll discuss it later." And he shooed the team of the house, bidding them goodnight. Then he turned off the lights and headed up to bed, locking the door to the bedroom suite behind him.

It was time for Spencer to sleep in his own (that being Jack's) bed...

* * *

silverfoxkurama: That's my story, "The Lies of Life"

Thank to everyone who reviewed! Apparently everyone loved Reid and the chickens... LOL

* * *

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Ten Years Old

* * *

Aaron Hotchner woke slowly, yawning and stretching and thinking that despite all the craziness of re-raising Dr. Spencer Reid, this was a GREAT vacation…

Then, there was sigh. He blinked and looked down.

"… Spencer?!"

"Mmm?"

"… What are you doing in here?!"

"Sleeping… shhhh…"

"How did you get in?!"

"… Picked th'lock…"

"Spencer, you can NOT sleep in my bed anymore. You're too old."

"Can't sleep'n Jack's bed."

"Then I'll move you into the guest room."

"Don'wanna…" Spencer mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes, lift his head or emerge from the blankets. "… I like it here."

"You can NOT sleep here tonight."

"Mmm… can't stop me." Came the grumble.

"… Get up. Come on."

"No."

"Spencer, up. Now."

"Still sleepy…"

"That's because you were awake last night picking the lock on my bedroom door!"

"Cuz YOU locked me out of OUR bedroom."

"Uhg…" Hotch groaned and just got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he emerged, Reis still hadn't moved. Hotch sighed and walked over, shaking the ten year old's shoulder. "Spencer, come on. Up."

"Nnnh…"

"Spencer, if you're going to sleep in here then you need to get up when I do."

"Deal." Spencer said, immediately sitting up and getting out of bed, putting on a new pair of glasses. Hotch blinked, surprised.

"H-Hey… now waitaminnit… That doesn't mean you can sleep in here tonight!"

"YOU said it! I just agreed to it!" Reid announced, heading down the stairs to check out the clothes and see what would fit him.

"Spencer, no!" Hotch said firmly, following the child.

"You can't just go back on the deal that YOU just proposed!"

"I did NOT propose a deal!"

"Did too!"

"No, I didn't."

"Did too!"

"Did not, Spencer."

"Did too!"

"… I am NOT getting into an argument with you over this."

"Then stop going back on your word!"

"I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"Did—DAMMIT SPENCER!" Hotch howled, once he realized that the child had indeed been successful in goading him into a childish argument. "DON'T." Hotch ordered when the boy opened his mouth. The ten year old blinked, then gave him a smug grin and skipped from the room. Hotch glared after him, then sighed and shook his head, heading into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"DID TOO!" Came a sudden shout, and then the slam of a door. Hotch whirled, then let out a low, exasperated growl and went into the kitchen.

He made breakfast, and he and Spencer ate together. Then they got Reid into some shoes, Hotch made sure that they weren't TOO big but wouldn't get too small over the day, and then he loaded Reid into the back seat of the car, turned on the classical music and off they went.

Reid plastered himself to the window when they finally pulled into the parking lot of the Smithsonian National Zoo. He twisted about in his seat to grin at Hotch, then looked back out of the window again. "Can I get a toy?!" He asked excitedly.

"We'll see." Hotch said with a smile, parking the car. As soon as the motor was off, Reid was scrambling out of his seatbelt and had thrown open the car door.

CRASH!

"SPENCER!" Hotch yelped.

"I didn't mean to!" Reid cried, distraught. Hotch sighed and closed his own door, walking around to the other side and closing Reid's door before turning to check the damage on the other car. Fortunately, it was a large truck, and the door of his car had hit the foot runner. There was a slight scuff, but no real damage.

"Just… be careful." Hotch said, turning and smiling at the ten year old. Reid nodded obediently and took his caretaker's hand. They walked to the front gate and picked up their admission passes, then entered the zoo.

Reid's eyes widened in delight, and he grinned up at Hotch.

"What do you want to see first?" Hotch asked

"Crocodiles? Oh! Giraffe! Or or or, ELEPHANTS! Oh, but the lions are SO cool! Did you know that the tiger is the largest cat on the planet? And the snow leopard is the most rare, but it can jump better than any other cat?! And did you know that black panthers and jaguars are the same things? An actual panther is not a jaguar, nor is it black! And did you know that the cheetah is the only cat in the world that doesn't have retractable claws? They have paws just like dogs! And the cheetah can reach speeds of up to and over 75 miles per hours, but they can only sprint for short distances. And they hyena has the most powerful bite in the animal kingdom! And did you know that the gorilla, in comparison with its body mass, has the smallest penis in the world?!"

Hotch's eyes widened and several people nearby turned to STARE at Reid. Hotch felt his face heating up at this lovely public embarrassment.

"Um… No buddy, I didn't." He said, kneeling before Reid. "But listen… why don't we, uh… keep the facts about animal genitalia to ourselves, hm?"

"Huh? Oh. Okay. Did you know that flamingos are pink because the brine shrimp that they eat are red?!"

"No, Spencer. That's very interesting, though. How about this… we'll go through the whole zoo in a big circle, and you can tell me one really cool thing about each animal that they don't have on the information card, okay?"

"Okay!" Reid gasped, eyes wide and sparkling in delight. He whipped off his glasses, polished them a bit on his shirt, and then shoved them back up onto his nose, taking Hotch's hand and tugging him towards the first exhibit. Hotch trailed along amiably.

They passed the Visitor's Center, and made their first stop the Fishing Cats. Reid eagerly announced that he didn't know much about that particular creature and happily ran his finger down the information plaquard, before staring at the cats. They were curled up together, having a mutual grooming session, making Reid smile and go off on a tangent about the importance of social grooming. Hotch let him talk for about three minutes, then cut him off, reminding him that this was only the first stop in the zoo, and they had lots more to see. And so they made their way to the enclosure of the Sloth Bears. One was curled up, dozing in the sun, but the other was foraging for termites in the large artificial termite mound. Reid pressed his face up against the glass in silent fascination, watching the bear patiently work. Hotch smiled, and soon found himself standing behind the boy stroking his shaggy hair.

Again, after a few minutes, Hotch guided Reid to the next exhibit, the Clouded leopards, followed by the Asian Small-clawed Otters, and the red Panda. Then they glanced in at the Japanese Giant Salamanders, but Reid shuddered and moved on as soon as he laid eyes on them, informing Hotch that they gave him the creeps. Hotch just followed, grinning. Their stop at the Giant Panda exhibit was much longer, with Reid immediately launching into a lecture that caught the attention of several other people who were looking in at the large bears.

After about ten minutes, Reid's lecture had turned into a Q&A session with other patrons of the zoo. After another ten minutes of that, Hotch managed to herd Reid down the trail that led to the bird house. They decided to see the inside first, and Reid was completely delighted when he found the Kiwi bird, and Hotch had to pretty much pry him away from that little creature. They enjoyed the bird house, Reid pointing out things like a Keel-billed Toucan, a Mottled Owl, a Red-fan Parrot and a Pygmy Falcon.

In the Indoor Flight Exhibit, where the birds were free to fly about in one giant aviary, Reid had trouble deciding which way to look, but happily pointed out an Eclectus Parrot, a Fairy bluebird and a Great Argus. The Outdoor Flight Cage attracted Reid's attention with the Golden Pheasant, the Mandarin Duck and the Ibis. And then they went to the outdoor exhibit…

"KOOKABURRA!" Reid shrieked, startling said bird and getting loud protests from the Flamingos, which Reid ran to see next. Hotch jogged after him, eyes wide at how the boy had suddenly taken off like a rocket. "And that's a Cassowary! They're one of the largest birds in the world, up there with the Emu and the Ostrich!"

"That's nice, Spencer. Stay with me, okay?" Hotch muttered, taking the child's hand and leading him to the Crane Line where they stopped to admire the Whooping Crane before moving on to the South American Run. Reid smiled as they looked at a Scarlet Ibis and he was fascinated by the King Vulture.

And then off they went back past the Asia Trail again and across the way to see some species from Africa. They looked at some Zebra, some oryx, gazelles, and spent nearly half an hour at the Cheetahs. After that, they headed to the elephant house, where Reid began a lecture on elephant intelligence and communication, explaining how they made sounds that were so low in frequency they couldn't be detected by the human ear, and how elephants mourned their dead, and when they were at the hippos, he childishly made faces at the hippo in the water on the other side of the glass. At the small animal house, Reid was most entranced by the Golden Lion Tamarins, and spent nearly fifteen minutes watching the tiny little creatures leap and run around.

And then they went to the building next door, to the great apes… they didn't spend long there… not after Reid suddenly announced, "Look Aaron! He's masturbating!"

Hotch froze at Reid's rather… loud announcement. And now people were staring. Hotch sighed and simply walked over, picking up the ten year old.

"Spencer… what did I tell you about keeping things like that to ourselves?" He asked, embarrassed as he walked through the crowd of people. Reid let out a wicked chuckle.

"Tell that to the aroused primate." He said, and several people around them found themselves unable to contain their laughter at that one. Hotch just eyed the child in his arms, then sighed and set him down, took his hand and they walked away from the primates, skipping the rest.

The reptile house was next, and the hit for Reid there was the Komodo Dragon. Once again, he began a little rant that ended up a lecture to people visiting the exhibit. It was nearly an hour before they left the place, and Hotch was starving. But Reid was still going. Next they reached Lemur Island. There was a large crowd of people, as the lemurs were in a very active mood. And there, Hotch got the fright of his life…

Reid ran to the railing, just as a group of school children passed by, and when the children passed… Reid was gone. Hotch ducked around a group of High Schoolers with sketch books and approached the rail.

"… Spencer?" He whirled, eyes darting around. "Spencer?! SPENCER!"

There was no answer. Hotch began pushing his way through the crowd, searching desperately for the boy, his mind immediately going off into terrifying directions… abduction… pedophiles… No no… don't panic… He took a deep breath and leaned over the railing, looking along its length. There were several children at the rail, but none were his young charge. He turned and jogged away, and scanned the crowd as a whole. But he didn't see the boy, nor did he hear his happy chatter as he had all day.

Meanwhile, Reid found himself surrounded by school children, all older and bigger than himself. They were probably junior high. And immediately, Reid found the fear rising up in him… Suddenly, he was back in school… younger than everyone around him… and tortured by them… He huddled in on himself, his little heart pounding as his body was jostled by the ones around him. Then they all stopped. Reid glanced around, eyes wide. But then, he heard it. The vocalizing of a male lion, known as "coughing". And he began to edge through the older children. And he found himself staring down into the pit. And sure enough, a large, black maned lion was looking over his enclosure and coughing. One of the lionesses rolled her head on her neck, looking back at him. She flicked her ears, then yawned and rested her chin on the back of another lioness, closing her eyes; obviously she was not impressed with her mate's display.

Reid watched, mesmerized, until suddenly his elbow was grabbed in a harsh grip. "Hey!" Reid jumped and whirled, staring up at a tall boy. The boy blinked, then frowned. He eyed Reid up and down, then turned.

"Miss Dane?"

"Yes?"

"He's not with us!" Reid watched as a young brunette turned and looked him over, then walked up to him, looking around. No one else was around. Reid swallowed, nervously. The woman knelt before him, saying "Stay with the group, Jacob." The boy turned and ran after his class.

"I'm Lisa. What's your name?"

"… Reid." The boy said, eying her.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"… You sure?"

"I know where I am on the map of the zoo, so no, I'm not lost."

"You're not here alone, are you?"

"No."

"Well… Where's your mom?"

"In Las Vegas."

"… Las Vegas? What's she doing there?" The young teacher asked.

"She's in a hospital. She lives there." Reid said.

"Okay… where's your dad?"

"… Las Vegas."

"He's not here with you?"

"No. He walked out on me and mom years ago." Reid scowled, crossing his arms. The woman blinked, startled.

"Then… who are you here with?"

"… My guardian." Reid said, carefully. "We were at the lemurs. But I got caught up by your students."

"I see." She said. "Well, let's go find your guardian." And she offered Reid her hand. Reid eyed her, then slowly slipped his fingers into her hand. She smiled, and guided him back down the path towards the lemurs. "What's his name?"

"Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner." Reid told her. "He's my family, now."

"I see." She said, nodding. "So you're from Vegas?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So why are you in DC now?"

"… Um… cuz Aaron lives here." Reid said.

"How did you meet him?" She asked.

"He's the Unit Chief of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Reid said.

"Really?" Miss Dane asked, smiling down at the child and wondering if he was being truthful.

"SPENCER?!" They suddenly heard.

"There he is!" Reid announced, pointing. She looked. A man in jeans and a gray sweater (tall, dark and handsome, she noticed) was rushing through the people, looking around. He seemed cool and calm, but only to cover up the panic. He turned on the spot, inspecting a group of children walking by, hoping to find the one he was looking for amongst them.

When he came up empty he spun on the spot again, running his hands through his hair. Reid watched him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He had never seen Hotch so upset before… he had never seen the man near a panic… frightened like that… and it was because of him.

Miss Dane blinked when Reid jerked away from her, trying to free his hand from hers.

"Aaron!"

The man whirled, eyes darting around. Then, they widened and relief flooded him. "Spencer!" And the man broke into a run. Reid tugged harder, and Miss Dane let go. The little boy charged forwards, suddenly thrilled to see the man. When he reached him, Hotch knelt on one knee and caught the boy, hugging him close as he stood. Reid had his arms flung around the man's neck and his legs around his waist, and Hotch just held him. It was as thought they had been separated for so much longer than just ten minutes…

"You scared me to death." Hotch gasped.

"I'm sorry…" Reid mumbled. "I didn't mean to. I got swept away in the flood of Freshmen!"

"Yes you did." Hotch said, smiling at the boy, then hugging him close again. "God, you scared me."

"I'm sorry…" Came the soft, guilty whine.

"I know… It's okay. You didn't mean to." Hotch soothed, running a hand up and down the child's back. Then, he turned and looked at the woman.

"You're Mister Hotchner, I take it?"

"I am." Hotch said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"I'm afraid your little one got caught up in the group I was herding."

"I figured that's what happened," Hotch nodded with a smile. "Thank you for helping him back, he's –"

"I'm hungry!"

"… Uh… apparently he's hungry." Hotch mumbled, and Miss Dane laughed.

"Well, I'll let you get him fed. I need to catch up with my group."

"Thank you again," Hotch said, and the woman turned and jogged away.

"… You wanna go get something to eat?" Hotch asked, looking at Reid. Reid grinned.

"Lions first!" He announced, twisting about in Hotch's arms and pointing. "THAT way!"

"Lions?!" Hotch cried in mock dismay.

"Lions!"

"Alright! Lions!" And he set Reid down and jogged after him as the boy took off running, tugging the man along behind him eagerly. They spent nearly another hour at the lions and the tigers, and then Hotch finally managed to pry Reid away long enough to eat. By then, it was WAY past lunchtime, and the pair were starving.

After eating, they went to see the tigers again, and then the leopards, and then anteaters, seals and sea lions, where Reid delivered a lecture on the difference between the two, and then they saw the Beavers, Bald Eagles, and then spent another hour at the wolves. And with that, they had gone through the entire zoo.

They headed back towards the entrance, where Reid insisted on stopping at the gift shop. There, Hotch caved in and bought him a lion plushy. But by the time they reached the car, Hotch was carrying an exhausted Reid piggy-back. Smiling tiredly, he put Reid into the car and buckled him in, and then they drove home. Reid slept the whole way back, hugging his lion (dubbed Leonidus), and barely stirred when they got back to the house. Hotch had to carry him in, and ran a bath for the boy.

"Come on… get in." He said. Reid looked down at the tub in Jack's bathroom.

"Will you lock me out again?' He asked, looking up at Hotch and blinking owlishly. Hotch blinked back, and melted under the pitiful gaze.

"… No." He murmured. "I promise." Reid gave him a sleepy smile, and began to undress. Hotch nodded and left him alone, heading upstairs to shower. He finished first, and when Reid emerged, he was handed a little cup of Easy Mac. Reid barely managed to finish it before Hotch took him into his arms and carried him up the stairs, tucking him into bed and giving him Leonidus. Hotch grinned when he realized that Reid was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He tucked him in, then leaned over and gently kissed his long, damp hair.

Then he turned off the light, slid into bed and closed his eyes. Sleep was almost immediate.

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I lost track of what day it was!

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Eleven Years Old

* * *

Hotch blinked his eyes open when the phone rang, and Reid let out a loud whine a protest, sounding like a very disgruntled housecat.

Hotch fumbled for the phone, and answered.

"Hotchner."

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

"… what the fuck do you want, Dave?"

"Well. SOME one is in a bad mood."

"… I'm exhausted."

"Still going to the museum today?"

"I dunno. Spencer?"

"… What."

"We still going to the museum today?"

"… do we HAVE to?"

"No Dave, we're not. He sounds as tired as I feel."

"Okay." Rossi said, smirking. He had heard Reid. "He's still sleeping with you?"

"Honestly… I haven't been able to keep him out, and last night I was too tired to argue with him."

"Ah. Well, thunder storms today, in case you hadn't noticed."

"Okay?"

"I'm on my way over with a gift for the kid."

"… Should I be concerned?"

"That depends. The whole team pitched in. But we've got a briefing in an hour, so I'm stopping by your place on my way to drop it off."

"What is it?"

"A surprise."

"What kind of surprise."

"A part of childhood I'm sure Reid never got to have."

"… Why am I afraid?"

"I think you'll appreciate it too." Rossi chuckled.

"If you say so." Hotch sighed. "Bye." Then he turned, and grinned. "You need a haircut." He murmured, leaning over and kissing the long, messy hair.

"… I'll live." Reid mumbled into his pillow.

"Come on, son. Up and at 'em. Dave's coming over with a gift for you from the whole team."

"… Should I be afraid?" Reid asked, slowly lifting his head and blinking sleepy eyes, rubbing the crusties from them. Hotch just smiled and got up.

"Go get dressed." He said, and Reid slowly moved to do so, the pajamas he had put on last night now too small for him. Hotch grinned at that, then shook his head and went to do the same. When he came downstairs, Reid was sitting at the television eating Lucky Charms and watching 'Dr. Who' in a pair of jeans that were too big for him, and a baggy t shirt that had Einstein sticking his tongue out on it. A pair of new horn rimmed glasses were on his face. And with messy, uncombed hair falling nearly to his shoulder blades, he was quite the sight.

At the flash of a camera, Reid slowly turned his head and leveled Hotch with a cold glare. The man just chuckled and walked into the kitchen to have a bowl of raisin bran. But there was none to be found. In fact, to his horror, he could only find Reeses' Puffs, Lucky Charms, Trix, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and the old box of stale Cheerios he had been meaning to throw away. Making a face, he decided to make some toast instead, as he had run out of eggs.

He sat next to Reid on the sofa. The eleven year old didn't even seem to notice, completely focused on Dr. Who. Hotch ate his toast in silence, then sat back and relaxed for not quite four minutes. Then there was a knock on the door. Hotch sighed and stood, going to open the door.

"… Dave. What is THAT?"

"What does it look like?!"

"Tell me you just used the box and it's not actually a…"

"Nope. It actually is." Rossi said, shoving past Hotch and walking into the living room.

"Hey Reid. The team is leaving on a case, and we wanted to bring this by for you to keep you entertained." He said. Reid turned, shoving his glasses up onto his face. His eyes widened.

"… Wow! Really?! I… I've never played video games before!"

"I kind of figured." Rossi chuckled. "So I bought you an XBOX 360."

"Wow…" Reid breathed, catching the bag that Rossi tossed to him as he began to unpack the video game console. Reid dug through the bag. "WOW! Look Aaron!"

"What is it, buddy?" Hotch smiled after sending Rossi a glare.

"HALO!" Reid exclaimed.

"Oh really?"

"Thanks, Rossi!"

"That's from Morgan. The team each bought you a couple of games. Halo is from Morgan."

"Assassin's Creed!"

"That's from Emily." Rossi said with a smile.

"Jedi Academy and Knights of the Old Republic! The Force Unleashed…? I didn't know there were Star Wars video games!"

"Those are from Garcia." Rossi chuckled, crawling around plugging the game console into the television.

"Fable!"

"That's from JJ." Rossi announced.

"Batman!"

"That's from Kevin."

"X-Men Legends!"

"Sam Cooper."

"Really?" Hotch asked, grinning.

"Really. And when Perry saw, he had to prove that DC is better than Marvel, and got him 'Justice League'." Rossi chuckled, and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Three Prince of Persia games!"

"Those are from Strauss."

"… what?" Reid and Hotch both said in unison, looking startled and wary.

"She found out what we were doing and said her son loves those games." Rossi explained.

"… Cool." Reid said.

"That and she asks about Reid constantly. She thinks he's cute."

"EW!" Reid squealed, making Hotch and Rossi exchange grins.

"Anyway." Rossi said, standing and turning on the television. The XBOX logo appeared and Rossi sat down, showing Reid how to work the console and navigate XBOX 360 Live. Hotch was mildly amused; he didn't know the veteran profiler was a closet gamer…

But finally Rossi left Reid to it, preparing to play the first Assassin's Creed. Then he pulled Hotch aside.

"It's also to distract him..." He murmured to his Unit Chief. "We may need your help on this case. Stay near your phone, and in the house today in case we need you via webcam." And then he handed Hotch a folder. "Here's the case." Hotch nodded.

"Thanks. I'll look over it." Hotch nodded. Rossi left, and Hotch went into his office to look over the file. Half an hour later, he heard Reid loudly proclaim, "How can a game be so accurate and inaccurate at the same time?!" Hotch quirked an eyebrow, but sighed and shook his head, getting back to work.

"Hey Hotch?" He blinked. This was the first time Reid had called him 'Hotch' since being… de-aged… To be honest, he kind of missed the sweet little "Ahhn" and "Ah'ron" that Reid had been calling him not quite a fortnight ago. But he WAS eager to get HIS Spencer back… the wonderful young man he had fallen in love with…

"HOTCH!"

"Yes?" Hotch responded, standing and walking out to the living room.

"Can we order a pizza?"

"… You just ate less than an hour ago!"

"I mean for lunch!"

"Oh. Sure."

"… and dinner?"

"Uh… no."

"How about Pizza for lunch, Chinese for dinner?"

"… We'll see."

"Which means 'no'." Reid sighed. Hotch frowned at him, and the boy glanced up. "What?! It DOES! Any kid knows THAT. Jack knows that!" Hotch opened his mouth to argue, but then thought twice, and just left the room.

Lunch time came soon. Hotch ordered a stuffed crust pizza supreme with breadsticks, and he ended up on the sofa with Reid, playing 'HALO' and eating their lunch. Considering the fact that neither he nor Reid had ever played the game before, they did surprisingly well, cutting down the forces of the Covenant quickly and efficiently.

"I never knew video games were so much fun!" Reid announced at one point, turning and smiling up at Aaron Hotchner. The man grinned back at him affectionately.

"They're not my thing…" He admitted.

"But you ARE having fun." Reid said.

"Yes. I am."

"Even though I am SO out-shooting you."

"Only in the game, kid." Hotch snorted, then blurted "Shit!" as his character crumpled to the ground, the victim of a Jackal sniper. He then watched as Reid efficiently whipped out his own sniper rifle, located the culprit, and took him out with a single shot to the head.

"You have been avenged!" The boy crowed.

"My hero." Hotch drawled sarcastically, taking up his controller as his character respawned.

The pair played all afternoon, and as it got dark out, Reid said, "So… Chinese?"

"We had take out for lunch, we should make something here for dinner."

"Yeah. Make plates of the Chinese food we'll have delivered." Reid said.

"Spencer…"

"I want noodles!"

"Spencer, no, we—"

"Fine. YOU make your dinner, I'm ordering Chinese."

"I'm not paying for it, Spencer."

"That's fine. In case you've forgotten, I work the FBI, earn my own paycheck, and I have a debit card." And he leapt from the sofa and darted away, Hotch lunging to capture him. Reid let out a shriek and dashed up the stairs, Hotch on his heels. But he managed to get to the top, and slam the bedroom door, locking it.

"SPENCER!" Hotch bellowed, rattling the door. Reid snatched up the phone and ran for the bedroom as he heard Hotch run down the stairs again, and then run back up, keys jingling. Reid darted through the bathroom and into the closet, looking around. Then, he began to climb the shelves until he reached the very top, and he tucked himself behind the linens.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order for delivery…"

* * *

Hotch made his way through the sitting room and into the bedroom. He knelt and looked under the bed, and checked behind the curtains. Then he headed into the bathroom. Reid wasn't in the shower, the tub, it the cabinets or crouched behind the toilet… and so Hotch headed to the closet.

"Eleven, Twelve." He heard the hushed whisper. "… 254. Alright, that's fine. Thank you." And then a little beep as the phone was turned off. And Hotch snatched the linens. Reid let out a bloodcurdling scream as hands seized him and dragged him off of the top shelf, fingers dancing over his ribs. The phone fell to the floor and Hotch carried Reid out of the closet, kicking and screaming and laughing hysterically.

"NO! NO NONONONONO!" Reid begged, writhing and thrashing within the man's grip. "AARON! AAAAH!" Grinning, Hotch headed out of the dark bedroom. But then, lightning lit up the world and a massive peal of thunder crashed over the house. Reid let out a shriek, and was immediately latched onto Hotch, his arms around the man's neck. Hotch blinked. He could see the large eyes, shining in their fear.

"Hey… you okay?" Hotch asked, rubbing up and down Reid's back.

"… Yeah." Came the soft whisper.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Reid said a little too quickly.

"Alright… Come on now… let's go back downstairs."

"Yes please." Reid whispered. "Did you know that tornados—"

"Spencer, no talking about tornados. You'll scare yourself."

"… Um… okay." Reid mumbled, and allowed Hotch to carry him, even though he was getting too big to be carried. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?"

"… I love you." Hotch paused and regarded the child before him, then smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Spencer."

"Even though I ordered Chinese?"

"Yes." Hotch said, smiling. "… any chance you got something for me, too?" Reid blinked at him, then grinned.

"Of course!"

"Great." Hotch chuckled. "I'd rather spend time with you than spend time cooking."

"Really?"

"Really." Hotch said, and Reid hugged him.

"Wanna play Assassin's Creed with me?!"

"Sure!" Hotch smiled, setting reid down on the sofa. "But let's get a fire going in the fire place, and get some plates ready, and we'll play after we eat, okay?"

"Okay!" Reid cheered. "Can we fold out the sofa bed and have a video game sleep over party?!"

"Who are you inviting?" Hotch asked.

"Just you!"

"Aww… I'm honored, Spencer. Why don't you go get some sheets to make up the bed. We'll just sleep down here tonight, okay?"

"YEAH!" Reid shouted, and bolted. And so did the cats, who had come out of hiding. Hotch just smiled, shaking his head and kneeling before the fireplace and starting up a flame. A moment later Reid trotted into the room, arms laden with sheets, blankets and pillows. Hotch smiled and the pair removed the cushions from the sofa and folded out the bed, putting the sheets and blankets on it, and setting up the pillows.

Then they set the table, and as if the delivery man had known it was time to eat, the doorbell rang. Hotch answered the door, forged Reid's signature on the receipt, and carried the food into the kitchen. He and Reid dished out the food, Reid happily explaining the plot line of Assassin's Creed II to Hotch, and then they sat down to eat, Reid still chattering animatedly. Hotch had to remind him to eat several times, but finally they were finished. They cleaned up, bathed and got into pajamas, and then they made themselves comfortable in the sofa bed and played Assassin's Creed until midnight.

Finally, smiling at the child asleep on his shoulder, Hotch tucked Reid in and turned off the TV and XBOX.

"Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"… Don't go." Reid mumbled. Hotch blinked down at him, and smiled. He sat beside him and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"I love you, Spencer." He murmured. Reid didn't respond. Hotch frowned, staring at the boy's eyes. They were glazed and contemplative, and… sad. "Spencer?" Hotch asked gently. Reid heaved a large sigh. "Spencer, what is it?"

"… I wish…" Reid began, but stopped.

"Wish what, baby?"

"I wish I'd had a dad like you." Came the soft confession. Hotch blinked again, and then winced. He felt his heart breaking as tears filled the little boy's eyes, especially when he realized that by the time Reid had made to this age, his father had already abandoned him. At this age, Reid was already taking care of himself, AND his mother.

Slowly, Hotch lifted Reid up off of the bed and held him close to his chest, hugging him tightly and stroking his long hair. And he closed his eyes as Reid began to sob brokenly into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Spencer…" Hotch murmured, now stroking a hand up and down the small back. "I'm so sorry, baby… You deserved so much more… SO much more. You are amazing. One of the most incredible people I have ever had the immense privilege of knowing. And your father was a fool for walking away from you." Reid sobbed harder. "Do you hear me?!" Hotch demanded. "He's a damn fool!" He leaned back, taking Reid's face in his hands and making the child look at him. "There is not a single soul on this earth that can come CLOSE to you. And I will never… NEVER leave you. Because nothing on this earth could make leaving you worth it."

"… Really?" Came the tentative inquiry from amongst the sniffles.

"Really."

"… Promise." Hotch said softly with a smile. "Forever."

"Til death do us part?" Reid asked, perking up a bit. Hotch smiled and latched pinkies with the little boy.

"Til death do us part." He pledged, and then pulled the child close and hugged him tightly, rocking him until the boy's trembling abated. And once it had, Hotch lay the sleeping child down on the bed, kissing his little cheek and tucking the blankets around him before lying beside him and stroking his hair for a few minutes before his eyes closed and his hand fell still to rest on Reid's back.

And things were quiet.

Artemis and Apollo leapt onto the bed and curled up together in the blankets at the corner, closing their eyes and adding their purrs to the soft breathing of the slumbering man and child. Both human and feline were soon peacefully resting, completely oblivious of the storm raging outside of the safety and warmth of the cozy house.


	12. Chapter 12

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Twelve Years Old

* * *

Hotch and Reid were both woken, for the second day in a row, by the ringing of the phone. Hotch fumbled to answer.

"… Hotchner."

"Mornin, Aaron." Rossi greeted.

"… Hi."

"Can you head to the computer? We could use your input on this case."

"Yeah." Hotch said. "Sure." And he got out of bed, tucking the blankets around Spencer and heading into the office. He booted up the computer and a few minutes later, the team appeared on the screen.

"Wow. Look at scruffy Hotch." JJ grinned.

"Tell me what you've got or I'm leaving." He snorted, hearing Spencer padding into the kitchen and start puttering about.

"Alright." Morgan snickered, and they began to go over the case, gave Hotch their preliminary profile, and began to tweak it.

They had been at it for nearly half an hour when Hotch suddenly trailed off mid sentence. The team blinked at his image on the screen. They watched his nostrils flare. His eyes darted to the side and his nostrils flared again, and then once more. This his eyes widened and his head snapped to the side as he sniffed the air furiously.

"… SPENCER?!" He howled, and bolted. The team was left with a view of his chair, spinning from the force of his sudden departure. They looked around at one another and waited patiently. Off in the distance, they could hear Hotch's voice, and the small voice of the child.

"Well… Spence SOUNDS happy… And Hotch sounds…"

"Confused?" Emily offered.

"Annoyed?" Morgan tossed in.

"Baffled." Rossi chuckled.

A few minutes later, Hotch reappeared, collapsing into his chair and running a hand over his face with a sigh. There was white powder over his shirt now.

"Hotch?" Emily asked.

"Reid is making me breakfast." Hotch explained.

"Awwww… that's so sweet!" Emily cooed.

"What's on your shirt?" Morgan wanted to know.

"… Pancake batter mix." Hotch muttered. The team was amused, but they quickly got back to work. At least for another fifteen minutes. Then, Hotch stopped midsentence again, and looked off to the side. He blinked, and then smiled.

"You did all THAT?!" He asked, and then Reid appeared. The girls squealed when they saw him in his thick glasses carrying a plate that was LOADED. On it was scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and five blueberry pancakes drowning in syrup. "That looks GREAT Spencer! Thank you!" Hotch said enthusiastically. Reid beamed, and Hotch hugged him tightly.

"Oh, I am SO jealous." Morgan groaned. "All I had was yogurt and a muffin…"

"Ha ha!" Reid sang, stuck his tongue out at Morgan on the screen, and then skipped out of camera range.

"… Did he just taunt me?!" Morgan demanded to know over the laughter of the girls.

"I think he did." Hotch chuckled. "And now, so am I." And he dug into his breakfast with relish. Through a moment later, he made a face and picked something out of his mouth. "Uh, eggshell." He offered in explanation, making the team laugh again. Then, he looked up, blinking. And then Reid appeared, setting a second plate down beside Hotch's. Then he disappeared. A moment later, two glasses of orange juice were set down, and he rolled his desk chair over and made himself comfortable right next to Hotch.

Hotch blinked down at the child. "… What are you doing?"

"I wanna help." Reid said, looking up at him.

"… Spencer… No. You're too young."

"I am not! I'm twenty five!"

"… You're TWELVE." Hotch said, and Morgan felt like he had been punched in the gut. He stared at Reid, suddenly realizing that he was looking at the little boy who had been stripped, beaten and tied to a goal post by a bunch of kids age 16-18. And it infuriated him…

"I'm twenty five." Reid said simply. "I can help!"

"I'm sure you can, Spencer." Hotch said gently. "But I don't feel right exposing you to this kind of stuff."

"… Want me to describe Jeff Dahmer's crimes in vivid detail?" Reid challenged. "Or Manson's? Or Jack the Ripper's? How about BTK?"

"Spencer." Hotch said warningly.

"… Jeff Dahmer would—" Hotch smacked a hand over the child's mouth. Reid's eyes widened, then narrowed.

The team watched as Hotch stood, wrapped one arm around Reid's body and lifted him from the chair, carrying him out of the room, the child shouting into his other hand the entire time. A moment later they heard, "You will eat your breakfast RIGHT here, and when you're done you can go play video games. But you are NOT to come into the study unless you need me for something."

"You're not my dad!" Reid exclaimed challengingly.

"No, but I am your BOSS." Hotch snapped back. "Right now, you're on medical leave. And you will keep that in mind. If you don't, I'll be forced to turn it into a formal suspension, and THAT will go into your file!"

"That's blackmail!"

"So sue me."

"You… You can't just—"

"I just did." Hotch said. A moment later, he reappeared, picked up Spencer's breakfast, and walked away again.

"… I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

"That's fine. Then you can clean up this mess you've made in here."

There was the sudden sound of breaking glass. "YOU clean it up!"

"Alright, that's it."

"What? Hey. HEY! LEMME GO! DAMMIT! PUT ME DOWN, HOTCH!"

"No! If you're going to act like a child, you're going to be TREATED like a child!"

"Oh, what are you gonna do?! Send me to my room?!"

"No. I'm sending you to Jack's room."

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M TWENTY FIVE! PUT ME DOWN, DAMN YOU! PUT! ME! DOWN!" Then there was the sound of a door slamming, followed by banging.

"You will stay there and think about what you've done!" And a moment later, Hotch reappeared. He dropped into his chair and rubbed a hand over his face, looking upset.

"Temper tantrum?" JJ asked, smiling at her boss on the computer screen.

"… Yeah, I guess." Hotch sighed, sounding weary. He reached out and drained his orange juice, then began to eat the rest of his breakfast while discussing the case. But then, for the third time, Hotch stopped midsentence. This time, he was staring off into the OTHER direction, out the window to be exact.

"… Son of bitch!" He gasped, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"Spencer's running down the street!" Hotch blurted.

"Uh oh. Twelve year old running away from home in the midst of a tantrum." Rossi chuckled. "Don't worry. He'll be back."

"God DAMMIT!" Hotch shouted, then jumped up and disappeared.

"… I uh… don't think Hotch is coming back any time soon…" Rossi sighed, and agreeing, the team ended their web chat session with the man…

In the meantime, Hotch had thrown his pajamas off on his way up the stairs, jerked on boxers, a pair of jeans and a sweater, then quickly tied his shoes and ran back down the stairs again, flying out the front door with his coat and running down the street.

Meanwhile, Reid was sitting on a swing on the playground less than a mile from the house, staring at his feet, in sneakers that were quite large on his feet. Garcia had gotten a large collection of clothes in various sizes from GoodWill, and once Reid was finished growing up, they would re-donate them, since he would only wear each item for one day before growing out of them.

He sniffled and rubbed his nose, then pushed his glasses up further on his nose, and his eyes moved from his shoes to the puddle that had formed in the trench beneath the swings, courtesy of the rain, which was threatening to fall again.

A moment later, he heard the crunching of gravel and three figures appeared behind him in the reflection he had been staring at.

"Is it a boy, or a girl?" One boy asked. Reid tensed. He knew the tone in that voice… and it was nothing good.

"… I'm a boy." He said, softly. "My name is Spencer. And I'm… twelve years old. What's yours?"

"You don't go to our school." One of the boys snorted.

"No, probably not." Reid responded.

"Why's your hair so long? You tryin' to look like a girl?!"

"No. I just haven't gotten it cut yet." Reid said.

"You look like a girl."

"Well, considering how at my age neither I, nor many girls, have started puberty yet, we're bound to look the same. There aren't many physical characteristics that will differ other than—OOF!" Reid grunted as he was shoved from behind, and he fell on his hands and knees into the puddle. His glasses fell off, and into the water. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, roughly jerking him to his feet and spinning him around. Reid winced and stumbled, trying to focus on something. Anything.

"You trying to be a smart ass?!" One of the boys snapped.

"N-No, I was just merely stating the fact that before puberty, boys and girls look very much alike and—OW!" He fell to the ground after a punch to the face. He grimaced as he tasted blood. "D-Do you… really want a criminal record at… at this age?!" He asked, his voice high in pitch. "This is assault, and— HUHHK!" He was cut off as he was kicked in the stomach, which sent him into the cold puddle again… and landing on his glasses. He felt them snap underneath him, and he whimpered. "UUHN!" He cried out as he was kicked hard in the ribs, and he silently wondered if it would even be worth it to try and get away.

But before he could make a decision, there was a loud "HEY!" Reid recognized that voice… but he had NEVER heard it sound like that before. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Then the presence of the three older boys were gone, and he heard one of them grunt. He glanced to the side and saw the blurry figure of one of the boys scrambling away on all fours, and then all three boys were running away.

A moment later, Reid was being picked up off of the ground, and he winced at his aching head. "Are you okay?" Hotch asked, his voice gentle, but anxious. Reid sniffled and nodded. "Your nose is bleeding…" Hotch murmured, and Reid felt a cloth pressed to his nose. "God, and you're all wet… Where are your glasses?"

"… broken." Reid mumbled, pointing off to the side. He heard Hotch move over towards the swings, and then the man returned a moment later.

"Yeah… they're snapped clean in half." He sighed. "Come on. Let's get you home and get you cleaned up…" And he took Reid's hand and led him down the street.

"… I'm sorry." Reid said softly.

"For what?"

"Running away."

"Oh, Spencer…" Hotch sighed. "It's okay." And he smiled down when Reid moved to walk pressed into his side. He put his arm around the child's shoulders and they stayed that way until they arrived home. Hotch took Reid into the kitchen and set the boy on the counter, getting a better look at his face in the light. He sighed and went to the freezer, taking out a bag of peas and pressing them onto Reid's blackening eye. Then he wet a paper towel and began to dab at his split lip.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"… My stomach." Reid mumbled, and Hotch helped Reid take his shirt off. Hotch scowled when he found the bruising beginning to spread over Reid's stomach and side.

"Do you feel like anything is broken?" He asked.

"No." Reid said, shaking his head. "My nose is bleeding again..." Hotch sighed and pressed a dry paper towel up to Reid's nose.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Hold this here, I'll be right back." Hotch told Reid, and went to the door. He peered out the peephole and sighed, then opened it.

"Yes?" He asked, glancing at one of the boys who had attacked Spencer, and then looked at the man who had to be the boy's father. The man was looking LIVID. The kid had a split lip and had skinned his palms.

"This him?" The man asked his son, and the boy nodded. The man then turned his glare onto Hotch. "I think first off, I need to know your name." He snapped.

Immediately, Hotch opened the door completely, standing up straight and putting on his Unit Chief demeanor. "I'm Aaron Hotchner. And you are?" He asked, his voice hard, his very stance radiating authority and dominance.

"Gary Newman. My fifteen year old son came home with a busted lip, and he told me that a grown man had hit him. I am THIS close to calling the cops. But I figured I ought to hear your explanation." The man growled. Hotch stared the man down, but then forced himself to relax. He nodded and stepped back, holding the door open.

"I see. Please, come in." He invited. "It's starting to rain again." Gary Newman eyed Hotch, then nodded and stepped inside, guiding his son beside him. "Please." Hotch said, closing the door and waving his arm, indicating the living room. They stepped in and Gary Newman sat down, his son beside him. Hotch took the arm chair.

"First off, I didn't hit him." Hotch said calmly. "I grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him. He tripped and fell."

"And what the hell gave you the right to lay a hand on my son?!"

"Sir, did your son tell you what he was doing at the time I had grabbed him?" Hotch asked. Gary narrowed his eyes, then looked at his son. The boy had his head bowed, and wouldn't meet his father's gaze. Hotch sighed and turned his head. "Spencer? Will you come in here, please?"

Gary Newman blinked and turned, then stood and his eyes widened when the child shuffled into the room. Reid had dried blood flaking under his nose and lip, which was swollen and cut. He clutched the bag of peas in one hand and his broken glasses in the other, and his right eye was now swollen and turning a vivid purple. Red and purple bruising mottled his ribs and stomach, and he was limping. His pants and shoes were wet and splattered with mud.

"Your son is fifteen, sir." Hotch stated. "Spencer is twelve. And I grabbed your son when I was pulling him, and his two friends, off of Spencer."

"Chandler? Is this true?" Gary demanded, his tone low and dangerous. His son seemed to huddle down. "You were with Luke and Sean, weren't you?!"

"… Yessir." Chandler squeaked.

"Mister Hotchner." Gary said, turning. "I want to apologize. I am NOT raising a bully!"

"I'm sure you're not." Hotch said, standing and nodding to the man.

"He is NOT getting off lightly." Mr. Newman said, turning and glaring at his son. "Chandler. Apologize."

Slowly, with a wince, his son stood and shuffled over to Reid, who eyed him warily.

"…'M sorry…" He mumbled, and after a moment, Reid offered a small "… s'okay…"

"Spencer, go take a hot shower, okay?" Hotch said, and Reid nodded and scuttled away, grateful to leave the awkward scene. Hotch turned back to Mr. Newman. "I apologize if I hurt your son."

"He deserved it." Mr. Newman said. "And I'll be telling his friends' parents what they've been up to." Hotch nodded, and he and Mr. Newman shook hands.

"Are uh… you going to be pressing charges?" Mr. Newman suddenly asked. Hotch smirked slightly.

"No. I think things like this should be resolved by the parents. Spencer wasn't seriously hurt. And as long as the boys get disciplined properly…"

"Oh, he WILL be." Mr. Newman said, again shooting his son a glare. His son looked worried, and a moment later, there was a beeping from his pocket. Mr. Newman snorted. "And he can start by handing over his cell phone." Chandler drooped and pulled it out, giving it to his father, who pocketed it.

Hotch walked them to the door. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hotchner. Sorry it had to be under these circumstances." And the men shook hands again, said their goodbyes, and then the Newmans were gone. Hotch sighed and shook his head, then went to make some soup for lunch.

Reid was content to spend the rest of the day curled up in a large blanket on the sofa playing video games, with an overprotective Aaron Hotchner checking in on him frequently while helping the team out on their current case via webcam. They had left over Chinese food for dinner, and when bed time rolled around, so did the next temper tantrum…

It all began when Hotch said, "You are sleeping in Jack's room, and you are staying there all night."

Reid's immediate response had been "No."

"Spencer, you're too old to be sleeping with me."

"I'm twenty five!"

"You're twelve."

"I was born—"

"Spencer. You're twelve. You are a minor. It is not appropriate for you to be sleeping in the same bed as me."

"But we're engaged."

"Spencer…"

"Are you saying that we're NOT engaged?" Reid asked, fixing a hard stare on Hotch.

Hotch's immediate thought was '… fuck. He trapped me.' But then he said, "Are you wearing a ring?" Reid blinked, then looked down at his hand.

"… My fingers are too little."

Hotch nodded, saying "And until you can wear the ring again, ON YOUR RING FINGER, not your THUMB, you are sleeping in Jack's bed."

"But—"

"No."

"But Hotch, I—"

"No."

"… That is MY bed too!"

"Spencer, you—"

"NO!" Reid shouted, jumping to his feet. "MY bed, MY room, and that's where I'm sleeping!" And the child bolted, running up the stairs for the bedroom.

"SPENCER!"

"I am NOT sleeping in Jack's room! I'm NOT!" Reid howled, darting into the sitting room, running into the bedroom and taking a flying leap onto the bed, burrowing under the covers. Hotch walked in a moment later.

"Spencer, get out of the bed."

"NO!"

"Spencer, now."

"NO!" Hotch sighed and walked over, dragging the covers off of the bed. "NO NO NO NO NO!" Reid howled, clinging tightly to them. Hotch reached out and grabbed the child, but Reid shrieked and seized the edge of the mattress, clinging as though his life depended on it.

"Really?!" Hotch demanded, as Reid screamed wordlessly at the top of his lungs.

"I WANNA SLEEP HERE!"

"How about you sleep down in the living room?" Hotch offered. "With your video games."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Spencer, I need to—"

"NO!"

"Spencer!"

"I wanna stay with YOU!"

"Spencer, you're acting like a spoiled child."

"Am I a child, or aren't I?! You can't have it both ways, Hotch!"

"But you ARE both! You're a twenty five year old in a twelve year old's body."

"SEE?! I'm twenty five!"

"I am not sharing a bed with you when you have the body of a twelve year old!"

"But I'm TWENTY FIVE!"

"With the body, and temper, of a twelve year old. Now let go!"

"NO!" Reid howled. And with a noise of disgust, Hotch let go of the child and stomped out of the room. He was absolutely beside himself! This was so incredibly out of character for Spencer Reid, he didn't know how to take it!

Reid blinked, watching him go. He heard him go down the stairs, and after a bit, Reid sat up. He pushed his hair out of his face, and slipped out of the bed, padding out of the bedroom and staring down the stairs. It was dark.

Frowning and worrying his lower lip, tonguing the cut on it, he made his way down the stairs. A light was on the guest room. Reid walked in. No one was there… but then he heard feet on the stairs. His eyes widened and he bolted.

"HOTCH!" He shrieked, scrambling up the stairs. But by the time he got to the top, the door slammed… and locked with a loud click. "HOTCH!" He screamed, throwing himself against the door and pounding on it with his fists. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"Language, Spencer!" Hotch called from inside, this time locking the deadbolt instead of the just the doorknob.

"FUCK YOU! LET ME IN!"

"SPENCER!"

"LET ME IN!"

"Go to bed!"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! LET ME IN HOTCH! LET! ME! IN!"

"Stop kicking the door!"

"NO!"

Hotch went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, rolling his eyes at the banging and screaming. He took his time in the shower, brushed his teeth and pulled on his flannel pajama pants. When he emerged, he listened.

Thud… thud… thud… thud… thud…

He sighed. It sounded like Reid was still banging on the door… with significantly less energy, yes, but… he was still at it. Hotch just sighed and got into bed. He had to be FIRM. Slowly, the systematic thuds put him to sleep… he woke several hours later. All was quiet.

Slowly, he got out of the bed and made his way to the door, wondering where Reid had slept… Jack's room, the sofa bed, the guest room. But when he opened the door, he stopped. Reid was curled up in a tight little ball on the floor, fast asleep and shivering. His clothes were already getting too small on him. Hotch sighed, then turned and went to his closet, getting a plain navy blue T shirt and returning to Reid.

He gathered the child in his arms, briefly thinking of how Reid was much too small for his age, and then frowning at the thoughts of the bullying he went through in High School at this age. He carried him down the stairs and into the guest room, setting him down on the bed. Reid made a sound of protest when he was laid down.

"Come on, Spencer… let's get you changed." Hotch said gently, removing Reid's shirt and getting the large one on him before wrestling him out of his pants. But then, Reid curled up against him, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Spencer, time for bed. Come on now, lie down."

"… No." Reid mumbled. "You'll leave me…"

"We have to sleep on our own now, Spencer."

"No… I'll have nightmares…" Reid whined. Hotch sat there for a moment, then sighed and lay down next to Reid, pulling the covers up over them. Reid immediately relaxed, curled up against him and went back to sleep. Hotch smiled. He stayed there for a few minutes and then slipped out of the bed, tucked Reid in, and returned to his own room, going back to sleep himself.

And Reid joined him only an hour and a half later.


	13. Chapter 13

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Thirteen Years Old

* * *

Hotch's first three thoughts when he awoke was, 'dammit, Spencer's in bed with me again!', 'Oh good, his bruises healed fast!' and '… he needs a hair cut again…'

The long, dark brown hair was falling past Reid's shoulder blades now, almost halfway down his back. Smiling slightly, he stroked the long hair.

"… Mrrrhhh…" Reid grumbled.

"Good morning."

"Mmmm…"

"What are you doing in here?"

"… what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Spencer."

"Nhn."

"You're supposed to be sleeping downstairs."

"Can't make me."

"Do you really want to test me?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"Have you been able to keep me out yet?" Reid shot back, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes. Hotch glared, and Reid smirked. Then the boy got out of bed and shuffled off to find a new pair of glasses, and some new clothes. Hotch just sighed and went to get dressed. When he came downstairs, Reid was already eating cereal and playing video games.

Hotch went to make his own breakfast, and then headed into the study, booting up his computer. Only half an hour later, he was on a web cam profiling session with the team, who was filling him in on what they had found out over night, and he filled them in on what had happened the previous day with Spencer.

"Is he okay?" JJ asked.

"He's fine." Hotch nodded. "Hardly a mark on him today. Needs a haircut, though. It's halfway down his back."

"Awww…" Emily cooed.

"Can we see?" JJ asked.

"I don't want to encourage him to come in here when we're working…" Hotch said, slowly.

"Oh, come on, please?" Emily asked. "We won't discuss the case when he's in the room, I promise."

"… Alright." Hotch relented, and turned. "Spencer?"

"Yeah!"

"Come in here, please!"

"… What?" the team heard the child ask from the doorway.

"The team wants to say hello." Hotch told him, and rolled his chair back to allow Reid to climb into his lap.

"Hi guys!" Reid called, grinning and waving.

"Oh my God, LOOK at him!" JJ gasped, grinning. "Spence, you're so CUTE! How old are you now?!"

"Twenty five."

"… He's thirteen." Hotch chuckled.

"Hey! Alright!" Morgan cheered. "The teenage years! You're halfway done growing up again, kid!"

"Look at his HAIR! Turn around, Reid!" Emily said, and Reid twisted about at the waist.

"It IS long." Rossi grinned.

"Maybe Garcia can come over and cut it tonight." Hotch suggested.

"Okay." Reid agreed, amiably. "Where are you guys?"

"Tuscon." Rossi said.

"What's the case?"

"Nuh-uh, Little Man." Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. "We're not telling. You are NOT helping."

"But I—"

"No." Hotch said, firmly.

"But I'm thirteen!"

"And these cases are rated R, not PG-13." Morgan said.

"And some of them are X rated." JJ snorted.

"I'm twenty five!"

"You're twenty five and thirteen." Hotch said. "You can help out when you're twenty five and twenty one."

"WHAT?!"

"MAYBE twenty five and eighteen."

"But R rated is for seventeen!"

"I'll make you a deal." Hotch said, and Reid turned to look him in the eye. "If you can talk Strauss into letting you work—"

"WHAT?!"

"—then you can help."

"That's not fair!" Reid howled.

"She's my Superior. If she says you can work, you can work. If she says you can't, then I can't over rule her."

"But Hotch!"

"You want to call her right now?" Hotch asked, offering his phone.

"You're an asshole!" Reid howled, getting out of Hotch's lap.

"You watch your language or I'm taking away your video games." Hotch ordered, pointing a finger at Reid.

"This is not FAIR!" Reid complained.

"Do you want to call Strauss or not?" Hotch asked.

"… DROP DEAD!" Reid shouted, and stormed from the room.

Hotch just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Be glad that this will only last for a week or so, Aaron." Rossi chuckled. "Consider it practice for Jack's teenage years." Hotch visibly winced at that, making the team laugh.

"Will he run away again?" JJ asked, concerned.

"After yesterday? I doubt it." Hotch snorted, then glanced out the window. "… I'm wrong. There he goes."

"Uh oh." Emily laughed. They watched Hotch stare out the window, and a moment later, his eyebrows shot up, and a grin crossed his face.

"Aaaand here he comes." He said, and picked up the web cam. The team's view of the room spun, and then they were looking out the window. And Reid was charging up the side walk as fast as he could, a little black poodle on his heels, barking angrily. He scrambled over the four foot stone wall surrounding the front yard and landed in the shrubs.

"I should go get him." Hotch chuckled over the team's raucous laughter. "Later." And he set the camera down on the desk and left the room. He headed out to the front yard and walked over to where Reid was struggling to extract himself from the bushes. The poodle was on the other side of the wall, bouncing up and down and barking.

"You okay there?" Hotch asked, looking down at Reid.

"… I'm stuck." Reid confessed. Hotch grinned and offered a hand. Reid took it, and Hotch pulled him out of the bushes. "I HATE that dog!" The child spat, and Hotch took him inside, leaving the dog to bark his head off. Reid flopped onto the sofa with an angry huff and picked up the Xbox controller, un-pausing his game. "Aaron?"

"Yes?"

"… what if the team isn't home by tomorrow?"

"What do you mean, buddy?"

"Tomorrow is the Bureau picnic… we were gonna go."

"Oh. Well, we can still go." Hotch said, walking over.

"… Won't be any fun without the team." Reid mumbled. Hotch smiled, laying a hand on the child's head.

"Well… if they're not home in time, we'll have our own picnic when they DO come back, okay?" He offered. Reid just heaved a heavy sigh and made his character leap off of a roof and assassinate an innocent guard walking by below him. Hotch leaned over and kissed the top of Reid's head.

"… I love you." Reid whispered, and Hotch smiled.

"I love you too, buddy."

"… Go help the team."

"Alright. I'll try to get them home by tomorrow."

"… Thanks." Reid whispered.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked, now frowning.

"… Yeah." Reid shrugged. Hotch frowned, walking around the sofa, taking the controller from Reid and sitting down next to him.

"Spencer… talk to me." Hotch said. Reid stared at his lap, chewing his lower lip. A moment later, a single tear rolled down his face. "Spencer?!" Hotch asked, now worried. A moment later, Reid slumped over to the side, ending up leaning against Hotch. The man held him, running a hand up and down his back.

"Spencer, what is it?"

"I don't know…" Reid wailed. "Nothing! Everything!"

"Well… which is it?" Hotch asked, frowning.

"… I'm tired of this!"

"Of what?"

"I wanna be normal again! Or… I mean… MY normal!"

Hotch chuckled. "You wanna grow up again?"

"YES!"

"Oh, Spencer…" Hotch sighed, hugging him and rocking him. "I'm sorry, baby…"

"I wanna work with the team and I wanna sleep in bed with you and I wanna have sex with you and—"

"Spencer… please…" Hotch winced.

"And I want you to hold me and kiss me and not feel like a pervert and—"

"Thank you, Spencer, that's enough."

"AND I MISS MY MOM!" Reid suddenly blurted. Hotch blinked, startled. But then he hugged the boy tightly.

"I'm sure you do."

"I DO!"

"I know. I believe you…"

"Why did this have to happen to me?!"

"Well… Can I be honest?"

"Yes…"

"I think you are the best person it could have happened to." Hotch said, and Reid sniffled and sat back, staring at the man. "First off, you're the youngest. It would take you less time to grow up again." Hotch explained. "It's taking you three weeks. It would have taken me five to six weeks to get back to normal. It would have taken Dave about two months. It would have taken JJ four weeks, and she's a mom. Henry would need her to be his mom during that time. And Morgan would have taken four to five weeks. And who would have re-raised him, huh?"

"… Garcia probably." Reid said, smiling a bit.

"And Emily?"

"Her mom?"

"Maybe… But Spencer… I also think that out of all of us, YOU had more of a right to have a second childhood than any one."

"I dunno. It's not like any of us DID have a normal childhood." Reid pointed out. "Your dad abused you… Morgan lost his dad and then Buford… Emily lived all over the world…"

"And you had a mentally ill mother and a dead beat dad who abandoned the two of you. You graduated high school and started college at twelve."

"… Well… yeah…"

"Well yeah!" Hotch insisted, and Reid gave him another smile. Hotch hugged him tightly, then kissed the top of his head. "You're halfway through this, Spencer. Just enjoy it."

"I just feel so… useless now…" Reid confessed. Hotch smiled at him, petting his long hair.

"Well… let me see if I can do something about that." He said, and went to the study, Reid blinked after him, then returned to his video game. About fifteen minutes later, though, Hotch came back with several pieces of paper, and a box of crayons. Reid gave him a look.

"I don't do coloring books." He said, annoyed.

"I know that." Hotch chuckled, sitting down and handing Reid a roll of tape. "Here. It's not a coloring book . Put these papers together with some tape. It's a map of Tuscon. And here are the locations of the abduction and dump sites." He handed Reid another piece of paper, and then the crayons. "You want to help? Make me a Geographic Profile."

"… Really?" Reid gasped, clutching the crayons with wide eyes.

"Yup." Hotch confirmed, and a brilliant smile bloomed on the boy's face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Hotch!" And he flung his arms around the man, hugging him tightly. Hotch chuckled, kissing the top of Reid's head and ruffling his hair.

"You're welcome, kiddo. I love you." And he left the child to it.

And by lunch time, Reid was done with the geographic profile. While the boy made macaroni and cheese in the kitchen, Hotch presented the geographic profile to the team. And when Reid spent the rest of the day playing video games, Hotch worked with the team.

And that evening, while the pair were arguing over what to have for dinner, there was knock at the door. When Hotch opened it, Garcia stood there with some Italian take out. Reid poked his head around Hotch.

"Hey boys." She said grinning. "The team is on their way home!"

"YES!" Reid shouted, leaping up and punching the air. Garcia grinned.

Garcia smiled at him. "We're heading to the picnic at around ten or eleven. And Rossi promised that he remembered he's supposed to make you your lunch."

"Awesome!" Reid grinned, and scrambled into the kitchen as Hotch stepped aside to let Garcia in.

"Can you cut his hair after dinner, Penelope?" Hotch asked as they followed Reid into the kitchen.

"Sure."

"Not as short as last time!" Reid said quickly, scrambling into his chair.

"Alright." She nodded with a grin.

And after dinner, while Hotch and Garcia cleaned up, Reid went to shower. He returned in an overly large T shirt that fell almost to his knees. Garcia then took him to Jack's bathroom, sat him on the counter, and combed and cut his hair, after renewing her promise to not to cut it TOO short. And when she was all finished, he took her by the hand and tugged her out to the sofa in the living room, insisting that she stay for a movie and dessert. Hotch had pulled an apple pie and ice cream out of the freezer and brought it out to the pair.

"Oh. Thank you so much, sir." Garcia said, while Reid just shoved a large spoonful into his mouth.

"Thank YOU." Hotch said with a smile. "I've really appreciated your help."

"You are EVER so welcome, my liege."

"Penelope."

"Yes?"

"You've been AMAZING."

"… thank you, sir."

By the end of the movie, Reid was fast asleep. He was curled up with Garcia on the sofa, and she was gently stroking his hair, smiling down at him. Hotch turned off the television as the credits rolled, and Garcia looked up at him. Hotch just smiled and leaned over, scooping Reid up into his arms. The boy mumbled and squirmed slightly, then seized Hotch's shirt in a tight grip mumbling "I wanna stay with you…"

Hotch sighed, drooping. He really didn't want to fight with Reid over this again. Garcia smiled slightly and opened her arms. Hotch smiled and set Reid down on the sofa again, and Reid blinked blearily up at Garcia.

"Hey there, Junior G-Man." She cooed, kissing his forehead while Hotch went to shower and change.

"I don't wanna be alone…" Reid whimpered.

"I know. It's okay. I'm right here…"

"But… But Aaron… He…"

"Shhh…" Garcia shushed him, wrapping a blanket around Reid that she had taken off of the back of the sofa.

"If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise…" She sang softly. "If you go out in the woods today, you'd better go in disguise… for every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain because, today is the day the teddy bears have their picnic."

When Hotch came back downstairs, Garcia was standing by the front door with a smile, and Reid was fast asleep on the sofa.

"Thank you." Hotch whispered, letting Garcia out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night!" She hissed back, and Hotch closed and locked the door behind her before creeping back up the stairs and locking the bedroom door behind him with the dead bolt, determined to break Reid of sleeping in the bed with him until he was at LEAST twenty one again!

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Fourteen Years Old

* * *

Hotch woke at about 8:30, which was sleeping in for him. He sighed and rolled to the side, reaching out. He blinked open his eyes and stared at his hand resting on the bed… on the empty bed. And his heart clenched. He missed Spencer…

But it would be inappropriate to sleep in the same bed while he was still a child, he reminded himself. Slowly he sat up, joints popping pleasantly as he stretched. He used the toilet, dressed, and then headed out of the bedroom. He unlocked the door and opened it, and stopped. His heart broke a little bit…

Spencer was curled up on the floor right outside the door, his head on a pillow from the sofa and wrapped up in a blanket, his glasses lying on the floor near his hand. Hotch knelt.

"Spencer?" He called, and Reid frowned slightly, then opened his eyes with a sigh. "What are you doing out here?"

"… You locked the deadbolt this time." Reid mumbled.

"Yes. I did." Hotch confirmed. "Spencer, you can't sleep with me. Not at this age. And you can't be sleeping on the floor here. You need to sleep in a bed on your own." Reid looked away, sadly. "Spencer, do you understand?"

"… Yes." Came the soft whisper, and Reid seemed to slump in defeat.

"Good…" Hotch said, gently. "Come on now. We need to get dressed and get ready to go."

Reid nodded and slowly got to his feet. Hotch blinked. "… You grew!" He announced, surprised. Reid had indeed grown a couple of inches overnight.

"Yeah."

"Finally. You were really small for your age."

"Always was." Reid mumbled, and made his way downstairs to find some clothes. He found a pair of jeans that fit, and a Dr. Who t-shirt displaying the TARDIS. He pulled on some mismatching socks and a pair of Converse, and then headed into the kitchen. Hotch had prepared some waffles in the toaster, and Reid ate silently. Hotch eyed the sullen fourteen year old.

"… Spencer."

"Hm?"

"You're sulking."

"So?"

Hotch just sighed and finished his breakfast, then went to shave and brush his teeth. When he came back downstairs, Reid was just sitting on the sofa, petting Artemis, who had approached him for the first time since his de-aging. Apollo was watching warily from the back of the arm chair. Hotch walked over and reached out, stroking Reid's hair.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know." Reid sighed, his hand falling still on the cat, who blinked and turned to nudge at his fingers with her nose.

"… Come on. Let's go." Hotch said, and Reid stood and followed him out to the car, sliding into the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt, playing with the radio as soon as the engine was on. Then he just slumped back into his seat and closed his eyes, listening to the classical music emanating from the speakers. The drive to the picnic was spent in silence, and Hotch found himself hoping that this was not a sign of what Reid would be like as a teenager…

When they arrived, Garcia and Morgan were already there, and Reid smiled when he saw them.

"You grew!" Garcia squeaked, and Morgan grinned, ruffling Reid's hair.

"Look at you, Pretty Boy!"

"Hi, Morgan." Reid acknowledged, grunting as Garcia gave him a big hug.

"I have so got a water balloon with your name on it, kid." Morgan announced, and Reid frowned.

"We'll see about that." He responded calmly.

"Hey Hotch." Morgan greeted, and Hotch nodded.

An hour later, the picnic was in full swing. JJ and Will arrived with Henry, and Emily not long after that. Rossi arrived last, bringing a package of food. Once he was there, the team waited for a picnic table to be vacated by a group from the Fraud Investigation Department, and then they all sat down. Garcia had packed a picnic basket with food for herself, Kevin Lynch, Morgan and Emily, and Rossi presented Hotch and Reid their lunches. Reid was delighted. There were little loaves of Italian bread which they cut in half, a container with fresh Mozzarella and Provolone cheese, a shaker with oregano, one with pepper and one with garlic, and then a Tupperware of home made meatballs, chicken parmesan and eggplant parmesan and then a dish of marinara to make fresh sub sandwiches. Reid dove into the meal with relish, enjoying every bite. Hotch also ate with enthusiasm, complementing Rossi thoroughly for the delicious meal. Reid had one of each sandwich, and then after a bit while the rest of the team had been talking, came back for a second meatball sandwich. Hotch was slightly alarmed at just how much food Reid had managed to put away… he and Rossi had each only had two sandwiches, but he just shrugged and decided it was because Reid was now a teenage boy.

Finally, the team cleaned up their lunch and put it away, and began to wander around the picnic. At the end of the grounds was a soccer field, where a team from Counter Terrorism was playing a game against a group from the White Collar Crime Division. Several other Agents and their families were cheering on the side lines. Off to the side of the soccer field, several children were having a water war with water balloons and SuperSoakers.

Some older single agents were standing around having some beers and playing horseshoes, and younger (mostly single) agents were playing volleyball. Morgan joined them fairly quickly, and once he had taken off his shirt several female agents gathered to watch the game, which soon became a Beefcake Fest with young hot male agents playing with their shirts off while women ogled them, and the exact opposite was soon happening on the second volleyball court… Garcia and JJ giggled as they caught Rossi staring at the young female agents playing, mouth ajar and eyes wide.

Then, Reid stopped in his tracks and STARED.

"Uh oh… Spence must have spotted someone in a bikini…" JJ laughed.

"Actually… I think he spotted something much more horrifying." Emily drawled, also staring. The team turned.

"Wow." JJ blurted.

"Oh God…" Garcia gasped in dismay. Hotch turned to see what all the women (and Spencer) were staring at. And then, he saw it. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Strauss… In a pair of white shorts with a pink tank top and a short sleeved yellow button up shirt over it with pink flip flops and yellow framed sunglasses.… and a pink headband…

"Oh God she is so not dressed appropriately for her age and station…" Emily hissed.

"I've officially seen more of her than I ever wanted to…" Reid groaned, staring at her bare legs.

"Don't let the child see, he'll be scarred." Garcia gasped, covering Reid's eyes with her hand.

"Too late. The scarring has occurred." Reid drawled in a monotone voice.

"Quick, let's run!" Emily squealed, and Hotch watched as the three women hustled Reid away, giggling the whole way. And suddenly, Hotch realized that he was standing there all alone… He looked around, then meandered off towards the first familiar face he saw, and quickly sat down to have a beer with Sam Cooper.

Reid in the meantime had managed to escape the girls. Garcia and Kevin had ended up with a large group of Technical Analyst and enjoying Geek Talk, JJ had joined Will who was with Henry getting his face painted, and Emily was asked to dance by a handsome man who apparently had crashed the party…

"Hi!" Reid turned, eyes wide. Another child stood before him, grinning. "Come on! We're starting a new Water Fight! We need one more on our team!"

"… Uh… what?"

"COME ON!" The boy said, taking Reid's hand and dragging him towards the field where the kids were preparing their arsenal of water guns and water balloons.

"I… I've never done this before!"

"Can you throw a balloon?"

"… Uh… I guess…"

"Can you shoot a water gun?"

"… Yeah…"

"Then you'll be fine! Come on!" And Reid was dragged over to a group of children on one side of the field, nervously eying the group on the other side of the field. The next thing he knew, a water gun was shoved into his hands and the kids were lining up for the charge. Reid stood there, eyes wide.

"Um… Why are we doing this here?" He asked.

"Because it's the best place." The kid beside him said, and the others stared at him, confused.

"Well… I mean… wouldn't it make more sense to do it over there?" Reid asked, pointing to the playground in a grove of large trees, a castle fort at the center of it. The kids blinked, and looked around at one another.

"Cool!" Said the kid who seemed to be the leader of the team, and he ran across the field towards the other team shouting "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" the leader of the other team ran out to meet him and they talked for a minute, looking at the playground. And then they returned to their teams.

"Let's go!" Said the team leader, and all the kids ran for the playground. Reid followed reluctantly. And once again, they prepared to charge.

"Wait…" Reid said, and they all looked at him again. "You're just… charging in there blind? No plan?"

"… Half of us go that way, half go that way." The team leader said, pointing in two directions. Reid sighed and shook his head.

"That's stupid." He said. "Look. The fort is there, we should use it. There are," he glanced around, "thirteen of us. We should flank them, yes, but we should also take the fort. Especially the central tower. We should have three up there. One to cover the left, one the right and one the center facing our opponent. They should take the majority of the water balloons. The rest of us flank the fort and keep the opponent away from it long enough for them to get up there. And then once they're there, they can help cover US." The team leader stared at Reid.

"… Alright. Yeah." He turned and pointed out three kids. "You, you and you. Take the fort. You guys, go around that side. And the rest of you will come with me around this side."

They all tensed when a whistle blew.

"GO!" The team leader commanded, and the kids charged. Reid blinked and sighed, then followed the team leader's group, wondering how the hell he had let himself get dragged into this. Kids were screaming and shouting, and water balloons were flying. Reid leapt under a concrete pipe half buried in the ground and crawled to the other end. Then he lifted his gun and when a kid he didn't recognize ran by, he soaked him. The kid shrieked, turning and lobbing a water balloon in Reid's direction, and it exploded on the top of the concrete tunnel. Reid kept shooting until the screaming kid ran away.

He smirked to himself and looked around, then darted out of his shelter and ran for the fort, ducking under it and shooting a kid as he ran by. And as he ran around the corner… a water balloon exploded over his shoulder. Reid gasped in shock at the sudden dousing and turned, staring at the kid who was grinning at him. But then, he frowned and calmly raised his gun. The kid stared, smile vanishing. And then he ran, a stream of water catching him in the back of the head.

"You're a good shot!" One of Reid's teammates said with a grin, and Reid offered a shy smile.

"Thanks." He said, softly.

"DOWN!" Another child shouted, and Reid instinctively hit the ground. The other kid followed his example, and they watched several water balloons sailing overhead. The kids in the tower were bombarding their opponents, and within seconds, they were in full retreat and Reid's team was cheering boisterously.

When things calmed down, they heard a voice over a bullhorn back at the picnic site calling all of the children back to find their parents. And so the kids all headed back to the picnic tables running to their parents as the games were announced, to be played in teams of an agent and their child, to be done by age groups of the kids. Reid sighed and wandered over to a picnic table off to the side, sitting down and watching.

A moment later, he perked up.

"Spencer?!" He heard. "SPENCER?!" He looked. Hotch was looking around, searching the children with a worried expression on his face. Reid smiled and stood, walking over to where Hotch was, by the dunk tank.

"Have you found him yet?" He heard Emily call, and she ran over to Hotch.

"No!"

"Oh God… It's been almost an hour!" He heard Garcia whimper from out of his site behind the tank.

"He… He HAS to be here somewhere." He heard Rossi say, nervously.

"No one would be ballsy enough to snatch a kid from an FBI Picnic…" Morgan reasoned.

"Actually," Reid announced, stepping around the tank. "we've seen UnSubs do things equally as 'ballsy', as you so eloquently put it."

"Spencer!" Hotch gasped, relief filling him.

"OOMPH!" Reid grunted as he was crushed to the man's chest.

"Where have you been?!" Hotch asked, kneeling before the boy. Then he blinked. "… You're soaked."

"Hotch, I'm twenty five! And I was drafted to take part in the water wars." Reid shrugged.

"You're FOURTEEN!" Hotch said, shaking Reid slightly.

"And I'm a Profiler with the BAU. I know enough to keep from being snatched by a hebephile." Reid said, looking annoyed. Hotch didn't respond for several moments, but then sighed and nodded.

"Alright. You're right. I'm sorry." And he stood and hugged Reid. "I just… worry."

"I can tell." Reid mumbled into Hotch's shirt. "You're being ridiculously overprotective."

"I love you. You mean so much to me, and… Well… you have a knack for getting into trouble."

"Thanks for reminding me." Reid sighed. Hotch smiled.

"Come on." He said, and put an arm around Reid's shoulders, guiding him over to where the games were being played. Several yards away, Reid froze.

"Whoa. Wait…" He blurted, eyes wide. "We… We're not going to do THAT, are we?!" He asked, looking at the three-legged race going on. The kids 10-14 age group was up next…

"Why not?" Reid turned and stared up at Strauss like a deer in headlights. "Hello, Spencer." Reid blinked, then frowned and stepped back.

"He still prefers 'Reid', Erin." Rossi said. Reid nodded, looking up gratefully at the elder profiler.

"I see. My apologies then." Strauss nodded, taking off her sun glasses. Reid's eyes widened. She had tanned slightly, and looked like a raccoon. He could hear the smothered giggles from Garcia behind him, and heard Emily snort before she could contain herself.

"Why don't you give it a try." Strauss asked, looking at the kids and their parents.

"… Hotch isn't my dad." Reid immediately said.

"I'm sure they'll make an exception." Strauss said.

"He's my boss. That's just weird." Reid tried again.

"But he's been raising you." Strauss pointed out.

"These things aren't really his thing." Hotch said, finally stepping in. "Maybe if there were a chess tournament…" Strauss blinked, but then nodded and walked away.

"Thanks." Reid said, and Hotch nodded to him, but then gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure you don't want to? I would be honored… And I'm sure you never got to do anything like this with your dad."

"And for good reason!" Reid laughed. "Thanks, but I'd rather not make a fool out of BOTH of us in front of the entire Bureau."

"Alright." Hotch conceded, and headed over to where the rest of the team was now sitting. Reid glanced over at JJ, who was doing the Egg Toss with Henry. Then, Reid blinked and hurried after his guardian.

"Hotch?"

"Yes?"

"… Why didn't you bring Jack?" He asked. Hotch stared at Reid for a moment, then sighed.

"Because I had you." He said. Reid stared at Hotch, and then slowly, his eyes widened, a look of horror crossing his face.

"What?" He gasped. Hotch blinked, not expecting this reaction. "You… You didn't… bring Jack because… No. That… that's not right!" Reid cried, his voice high and shrill. The team stared at him, startled.

"Spencer?" Hotch asked, standing and reaching out to place a hand on the child's shoulder. But Reid jerked away.

"NONE of this is RIGHT!" Reid shrieked. "I know you feel bad for me about my childhood! But you know what?! There's nothing you can do about it! My childhood SUCKED and that's just how it is! And I know you like to see this as my second chance, but it's NOT! My body may be that of a kid, but here?!" He pressing his fingers to his temples. "I'm twenty five, Hotch!"

"Spencer, you—"

"TWENTY FIVE!" Reid shouted, and several people turned to stare at the scene he was making. "We only get one chance to grow up! One REAL chance! I had mine! And it didn't turn out so good. So what?! Shit happens!" Several parents turned to glare. Strauss and a few other agents appeared on the edge of the crowd to see what was going on.

"But Jack is living his childhood right now!" Reid continued, his voice still raised. "Jack should be THERE!" And Reid pointed towards JJ and Henry. "With YOU! With his DAD! But he's not! Because of ME! And I told you long ago! Jack must ALWAYS come first! ALWAYS! Because this is his childhood! And he's not going to have a second one! This day will never happen again! It's a one time thing! He's never going to be this age again, Hotch! You only had ONE CHANCE to be here with him, at this age, TODAY! And you THREW IT AWAY! Because of ME! And that is NOT RIGHT! You're NOT my father! You're HIS! You should be with HIM! But you… you…" Reid trailed off, tears rolling down his cheeks. He glared at Hotch, who was staring at him, stunned and hurt. And then he turned and ran, disappearing into the crowd.

Hotch stared after him, shocked. Garcia was looking back and forth between Hotch and the crowd, clutching Kevin's hand tightly.

"Aaron?" Rossi called carefully, and Hotch slowly sank to sit down on the bench of the picnic table.

"Prentiss." Morgan said, and she looked at him. The man jerked his head towards the crowd, and then jogged off after Reid, and Emily immediately followed.

"Hotch?" Garcia asked tentatively.

"Maybe I'm going about this all wrong…" Hotch murmured. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I am being too overprotective… I mean… he IS twenty five."

"No, he's not." Garcia said firmly, and Hotch looked at her. "And I know that you know this. He may have twenty five years worth of MEMORIES, but in every other way… He's a kid."

"She's right, Hotch." Rossi nodded. "He has the memories. That's it. Physically, he's only fourteen right now. And EMOTIONALLY? He's less than that, Hotch. We all know he's not the same emotional age as his chronological and physical age. He was emotionally stunted. He's always been emotionally young, and now he's back even younger. You're NOT being overprotective. You know that he needs you. He needs to be cared for and nurtured. But he's never had that. And so he can't just… accept that.

"These next few days are going to be very difficult, but they'll be crucial. He's a teenager now. Puberty is about to set in, and he's going to go crazy. He's not going to want to recognize that he's still a kid, and you're going to need to be ready to stand your ground with him. He's going to resist being treated like a kid. But he is STILL a KID. Just… get through a few more days, Hotch. It will be a pain in the ass, but in the end it will all be fine."

Meanwhile, Morgan and Prentiss reached the edge of the crowd, looking around. Reid was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me." Emily said, barging in on some men who were talking. "Did you see a kid go running by? About this tall, brown hair, glasses?"

Morgan was doing the same with some young mothers and their young children. One nodded and pointed, and Morgan called to Emily and jogged off towards the parking area. They reached the cars and looked around.

"Reid?" Emily called.

"Reid!" Morgan shouted, beginning to walk down the row of cars.

"Reid, where are you?" He heard Emily calling in the other direction.

"MORGAN!" the man turned at Emily's shout. She was standing at the back of a mini van, where a woman was changing her baby's diaper in the trunk. Emily waved to Morgan and pointed. Morgan ran over to her and followed her between a few cars. And then they approached Hotch's car. Reid was sitting on the ground leaning against the tire, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face in them.

Morgan approached, Emily right behind him. They stood over Reid for a moment, and then silently, Morgan moved to sit beside him. Emily followed his lead, sitting on Reid's other side. They were silent for a moment, and then Emily tentatively reached out and placed an arm around Reid. Reid tensed for a moment, but then turned and leaned against her, crying.

"Shhhh…" she soothed, gently stroking Reid's hair.

"I… I don't… know who to be… more angry with!" Reid cried into her shoulder. "Him… or me!" Emily glanced at Morgan. "I had… no right… to say those things!" Reid continued. "It's not fair!"

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it…" Morgan said gently.

"But I DID mean it!" Reid cried, turning to look up at Morgan, his glasses spattered with tears. Morgan gave Reid a gentle smile, drawing the glasses off of the boy's face and cleaning them on his t-shirt.

"Look, kid… Sometimes we say things we wish we could take back." Morgan sighed. "But we can't. What's done is done. So we do what we can. We apologize. And hope that we're forgiven. And Hotch WILL forgive you."

"I… I just… I feel so guilty. He said that he didn't bring Jack because he had me. He didn't bring his own son, because he had to bring ME. Jack's not here, with his father, because of ME!"

"Reid, that's not true!" Emily said, quickly.

"But it IS! If I were my normal age, Hotch would be out there right now with Jack!"

"You don't know that." Emily said. "He might be out there with YOU. Maybe Jack couldn't come. Maybe you and Hotch wouldn't be here at all. Maybe you would have just decided to stay home."

"Reid…" Morgan said, slowly. "You know that until you grow up, Hotch really can't see Jack, right?"

"What?" Reid asked.

"This is being kept quiet… what happened to you. No one can know. Haley can't ever know. And if Hotch were to take Jack, and Jack came home and told his mom about Uncle Spencer being a kid again… well…" Morgan trailed off with a shrug. But instead of comforting Reid, his words seemed to do the opposite.

"He can't see his own son because of ME?!" Reid cried.

"What? No!" Morgan yelped, eyes wide.

"You just said—"

"Reid, someone had to raise you again!"

"I could have gone with someone else for a couple of days!" Reid wailed. "I could have stayed with either one of you!"

"Reid?" Emily asked, smiling. "Do you really think Hotch would have let you out of his sight?" Reid sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"He's loving this, kid. Every minute of it. And it's only for a few weeks." Morgan said, putting an arm around Reid. "In another week and a half, you'll be back to normal, and Hotch can bring Jack over and you can all spend time together. But right now, Hotch is treasuring the time he's getting to spend with you. He's getting something no one else has ever had. He's getting to spend time with the man he loves at every age. He's getting to see you the way most people have never seen the one they love. This isn't just a special experience for YOU, Pretty Boy. This is special to HIM. And he's grateful for it. I know he's going to cherish the memories of these weeks with you for the rest of his life."

"Really?" Reid asked, staring up at Morgan.

"Really." Morgan assured him, and slid the glasses back onto Reid's face. Reid blinked up at him, and slowly smiled. "You ready to go find Hotch?"

"… Yeah. I think I am." Reid said, softly.

"Then let's go find him." Emily said with a smile, the trio stood and headed back to the picnic. Hotch was right where they had left him, Rossi and Garcia by his side. He looked up when Emily and Morgan emerged from the crowd, Reid between them. Reid immediately ran forwards, and Hotch stood and caught him.

"I'm sorry." Reid whimpered.

"It's okay…" Hotch told him, stroking the dark hair. "It's okay…" Reid shook his head. "Yes, it is." Hotch insisted.

"I wanna go home." Reid mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked. "They're about to open the Sundae Station."

"Sundaes! Let's go!" Garcia cheered, snatching Reid's hand and dragging him away. Reid yelped, managing to catch Hotch's hand and dragging the man along for the ride. "Sundae Train!" Garcia sang, and a laughing Emily caught Hotch and Morgan's hands, and Morgan chuckled as he was dragged along for the ride, Rossi sauntering after them with an amused smirk and tossing in a few jokes about Morgan being the Sundae Train's caboose.

And soon the team was sitting at their picnic table, enjoying Ice Cream Sundaes and Banana Splits, Henry chattering away happily to Reid, who wasn't sure what to do.

And as the sun began to set, the team headed to their cars.

"Thanks for lunch, Rossi." Reid said, looking up at the man.

"You're welcome, kiddo." Rossi smiled, and bid Hotch and Reid goodbye. Reid grinned as Emily, JJ and Garcia hugged him and Morgan ruffled his hair. And then he climbed into the car, and Hotch drove them home. Reid dozed off in the car on the way, and Hotch had to shake him awake when they got home. Then the pair split up to prepare for bed. When Hotch was showered and in his pajamas, he headed downstairs… and found Reid in bed in the guest room in a nightshirt.

"You're going to sleep in here on your own?" Hotch asked, skeptically.

"I think you've made it quite obvious that you're not going to let me sleep with you anymore." Reid mumbled, sadly.

"Just for a week." Hotch told him. "Until you're twenty one." Reid sighed, and nodded. Hotch smiled, leaning down and kissing Reid's cheek. "I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too." Reid said, allowing Hotch to tuck him in. Then Hotch turned out the lights and left the room, heading up to bed.

It had been a day of extremes… It had been a day of fun and happiness, but there had also been some anxiety filled moments too. He hoped that tomorrow would be better. For BOTH of them…

* * *

And next chapter, things get a lot harder for poor Hotch as Reid fully hits puberty... and his libido is wide awake and revving its engine... Hotch might just end up with a few gray hairs before the day is over...

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R

* * *

WARNING! There is no sex while Reid is "under age", but this chapter (coughReidcough) DOES bend the rule a BIT...

* * *

Fifteen Years Old

* * *

The kiss was what woke him… soft, sweet lips against his own… a shy tongue flicking… a soft, wanton sigh… then a body pressed up against him… two legs straddling his thigh, and then a firmness pressed into his hip... Hotch smiled slightly, and blinked his eyes open.

"… AAAH! NO NO NO!" He howled, jerking away and staring in horror.

"AH!" Reid yelped, jumping. "Jeeze, Aaron! Warn a guy!" The boy (BOY! FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY!) cried, clutching his chest over his heart.

"You did NOT just do that!" Hotch all but shouted. Reid blinked.

"What?" He whined.

"You are fifteen!"

"I'm twenty five!"

"FIFTEEN!" Hotch roared, looking horrified. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, then stood from the bed, staring at the boy (BOY! FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! GAAH!). Reid blinked back at him and… oh God… now he was pouting… those large eyes, the full lip, the soft cheeks…

"Stop that." Hotch snapped.

"But Aaron…" Reid purred, sitting back on his heels with his knees splayed out… the shirt that he had gone to bed in (Oh God, where the HELL were his pants?!) was riding up, showing the man his soft, creamy thighs, and… oh dear God… he could see the beginnings of an erection under the shirt that was just BARELY hiding Reid's manhood (BOYhood! FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! WHY ME!?).

"Jesus, Spencer, you've made me feel like a pedophile!" Hotch cried in dismay, and practically did a squirmy dance on the spot, trying to brush away the invisible nasties that covered him. "I am taking a shower. YOU are going to get dressed… COMPLETELY dressed… and NOT try anything like that again!"

"But Aaron…" Reid purred, crawling across the bed towards him. "We're lovers… and I'm feeling… needy."

"… FIFTEEN!" Hotch howled, and retreated into the bathroom, locking the door.

"I'm twenty five!" Reid shouted after him. "And it wouldn't be pedophilia, it would be ephebophilia!"

"I don't care WHAT it is, it is NOT HAPPENING! Now get dressed!"

Reid huffed, blowing a strand of hair out of his face, scowling. He wasn't USED to his lover turning him down… He would just have to try harder…

He lay back on the bed with a languid stretch, his shirt riding up enough to expose his genitals to the cool air of the room, which made him shiver and wriggle with delight, and then he reached down and fondled himself with a soft moan. He pouted slightly and wished that he had grown down THERE overnight as much as the rest of his body had, but if he remembered his own development ten years or so ago, that would come over the next few days.

Reid knew that he had been a late bloomer…

Generally, between twelve and thirteen, the testicles grow and pubic hair begins to appear too. The penis begins to grow as well, while becoming more sensitive and a boy begins to get erections and starts masturbating. At around fourteen, the limbs begin to grow longer and at fifteen the torso develops. And with it, would come breast development, with the nipples becoming larger and sensitive. The rest of the torso would catch up with the breast development quickly to take on a more masculine appearance. Body hair begins to grow.

At fifeen through seventeen, the voice begins to change and the scrotum and penis are almost done growing, with the head of the penis developed.

Reid sighed as he thought this over. His genitals began to show the first signs of puberty yesterday, probably why he was so cranky, with all those hormones running rampant through him… And today… well, (he smiled slightly as he massaged himself between his legs) today was obviously when he began to feel sexual arousal. He knew that his genitalia would achieve most of their full development by the time he was nineteen, though as he recalled his penis grew an inch or so, while the rest of him gained another couple of inches, between twenty and twenty one. And then between twenty three and twenty four, he gained one more inch in height. He knew it was possible that he might gain as much as one more inch in his full height… it was later than other guys, but not unheard of. Some boys really did grow until they were in their mid twenties. And he was one of them.

But the point was, he was going through puberty now, starting yesterday, and would be going through it for the next four days or so. And he was REALLY hoping that he would start to appeal to his lover AS a lover again…

His thoughts came to an end as he heard Hotch fumbling with the door latch of the bathroom. He moved to sit on the very edge of the bed, propping one foot on the bed and letting the other leg hang off, effectively spreading his thighs in an obscene manner. He leaned back on his hands and shook his head, letting his longish hair falling around his head and shoulders and obscure one of his eyes. He noted briefly that his hair was beginning to lighten in color from its dark chocolate brown, beginning the transformation to the golden-brown chestnut coloring. He knew his eyes were doing the same, changing from chocolate brown to honey colored.

The door to the bathroom opened and Hotch stepped out in jeans and a polo shirt. And then his eyes fell on Spencer. Hotch froze. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. Reid gave him a little smile, biting his lower lip.

"… W-Whah?" Was all Hotch managed to get out, his face turning red.

"I want you, Aaron…" Reid purred, his chest rising and falling as his breathing deepened. "Touch me…"

Hotch stepped back and closed the door, disappearing into the bathroom again without a word. Reid blinked, and then let out a whine.

"AARONNNNNUH!" He heard the sink running and he flopped back onto the bed with a frustrated groan, stroking himself consolingly. The sink stopped after a good while, and the door to the bathroom opened again. Reid sat up hopefully, smiling at Hotch. But then his eyes saw what was in the man's hands, and they widened.

"What is—" was all he got out before Hotch heaved the bucket and doused Reid with cold water. The teenage boy let out a shriek, thrashing and tumbling off of the bed before scrambling to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL, HOTCH?!" He shouted, dripping wet and shivering.

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?!" Hotch snapped back, holding up his hand in front of himself like a censor bar, to prevent himself from seeing Reid's private parts.

"What did it LOOK like I was doing?!"

"Trying to get me arrested for inappropriate relations with a MINOR!"

"I'm twenty five!"

"YOU'RE FIFTEEN!"

Reid glared. But Hotch overpowered him with a glare of his own. As soon as Reid lowered his eyes and started fidgeting, Hotch ordered "Dress. NOW."

Reid scowled and looked up, opening his mouth to protest, but as soon as he did, Hotch launched the rest of the bucket's contents over him. Reid shrieked and bolted, running from the room and thundering down the stairs and into Jack's room, where all the clothes for him had been set up.

Hotch sighed and dropped the bucket, rubbing his face with a groan. Then he turned and headed into the bathroom, gathering up some towels the clean up all the water before it ruined the hardwood floors of the bedroom, and to soak up the water on the bed. As he cleaned up the water, he also made a phone call.

"Mornin, Aaron." Rossi greeted.

"Dave. I can't stay here alone with Spencer."

"… Everything okay?" Rossi asked, frowning at the tone in his friend's voice.

"He's fifteen."

"Yeah? Surely you can handle a—"

"Dave, he's developed a sex drive and he's trying to get me to into bed with him."

"… Oh." Rossi said after a pregnant pause, and then after a second one he said, "… Really? Reid?"

"Dave, I walked out of the bathroom and he was in my bed buck naked."

"Damn. What did you do?!"

"I threw a bucket of cold water over him and sent him to get dressed!" Hotch cried. "But he's not going to give up! I know that look in his eye!"

"… Wow." Rossi stated, and then chuckled.

"Dave, this isn't funny!" Hotch cried, sounding slightly panicked. Rossi frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"…"

"What is it?"

"Dave… when I saw him… sitting there like that… I…" Hotch trailed of, but Rossi remained silent, waiting patiently. Hotch's next words came out as a whisper. "… I wanted him."

Rossi closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, rubbing his hand over his beard.

"Part of me wants it, and the other half is just… so beyond disgusted! He's a fifteen year old boy, Rossi!"

"He's Spencer, Aaron. You and he are a couple. Of course you want him. He's a hot young thing and he wants you. That would appeal to your alpha male, knowing that despite the age difference, he wants you. But you're disgusted that you want him too. And that tells me that you're fine. You know that. You want him because he's Spencer, but you're horrified because you know that at this age, it's wrong. It's your primitive instinct at war with your morals."

Hotch let out a deep sigh.

"Listen…" Rossi said with a slight smile. "Why don't you come up to the office today? There's a lot of paperwork piled up on your desk. Bring Reid with you. We can keep him occupied and give you a break so you don't have to fight him off all day."

"… Alright."

"Aaron."

"Yes?"

"I know it's pointless saying this, because you're you, but… You're not a sexual predator. You're a normal human male. But you're a good man, because you're not going to give in to this. And that's something to respect."

"Thanks, Dave."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

And they hung up. Hotch sighed and shook his head, then went to change into slacks, a tie and button up, but decided to forgo the overcoat. Then he headed downstairs.

"Spencer?" He called.

"What." Reid snapped from in Jack's room, plainly still annoyed.

"Come on, we need to go in to the BAU for a bit today. Apparently my paperwork is really starting to pile up."

"… Alright." Reid said, and walked out of the bedroom. Hotch froze, staring. Reid blinked, looked down at himself, then looked up with a pleased smile. "Do I… look okay?" He asked, coquettishly.

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry." Hotch said, looking away. "Not used to seeing you dressed like that." And he hurried into the kitchen. His cheeks were colored a slight pink. Reid's eyes widened and his smile widened in delight. He ran back into the Jack's room and looked over himself in the mirror again, heart swelling. Aaron thought he looked hot! He could tell! He looked over himself happily, admiring the way the jeans and black t shirt hugged his slender figure and accentuated his long, slender legs and thin torso. He ran his hands down his abdomen, admiring his own flat belly, slid them around his hips and then twisted to inspect his rear end, running his hands down his buttocks, too.

Hm… a little thin… But not bad. He looked himself in the eyes and grinned, then tousled his hair with his fingers a bit. His hair was starting to get a bit of a curl in the ends. He put on his glasses and cocked his head. They were the glasses he had worn at fifteen, and back then, they were a fashion nightmare. And yet now, today, they were stylish! Still grinning widely, Reid left the bathroom. He felt almost giddy! Back when he was fifteen, he had never known his own potential to be physically attractive. But now he was! He knew it! Aaron's stare and flush had confirmed it!

"If you got it, flaunt it!" He said to himself, thinking of how he had heard the girls say it before. And he sure as hell had it, so this time around, dammit, he was going to flaunt it! As silly and as immature (and wrong) as it was, he wanted to turn heads and make full grown adults feel like sickos for recognizing the sexual attraction of a teenage boy. He had never felt this BOLD… and he liked it!

"Ready?" Hotch asked, coming out of the kitchen with two coffees. Reid smiled and accepted the one Hotch handed to him.

"Thanks. Yeah." He said. Hotch stared at him. Reid blinked slowly, sensually, and then asked "What?"

"… You put on several inches." Hotch observed. Reid, who had only reached his chest yesterday, was now level with his shoulder.

"I had my final growth spurt between twenty and twenty one." Reid announced, following Hotch out to the car and sliding into the passenger seat.

"I was starting to wonder. I guess I expected you to look like this yesterday."

"I was a late bloomer. But I started puberty yesterday." Reid said, then chuckled to himself. "God, that sounds so ridiculous." Hotch grinned at that, and Reid turned on the radio. About halfway to the BAU, Hotch felt fingers slide over his thigh.

"Stop that." He ordered, slapping the back of Reid's hand sharply.

"Ow."

"Hands to yourself, Spencer." Hotch said sternly. Reid huffed and pouted, slouching down in his seat. When they arrived at the BAU, Reid followed Hotch into the building, secretly basking in the satisfaction he was feeling as he noticed people turning to stare. The first reaction was "What's that kid doing here?" and the seconds reaction was to… well, eye his body. In the elevator he stood innocent against the wall, leaning back and resting his hands on the railing while crossing one ankle over the other, subtly striking a pose that he knew would show off his body. Hotch made a double-take, then just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, especially when he realized that the other agents in the elevator were trying not to stare at Reid… and he somehow just KNEW that the boy was doing this on purpose.

When the elevator was empty, Hotch turned and glared at Reid, hissing "Your body language is just SCREAMING that you're looking to be a victim of sexual assault!"

"Oh, it is not." Reid snorted, tossing his hair. "Calm down." Hotch bit his tongue as the elevator doors opened onto the BAU, and the pair stepped out. They headed over to the bullpen and stepped through the glass doors.

"… Oh my God." Prentiss blurted. "REID?!" Morgan looked up from his desk and his jaw dropped. Then, he grinned.

"Oh my God." He announced, looking stunned and delighted. "Look at YOU!"

"Hi." Reid grinned.

"Damn… talk about Pretty Boy!"

"You comin' on to me?" Reid asked, mischief in his eyes. Morgan froze, eyes wide, and then they darkened and he turned away. Reid blinked, and then his stomach dropped. "Oh… Oh, God. Morgan, I… I'm sorry." His cocky body language immediately shifted, and he became the Reid they all were familiar with. He moved over to Morgan, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Morgan… I… I didn't mean it. I know that you wouldn't… I'm sorry."

Morgan slowly looked up at him, and after a moment, he sighed. "I know you didn't kid. I'm sorry." Reid looked pained, and curled his arms around himself, suddenly ashamed of how he had presented himself. "Don't do that, Reid." Morgan said, shaking his head. "You look good. You do. But half of that was the confidence you were showing when you walked through those doors. I'm sorry if I hurt that."

"… I… I didn't think, I—"

"Oh my gosh." Came a gasp, and Reid and Morgan looked up. "Is that my Butter Cream?" Reid blinked, and then gave a little smile.

"Hi, Garcia."

"Oh, Reid, you look ADORABLE!" And she ran over and hugged him. Reid grinned, hugging her back.

"Thank you."

"Oh, I just KNEW those would look hot on you!" Reid winced and glanced at Morgan, but the man was grinning, and he nodded at Reid.

"They do." He confirmed, and Reid brightened up a bit.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." Morgan said. "You walk your young self down to the local High School and the girls will be all over you." Reid grinned at that.

Then Garcia spun him around, announcing "And lookit that cute BUTT!" Reid's eyes widened and he turned bright red. Morgan and Prentiss burst out laughing at the look on his face.

"Uh… Garcia?" JJ asked, pausing as she walked into the room. Reid looked at her. "Oh! SPENCE?!" She blurted, then laughed. "I thought Garcia was commenting on the hind end of some random teenage boy!" Reid grinned. "Look at you! You look fantastic!"

"… I'm hot!" Reid blurted, eyes wide in wonder at this. "I never knew I was hot at this age!"

"I didn't need to hear that…" Rossi groaned as he walked out of his office, and the team broke into laughter again. "Spencer… can I talk to you?" Reid blinked.

"Uh… sure." Reid said, and walked up the stairs and stepped into Rossi's office. The man closed the door behind them, and at a gesture from him, Reid sat down, blinking at the man.

"Look Reid… I know this is… exciting for you. And I know that you're maturing very quickly, and you're at the age where your libido is in overdrive." Reid blinked, wondering why in God's name he was talking about his sex drive with David Rossi. "But… please keep in mind that when people see you, they see a fifteen year old boy. And this includes Aaron." Reid bit his lower lip, now getting an inkling of where this was headed. "He loves you. But when he looks at you, he doesn't see his twenty-something aged partner… he is seeing a FIFTEEN year old BOY. And he is not comfortable with you making sexual advances towards him."

"… But…" Reid weakly squeaked in protest, but no words followed.

"It makes him feel like he's one of the predators we hunt." Rossi stated, bluntly. Reid winced and looked away.

"Is this why we came here? So you could talk to me?"

"No. You came here because he was afraid that if he were alone with you all day, you would keep trying to get him to engage in sexual activities with you, and I think that he's afraid that he might give in. He's here, because here, he's safe from that possibility, and that possibility, quite frankly, disturbs him." Rossi said simply. He watched Reid shrink before his eyes. "And you need to think… when you're back to normal, when you're intimate with him, how do you think you'll feel about the knowledge that the man making love to you made love to a fifteen year old?" Reid squirmed, obviously uncomfortable. "Even if that fifteen year old was you…? And what about what he'll think of HIMSELF? He told me that when he came out of the bathroom and saw you… He wanted you." Reid looked up, eyes wide. Dear God, had Aaron told Rossi that Reid had been naked, legs wantonly spread open with erection on full display?! Wait… did he say that Aaron had… wanted him? "He saw you and he felt desire… for a fifteen year old. And that scared the hell out of him. Do you understand, Spencer?"

"… Yes." Reid whispered in a small voice, bowing his head in shame.

"You're a hot young thing, and you know it." Rossi said, and Reid looked at the man, startled. "Enjoy it!" Rossi said with a smile, but then pointed a finger at him. "But be responsible with this temporary thing. Remember that in ten days, you'll be twenty five again. Don't do something you'll regret. Either one of you." Reid nodded, and Rossi nodded back. "Alright. You are excused. Behave yourself."

"Yessir." Reid mumbled, and skittered out of the office. Rossi shook his head and chuckled, and got back to work. Reid headed down into the bullpen and sank into his chair, hugging his legs to his chest and resting his chin on his knees, frowning slightly as he thought. Morgan and Prentiss looked at him, then glanced at each other. Reid was chewing his lip, and then, suddenly, he stood and marched out of the bullpen, purpose in his step.

"… Now where is HE going?" Morgan asked no one in particular.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, he means business." Emily observed.

Reid strode down the hall, taking long strides with his long coltish legs, making several people stop and stare as he passed. But this time, he didn't notice. He reached his destination quickly, and knocked.

"… Come in." Reid did so. Erin Strauss looked up. Sam Cooper was standing before her desk, looking annoyed. Reid guessed that he had just received a good tongue lashing. But when he saw Reid, he blinked in confusion. So did Strauss. Then, in unison, their eyes widened in surprised realization.

"… Dr. Reid." She half-stated and half-questioned, as if to make sure she had identified him correctly.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Reid stated. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright. I was just leaving." Cooper said, and Reid smiled and stepped aside to allow the man to leave the room.

"Come in." Strauss said, and Reid closed the door and did so. At her gesture, Reid seated himself in front of her desk, and she took her seat behind it. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to discuss the possibility of my returning to work." Reid said calmly, getting straight to the point. She blinked and leaned back, not expecting this.

"I see." She said with a nod. "And… how old are you now?"

"… Fifteen today, Ma'am." Reid said. She nodded and sighed, removing her reading glasses.

"Dr. Reid… I understand that you have all of your memories—"

"I do."

"—and I understand that you want to get back to work again, but… I don't think that I could allow that." Strauss said, folding her hands on her desk. "Regardless of your memories… Your physical state… I don't think it would be responsible. I don't want to get into anything personal, but… I am assuming that you're going through puberty right now?"

"… Yes." Reid nodded.

"I just… There are SO many things… And legally, this is such a…"

"An anomaly?" Reid offered.

"Yes. Twenty five, fifteen, there's just… too much liability and legal issues, and with the hormonal changes you're going through over a few days instead of years… I don't think that it's a… reasonable option. I'm sorry." Reid sighed, and nodded.

"I understand, ma'am." He said, and she offered him a sympathetic smile. "But I had to try. Perhaps we can… revisit this issue in three days?"

"… Three days. When you're eighteen?" She asked, and Reid nodded. "Perhaps. You, Agent Hotchner and I can certainly discuss the possibilities. On that note, I've been meaning to talk to you." Strauss said suddenly, and Reid blinked. "How has it been going with Agent Hotchner? Has he been… sufficient in his duties of… seeing to your… proper care?" She asked hesitantly, as if unsure of how to word her question.

Reid stared at her for a long time, and then bowed his head slightly. She waited a moment, then frowned when he sniffled. "Agent Reid?" She asked. Reid looked up. His eyes were watery and red.

"I can't tell you how much I wish that my father had been… HALF of what Hotch has been for me over these past two weeks." Reid said, his voice thick with emotion. Struass looked stunned. "Agent Hotchner has been beyond exceptional, ma'am. He's the kind of father that every child deserves, but so few get. I can never thank him enough for all he has done for me."

After a moment, Strauss nodded. "I'm glad to hear that." She said. "I… know a little bit of your history from your file. And I know that you were… neglected." Reid frowned. "I know your mother didn't purposely neglect you."

"She loves me." Reid said firmly.

"Of course she does." Strauss said firmly. "She's your MOTHER."

"… I miss her."

"She's your mother." Strauss said again, smiling. Then her smile faded. "I know it's… none of my business… and you don't have to answer, but… why did your father leave?" Reid looked at her for a moment, then sighed and shook his head.

"To this day, I… really couldn't tell you. He gave me his reasons but… He…"

"They weren't satisfactory?"

"Yes. Not like he was winning father of the year awards when he WAS there." Reid suddenly blurted, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Strauss could feel the bitterness coming off of the teenage boy in waves. Reid abruptly stood and began to pace. "He could never accept me. Accept who I was. I wasn't like the other kids! He just wanted me to be NORMAL. But I WASN'T!" Reid whirled, staring at Strauss. "How many five year olds read Jack London, Mark Twain, Charles Dickens and Edgar Allen Poe?! How many five year olds sit on the playground reading 'Treasure Island' and 'Robinson Crusoe', or playing chess with adults, and WINNING?! How many six year olds were reading the full works of Tolkien and C.S. Lewis?!" Reid shook his head, letting out and incredulous laugh, turning to stare into the Section chief's wide eyes.

"He didn't CARE about all of that!" Reid shouted. "He was just mad that I didn't want to play T Ball!" He shook his head again. "He coached my little league team, you know… And when I stopped playing… he kept coaching it. He spent more time with the neighborhood kids than with me… because he liked them better."

"I'm sure that's not—"

"It IS true." Reid said, firmly. "He loved me. I know that. He's my father. But he didn't LIKE me. I wasn't what he wanted. He wanted more kids, you know… hoping that at some point, he'd get a NORMAL one… But… Mom wouldn't do it. Sometimes I think it was because… NOT because of her illness, but because she was angry that he wasn't satisfied with the kid they already had. If they had another kid, and that one was normal… he probably would have…" Reid trailed off, then dropped into a chair. "He probably would have left anyway. He would have TAKEN the NORMAL kid with him, and left me behind with mom. I can see why he left us… He's a lawyer… a successful one. How far would he have gotten with a crazy wife and a weird kid? But dammit, he didn't even have the DECENCY to check up on us every once and a while! He was RIGHT there, only a few miles away, and he never bothered to see if we were alright! I mean, mom was SICK! She couldn't work to support us! The only damn thing he did was to keep paying the mortgage on the house! If he hadn't done that, me and mom would have been on the streets… and then she would have been locked up and I would have been in Foster Care and…

"Being here, in the Bureau, with my team… It's the first time I've felt like I was… GOOD enough." Reid confessed. "How… How is it that one's co-workers can love someone more than their own FATHER did?!"

"Oh, honey…" Reid and Strauss looked up, not having noticed the door opening. Garcia stood there, tears in her eyes.

"… How long have you been there?" Reid asked softly.

Garcia didn't answer. She just hurried across the room, tossed some folders onto Strauss' desk and enveloped Reid in her arms. Reid turned, burying himself in the embrace.

"Thank you, Miss Garcia." Strauss said, picking up the folders and putting them in her desk before standing. "Come on… Let's take you back to Agent Hotchner and have him take you home. He can come in and work on his files again tomorrow."

Garcia nodded her agreement, saying "Come on, cupcake." And she put and arm around Reid and guided him out of the room, Strauss beside them with a hand on Reid's back. When they entered the bullpen, Emily made a double take, then leapt to her feet.

"Reid?!" She called, alarmed and concerned at his red rimmed eyes, puffy and still watering. Morgan looked up and he too stood, looking concerned.

"Hey kid? You alright?"

Reid sniffled and nodded, offering them a watery smile and a soft "Yeah, I'm okay…" Strauss strode up to Hotch's office and poked her head in.

Meanwhile, Hotch and Rossi had been talking.

"I hope he wasn't embarrassed." Hotch said, when Rossi filled him in on the heart to heart the veteran profiler had had with Reid.

"A bit, but I think he understands and will withhold his… uhm… more inappropriate affections for now." Rossi said, and Hotch sighed, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his face with his hands. "But… at the same time, I think you need to think about how he may handle rejection." Hotch lowered his hands and looked at the man. "We all know he has very shaky confidence in his self worth. And keep in mind that he's never found himself to be attractive until now… You don't want to damage that…" Hotch frowned in thought, nodding at the wisdom in his old friend's words. "If he pulls something again, let him down gently. I think it is crucial for him to know that you DO find him attractive and you DO love him, but you will not do him the… disservice of doing anything with him that is not age appropriate."

Hotch nodded. "But Aaron?" He looked up at Rossi again. "If Reid asks you if you think he's hot… tell him the truth!" Hotch blinked, and Rossi gave him a crooked grin, holding up his hands in a half-shrug, half-proclamation. "It will make him smile, and boost his confidence, and remind him that you really do love him." Hotch blinked, again, then slowly smiled and nodded as he absorbed his friend's advice.

"… For a man with three failed marriages, you do really well in giving advice about amorous teenage boys…" Hotch stated, suddenly. Rossi pointed a finger at him.

"Don't make me shoot you, Hotch."

"Agent Hotchner?" Both men looked up as Strauss poked her head into the room. "It think I would be best if you came in to catch up on work tomorrow. I think that Dr. Reid should go home."

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked with a concerned frown.

"I'm afraid that I… upset him…" Strauss said slowly, and Hotch stood.

"How?! What did you do?!"

"I'm honestly not sure. I asked him a simple question and he started talking and the next thing I know he was shouting about his father and got rather… distraught." Hotch winced and pinched the bridge of his nose then nodded and walked out of his office, Rossi behind him.

"Spencer?" He called, anxious about how the boy looked as though he had been crying. Reid slipped past Emily and Morgan and ran to the man, throwing his arms around his neck. Hotch blinked, rocking back slightly at the impact, then curled his arms around the boy's slender torso. "Spencer, what is it?" He asked, looking up at Strauss for an answer.

"He's fine. But why don't you take him home for the rest of the day." She said. "If you need to catch up, you can come in again tomorrow." Hotch just silently nodded.

"Come on, Spencer." He said gently. "Let's go home." Reid shook his head.

"I'm okay." He mumbled. "I… I'd like to stay a bit longer…"

"… Alright. I'm going to go finish this file, and then we'll leave."

"Okay." Reid said, and Hotch paused, then headed back to his office.

"Here, kid." Rossi said, and Reid turned. The man handed him his laptop. "Why don't you look over the manuscript for my new book?"

"… Okay!" Reid gasped, brightening almost immediately. And for the next eleven minutes, he was silently absorbed at his desk. But then, he hit a key and froze. His eyes widened. He blinked and hit another key. He hit it again. Then again. And then again and again and again.

"No… Oh No… no no no no… Oh, God, no…"

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, looking up at him. "Is it that bad?"

"… Worse…"

"Worse?" Morgan asked, grinning.

"Rossi's gonna kill me!" Reid squeaked, looking petrified.

"Why?" Morgan asked, getting up and walking over. He looked down at the screen. A blank document stared back, the cursor blinking at the top of the page.

"Reid?"

"Yeah?"

"… Where's the manuscript?" Morgan asked.

"I dunno!"

"What do you mean, 'you don't know'?" Came the last voice Reid wanted to hear. Slowly, he turned and looked up at Rossi with wide eyes.

"… I… I…"

"Reid… What did you do?" Rossi asked, walking over.

"I… I… I dunno! I was reading and it was there and then it was gone and it won't come back and—"

"Move!" Rossi snapped, shoving Reid aside and beginning to frantically tap away at the keys. "… WHAT DID YOU DO, REID?!" He shouted, making Reid jump.

"I don't KNOW!" Reid cried, his voice high and shrill. Everyone was watching now.

"It's GONE!"

"I'm sorry!" Reid cried, tears filling his eyes. "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I did, I—"

"You just destroyed a three hundred page book I'd been working on for the last TWO YEARS!" Rossi roared, his face red and eyes blazing.

"Hey!" Morgan barked, stepping between Rossi and Reid and putting a firm hand on Rossi's chest to stop him as the man moved to go around him. "Ease up, Rossi! He didn't mean to do it. Calm down. After all… he's just a kid."

"Just a kid my—"

"What's going on?!" Everyone stopped at the frightening demand. And slowly, Rossi turned and stared into the hard eyes glaring at him, blazing in a protective fury… "Why is my Butter Cream crying?"

"… Uhh… It's nothing, Kitten, he just—"

"I deleted his novel, Garcia!" Reid cried. "I deleted it and I can't fix it and Rossi's been working on it for two years and—"

"That's it?" Garcia asked, blinking at Reid and then glaring at Rossi. "You yelled at him and made him cry over THAT?!"

"It's a three hundred page—"

"I don't CARE! Instead of yelling at him for an honest mistake, you could have just told him it was okay, brought it to me and I could have done THIS!" And she leaned over the computer, hit a few keys and…

"YOU FOUND IT!" Reid cried in relief. Garcia straightened and pat him on the head, then turned on Rossi.

"But instead you yelled at him?!"

"… I…"

"OUT!" Garcia shouted, pointing up towards his office. "Go! Now!"

"… Are you seriously trying to send me to my room?" Rossi asked, giving her a look.

"NOW!" She shouted. "Or I'll delete the novel for good!" Rossi's eyes widened, he took the laptop and fled to the safety of his office. Garcia turned and hugged Reid, cooing softly to him. Reid closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Hotch standing in the door to his own office, having seen the whole thing.

"I… I think I'd like to go home now…" Reid whimpered. Hotch blinked, then nodded.

"Okay." He said, and without another word he gathered his things, put an arm around Reid and guided him out of the bullpen. Reid turned and gave the team a little smile and a wave as they left, just as JJ walked in with a file and announcing a new case.

Halfway through the drive home, Reid suddenly spoke up. "I'm sorry." Hotch blinked and glanced at him. "For this morning." Hotch was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"I'm sorry about the bucket." He said. Reid crossed his arms over his then chest and scowled.

"That was cold."

"Sorry." Hotch said, fighting a grin. "But it got you to stop." Reid glared, making Hotch chuckle. Then, he reached over and caught Reid's hand, lifting it to his lips and gently kissing the back of it. "I love you." Reid blinked and smiled, flushing.

"I love you too." He said, softly.

"What do you want for lunch?" Hotch asked.

"Anything is fine." Reid said with a shrug. Hotch nodded. The rest of the drive was spent in a comfortable silence, and when they got home they had some sandwiches for lunch, and then Reid spent the rest of the day reading while Hotch worked the new case with the team over the webcam. As the sun set, Reid went to take a shower.

Hotch sighed and shut down the computer, stretching his arms. He stood and headed out to the living room to see what Reid wanted for dinner. Reid wasn't there, and a moment later Hotch picked up the sound of the shower from the guest bathroom. He headed into the guestroom and went over to the bathroom. The door was wide open and… Spencer was crying? Worried, Hotch stepped in, opening his mouth to ask the boy what was wrong… but his words failed him.

He stood there, stunned. Reid wasn't crying… He was standing in the shower stall behind the glass door that was just beginning to fog up. His back was to Hotch and he was leaning forward slightly, one hand braced on the wall… The other was working steadily between his legs…

"Nnnmmm…" Reid groaned. "Uhhnnn… Ohhh… Oh God…" Hotch swallowed the thick lump in his throat as his eyes (WITHOUT his permission!) slid down over Reid's back to caress his thighs and buttocks with his gaze… His mouth began to water and heat pooled in his loins as—

NO! NO NO NO NO NO!

Hotch turned and headed out of the room, but Reid's voice followed him…

"Ahh… God… GOD! AARON!" Hotch froze, eyes wide, then hurried away, striding into the kitchen and snatching a casserole from the freezer, tossing it into the oven without even bothering to preheat. Then he fled up the stairs and into his own bathroom, turning on his shower and stripped out of his clothes. He stepped under and warm stream and closed his eyes.

Big mistake. Immediately, the scene he had witnessed in the shower downstairs was playing before his mind's eye, and he could hear the echoes of the boy crying out his name as he—

NO! NO NO NO! BOY! BOY! FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! AAAHG!

—painted the wall with his release, limbs trembling as he gently fingered his spent—

HOLY GOD, FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY! NO! THIS IS WRONG! SO WRONG!

Hotch let out a whimper of both disgust, desire and surrender as he looked down to take in the sight of his own awakening erection… His mind was then consumed by the image of Spencer flat on his back in their bed, legs spread wide as he pants in his arousal, begging his lover to overtake him and—

AAAAAAAHHHG! FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! NO! NO NO NO! GOD!

Hotch shook his head, trying to shake the image out of his mind, and quickly replaced it with an image of his lover as he was two and a half weeks ago, fully grown and ready to receive his elder lover… He pictured the delectable movements of the young man's body as he arched his back, moaning as he was penetrated. And Hotch groaned and began to stroke himself…

When Reid emerged from the shower, he plopped down on the sofa to play some video games. The oven timer went off. Hearing Hotch in the shower, Reid paused his game and shuffled into the kitchen, opening the oven. There was a stouffer's casserole sitting on the middle rack. Reid reached in and deftly flicked off the plastic cover, then reset the timer for another 30 minutes before returning to his game. Hotch came down a few minutes later, and Reid said, "I took care of it. Only has another twenty minutes."

"Oh. Okay. Thank you." Hotch said with a nod, and went to toss up a quick salad. When the timer went off, Reid shuffled into the kitchen. The pair quietly sat down to eat.

"So…" Hotch said after a bit, and Reid looked up at him. "Want to tell me what got you so upset this afternoon?"

"… I dunno." Reid shrugged. "I was just talking to Strauss, and somehow my dad came up and… I just got really mad and… I think I gave a bit more insight into my childhood than I had ever wanted to, but…"

"What did she ask you that led to all of that?" Hotch asked, still bristling at the idea that something Strauss had said had led to his young charge's distress.

Reid frowned and thought, chewing slowly. When he swallowed, he said "She asked if you were caring for me properly."

"And?"

"I told her that I wished that my father had been half of what you have been for me over these past two weeks." Reid said. Hotch blinked, then sighed and gave Reid a sad smile. "And then I exploded about my dad…"

"I see." Hotch said.

"… this hasn't been the most eventful day… but I'm exhausted…" Reid admitted, picking at his food. Hotch smiled at him.

"You look exhausted. Why don't you head to bed?"

"… I think I will." Reid mumbled, picking up his plate and walking over to the counter, shoveling his casserole into a tupperware with the rest of the casserole from the container. Hotch stood and walked over to Reid, pulling him into his arms and hugging him. Reid sighed and relaxed against the man, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I know…" Reid mumbled, and smiled as Hotch kissed the top of his head and smoothed down damp curls.

"Sleep well." And Reid smiled and nodded, then padded out of the room.

Hotch finished eating and cleaned the kitchen, then fed the cats and changed their litter box, then put some laundry into the washing machine. Then he stopped at the guest room and peered in. Reid was curled up in the bed, sleeping quietly. Hotch smiled and walked over to the bed, drawing the blankets up to Reid's chin and tucking him in. Reid sighed and stretched out a bit, then fell still and quiet once more. Hotch just smiled, then slipped out of the room and headed to bed himself, glad that there was no fight as to where Spencer was sleeping this time…

And yet, as he lay in his own bed, he found himself missing his little mate curled into his side…

But he sighed and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him.

It had been a relatively easy day, other than his heart-attack worthy wake up call, and for that, he was grateful… little did he know, it was the calm before the storm…

* * *

Can it get worse? Oh, yes it can... Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Sixteen Years Old

* * *

"AARON!" Hotch jerked awake at the cry, and the sound of feet running up the stairs. The door to the bedroom suite opened with a bang. "AARON!" Came the distressed cry again.

"Spencer?" He called, groggily. A glance at the clock showed him that it was just past three am. Then, a lanky figure charged into the room and took a flying leap onto the bed. Hotch caught the boy with a grunt, but then held him tightly as he felt the trembling. "Spencer? Baby, what's wrong?"

"What if it doesn't stop?!" Reid cried, clinging to the man. Hotch blinked, frowning.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What if I don't stop aging like this?! What if I keep going?! What if, in two weeks, I'm in my thirties?! What if in a month, I'm in my forties?! A month later, in my eighties?! Hotch!? I'll only have another two months to live!"

"Spencer…" Hotch gasped, tightening his hold on the boy. "Where did this come from?"

"I dreamed it! I kept aging and aging and… Hotch… Aaron… I… I don't wanna leave you… I don't wanna DIE!"

"Shhh… Spencer… It's okay. It's not going to happen. We've looked all through that man's notes because of what happened to you. And that's NEVER happened."

"But it COULD!" Reid cried. "The machine was malfunctioning when it shot me!"

Hotch winced… Reid was right… the machine had gone haywire when it blasted the kid. But Hotch just pulled Reid closer, until the boy was practically in his lap, and just ran his hand up and down the youth's back, rocking him.

"Shhhhhhhh…" He soothed, closing his eyes and smiling slightly as the teenage boy began to slowly relax. "It's okay… It's all gonna be okay… shhhh…"

And finally, Reid gave one last shuddering sigh and his body went limp. Hotch turned, kissing the bed-messed hair, and laid him down beside him, tucking the blankets around him. Then he rested his own head down and went back to sleep, Reid cuddling against him.

He was woken once again at around eight that morning. Reid was still against him… but he wasn't cuddling. Hotch's eyes snapped open at the low moan that came from the boy beside him, and then he felt the erection against his thigh… He quickly looked down at Reid. The boy was out cold. He mumbled something unintelligible, and his hips jerked slightly. This was followed by another low moan and beginning of a slow, sluggish grinding against the man.

Hotch himself let out a groan at that, especially as he felt heat gathering in his loins. He maintained control, however, and began to wriggle away from the sleeping teenager. Reid let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact, and Hotch slipped from the bed, backing away and staring at the lanky form under the blankets. Then he sighed and shook his head, stepping into the bathroom. He headed to the toilet to urinate, wincing as another moan from the bedroom reached his ears. He took his time getting dressed, and cautiously stepped out of the bathroom a moment later.

Reid was gasping softly, body trembling, but he was still asleep. Thanking God for small favors, Hotch crept out of the room and hurried downstairs before the lustful teenager could awaken. He headed to the kitchen and put the coffee on, then began to make breakfast.

Upstairs, Reid was slowly brought into awareness by his own pulsing arousal. His eyes flickered open and registered the empty bed, and then he groaned and rolled over onto his back, the fabric of his pajama pants rubbing over the head of his penis in a delicious manner.

He let his sleepy eyes flutter closed again as he moaned, gently palming his erection through his pants. There was already a damp patch on the crotch of his pants, and a moment later he shimmied his pants down around his thighs and stroked his length with a low, groggy moan. He craned his head back on his neck, inhaling deeply and smiling as he smelled the coffee that Hotch was brewing, and then a few minutes later, bacon.

He thought of his lover as he pleasured himself, and a few moments later he bucked his hips up frantically, reaching his orgasm and painting his t-shirt with his ejaculate. Then he relaxed with a soft sigh, turning and nuzzling his face into his lover's pillow, savoring the man's scent.

Downstairs, Hotch had heard Reid's cry of pleasure… he had been waiting for it. It made him smile and he sipped his coffee, finishing breakfast. And a few minutes later, Reid shuffled down the stairs, looking happy and sated.

"Morning." Reid greeted.

"Good morning. You're wearing my shirt." Hotch observed.

"… I made a mess on mine." Reid admitted. Hotch paused, then rolled his eyes and shook his head, fighting back a smile.

"Here." He said, setting the plate down before Reid. "Let's eat and head back up to the BAU. I have paperwork to do and the team may need my help."

"Okay." Reid nodded. They ate quickly, Hotch dressed, and then went to the guest room to see if Reid was ready. He stepped in, and froze, eyes wide.

"… Spencer…" He asked slowly. The boy was standing in front of the full length mirror in the corner, buck naked. He sighed and twisted about at the waist, eying his figure critically. Hotch noted that his hair was lighter, and fell to his shoulders in loose curls, and some of them cascaded down over his forehead and into his face, obscuring one of his eyes. Then Reid turned to face Hotch (the man winced and averted his eyes from the frontal view of the naked teenage boy) and inspected his buttocks in the mirror.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Hotch sighed. Reid echoed his sigh and turned to face himself in the mirror again.

"… Am I… attractive?" Reid asked. Hotch wanted say "You're sixteen!" and run from the room, but he remembered Rossi's words yesterday. Reid loved him, and was hoping for the man's approval and interest… And so he steadied himself and then walked over to Reid, standing behind him. Reid watched as Hotch's eyes slowly moved over his body in the mirror, then placed his hands on thin shoulders, and smiled.

"You're phenomenal." Hotch told him, leaning down and kissing Reid's cheek. Reid flushed, and slowly grinned.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really. You're beautiful. At ANY age." Hotch assured him. "And I love you. Now get dressed. We need to get going." He stepped away but Reid whirled, flung his arms around the man's neck and kissed him passionately. Hotch stood there, frozen in surprise, and the next thing he knew it was over.

"I love you." Reid told him, then scampered away. When Hotch next saw him, he was fully dressed and ready to go, again in skinny jeans, converse, a dark gray t-shirt featuring Bobba Fett, and a Hoodie with the Assassin's Creed Error logo on the back. "Ready." He said, and they headed out to the car.

When they arrived at the BAU, the girls had to coo over how cute he was, and Garcia bullied him into pulling his hair back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Then, as Reid was under his desk digging for something, Morgan and Rossi arrived and herded the team into the conference room. Reid listened to them as they went.

"The case is here in town." Morgan was telling Hotch. "We've been here all night workin' on this, this guy is spiraling and is in an all-out spree, kidnapping, raping and strangling male college students. There have been three in the last thirty six hours. Victim count is seven. The last three are dead. He didn't kill the first on purpose, but apparently he found the release he was looking for, because then he killed the next one twenty four hours later, and the third twelve hours after that. Body was found seven hours ago."

"So we're not taking a break until we catch this guy." Hotch said with a frown.

"Nope." Morgan confirmed, and then they were in the round table room and Reid couldn't hear them anymore. It was nine am. And by noon, no one had left the conference room and Reid was beside himself. He had snuck into Hotch's office and finished the man's paperwork already.

Now he was bored, and ready to do anything to cause some chaos just to amuse himself. He went over to Morgan's desk and sat down with a sigh… And then he saw it… He stared. He ran his tongue over his lips, thinking. He glanced up at the team. They were all completely absorbed. They weren't going to take a break any time. The only reason they would leave that room was for another body, in which case they would take a Bureau vehicle…

He chewed his lip, then made up his mind. He stood, snatched the keys from Morgan's desk and hurried out of the bull pen. He'd be back before the team knew it!

He headed down to the parking garage and looked around. Then he spotted Morgan's truck and smiled slightly. The man had parked just out of sight of the security cameras. He jogged across the lot, unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat. He sat there for a moment, a silly grin on his face, then adjusted the seat and mirrors before buckling the seatbelt and sliding the key into the ignition. He let out a sigh as the motor roared to life and the lights on the dashboard lit up. Reid put the car in reverse and pulled out, and soon enough, he was on his way…

An hour later, Morgan stormed out of the conference room, with Emily calling after him threatening to kill him if he didn't return with lunch. He headed over to his desk and opened the drawer.

"… My keys." He mumbled. He frowned and checked his coat pocket, all over the desk, and in the other drawers. Nothing. He sighed and shook his head. He must have locked them in his truck. Again. So he went into the bottom drawer and got the extra remote he kept at work for cases like this, and headed down to the parking lot.

Ten minutes later, the team jumped when the door to the conference room slammed open. "MY CAR IS GONE!" He shouted.

"What?" JJ asked.

"Someone stole my car!"

"How?!" Garcia gasped.

"I think I left my keys inside…" Morgan groaned.

"I'll check the security cameras." Garcia said, jumping to her feet.

"Already had the security office do that…" Morgan sighed. "You see the car leaving, but you never see who's driving… I've already reported it stolen."

"Well… You have insurance." Hotch said calmly. "Let the police handle it. We have to catch a killer."

"What about lunch?" Emily asked.

"Order a pizza."

* * *

Reid enjoyed the drive, just wandering with no destination in mind. He ended up pulling over at a public park right by a highschool. He decided to stretch his legs and went for a walk through the park. As he walked, he suddenly heard giggling. He turned and blinked. Several teenage girls were walking along the path, in plain gray t-shirts and tiny blue shorts. Reid blinked at them. They had their eyes on him. He could see more girls coming around the bend.

"Hi." One of the girls said as they approached, eying him up and down.

"Uh… hello." He said.

"What's your name?" She asked, a flirty smile on her face.

"Spencer."

"Shh! Before Coach Fredricks notices!" One of the other girls hissed, and giggling, the girls hooked their arms with Reid's and dragged him along. He blinked, startled, and flushed at feeling a feminine hand on his chest.

"How old are you?" One girl asked.

"Um, sixteen." Reid said, blinking as they all giggled again and began bombarding him with questions.

"Do you go to our school?"

"No."

"Where are you from?"

"Las Vegas."

"Why are you here?"

"Um… Checking out Georgetown University in DC." Reid said.

"Already?"

"Yeah. I uh… I've actually graduated already." Reid began to make it up as he went. "But my mom was sick, so I put off going to college. But now it's all good and I'm ready."

"That is SO cool…" One of the girls exclaimed. "Hot college boy." And she gave him a saucy look. He stared, eyes wide. They were making their way out of the park and towards the school. "How long are you in town for?"

"Another day or two?" Reid shrugged.

"Gym is over in twenty minutes and then we have lunch… you wanna eat with us?" Asked the other girl hanging onto him.

"Uhh… sure." Reid shrugged.

"Great! I'm Crystal, this is Laney, and this is Jenna."

"Hello." Reid said. They arrived at the school and slipped in the doors.

"Wait right over there, while we change!" Laney said, and the girls disappeared. Reid sighed and shook his head, walking over to the drinking fountains they had pointed out. He was baffled. He had NEVER had girls (other than prostitutes) just pounce and express their interest in him so… OPENLY. It was flattering, but embarrassing.

Before he knew it, the bell rang, and the hallway filled with students. Reid looked around, eyes wide in terror. And then confusion. He had been expecting to see massive teenagers towering over him with hateful glares or cruel smirks, like when he had been in high school. But instead, he found himself surrounded by kids of all sizes, several taller than him, but just as many were shorter. And he didn't get any glares. He got the occasional uninterested glance from the boys, a couple of appraising looks from the girls, and, oh… okay, some openly admiring stares from a couple of boys who were walking hand in hand (he felt himself blush and look away, making the boys giggle and grin at each other) and then Crystsal, Laney and Jenna appeared. And to Reid's shock, Laney was wearing a letterman jacket proclaiming her as a cheerleader.

A cheerleader was INTERESTED in HIM?! He was blown away.

"Come on!" Jenna called, taking his hand and dragging him down the hall. Laughing, Crystal caught Reid's other hand and allowed herself to be towed behind him, and Laney behind her. Reid was dragged into the cafeteria, one of the scariest places for him as kid, and before he knew it, he was being dragged over to a table filled with gorgeous girls, handsome young men, and the majority of them were wearing lettermen jackets. Half the boys were on the football team. Reid identified three as being on the baseball team, five from the basketball team, seven from the hockey team, six from the soccer team, and two from the Swim Team. Many of the girls were cheerleaders, a couple were also on the swim team, ladies' basketball team, three volley ball players, two from the gymnastics team and six from the drill team.

"… Who's this?" One of the largest boys asked as Reid was shoved into a seat across from him.

"We found him on our walk during gym." Laney said, sitting down beside the large boy and smiling up at him. "Isn't he cute?!" the boy frowned and eyed Reid.

"Stop baiting him, Laney." Chuckled the hockey player on Laney's other side. He shot Reid an amused look.

"This is Spencer." Crystal said. "Spencer, this is Jake," she pointed at the boy glaring at Reid, then to the hockey player, "this is Nick, and that there," she pointed to the boy sitting beside Jake, "is Eric." The other football player jerked his head slightly in acknowledgement to Reid. Reid just gave him a shy wave.

"What was he doing in the park?" Jake asked.

"Just walking."

"Skipping?" Nick asked, grinning.

"Actually," Crystal cut in, "He's in town to check out Georgetown. He's already graduated high school." Everyone in ear shot looked up and eyed Reid. Reid looked down at the table, nervously.

"Where did you go to school?" Eric asked.

"I'm from Vegas." Reid said.

"You graduated last May?"

"Um… I was actually twelve." Everyone STARED at him.

"What are you, some kind of genius?" Nick asked, looking stunned. Reid shrugged, and Nick grinned. "That's fuckin awesome." He said.

"Oh, shut up, Nick." Jake groaned, rolling his eyes and getting up to get another drink.

"You know chemistry?" Nick asked. "Cuz I think I got in over my head doing AP Chemistry." Reid perked at that.

"One of my favorite subjects!" He announced.

"Really?" Nick asked, brightening. "Crystal! Why couldn't you have found him weeks ago?!" Several of the students, both boys and girls, laughed, especially as Nick called down to another hockey played, "Hey Zack! I found our new tutor!" Reid found himself relaxing and grinning, especially at the loud groan from the girls as Nick suddenly pulled out his chemistry book, dropping it on the table with a loud BANG and leaned over, opening it and shoving it across the table. Reid caught it and pulled it over, looking down. He smiled, looking at Nick's homework, and a moment later, another paper was dropped before him, and a large blonde was standing over him, scowling.

"This shit does NOT make any fuckin' sense." He snapped. "I'm having an easier time in Calculus."

Reid looked down at their homework and glanced over it, then shoved them aside and glanced over the book. "Okay, I think I see where you're going wrong." He said after a moment.

"Move over, Crystal." Zack announced, and unceremoniously shoved the girl over and sat down beside Reid, while Nick leaned over. Reid was stunned. He NEVER would have guessed that HE would be sitting at a high school cafeteria table explaining chemical equations to a couple of jocks… who were actually WANTING to learn the stuff! When he was in school he would just be roughed up by boys trying to get him to do the work FOR them. In fact, by the time the lunch bell rang, Reid was tutoring seven jocks, while Crystal and Jenna kept trying to flirt with him.

There were groans when the bell rang, and they all dragged their feet in packing up, cleaning up their table and heading out into the halls. Reid found himself between Jenna and Crystal, as Laney waved and headed in another direction with Jake.

"So… We get out at three forty…" Crystal purred. "Do you wanna… hang out after school?" Reid looked at her with a slight smile.

"Depends. I need to call my friend. I'm borrowing his car. If he needs it back…" And he trailed off.

"Well… Call me if you can." Crystal said, taking his hand and writing a phone number on his palm. And Jenna grinned and wrote her number on his OTHER palm. Then they waved and stepped into a classroom. The bell rang and a teacher closed the door, giving Reid a stern look and telling him to get to class. The door closed with a thud, and Reid smiled to himself, turning and walking down the hall, heading towards the nearest exit. He pushed open the door and stepped out into the sunshine, heading back to the car. But he only got two steps out before a rough hand seized the collar of his shirt and jerked him back. He yelped and stumbled, turning. And he stared up into the harsh glare of the Campus Cop.

"Going somewhere?" the man asked.

"I… I… I'm just… I don't go here, I—"

"Come on." The officer ordered, and dragged Reid back inside by the back of his shirt. They headed to the main office, and then to a door… the principle's office. Reid sighed. The only times he had EVER seen the principle was when the kind man was trying to help him with the bullying he suffered. But this? This was ridiculous. He was shoved into a chair and stared at the man behind the large desk.

"He was sneaking out through the doors by the band room." The officer said.

"Alright." The principle said, and Reid glanced at the name plate identifying him as 'Dan Corwin'. "Where are you supposed to be, son?" Reid stared at the man with wide eyes.

"Nowhere." He said, shaking his head. The man sighed and turned to his computer.

"What's your name?"

"Spencer."

"Last name, son?"

"Reid."

The principle typed away at his computer. "… What name do we have you under?"

"You don't have me at all! That's what I told your rent-a-cop!" Reid cried. "I don't GO here!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I… I met these girls while they were in the park during their gym class and then I had lunch with them in the cafeteria."

"And why were you in the park?"

"No reason, really…" Reid mumbled.

"What school do you go to?"

"I don't." Reid said, shaking his head. "I graduated when I was twelve."

"What school."

"Las Vegas High."

"Where are your parents?"

"… In Vegas."

"What are you doing here?"

"… Looking at Georgetown?" Reid squeaked.

"And you just… decided to stop at the park and then have lunch with some of my female students."

"… Well, it wasn't my INTENTION but that's what happened." Reid shrugged.

"How did you get here?"

"Huh? Oh. Um… I—"

"Sir?" they all turned. One of the secretaries was in the doorway. "Some police officers are here to see you."

"What for?"

"Something about a stolen car."

"A stolen car?"

"You're the principal?" A cop asked, walking in. "We discovered a vehicle near the park behind your school that was reported stolen. A woman said that she saw a teenage boy drive up in it and come to this school with some female students."

The principal and the campus officer slowly turned and looked at Reid. Reid's eyes widened.

"… So, Spencer Reid, right?" The principal said. "How did you get here again?"

"… I… I borrowed a friend's car…?" Reid whispered, then blurted "I didn't steal it, I swear!"

"Keys." Said the cop, holding out his hand. Shaking, Reid obeyed. The man looked down at the keys, and nodded. "Alright. Stand up, son." Reid did so. And then, to his horror, cold hands pulled his arms behind his back and cuffs closed around his wrists. "Spencer Reid, you are under arrest for auto theft, and trespassing."

"Trespassing?!"

"Do you go to this school?"

"No…"

"Then you're trespassing on school property." The cop said, and Reid whimpered.

"But… But I… N-No! No! This is a mistake! Call the owner of the car! He won't press charges! I swear!"

"Let's go, kid."

"NO! You call him! NOW! I'll tell you his phone number! And—"

"Come on."

"No!" Reid shouted, shaking his head. "You call Derek Morgan right now! Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan! FBI! And you call his boss, Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner." The cops were looking at each other. "PLEASE!"

* * *

Morgan looked down at his phone when it rang. "… Who the hell?" He muttered, then answered. "Agent Morgan." He answered. "You found it?! GREAT!"

"They found your car?" Garcia hissed.

"Yes, they found the car." Morgan hissed, then turned back to the phone. "Yeah? You caught the guy?! No, I did not give ANY one permission to borrow my car, who the hell said that I—" He then stopped. "… REID?!"

"WHAT?!" Hotch blurted, jerking his head up and staring. Morgan pulled his phone away from his face.

"They arrested Reid for stealing my car!" He cried.

"… He's gone?!" Hotch yelped, turning and looking out into the bullpen.

"Reid STOLE my CAR!" Morgan howled.

"Calm down, Morgan…" Rossi said, smirking. "After all… he's just a kid."

Morgan gave Rossi a disgusted look as his own words from the previous day were thrown back at him, after Reid had "deleted" Rossi's book.

"Oh, shut up." He snapped, then turned back to the phone. "What? No! No, don't take him anywhere! Where are you?! No. No, I'm coming down there right now!"

"Morgan?" Hotch asked, eyes wide.

"Let's go, Hotch. We need to get Reid." Morgan said, then pointed to the team. "You guys keep working." And he and Hotch bolted from the room.

"What's going on?!" Hotch asked as they road the elevator down.

"Some cops just called me from Oak Heights High School. They found my car at a park and a witness said that a teenage boy got out and went to the High School with some girls."

"Girls?" Hotch asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's Spencer?"

"When they went to talk to the principle, Reid was already in the office. Apparently, the campus cop nabbed him as he left the building."

"Thought he was cutting class?" Hotch asked, fighting back a grin.

"Yep. And Reid said he didn't go there, and then the cops who found the car arrived, and they found my keys on him, and arrested him for car theft, trespassing on school property, and now resisting arrest!"

"Oh Lord…" Hotch groaned, wanting to beat his head against the wall as they crossed the parking lot to Hotch's car. "How in God's name does he get himself into these situations?!"

"Hey man… he's YOUR kid." Morgan said, getting into the passenger seat of Hotch's car.

"He is NOT my kid." Hotch said firmly, and they were on their way. When they arrived at the school, they parked and headed in the main entrance. The bell rang as they entered, and in moments the halls were swarming with students. A teacher standing in at the corner of two halls, turned and walked over to the two men.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"We're looking for the principle's office." Hotch said, showing his badge.

"Oh. Um… Just go around that corner, the main office is right there." The teacher said. "They can show you to Mr. Corwin's office…" The two agents nodded and turned, following the teacher's directions. Students moved out of their way as they passed, staring at the man in the dark suit and the dark skinned man in a muscle T, a pair of cargo pants tucked into combat boots, and both with dark shades and guns perched on their belts.

They stepped into the main office. The secretary looked up with a bright smile that faltered when she saw them.

"We're here to see Mr. Corwin about a Spencer Reid?" Hotch demanded, showing his badge.

"Oh. Yessir. Right this way!" She squeaked, and led them down a hall to the right of the main office. The first door on the left was labeled 'Principle Dan Corwin'. She moved to tap softly, but Morgan reached out and gave two sharp raps, then pushed the door open.

"MORGAN!" Came the relieved cry. Reid was sitting at a chair in front of the principle's desk between two cops. And he was handcuffed. One of the cops made a grab for him when he jumped to his feet but missed, and Reid flung himself against Morgan, who wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

"Morgan, I'm so sorry!" Reid cried.

"Hey." Morgan said gently, stepping back and looking down at Reid with a comforting smile, dismayed at the look of fear on his face. "I'm not mad. It's okay, kid. It's okay." And he hugged Reid again.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked, looking worried.

"Yeah." Reid nodded. "I'm okay."

"Can we remove these cuffs, please?!" Hotch demanded sharply.

"Sir, he's under arrest." One of the officers said with a frown.

"I'm not pressing charges." Morgan said immediately. "It was a mistake." He showed his badge. "The truck is mine."

"Sir… did he take it?"

"Yes he did." Morgan said. "But if I had known Reid had it, I never would have reported it stolen."

"But he did take it without your permission?" The cop asked. Morgan gave him a look.

"Spencer has permission to use my vehicle." He said firmly. "I just… I didn't know he was even there. So when I went to get my car and it was gone, I assumed it had been stolen. It was an honest mistake, officers. And I apologize."

"He's still under arrest for trespassing." The officer said. Hotch was looking ready to kill the guy.

"Reid?" Morgan said, looking at the boy. "Why did you come onto the school property?"

"… These… these girls. They… they were walking and they asked me my name and how old I was and then they linked their arms in mine and just… took me along."

"So they dragged you here."

"Well… yeah, kind of."

"But you didn't resist, did you?" The cop asked, smugly.

"Would YOU have?" Reid asked, giving the cop a mildly amused look. The man blinked and his eyes widened and his face turned red. The other officer let out a series of loud guffaws, doubling over and slapping his knee, pointing at his partner.

"SHUT UP, BOOTH!" the embarrassed cop nearly shouted. The campus cop was looking like he wanted to eat his gun.

"Son… What were the girls' names?" The principle asked.

"… I… I never got last names. But… I ate lunch with them. They were Laney, Crystal and Jenna. Laney is a cheerleader… And I helped Nick with his Chemistry homework… he's on your Hockey Team."

The principal nodded and picked up his phone. "… Ms. Patrick? Would you please call Miss Laney Markus and Mr. Nicholas Shanklin to my office please?"

"Yes sir." She responded.

"Please remove his cuffs." Hotch said, softening his tone to sound more respectful.

"He's under arr—"

"Oh, calm down Steve." Officer Booth sighed. "Come here, son." And he released Reid.

"Thank you." Reid responded, turning and looking up at the kinder of the two officers. "I… I apologize."

"… For what?" Officer Booth asked.

"For panicking." Reid responded. "I… I know better than to resist arrest… and… I was disrespectful. I didn't mean to be."

"Spencer…" Hotch said softly, and Reid looked up at him. "Why did… what were you… Why… Just… Why?!"

"I'm sorry Aaron." Reid whispered softly. "I… I am SO sorry… If someone gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself…"

"Gets hurt?" Morgan asked.

"You've stopped working the case because of my stupidity… to come down here and… and…"

"Case?" The man known as Officer Steve asked, curiously.

"We're with the Behavioral Analysis Unit." Morgan said. "We're working on that serial rapist in the DC area." The cops' eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" Reid cried.

"Hey now…" Morgan said, placing his hand on top of Reid's head. "… It's gonna be okay. You can't blame yourself for what this pscyho is gonna do…"

Then, there was a knock on the door. The secretary poked her head in. "Miss Markus and Mr. Shanklin are here." She said.

"Send them in please." Principle Corwin said. The door opened all the way and the two nervous students stepped in. They noted the campus cop, the two police officers, and the two stern looking men with guns on their belts… and Reid. Reid looked at them and gulped a bit, but lifted a hand in a tentative greeting.

"Have a seat." Mr. Corwin said, smiling at his students. "You're not in trouble." The two did so. "Do you two know this young man?" He asked, looking at Reid. The two students nodded. "Do you know he's not a student at this school?" They nodded again. "Can you tell me why he's on school property then?"

"Is he being arrested?!" Laney asked, eyes wide.

"For trespassing on school property." Mr. Corwin confirmed.

"It's not his fault!" Laney immediately blurted, and Reid's eyes widened in surprise. He had expected them to throw him under the bus to protect themselves! He looked down… did he really have such little faith in humanity?

_No_, his inner voice said. _Just in jocks and cheerleaders…_ And Reid winced, guilt filling him.

"We were walking through the park during gym." Laney said. "And me and some friends ran into him and we thought he was cute and we got a little flirty and just kind of… dragged him back to school with us and asked him to have lunch with us!"

"And what happened then?" Mr. Corwin asked.

"He helped me and some of the guys with our Chemistry homework." Nick said with a shrug, then smiled. "Like… REALLY helped! He explained that stuff better than Coach Steele!"

"Oh really?" Mr. Corwin asked, now looking mildly amused.

"Yeah! I'm feeling a lot more confident for the test later this week!" Nick nodded and Laney mimicked him, nodding with wide eyes.

"Please don't arrest him." Laney said, looking at the cops. "It was MY fault!"

Mr. Corwin just smiled and said, "Thank you both for your honesty. You may return to class." The pair paused, then stood and slowly, left, glancing back at Reid. He gave them both a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry…" Laney offered weakly.

"Thanks for the help, man." Nick said, and when Reid nodded, they left, closing the door behind them.

"Well." The principle said, fixing a kind look on Reid. "I think that in lieu of what we just heard, I'm satisfied in not pressing charges for trespassing." Reid closed his eyes in relief.

"And I'm not pressing charges, either." Morgan confirmed.

"He still resisted arrest." The cranky cop pointed out.

"Now officer, really…" Mr. Corwin sighed, cutting off Hotch who had just opened his mouth. "The boy hasn't really done anything wrong. He was just scared. He's trying to apply to Georgetown. At age sixteen! An arrest could ruin his chances! Surely you have it in your heart to forgive?"

"It won't ever happen again, I promise!" Reid gasped. "Please! If I'm arrested, I can't get a scholarship! And I can't go to college without one! Please, my mom's sick! This is my only—"

"You honestly expect us to believe that?!" The younger cop snapped, glaring at Reid.

"Actually." Hotch chimed in. "His mother is schizophrenic and has been institutionalized. His father isn't present. I'm a friend of the family, and I can vouch for him." At the continuing glare, Hotch pulled out his phone. "I can call the hospital right now and they can confirm that the mother of Spencer Reid is a patient there."

"Spencer has a bright future." Morgan added on, enjoying this little farce. "And the FBI is very eager to bring him on board when he's completed his education."

"… Alright." Officer Booth said, ignoring the yelp of "WHAT?!" from his partner. "We'll let you off with a warning, son. THIS time."

"Thank you, sir." Reid gasped, standing and looking up at the older cop. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"Stay out of trouble. Let's go, Steve." And the two officers left.

"Thank you, sir." Hotch said, nodding to the principle, who nodded back.

"Just… don't let us catch you on school property again." Mr. Corwin said, smiling at Reid. Reid nodded, and allowed Hotch and Morgan to usher him out of the office and out of the school.

"Pretty Boy…" Morgan said as they got to the car. "I will never understand how you manage to get yourself into these messes."

"Believe me, Morgan, I don't understand either." And Reid moved to get into the car with Hotch.

"Nuh-uh, kid." Morgan said, seizing the back of his hoodie. Reid and Hotch both blinked at Morgan. "You're riding back with ME." And Morgan fixed a hard look on the teenager. Reid's eyes widened and he turned to Hotch.

"You heard him." Hotch said, holding back a smile of amusement. "I'll see you both back at the BAU." And he pulled away from the curb. Reid gulped, looking up at Morgan.

"Take me to my truck, kid." Morgan said, and Reid sighed and headed to the park. Halfway to the car, Morgan sighed and said, "Care to explain why you took my truck?"

"… I… I planned to have it back before you ever noticed…" Reid mumbled, kicking at a little rock on the sidewalk. Morgan looked down at him.

"Reid. You STOLE my TRUCK."

"Borrowed!"

"Without permission."

"… I'm sorry… I just… I was bored and frustrated and… I… I dunno. It was… impulsive. It just happened. I'm sorry, Morgan."

The man looked at the drooping, dejected looking boy beside him, and he sighed.

"Did you actually EAT lunch with those kids?"

"… No." Reid mumbled.

"Let's go grab some eats then, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really. My treat."

"… Really?" Reid asked, perking up. "You… forgive me?"

"Of course."

And so Morgan took Reid out for burgers. Hotch smiled when they returned, Reid slurping a shake.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, and Reid and Morgan nodded. "Here." Hotch said, and Reid blinked as the man offered him a bag. Reid peered inside. There were seven books. "That should keep you entertained for a while." Reid smiled up at the man.

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Out of here, now." Hotch said, and gently shooed Reid from the conference room, where the team shared a chuckle over Reid being arrested for auto theft. And at five thirty, Hotch took Reid home. They had leftover casserole from the night before and spent the evening playing video games. And then, they bid one another goodnight. They showered, and got into their pajamas. But as Reid sat down on the guest bed with a sigh, he heard a soft, "Hey." Reid looked up at Hotch. The man smiled and jerked his head a bit. "Come on." He said, and walked away.

Reid blinked after him, then grinned and followed the man up the stairs. The pair slid into bed and Reid cuddled close, smiling as Hotch wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, kiddo."

"I love you too." Reid sighed, resting his head on the man's shoulder. And Hotch smiled, watching Reid drift to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Seventeen Years Old

* * *

Hotch was woken in the morning the same way he had been woken the last two mornings… or, a combination of the two… he woke to lips against his, soft moaning, and… A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD BOY GRINDING AGAINST HIS THIGH!

"AAAAH!" Howled Hotch.

"AAAH!" Reid yelped. "AARON!"

"NO NO NO! YOU ARE SEVENTEEN!"

"So?! In some states, that's perfectly legal!"

"AGE OF CONSENT IN VIRGINIA IS EIGHTEEN!" Hotch roared, flung himself out of the bed and leaped into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door.

"… Well, it's SIXTEEN in NEVADA!"

"We're not IN Nevada, are we?!" Hotch shouted back. "And tomorrow, I don't CARE if it's legal, I am STILL NOT TOUCHING YOU!"

Silence was his response. Reid sat on the bed out in the bedroom, staring at the doors to the bathroom with large eyes and a gaping mouth, a bruised ego and an aching heart. His eyes dropped, darted around the room, and then he got off of the bed and ran from the bedroom suite. Hotch heard him go and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He shook his head and went to dress. He would apologize when he went downstairs. But then, as finished dressing, he heard a door slam, and then the garage opening.

His eyes widened, and he bolted from the room and charged down the stairs, skidding around and down the hall to the garage. He flung open the door. Reid was in his old wreck of a car, and had already backed out of the drive way. Hotch ran after him, but without so much as a glance at the house, Reid had put the car in drive and the vehicle roared down the street.

"… DAMMIT!" Hotch blurted, turning and going back into the house. He went for the phone, and dialed Spencer's cell. It rang. And rang. And rang and rang and rang…

"Hello! You've reached Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I am unable to take your call at the present moment, but if you would please leave a message, I shall endeavor to respond promptly."

_Beep!_

"Spencer!" Hotch barked. "I don't know where you think you're going but you need to get your ass home right now! You…" He trailed off, and sighed. A moment later, he continued in a gentle tone. "You're upset… and I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Spencer. And… I can't help but worry. I'm heading up to the BAU. Please, baby. Call me."

* * *

"Good morning, _mon capitan!_"

"Morning, Garcia." Hotch said, stepping into the woman's office. "Are you working on the case right now?"

"Um… d-define 'right now' and 'working on the case'."

"Garcia, if you're not working right this minute, I'm not going to chew you out." Hotch said calmly. "I actually want you to track Reid's cell phone."

"… Did you lose him!?" Garcia gasped, whirling and staring up at the man.

"No. Now please, Garcia…"

"No! What happened?! Where's my cupcake?!"

"… I don't know."

"YOU LOST HIM?!"

"NO!"

"Hey!" Hotch turned when Morgan burst into the room. "What the hell is- Hotch. What's going on? Why's she so upset?!"

"He LOST REID!" Garcia shrieked. "Oh, my poor sweet little Butter Cream, out there all alone and—"

"Garcia." Morgan interrupted, grinning. "He's seventeen. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Then he looked at Hotch. "How'd you lose the Pretty Boy?"

"I didn't LOSE him!" Hotch snapped, glaring. "He got mad and drove off on his own."

"Why was he mad?" Emily asked, walking into the room with JJ. Hotch stared at them, annoyed.

"What the hell, is there no such thing as privacy around here?!" He demanded to know.

"Not in Garcia's office." Rossi announced, also stepping into the small room, which was quite crowded now. "This is where she finds out all of everyone's secrets, friend and foe alike."

"And then she reveals it to us." JJ reasoned, grinning.

"He lost Reid!" Garcia wailed.

"I DIDN'T LOSE HIM!" Hotch cried, starting to get pissed now.

"He made my precious little sweetheart upset and he ran away!" Garcia cried. Hotch GLARED at her.

"What the hell did you say to the kid, Aaron?" Rossi asked. Hotch glared at the man, but then slowly deflated.

"I uh… did exactly the opposite of what you advised me to do two days ago…" Hotch mumbled. Rossi blinked and cocked his head, and then his eyes widened in understanding.

"… Ah." He said, nodding. "Come on." And he gestured for Hotch to precede him out of Garcia's Tech Lair, and Hotch did so. They were silent until they reached Rossi's office, where the man poured them some drinks. "Now." Rossi sighed, sitting in one of the chairs before the desk. Hotch sat at the other. "Tell your Uncle Rossi all about it."

"Fuck off, Dave."

"What happened.

"… I rejected him."

"And you didn't do it gently, I take it?"

"Well… I kind of screamed and locked myself in the bathroom." Hotch muttered, thinking that he should NOT be drinking whisky at nine thirty in the morning at the BAU…

"… Classy." Rossi stated simply, quirking an eyebrow before sipping from his glass, apparently having none of the misgivings Hotch harbored about drinking at this hour at this location.

"He argued that it's legal in some states." Hotch finally announced.

"Ah." Rossi nodded. "It is."

"Apparently the age of consent in Nevada is sixteen." Hotch sighed.

"Here in Virginia, it's eighteen."

"That's what I told him." Hotch said.

"Let me guess…" Rossi said, leaning his head back momentarily before looking Hotch in the eye. "He made some comment about how you wouldn't have a reason to turn him down tomorrow?"

"… I didn't give him the chance. I flat out told him that even if eighteen is the legal age, there was no way in hell that I would touch him."

"… Ah." Rossi said again, sipping his whiskey.

"And that's when he took off." Hotch sighed.

"And… what did you do then?" Rossi asked.

"I left him a voicemail. I apologized. I told him that I love him… and to please come to the Bureau." And Hotch checked his watch, shaking his head. "He's still not called me back."

"He's an upset seventeen year old." Rossi commended, finishing his drink. "Give him time. Now let's get to work. We have a killer to catch."

* * *

Reid didn't know why he ended up at the mall. Usually, he HATED the mall. But here he was. He was wearing blue jeans, a black t shirt with the red Superman logo on it (technically it was the Superboy t-shirt, and Garcia had purchased it for him knowing that he would know that) and he was wearing his Assassin's Creed hoodie from the day before. As he passed by Hot Topic, he made a double take. Well… now he knew where Garcia had purchased his teenage wardrobe… he shook his head with a slight smile. He made his way to the food court, stomach growling, and got himself a large coffee and a bagel, eating and walking silently as he through over that morning.

He sighed. He knew that it wasn't fair to be upset. And he knew that Hotch hadn't meant to hurt him. When Hotch said that he wasn't going to touch Reid at age eighteen, Reid knew it wasn't because he didn't find him attractive… it was just that Hotch had incredibly strong morals, and he STUCK to them.

Reid looked up at a lot of noise that he realized had been growing louder and louder as he had been walking. He found himself before an arcade. It was filled with kids. With a sigh, and a slight smile, Reid turned and walked in. He looked around. He had never played any arcade games before. A lot of the games involving shooting something or another seemed to be the most popular, and there were some games where kids were dancing on platforms that were lighting up. Towards the back corner, Reid found a bunch of old school games. He looked over Pac Man and Galaga. And then he turned at some shouting. Several kids looking to be about his age were standing around a game called Mortal Kombat 2. Reid's first thought was "that's now how you spell combat"… his second thought was "Hm… wonder what all the excitement is." And so he wandered over.

One boy was frantically beating on the buttons, while another with a smug grin was tapping them in a more organized fashion. His blue character was beating up the other guy's yellow character.

"FINISH HIM!" The game bellowed, and a moment later, the blue character sent the yellow one flying in a shower of very fake blood. The defeated boy groaned.

"Up for a rematch?" Asked the victor.

"Nah. I'm done." Said the challenger, and slouched away.

"Anyone else?" the winner asked, looking around. No one stepped up. His eyes fell on Reid. He smirked.

"How about you? He asked, Reid blinked.

"Me? Oh… I uh… I've never played before."

"Come on… I'll go easy on you." The kid said with a grin.

"Well… Alright." Reid sighed, walked over and taking the place beside the controls. He looked them over, mind absorbing everything. A new game was started, and he watched his opponent select a character.

"SUB ZERO!" Snarled the game. Reid sighed and began to look over the characters and then finally selected one, studying the guide to all of the character's moves. "RAIDEN!" Announced the game.

"READY? FIGHT!" And the game began. Sub Zero leapt at Raiden and threw a punch. Without blinking, Reid tapped a button.

Block.

Sub Zero threw another. Raiden blocked it. And then, Raiden took the offense, Reid hitting the buttons rapidly, eyes wide and focused. He didn't see the boy behind him or the kids surrounding them, cheering. He just played.

High kick, high kick, low punch, block, low kick, block, Teleport, high punch, high punch, and then… LIGHTNING BLAST!

Sub Zero crashed to the ground, then leapt up and attacked again. Reid glanced down at the buttons and began hitting them again. Low kick, low kick, high kick, block low punch, low kick high punch, Teleport, high punch and then ELECTRIC GRAB!

"FINISH HIM!" the game commanded. And then came the Electrocution, and Sub Zero went down. "RAIDEN WINS!"

"NO WAY!" Screamed Reid's opponent.

"ROUND TWO!" The game announced. "FIGHT!"

And Reid began hitting buttons at a blinding pace again. High kick, low kick, Teleport, high punch, block, high punch, Teleport, low punch, high kick high kick and TORPEDO!

"AAAH!" His opponent howled, and the kids around them were deafening.

Reid kept going.

"FINISH HIM!" The game thundered, and Reid executed the Uppercut Explosion. "RAIDEN WINS!"

"NO WAY!" Reid's opponent shouted, leaping back from the game and GLARING at Reid. "You fuckin' lying cheat! You said you've never played before!"

"I… I haven't." Reid shrugged.

"Then how the hell did you do that?!"

"I uh… I memorized the moves."

"… What?" the kid said.

"I have an eidetic memory. Once I see or read something, I remember it with perfect accuracy. My mind processes information a lot faster than other people's too… so I can react a bit faster because I could see what buttons you were hitting in my peripheral vision and counter them."

The kids all STARED.

"… Seriously?" A girl asked.

"Uh… Yeah…" Reid mumbled, sheepishly.

"… dude…" his opponent said. "… that is so AWESOME!" And Reid looked up, surprised. The boy was grinning, and then offered his hand. "I'm Trent."

"… Spencer." Reid greeted, accepting his hand.

"Can you do that with other games too?!"

"I guess." Reid said with a smile and a shrug. "I've never really played these games before, but probably..." And the next thing he knew, he was being challenged to other games by the various kids in the group. They did some old school gaming for a bit, and then moved on to some of the shooting games, which Reid was able to do quite well, too. When he was bullied into playing Dance Dance Revolution, it was a different story. Only halfway into the first song, Reid completely tripped over himself and he and his opponent both went crashing to the floor, much to the amusement of the other kids.

They played in the arcade for several hours, and then, once their excitement seemed to be winding down, one of the girls said, "Let's eat!" and they all headed for the door of the arcade. Reid sighed and watched them go with a sad smile. But as they headed out, they paused and turned.

"… Are you coming?" Trent asked. Reid blinked, and then slowly, a grin crossed his face.

"Yeah. Why not!" He announced, and hurried to catch up with the smiling teenagers. His heart swelled. He had never fit in with kids his own age before. He'd never been so… accepted before. Appreciated by kids his own age for his intelligence.

They all headed to the food court and split up to get their food. They got pizza, chicken nuggets and burgers. Reid got Chinese. And finally, they all gathered at a large table together and sat down to eat. The conversation was random at first. It was talk about did you hear what this person said to that teacher? Oh, is that why he's not here? Yup, Detention. And then, several looked at Reid.

"So… Where do you go to school?" Trent asked.

"Oh… Um… Actually, I graduated a couple of years ago." He said, and they all stared at him in amazement. "I'm actually in town to check out Georgetown."

"… Seriously?" One of the girl asked, eyes wide.

"Uh… yeah. Staying with a friend of the family. Not going home until tomorrow, so today is kind of… a day to myself to check out the sites, but… I ended up here. Not so sure about the DC traffic." The kids all mumbled understanding that.

"That's amazing." One girl said. "What are you going to study?"

"I'm not sure. I uh… I've actually been to college already. I was just coming to the east coast for a change of scenery."

"Oh yeah? Where are you coming from?"

"… CalTech." Reid said, and they all stared again.

"How long have you been there?"

"A while…"

"You're coming here to finish your degree?"

"Uh… additional degrees, actually…"

"… serious?" Trent asked.

"I uh… I have BA's in Psychology and Sociology." Reid admitted, deciding to keep the PhD's to himself. But it didn't matter. The kids were flabbergasted, and started bombarding him with questions. He spent nearly an hour there answering them, smiling at their enthusiastic amazement.

Finally, as they all stood, Reid felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hi Garcia."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Reid winced and jerked his phone away from his ear, and his companions stared at him with eyes wide, all hearing her.

"I… I'm at the mall?"

"We have been worried sick about you!"

"Garcia! I'm fine! I'm all grown up, I don't need a babysitter or a chaperone!" He cried, frowning.

"You just took off this morning and Hotch is all upset and concerned and he's really worried and—"

"Garcia… I'm fine. And… I know he's upset. I'll talk to him."

"Sweetie… please come up to the office."

"I dunno, Garcia, I…"

"I WILL send Morgan to get you!"

"WHAT?! You can't do that!"

"Oh no? I'll track your phone and let him know EXACTLY where you are."

"Garcia! That's not fair!"

"Don't make me freeze your bank account, Reid! I know you're almost due for another coffee!"

Reid's mouth snapped shut at that one. He was indeed beginning to crave caffeine.

"… You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna try me, Butter Cream?"

"… AAAAHG! FINE!"

"Good. I'll see you soon. And pick up lunch for the team on your way, they haven't eaten yet!"

"… You owe me." Reid grumbled, and hung up.

"… Gotta leave?" Trent asked, amused.

"Yep… apparently I'm now the delivery boy. Gotta take some lunch to some lazy FBI Agents."

"… what?" Trent asked, and the group again looked stunned. Reid grinned.

"The family friend I'm staying with?" He reminded them, and they nodded. "He's the Unit Chief of one of the Behavioral Analysis Units." And with a grin at their stunned faces, Reid turned and walked away, more than amused. This had CERTAINLY been a day to remember. He headed out to his car and started towards the BAU, stopping to pick up some Chinese on the way.

When he finally was making his way into the Bull Pen, Emily spotted him first.

"Oh, my Knight in Shining Armor, you brought EGGROLLS!"

"I sure did." Reid laughed, allowing her to take some of the food from him. He followed her up into the Round Table Room, where Rossi, JJ and Morgan all greeted him warmly and helped to unpack the food. Then Reid turned and looked at Hotch, who was staring at him. Reid walked over.

"I'm not mad at you." He said softly. "I was a bit upset but… I know why you said what you said. And I'm not mad. And I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" He asked. Hotch stared at him for a long time, then smiled and nodded.

"Always." He assured him, and with a brilliant smile, Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck, and the man curled his arms around Reid's waist.

"Awwwww… That's better!" Garcia cooed as she entered the room. "Oh, Reid, that smells so good!" And with that, the team sat down to eat. Reid just picked at a few things here and there.

"Arent' you hungry, Spence?"

"I've already eaten."

"What did you have?" Morgan asked.

"Chinese. At the mall." Reid said with a smile.

"The mall?" JJ asked, looking amused and confused. "What were you doing at the mall?"

"Playing video games and hanging out with some kids." Reid shrugged. "We ate lunch together."

"Really?" Emily asked, smiling. "Way to go, Reid! Look at YOU hanging out with kids your own age!"

"I'm twenty five."

"Shut up, Reid." Morgan chuckled, and Reid drooped.

After lunch, Hotch wished the team luck with the new information they had found, and then took Reid home, stopping at the grocery store on the way. He was obviously still feeling guilty about upsetting Reid that morning, and so he spent the entire afternoon and evening with the teenage genius, watching television and playing video games, smiling down at the boy cuddled into his side. And then, at some point, Hotch actually defeated Reid in their one on one VS match in Halo 2. He stared, amazed, then looked down at Reid, ready to blurt out "I FINALLY BEAT YOU!" But he stopped himself.

Reid was fast asleep. He was slightly miffed that the reason he had beaten Reid was because the boy had zonked out on him, but he couldn't stay mad. Slowly, he set the controller down and began trying to untangle himself and slip out from under Reid without waking him.

"You're not expecting to try and go to bed without me, are you?" Reid mumbled sleepily.

"I didn't want to wake you up, baby…" Hotch murmured. Reid sucked in a deep breath and fluttered his eyes open, slowly sitting up.

"I AM sleeping with you."

"As long as your keep your hands and other parts of your anatomy to yourself."

"I will. Tonight." Reid said with a sleepy grin of mischief, and stumbled off to shower.

Twenty minutes later, Hotch smiled as the lithe figure slipped into bed with him and immediately wiggled over to him, curling into his chest. Hotch draped an arm over Reid and gently kissed his damp curls.

"Night, baby."

But Reid didn't respond. Hotch blinked, and looked down at him. "Spencer?"

"... Hm?"

"What is it?"

"What?"

"Spencer... I know when something is bothering you." Hotch said firmly. Reid let out a long, loud sigh. "What is it, baby?"

"You love me..."

"Of course."

"... How?"

"What?"

"HOW?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... what am I to you?" Hotch was silent or a long time, and then the blankets rustled and the lights flicked back on. And when Hotch turned from the lamp to look at Reid, his eyes widened. The look he saw on Reid's face stunned him. There was so much... fear in his eyes. "... Spencer?!" He reached out and laid his hand on Reid's cheek. "Spencer, look at me..." Slowly, Reid did as he was told. And as he did, big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Hotch didn't say a word. He draw Reid into his arms and held him close.

"I'm... I'm scared." Reid cried.

"About what?"

"I don't want things to change!"

"Spencer... I don't understand... please... tell me what's bothering you..."

"What if..." Reid sniffled, sitting back and staring at his hands, fidgeting in his lap. "What if you don't... love me the same anymore?"

"Love you the same?"

"What if you don't want to be with me anymore?" Reid whimpered. "What if... you love me like you love... Jack. And not the way you used to love me?"

Hotch blinked, and then slowly closed his eyes as he realized what Reid was afraid of...

"You're afraid that I won't love you as... a lover." He clarified. Reid sniffled and nodded, and Hotch realized that he was literally watching Reid's fragile little heart breaking at the very thought.

"Spencer..." Hotch breathed. "Don't be afraid. Don't you ever be afraid that I will stop loving you. Because I won't. You are my heart. And my refusal to touch you does not mean that I don't love you as my fiance... it's just..."

"I know." Reid whispered, nodding. "I know, I know... I just... I can't help it."

"Spencer... I just have to do what I think is right. And no matter HOW I love you... I will not cross lines as you grow up again."

"I know."

"No more tears." Hotch told him, gently wiping away the glistening trails on Reid's face. Then he reached out and turned off the light, before lying down and pulling Reid into his arms. "When all of this is over, you and I will have a different relationship... it will be deeper... with more trust and understanding... Trust me... things will only be better."

"Promise?"

"I promise... now go to sleep. No tears. No nightmares. Just be with me. I love you."

"I love you too..." Reid sighed, beginning to relax. Hotch smiled, rubbing a hand up and down Reid's back, and kissing his forehead.

"Sleep well, baby..."

"… Mmm… ni' Aaron…" Came the soft mumble. And while the team was across town moving in on their killer, Hotch and Reid drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Eighteen Years Old

* * *

Reid let out a loud whine when Hotch's phone woke them at dawn.

"You are on leave, who the FUCK is calling?!" The disgruntled eighteen year old demanded, loudly.

"… Nnh… Yeah, Dave?"

"DAVID ROSSI, YOU SUCK!" Reid roared from under the blankets. Hotch made a face.

"Sorry, what?" He mumbled. Then he sat up. "Okay… yeah? Hm… alright. Spencer?"

"What." Reid grumbled.

"Why should I bring…? Dave… what are you thinking? Uh-huh… We'll see about that. See you in a bit." And he hung up. "Spence?"

"Rrrgh."

"Spencer, get up. We need to go into the BAU."

"… Why."

"They caught the guy."

"Really?" Reid asked, popping out of the blankets, suddenly bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Last night. They've had him in interrogation all night."

"Not breaking?" Reid asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No. Rossi has asked us to come in and assist."

"… Us?"

"Us."

"What does he want me to do?" Reid asked, frowning slightly. Hotch put on a dark glower.

"You're NOT doing what I think he wants you to do." Hotch snorted, and Reid rolled his eyes.

The pair dressed, Hotch in his usual suit and Reid in black jeans and a black t shirt that had on the left side of the chest the graphic of a little "Hello" name tag sticker on it that read "I'm The Doctor. Basically, Run." He laced up his converse, pulled on his Assassin's Creed hoodie (for the last time, he had nearly grown out of it) and then he and Hotch headed to the car with cups of coffee in their hands.

When they arrived at the Bureau they promptly headed up to the BAU, where Reid made a beeline to refill his coffee, and then they headed up into the conference room where they saw their exhausted looking team… and Erin Strauss. Everyone watched as they came in.

"So you have him?" Hotch asked immediately.

"We do." Rossi nodded. "And we want Reid to talk to him."

"Dr. Reid, please brief yourself on the case." Strauss said, and offered Reid a folder. Hotch frowned.

"Now hold on." He said, reaching a hand out to intercept the folder. "Reid isn't old enough to—"

"Hotch, I'm twenty five." Reid cried, exasperated.

"You're eighteen!"

"Yeah! I'm legal!"

"That's twenty one."

"I'm twenty FIVE!"

"You're eighteen. And the Bureau does NOT hire eighteen year olds."

"TWENTY FIVE!" Reid insisted. Hotch turned and looked at Strauss, who had been watching the argument with raised eyebrows, her reading glasses slipping down her nose.

"He may have the memories of his twenty five year old self, but mentally and emotionally he's still only eighteen." Hotch said. "And I don't think he should be involved with this case."

"And you said that if I could convince Strauss that I could work a case, you would back down and let me work the case!" Reid said furiously.

"When did I say that?!"

"When I was thirteen!"

"That was because I knew she wouldn't let you!"

"Agent Reid." Strauss finally announced, breaking into the argument. "Convince me that you can handle this case."

Reid and Hotch stared at her, Reid in delight, Hotch in dismay. Reid strode over the evidence board and quickly began absorbing everything. He had done so in about a minute and a half. Then he plucked the case file from Hotch's fingers, opened it, and began skimming over the pages. The rest of the team handed him additional information as he finished each bit. And about seven minutes later, Reid was standing in front of Strauss.

"He has issues with authority. Any of the team going in there and interrogating him will only encourage him to be defiant. He thinks it's a game. On the other hand, at this age, I'm not a threat. In fact… I very closely fit his victimology as a young college freshman who is submissive in personality, physically weak and slightly androgynous in appearance. In this physical state of being, I'm the perfect target for an ephebophile, which he is."

When Strauss blinked, Reid explained "An ephebophile is someone who is sexually attracted to teenagers in their later adolescence, generally ages fifteen to nineteen, but this guy seems to be targeting kids a LITTLE bit older, ages eighteen to twenty one. We're at that awkward state between teenager and adult. He won't see me as an authority figure in interrogation. He'll see me as a potential victim. Rather than challenge me, he'll want to… connect with me. He'll want to see me just as intrigued by him as he is by me. But as a profiler and an FBI Agent who DOES know how to conduct an interrogation," and Reid gave Hotch a look, much to the team's amusement, "I can play that to my advantage, and get him to drop his guard."

Strauss nodded. "And why do you think that it will be okay for you to do this at your age?" She asked.

"I may be eighteen, but I AM twenty five. I know what I'm doing. But that's beside the point. Our neuro-processing speed actually reaches its maximum at around age fifteen. After age fifteen, we all process graphic imagery and information pretty much exactly the same. In other words, at eighteen I won't be affected any differently than you, or Rossi or Morgan… The only thing that may change anything is our own individual personalities and past experiences."

"What about the violence that the victims experienced at his hands?" Strauss asked. "If he sees you as a victim, he may attack you."

"No, he won't. That's not his M.O. He seduces his victims, and lulls them into a false sense of security. Then, when he feels he has their trust, he gets off on breaking it, lashing out and hurting them. Odds are he'll do the same thing with me. But I'll be expecting it, I'll be catering to that, and I'll know when he's about to lash out." Reid said firmly. "… Chief Strauss. I can do this."

Strauss looked at Hotch. The man looked worried and anxious… paternally protective… then she looked at Reid. The boy was staring at her, his eyes intense and determined. She frowned and looked at the floor, then looked at Reid and gave a firm nod.

"You have my full authorization and support." She said. "Do it." Reid let out the breath that he had been holding, smiling in slight relief and satisfaction.

"Thank you Ma'am." He said, then looked at JJ and Emily, who were both looking proud, and worried. "Emily? What kind of undershirt is that under your black shirt?" He asked. She blinked and looked down.

"Oh… just a tank top."

"Spaghetti strap?"

"No. Like… a tank top…"

"… Would you wear it with nothing over it?"

"No…" Emily said slowly. "It kind of… shows more than is decent."

"Good. I need to borrow your shirt." Reid said. "JJ?"

"Yes?"

"I need your blouse." She blinked and looked down at herself, then shrugged and removed her light blue blouse, glad she was wearing her own cami under it. Reid accepted it, then looked at Emily. She sighed and shook her head, then slipped her hands under her black shirt and began to wiggle around. A moment later, she pulled the tank top off over her head and handed it over.

"I will NEVER understand how you women manage to do that." Morgan said, shaking his head. Hotch was unable to hold back a chuckle at that one. But then, Reid whipped off his own shirt and stood there, topless, in the conference room.

"Oh, be still my heart…" Garcia gasped, staring at Reid's bare chest; Rossi gave her a look, while Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. Strauss eyed the woman, baffled. Reid pulled on Emily's tank top and smoothed it down. It hugged his frame perfectly. Then Reid pulled on JJ's blouse, buttoning it up and tucking it into his black jeans, making it look professional as possible.

"This blouse isn't like… nice designer, is it?" He asked, looking at the blonde. She shook her head. "Good. I'll buy you a new one." And then he picked up a pen and broke off the tip, before putting it into the front pocket.

"Ohhh…" Morgan said, and the team looked at him. He was grinning. "Smart, kid." Reid grinned at him, then took a deep breath and nodded.

"Look okay?" He asked, glancing around at the team. They nodded. "Alright. Let's go!"

And they all trooped off to the interrogation rooms. Reid approached the window and looked in. "That's him, huh?"

"It is." Rossi nodded.

"Anything else I should know about him?" Reid asked.

"Nope. You pretty much know everything." Rossi said, and Reid nodded.

"Alright then." He said, picking up a folder full of crime scene photos. "… Emily. Your hair band please?"

The woman blinked and pulled it out, her dark hair falling around her shoulders. Reid ran his fingers through his hair, then pulled most of it back with the hairband. Several locks hung loose, falling into his face in tempting curls.

"Here." JJ said, and Reid turned and held still as she applied the smallest hint of colorless gloss to his lips, enough to make a difference, but not enough to make it noticeable as makeup. Reid then put on his glasses and looked at the team.

"Good?" He asked.

"… Brilliant." Morgan grinned with a nod, and Emily agreed firmly.

"Alright then. Here we go." Reid said. He took a deep breath, then opened the door and slipped in, closing it behind him. The man looked up with a surly expression, and made a comical double take. His eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open slightly.

"Hello." Reid greeted in a soft, shy tone. The team watched the man's eyes slowly caress Reid's body, lingering on his long neck, tiny waist, slender hips and long legs before coming back up to pause longingly at his groin before he finally met Reid's gaze. Reid was peering out at the man from behind his tousled curls and long lashes. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips, and the man watched that tiny motion before giving a slow swallow.

"I'm uh… I'm Doctor Spencer Reid…" The young Agent introduced himself, moving across the room to the table. His movements seemed shy and withdrawn, but the team could see the slight sensuality to them that would entice the suspect even more. Rossi glanced under the table and grinned.

"Well… Reid is having the desired effect… He's uh… perking up in interest… pun intended."

"Rossi!" Morgan groaned, and Hotch gave the veteran profiler a look of disgust.

"… I feel like I just sent the lamb into the lion's den." Strauss muttered, frowning and worrying her lip.

"You did." Hotch snarled.

"Aaron, he's eighteen. He's a profiler. He can handle himself." Rossi reminded, and focus on the room.

"… Benjamin Hedrick." The man said in a dry whisper, and Reid nodded.

"You know why you're here, Mr. Hedrick."

"Call me Ben. Please." The man gasped.

"… Ben." Reid echoed, and nodded. "Ben… I need you to tell me about Michael Bartlett. Can you do that for me?" Reid asked. Hedrick stared Reid in the eyes.

"… You're beautiful." He suddenly breathed. Reid blinked and averted his eyes, allowing a flush to color his cheeks. "Flawless."

"I… I'm not here to be—"

"Complimented? It's the truth." Ben said, and Reid ducked his head down, shyly. He shuffled at his folder and drew out a picture of Michael Bartlett. He slid it towards Hedrick.

"You killed him." Reid stated. Hedrick didn't even look at the picture. He was staring at the left side of Reid's chest.

"Your uh… your pen…" He said after a moment. Reid blinked and looked down, letting out a false gasp of dismay.

"Oh no…" He pulled the leaking pen out and tossed it into the little trash bin in the corner. "My shirt!" And he began to unbutton JJ's shirt. The suspect's eyes widened and he ran his tongue over his lips as Reid stripped away the pale blue button up, leaving himself in a thin white tank top that hugged his body so perfectly… He folded the shirt and set it down on the corner of the table, sitting down and facing Hedrick again. Within moments, Reid shivered. Goose bumps rose on his now-bare arms and shoulders, and he could feel his nipples harden. And he watched as Hedrick's gaze took in the goose bumps, and then immediately went to his chest and focused in on the tempting view of the teenage boy's hard, dark nipples through the light tank top.

"Sorry about that." Reid said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest a moment later in a show of trying to stay warm. "Ben." The man's eyes darted up and met Reid's soft gaze. "Tell me what you did to Michael…"

"I don't want to talk about Michael." Ben said, his voice rough and gravelly.

"Well… how about… Hunter Greenman?" Reid asked, laying another photo down. "Or Leo Bertinelli? Or… Mark Serrano, Omar Berenji, Ardash Nelliparambil, Patrick McMahan, Jer—"

"I don't want to talk about any of them." Ben snorted, looking away and shoving the photos back towards Reid.

"Well… Then what DO you want to talk about?" Reid asked.

"… the trap is set…" Rossi mused.

"Let's talk about you." Ben purred.

"And it's sprung." Emily said with a slight smirk. "Won't be long now."

"M-Me?" Reid stammered, looking surprised and embarrassed. "I… I'm not here to—"

"How old are you, Spencer?" Reid allowed himself to flush again at the man's question, and he watched the man's eyes take in the pale skin of his bony shoulders and arms. He squirmed as if uncomfortable, and averted his eyes from the killer. The man chuckled. "Are you REALLY FBI?"

"What?! Yes!" Reid cried, now sounding slightly offended… and desperate to prove himself. "Tell me about Michael Bartlett."

"You have… such beautiful skin…" Hedrick purred. "And long legs… There aren't a lot of kids out there as… gorgeous as you are…"

"I'm NOT a kid!" Reid cried in dismay. His voice broke on the second word, making Hedrick grin, and Reid pouted a bit. The team could see the delighted glimmer in Hedrick's eyes.

"… You're right." He agreed, nodding. "You're not a kid. Not working for the FBI. And… you already have advanced degrees?"

"… Yes."

"MD or PhD?"

"PhD's."

"… Plural?" Hedrick asked.

Reid flushed. "Tell me about Michael Bartlett." He murmured, not meeting the man's gaze. Hedrick gave Reid an annoyed look.

"I don't want to talk about those kids." He snorted. "I didn't hurt them. I wouldn't hurt anyone…" and then, he slid his foot forward and began to gently nudge Reid's ankle with his toes. Reid froze and slowly looked up at the man, eyes wide. Hedrick smiled. "Especially not someone as gorgeous as you…"

"You really think I'm…"

"Gorgeous?" Hedrick finished for Reid. Reid blinked his large eyes, and nodded. "Yeah… I do." Reid allowed himself to flush and look away, but a small smile came to his lips.

"No one's ever… said that before." He said softly, and then fixed a shy gaze on Hedrick, still smiling slightly. Hedrick began to move his foot up and down Reid's calf. Reid tensed, his already wide eyes growing larger. He stared at Hedrick, his lips parting slightly in mock surprise.

"Shame… it's true." Hedrick chuckled. "You are." Reid let his eyes drop again. "Are you single?"

"M-Me?" Reid gasped, flushing.

"Got a girlfriend?"

"No." Reid whispered, shaking his head slightly.

"Boyfriend?" Reid's eyes widened again and he flushed once more at that question, looking away and nibbling at his lower lip.

"Um… N-no?"

"Ah… but you prefer men." Reid offered a little shrug in response to that question. Hedrick grinned, and this time his foot ran up Reid's inner thigh. "Are you a virgin?"

"I'm stopping this. NOW." Hotch blurted, and headed for the door.

"Easy, Aaron." Rossi said smoothly, reaching out and catching Hotch by the back of his shirt as he passed. "Reid knows what he's doing."

"He's TOUCHING him!" Hotch cried.

"I know you're feeling protective of him right now, Aaron. But he's a big boy, and he knows what he's doing. He can handle this."

Hotch blinked when he felt a small hand slide into his own, and he blinked and looked down. JJ smiled up at him.

"Spence knows what he's doing. You KNOW that. Do you trust him?"

"… Yes." Hotch finally admitted, and he squeezed JJ's hand.

"Then calm down, and have faith." JJ told him. Hotch nodded and gave her a small smile, and they turned back to the interrogation room.

Reid sucked in a shaky breath, allowing a quiver to show in his lower lip as the foot slowly moved up the inside of his leg towards his crotch.

"Well?" Hedrick asked. "Are you?"

"I… I…" Reid stammered, and then gasped as the toe of Hedrick's shoe brushed over his groin. "Uh… I uh… So… M-Michael… Bartlett…?" He squeaked, spreading his thighs slightly. Hedrick's grin widened at that, and he pressed his foot forward, watching Reid's eyes roll back and flutter closed. But then, suddenly, he withdrew his foot and stood, stretching his hands up over his head.

"You just don't give up, do you?" He asked, turning back to Reid with a grin. Reid averted his eyes and scratched his nose, then fingered a lock of hair. He acted like he didn't notice Hedrick slowly pacing the perimeter of the room, but in the viewing room, Hotch noticed.

"… He's trying to get behind him." He gasped, and made a move for the door. But JJ tightened her hold on Hotch's hand, and Emily caught his other hand. Morgan shifted, placing himself between Hotch and the door.

"Agent Hotchner." Hotch stopped at Strauss's call. "Maybe it would be best if you waited outside."

"What?"

"Come with me, please." Strauss said, and walked out of the room. Hotch stared at her. "That's an order, Aaron." She said firmly, and Hotch GLARED, but followed. The door closed and Strauss turned to look at him. "I know you're worried about him." She said. "You've spent the last eighteen days raising him from an infant. You're still in your paternal, protective mode." Strauss sighed, then shook her head. "And… I can't blame you for that. Are you going to be able to handle him returning to duty?"

Hotch just stared at her.

"… Agent Hotchner." Strauss said, crossing her arms. "Will you be able to stay objective when Agent Reid returns to his role as a Field Agent?"

"Yes, of course!" Hotch insisted. "It's just… he's EIGHTEEN right now! And he's in that room with a serial rapist and murderer who has been targeting boys aged eighteen to twenty!"

"I'm not comfortable watching that interview either." Strauss confessed. "But… I think it best if you do not go back inside. And… I'm going to have to insist that you and Dr. Reid both undergo a psychiatric evaluation prior to BOTH of you returning to duty." Hotch stared at her. "You've virtually been his father for the last few weeks. I have to make sure that raising him hasn't compromised either one of you and your abilities to do the job. If there are any concerns in the results of the evaluation, I'll have to consider transferring one of you to another Unit."

Hotch stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked back into the viewing room.

Reid turned his head slightly, discretely monitoring Hedrick's movements. The man came up behind him, and a moment later, Reid felt fingers gently feeling the little pony tail he had pulled his hair into. A moment later, those fingers were slowly sliding the hairband down, and off. Reid's hair fell around his shoulders, and then fingers were carding through the strands, and then reached through them to gently stroke the skin of his neck.

"Uhm…" Reid stood and shuffled away from Hedrick, clutching the pile of photographs to his chest. Herdick grinned and pursued Reid, who backed into the mirrored window. Hedrick placed his hands on the glass on either side of Reid's head.

"What's wrong?"

"You killed nine men."

"They weren't men…" Hedrick snorted, his eyes gleaming in his lust, a bulge obvious in the front of his pants.

"They're not much younger than me."

"You look sixteen." Hedrick chuckled. Reid gave the man a pouting glare.

"I'm twenty five." He growled.

"Twenty five? You?!" Hedrick laughed, and then forced his knee between Reid's legs and pressed his growing erection into the youth's hip. "You don't look it."

"I know." Reid gasped, staring up at the man who moved to cup his cheek, lifting his face. "I look like them… and you want me… just like them…" He murmured.

"I do want you…" Hedrick hissed.

"Damn." Emily muttered. "I was hoping we would have him at that…"

"Give Reid time." Morgan said.

Reid let out a soft gasp as a wonderful pressure and friction passed over his groin. He twisted away from Hedrick and skittered across the room, shivering slightly. Hedrick watched him with a smirk, his gaze caressing the boy's bare arms and tiny waist. He followed Reid to the table and reached out, picking up JJ's shirt from the table, glancing at the ink stain, and then at the label on the inside of the collar. And slowly, he raised his eyebrows. He looked up at Reid, a sneer on his face.

"So… I'll make you a deal. If you answer a question from me, I'll answer one for you." He said. Reid turned and looked up at him.

"Um… sure. Okay." Reid said. Hedrick lifted the shirt to his face and inhaled deeply.

"Care to tell me why your shirt is cut for a woman and smells like perfume?" He asked, his voice suddenly deadly. Reid froze, eyes wide.

"… Get him out of there." Hotch gasped. "NOW!" Morgan and Emily lunged for the door, but as they did, Hedrick swung a chair around and wedged it under the doorknob. Then, smirking, he turned on Reid.

"Thought you could fool me? Get me to play into your hands?" He asked, advancing on the youth. Reid backed away, eyes wide. Then Hedrick lunged. Reid yelped and leapt away, but ended up getting his legs tangled in the other chair, and he fell. Hedrick's hand darted out, and there was a loud RRRRIP!

But when everything was still, Reid was leaning back over the chair, only held up by Hedrick's fist in the now torn tank top. Hedrick grinned and kicked the chair away, then whirled and slammed Reid up against the wall, wrapping his hands around the delicate neck.

Reid's gasp was choked off, but then… He let out a low moan, and instead of clawing at the man's hands, he fisted his fingers into Hedrick's shirt and thrust his hips into Hedrick's, grinding against him. Hedrick froze, eyes wide in surprise… and lust. And then, slowly, Reid drew Hedrick down… and Hotch nearly exploded when their lips touched.

Hedrick tensed, but then suddenly lunged forward and pinned Reid to the wall with his body, groaning and dominating the kiss, literally humping the young man's body. But at the furious shouting and a crash from in the observation room, he stopped. He looked down at Reid, shocked. Reid stared back up at him, and gave him a hesitant smile.

"What the hell…?" Hedrick gasped. Reid blinked, then shrugged.

"… Eroto-asphyxiation…" Reid whispered. "I can't help it… I just… get off on it…"

Hedrick groaned again, pressing his groin into Reid's. "My God…" He gasped, staring at Reid. "You… You're all I ever wanted…" Reid blinked innocently. "You're everything I was hoping the other boys would be… and weren't..."

"They weren't what you wanted... so you had to get rid of them and find someone that was."

"... Yes..."

"That's it." Rossi said immediately. He turned and grinned at Hotch, who was looking beside himself. "Reid got the confession."

"Then kick down the fucking DOOR!" Hotch roared.

"Can't. It's reinforced. But I can break the window!" Morgan said with a grin, and ignoring Strauss' desperate "Don't damage bureau property!" Morgan lifted the chair into the air and brought it against the window as hard as he could.

Hedrick jumped as the window shattered, and before he even realized it Reid had slipped away and made his way over to the window, where Morgan was using the legs of the chair to clear the glass away from the frame. Hotch and Rossi reached in and helped Reid clamor over the edge and into the viewing room while JJ and Emily stood on either side of the window, guns up and aimed at murderer in the interrogation room.

Hedrick watched with wide eyes as Reid disappeared from his view… The predator had been outsmarted, and defeated, by the prey…

* * *

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" Hotch shouted, slamming the door to his office after shoving Reid inside and letting Strauss in.

"I was thinking of the best way to get him to drop his guard!" Reid defended himself.

"By making OUT WITH HIM?!" Hotch demanded.

"I didn't make out with him!" Reid insisted, crossing his arms over his partially bare chest. "And that wasn't my plan, Hotch. I didn't think about JJ's shirt being a female cut or the smell of her perfume… It never even occurred to me. From there… I was winging it."

"He could have killed you!"

"His attack was what saved me. By reacting to it the way I did, I was finally able to get him to drop his guard. He wasn't expecting it. And he stopped thinking with the head on his shoulders and just started listening to the one between his legs. His attack gave me my way in."

"That was careless and dangerous!" Hotch snapped.

Reid looked ready to shout back at him, but instead, he took a deep breath, looked him straight in the eye and said "I did what I had to do to get a confession so that a monster would never have a chance at getting away with murder. And if I have to, I'll also press charges for assault." Hotch glared at Reid. "Would you have done what I did?" Reid asked. "To ensure a killer goes to jail?"

Hotch's answer was a silent stare, and then he let out a frustrated sigh and turned, staring out the window.

"Ma'am?" Reid said, turning to Strauss. "May we… have a minute?"

"… Of course." She nodded. "Agent Reid. I'm not pleased with how you did that. But you got what we needed. Well done." And she turned and left, closing the door behind her. Reid waited for her to leave the bullpen, and then he closed the blinds on Hotch's office window.

"Aaron." He said, softly. "I'm sorry." Hotch didn't answer. He just kept staring out the window at the gray clouds rolling in. Reid sighed and walked across the room, curling his arms around the man's waist from behind. "Aaron, I'm sorry. I am. I hoped I could do it without touching him. But we both knew it was a possibility."

"No Spencer." Hotch growled. "I never thought it would be possible that you would encourage an UnSub to molest you." Reid sighed, resting his head on Hotch's back. A moment later, Hotch could feel the teenager's body shaking.

"I didn't want him to." Reid finally gasped, his voice thick with tears. "I'm sorry… I'm SO sorry… please don't be angry with me… I know it hurt you. You were angry and felt betrayed and you were scared that I would be hurt and I'm SORRY!"

"Damn straight I was scared that you would be hurt!" Hotch snapped, turning and looking down. Reid stared up at him, his large eyes swimming in tears.

"Please don't be mad at me." Reid whimpered, giving the man one of the best "sad puppy in the rain" looks Hotch had ever seen. "I just… the team has been working so hard and he's done so many horrible things… I HAD to get the confession!"

"Spencer, you tried too hard." Hotch finally groaned, wrapping his arms around the boy. "You don't have to prove anything to the team. We all know you're a damn good profiler, even if you are in the body of an eighteen year old. Just… Spencer. I'm taking you home."

"You… you're REALLY upset with me." Reid gasped, staring at the distress in his lover's eyes.

"Come on." Hotch said. "Put your shirt on. We're leaving." And he gave Reid his t shirt and hoodie. Reid sighed and pulled them on, and then followed Hotch from his office. The team was sitting in the bullpen, waiting for them to emerge. When they did, Reid gave the team a small smile and a wave.

"See you guys later." He called gently, and Hotch stepped out behind him, putting a hand on the back of Reid's neck in a possessive, and protective manner. The team exchanged looks, and then Garcia stepped forwards.

"Hey. We're all going home and taking naps. But since we have tomorrow off, we're going out tomorrow to celebrate. Come with us?" She asked. Hotch frowned.

"Sure!" Reid announced, and then turned and grinned up at Hotch. "I'm old enough to go clubbing now!"

"NO you are NOT!" Hotch immediately blurted, his eyes going wide in horror.

"We'll go somewhere they'll allow eighteen year olds." Morgan nodded.

"No." Hotch said firmly.

"Eighteen! Can't stop me!" Reid sang, grinning. Hotch GLARED.

"Watch me." He growled.

"I'll watch you TRY." Reid chuckled, then smiled and stepped forwards, hugging the man. "I love you…" He whispered, and felt Hotch relax slightly. "Let's go home." Reid finally said, stepping back and smiling up at the man. Hotch sighed.

"Fine." He said, and they headed out of the bullpen. As they did, Agent Anderson and another younger Agent were removing Hedrick from the interrogation room. The man's eyes fell on Reid, and immediately they were blazing.

"YOU!" He roared, and Reid stopped and blinked at the man. "You're not FBI! No WAY! You're too young! There's no way in HELL you're in your twenties! You're a fuckin TEENAGER! Nothing we said in there is valid!"

"Agent Reid IS in his twenties." Hotch snapped. "And he IS an Agent of the FBI. He has been for several years."

"Who the fuck are you?! His FATHER?!"

"… this is the second time someone I talked to in interrogation asked if you're my father." Reid mused, cocking his head and then looking up at Hotch.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm his boss." Hotch announced, authority thundering in his tone. "The interview was valid. And so is your confession."

"It was COERCED!" Hedrick screamed, livid.

"… You had me pinned against the wall with your hands around my neck." Reid said blandly. "How did I coerce YOU?!"

"LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE WHAT I DID TO THE OTHERS LOOK LIKE A SCHOOLYARD BULLY GOT THEM! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Get him the hell out of here!" Morgan thundered, emerging from the bullpen and placing himself between Reid and Hedrick immediately.

"Yes sir!" Anderson said with a nod and a grin, and Hedrick was dragged away. He was taken into one elevator, and Hotch and Reid stepped into the other. The pair headed down to the parking garage, Hotch still looking ticked off, and then they piled into the car.

Reid frowned, still feeling the tension.

"… I'm hungry." He announced, breaking the silence. Hotch glanced over at him, and sighed.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Anything. You pick." Reid said.

"… you're not fooling me, Spencer." Hotch said, firmly. "I'm still upset with you."

"I'm sorry!" Reid cried. "What do I have to do to get you to believe me?!"

"I do believe you. But I'm still upset." Hotch said, and Reid groaned loudly.

"God, Aaron! Come ON! Give me a break!" Hotch didn't answer. "ARRRGH." Reid let out in frustration, throwing his hands into the air and letting them fall to his legs with a SLAP.

Finally, they pulled into the garage. Reid got out of the car before the motor was even off, and stormed into the house, slamming the door. Hotch followed, closing the garage door. Reid was already plopped on the sofa, starting up the XBOX.

"… Spencer?"

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you."

"… YOU'RE mad at ME?" Hotch asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because YOU are mad at ME!" Reid cried, as if this made all the sense in the world. Hotch quirked a brow, then sighed and shook his head.

"Right… well, while you calm down—"

"I AM CALM!"

"—I'm going to go make dinner." Hotch finished, ignoring the interruption. He headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a soup kit he had purchased from the grocery store, and forty five minutes later a loaded baked potato soup was ready.

Reid was absorbed in Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood. He wasn't playing any missions… he was just riding a horse through the city running over the guards right and left until he had a massive swarm after him, and then he would start killing them all…

"Spencer?" Hotch asked, walking over to the boy.

"What."

"Has the mass murder made you feel better?" Hotch asked. Reid blinked, then smiled slightly.

"Maybe." He snickered. Then, Hotch offered a hand to him. Reid blinked again and paused the game, and looked up at Hotch.

"Come on." The man said, smiling. "Come eat with me." Reid eyed him, then sighed and placed his hand in Hotch's and allowed the man to pull him to his feet and into the kitchen. They sat down to eat, sitting close to one another so that their arms and legs brushed against one another from time to time. The laughter came easily, and the silences were comfortable, and they cleaned up and put away leftovers together in loving companionship.

"I'm gonna shower." Hotch said as he started the dishwasher.

"Oh? Great! I'll come with you!"

"Uh, no you're not." Hotch chuckled. "Go shower in the guest room. And I'll see you when you're done."

"You're not gonna lock me out?" Reid asked, giving the man a pathetic look.

"No." Hotch said, shaking his head. "I promise." And then he leaned over and gave Reid a soft, gentle kiss. Reid gasped slightly at the sweet sensation of the chaste kiss on his lips. It was over MUCH too soon.

"I'll see you in a bit." Hotch murmured, gently stroking Reid's cheek, and then he went upstairs.

Reid felt an excited shiver go up his spine and quickly scurried off, took a hurried shower, and then scampered up the stairs in his towel, his heart pounding.

Hotch was just stepping out of the bathroom, and looked startled to see Reid standing there in a towel, staring at him.

"… Spencer?" Hotch asked, eyeing the dripping wet teenage boy. "Um… pajamas?"

"What? But… But…"

Hotch lifted a hand, silencing Reid. He took a deep breath. '_Take it easy… don't insult him… do this carefully and gently. It's okay. He's eighteen, he's legal, you can start carefully and let him down easy without upsetting him._'

"Take off the towel." Hotch said gently. Reid's eyes widened and he flushed, but then gave the man a coquettish smile and let the towel slide off of his slim hips. Hotch made a show of looking over the teenage boy's body, and then looking him in the eyes, smiling and saying, "You're beautiful."

Reid flushed, his smile spreading into a big grin. Hotch opened his arms, and Reid was immediately enveloped within them, snuggling into the man's chest. Then, Hotch placed a finger on Reid's chin and lifted his head, and then, their lips embraced. Reid moaned, wrapping his arms around the man's neck, pressing against him.

"Shhh… calm down. Now." Hotch said. "Look at me." Reid blinked his large eyes up at him, curiously. "I love you. Desperately." Hotch said. "But… you're eighteen. You're still a kid." Reid's eyes widened, then darkened. "The next couple of days are your LAST DAYS as a kid. For the rest of your life." Hotch said, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "At this age, you had to be a man. You had your mother committed. And you had to support yourself, AND her." Hotch continued. Pain flashed through Reid's eyes at this, and he looked away. "Spencer, look at me. No, LOOK AT ME!" Reid obeyed.

"I want you to enjoy your last day as a teenager tomorrow." Hotch said. "But I know that you're not… FULLY a kid. However… I love you. And I respect you. And I respect our relationship. And I'm not going to have sex with you until you're older." Reid drooped. "So here's how it will go. Tonight, you're eighteen. Tonight, you get to make it to First Base."

"First Base?" Reid asked, looking confused. Hotch grinned.

"Kissing. Making out." Hotch said, and Reid perked at that. "Tomorrow, you're nineteen. Tomorrow, you get Second Base."

"And that is?"

"Groping." Hotch chuckled, grinning at the look of delight on the face that was still flushing in slight shy embarrassment.

"And when I'm twenty… Third Base. And that is?" Reid asked.

Hotch grinned, leaned over and kissed Reid passionately, until the boy was moaning in his arms. Hotch slipped his tongue in, plundering the sweet depths of his lover's mouth. Reid let out a whine when it broke the kiss. "… Oral sex." Hotch whispered against Reid's lips, smiling at the groan.

"And… when I'm twenty one?" Reid gasped.

"Home base."

"And… that is?" Reid asked, eyes glimmering. He had already deduced what that was, but he wanted to hear Hotch say it. And Hotch, grinning, did.

"Me taking you to bed and making you scream..." He hissed into Reid's ear.

"Mmmm… I can't wait." Reid groaned, kissing the man again. Hotch chuckled, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." Hotch said.

"Love you too." Reid murmured, and Hotch kissed his forehead.

"Go on, now." He said. "Get into your pajamas. And then come to bed." Reid kissed him, then scurried off to the closet to do so. Hotch slid into the bed and turned out the lights. A single nightlight glowed in the corner by Spencer's side of the bed. And a moment later, the bathroom lights turned off and Hotch felt Reid slid into the bed beside him. The man smiled, opening his arms and cuddling the boy close. Their lips embraced, and for nearly fifteen minutes, they didn't part again.

Bodies pressed against one another, soft moans and words of love were whispered, and soon, the movements grew lazy, and then stilled. The pair lay entwined in one another's arms, forehead's pressed together.

"Sleep well, baby…" Hotch breathed.

"Mmmm…" The sleepy teenager sighed. "I will…"

And a few minutes later, the cats jumped onto the bed and made themselves comfortable, and all was quiet and peaceful.

* * *

Please review! And don't forget to go read the new chapter of Wolf Moon!


	19. Chapter 19

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Nineteen Years Old

* * *

Reid was the first to awake in the morning. He woke with a smile, feeling warm, strong arms around him. He opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping face of Aaron Hotchner, then leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. Hotch sucked in a breath and cracked his eyes open.

"Mmmm… hey." He murmured.

"Good morning." Reid whispered. Hotch blinked a couple of times, and then chuckled. "What?" Reid asked, smiling.

"Your hair is getting so long…" Hotch said, fingering a long strand that fell halfway down Reid's back by now. "You look adorable." Reid grinned, leaning in and kissing the man again. "So… what do you want to do today?" Hotch asked, curling an arm around Reid.

Reid grinned, slipping out of bed and tugging Hotch with him by the hand. "I want… to stay in and be lazy… I wanna have potato chips for breakfast, and I want you wearing slacks and your necktie, and that's it."

"Oh really now?" Hotch chuckled, grinning.

"Be glad I'm not asking you to wear a little silky nightie."

"… What?!"

"Teenage fantasy, what can I say." Reid shrugged innocently, giving the man a sultry wink and sashaying away, heading out of the bedroom. Hotch watched him go, eyes wide, then shook his head and followed. Reid scampered down the stairs and into the kitchen calling "See what's on TV!" over his shoulder. Hotch smiled and shook his head, going to the living room and flipping on the television. 'Dirty Dancing' was playing on the screen. Hotch flopped down and began channel surfing. A moment later, Reid plopped down next to him. Hotch glanced over, and made a double take.

"Spencer?! Are you pregnant?!" He blurted, eyed wide. Reid gave him a look.

"Um… okay, first, I only achieved sexual maturity a few days ago, and we haven't had sex. And second… I kind of have the wrong parts for that, Aaron. Why?"

"… Potato chips, Nutella and popsicles for BREAKFAST?!"

"What?!" Reid whined, licking his popsicle and offering Hotch the potato chips. The man made a face and shook his head.

"Uh… no thanks." He mumbled. Reid just shrugged and continued enjoying his popsicle. "But I WILL have some of that." Hotch chuckled, seizing Reid's hand and pulling it over to his face, sucking the popsicle into his mouth. Reid let out a shriek of anger, jerking his hand back as soon as Hotch let go.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Reid howled. "NO!"

"Why not?" Hotch asked, grinning.

"… You didn't say 'Please'!" Reid blurted, making Hotch laugh again. Reid scuttled to the other side of the sofa, glaring at the man. Hotch just stood and headed to the kitchen, still chuckling to himself. He made himself some cereal and ate it quietly on the sofa, listening to Reid munching on his chips and watching television.

It was noon and the pair were thinking about lunch when the doorbell rang. Reid blinked, then stood and headed for the door, Hotch at his heels. Reid looked through the peep hole.

"… Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Hotch asked, and Reid opened the door. "Oh."

"Hey boys!" Garcia sang, grinning and waving. Morgan and Emily were with her, grinning in anticipation.

"Hey." Reid said.

"Nice PJ's, Pretty Boy." Morgan chuckled, eyeing Reid's Star Wars pajama pants and a black T shirt with the Batman logo.

"What do you want?" Reid asked, giving the man a look.

"We're taking you shopping!" Garcia announced, and Reid and Hotch both immediately looked like deer in headlights. "We need to get you a sexy outfit for tonight."

"And get that hair cut." Morgan chuckled again.

"Screw you." Reid snorted, then looked at Garcia. "I can just wear what I usually wear. I'm only going to grow another few inches."

"Nuh-uh." Garcia grinned, shaking her head. "You're gonna be a hot little thing and you will catch the eye of everyone looking for a hookup."

"Uh, no he won't." Hotch immediately said, looking slightly unnerved.

"He's not ACTUALLY going to hook up with anyone!" Garcia sighed, exasperated. "Do you really think we'd let anyone other than the team take him home?"

"No. But I don't want to risk something happening to him."

"Aaron, I'll be FINE!" Reid groaned, sounding annoyed. He whirled and looked up at the man. "And besides… I've never been clubbing at this age. I'd kind of… like to." Hotch frowned. "And… it would be nice to feel… attractive… you know… for kids my own age to find me… appealing." Hotch's frown darkened. "I wanna go!"

"I don't know…" Hotch grumbled, crossing his arms. "I don't like it."

"Just last night," Reid said firmly, "You said 'you're eighteen. You're still a kid. The next couple of days are your LAST DAYS as a kid. For the rest of your life. At this age, you had to be a man. You had your mother committed. And you had to support yourself, AND her. I want you to enjoy your last day as a teenager tomorrow'. YOUR words, Hotch!"

"I… I didn't mean for you to—"

"To go to a club like a normal teenager?!" Reid demanded to know. Hotch's mouth snapped shut, and he glared. Then, Reid rolled his eyes. "Stop being over protective, Hotch! I wanna go and I'm going!" He whirled and looked at Garcia. "I'll go get dressed." And then he turned and headed up the stairs. Hotch stared after him, then looked at the three agents on his door step. Morgan was rocking back and forth from toe to heel and back, biting BOTH of his lips between his teeth in a pathetic attempt to hide his grin. He met eyes with Hotch for a moment before lowering them to the ground, now fighting not to laugh. Emily gave Hotch a shrug, and Garcia looked at Hotch.

"He'll be fine, _mon capitan_!" She announced. "You know I wouldn't ever let anything happen to him."

"I know you wouldn't, Penelope." Hotch finally admitted. "But there are things out of our control."

"Come with us." Emily said. "To the club tonight. He would want you there. And besides… You ARE supposed to be the man who will take him home tonight." And she gave Hotch a suggestive wink. Hotch gave her a look that clearly expressed that he was not amused. But he said nothing, hearing Reid coming down the stairs. He was in jeans and a button up shirt.

"Ready!" The nineteen year old announced. His three teammates stared at their boss, and finally, Hotch sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. Just… don't dress him up TOO provocatively." Hotch surrendered, a pleading tone in his voice.

"Oh God, no." Reid blurted, now looking slightly disconcerted. Morgan and Emily chuckled as Garcia just grinned.

"Come on, Butter Cream." She said, taking Reid's hand. "Let's get you all gorgeous for a night on the town!"

"You bring him home for dinner before heading out!" Hotch called after them, frowning.

"Yeah yeah!" Morgan galled, waving a hand back over his shoulder.

"I mean it!" Hotch shouted as the group got into the car. "By six!"

"Bye, Hotch!" Garcia sang.

"I'm serious!" Hotch roared.

"Bye, Aaron!" Reid giggled.

"I MEAN IT!"

"Byyyyyeeee!" They all sang out the windows.

"THAT'S AN ORDER, AGENTS!" Hotch bellowed, nearly beside himself. But his only answer was the infuriating laughter of the four in Garcia's old orange convertible as its engine roared as it carried them away. Hotch glared after them, fuming.

The car drove around the corner and their laughter died down.

"He's gonna get us back for this, you know that, right?" Emily called over her shoulder at Morgan, who was in the back seat with Reid.

"It was worth it." Reid laughed, and Morgan grinned, looking at the teenager beside him.

"So! First order of business?" Garcia called to the others over the wind as she drove down the street.

"Get the kid's hair cut!" Morgan laughed. "It's halfway down his back! He looks like one of the Hanson Brothers!"

"… Who?" Reid asked, and the others burst into hysterical laughter. Reid blinked, then scowled and slouched down in his seat, crossing his arms and pouting.

They headed to the mall, and as soon as they arrived, Reid announced that he was hungry. His three adult companions laughed and groaned, and then assured him that they would get lunch right after he got his haircut. And Garcia assured him that she knew just the man to do it.

"Oh Dustiiiin!" Garcia called as they entered the salon.

Reid froze in his tracks when they entered and a very happy voice called back "Penny!" and a man in his twenties sashayed towards them with a very long and bouncy stride, swinging his hips and looking very much like a model walking the cat walk in his tight sparkly purple vinyl pants and lime green tank top. His bleach blonde hair was spiked and gelled, his eyes heavily lined and skin lightly powdered in glitter.

Morgan had stopped next to Reid in an echo of Reid's reaction upon seeing this man, who was now kissing cheeks with Garcia. Then he turned. "Well, hel-LO Chocolate Thunder!" Morgan was now a deer in headlights.

"Dustin, this is Derek Morgan." Garcia said.

"Oh." Dustin said, drooping for a moment. But he walked over and extended his hand. "Heard a lot about you." He offered politely. "Nice to put a face to the name, Agent Morgan." Morgan paused, but then shook the young man's hand.

"Just Morgan, man." He nodded, smiling politely.

"Aaaand… Who is the fourth Hanson Brother?" Dustin asked, turning and eying Reid up and down. Morgan and Emily immediately collapsed into gales of laughter while Reid fixed a pathetic look on Garcia.

"Who the hell are the Hanson Brothers?!" He whined. Dustin quirked a neatly plucked eye brow.

"Seriously, honey?" He asked, thrusting a hip out to the side. Reid eyed him, wrapping his arms around his abdomen and chewing his lower lip. Dustin just sighed and shook his head, waving his hands to figuratively dismiss the conversation. Then he approached and reached out, lifting a long, wavy bunch of locks off of Reid's shoulder and eying them critically. Reid froze, eyes wide.

"I'm guessing that THIS monstrosity is what brought you to see me today, Penely-bean…?"

"You got it." Garcia nodded.

"… Penely-bean?" Emily asked, and Morgan also raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Honey, how long has it been since your last haircut?" Dustin asked.

"Don't answer that." Garcia ordered, sharply. Reid snapped his mouth shut and flushed.

"That long, huh?" Dustin sighed, completing his slow circle of inspection around Reid. "Well… Let's get you taken care of so you don't look like Cousin It's bad hair day."

"… Cousin It?" Reid asked. Morgan and Emily were laughing even harder now, while Dustin just stared.

"Did you crawl out from under a rock, honey?" He asked. Reid flushed and frowned, opening his mouth.

"Just be silent and follow Dustin." Garcia said, placing a finger to Reid's lips. Reid huffed and drooped, then let out a little 'eep!' as Dustin placed hands on his shoulders and pushed him further into the salon. Garcia, Morgan and Emily all sat down and waited, and about fifteen minutes later Dustin appeared with Reid again, who had soaking wet, freshly washed hair. Reid was looking slightly freaked out, and shot a pleading look to Garcia, who simply assured him that Dustin would be professional, and then the scissors and hair were flying.

"We're gonna go short." Dustin said.

"Define 'short'!" Reid demanded.

"Just trust me."

"NO! GARCIAAAAA!" Morgan and Emily coughed and snorted as they tried not to laugh. Garcia sighed, set down her magazine and went to calm the wailing teenager and guide Dustin in the styling to make sure it was something Reid would be okay with…

Emily and Morgan's laughter was set off again at a howl of "Who the hell is Justin Bieber?!" Then Reid began to babble on rapidly in that high pitched tone that let them know that he was about to freak out. Then they heard Garcia say "Just… give him what he wants before he runs."

"… What the hell is that?! I need a translator for this kid!" Dustin cried, frustrated.

"Do like… Orlando Bloom hair. From 'Pirates of the Carribean'." Garcia specified.

"What does that look like?!" Reid shrieked.

"It looks like what you want, honey, just hush, chill, and stop upsetting Dustin or he'll completely destroy my hair next time I come in to see him."

"No, I'll just destroy HIS!"

"GARCIA!"

"He's not serious, but shut up and let him work before he makes good on the threat."

"But—"

"Spencer Reid, I will post some pictures of you on the internet that you would NEVER want ANYONE to see."

"What pictures?!"

"The ones of you running around the front yard naked."

"When was that?!"

"You don't remember?" Garcia asked. "Exactly sixteen days ago?"

"… I did?"

"Uh huh. Now shush or Strauss will see more of you than you would EVER want."

There was a long silence, and then Dustin said, "Alright sweetie. Hold still, I promise I'll be nice…" And then Garcia rejoined Morgan and Emily, who were giving her curious looks.

"He'll be done soon." Was all she gave them.

And finally, they looked up at the clicking of boot heels. Dustin was striding over to them. "Penely-bean, I had my doubts… but you were right! He looks FAB-ulous with that hair!" He exclaimed, and Morgan quirked a brow at the jazz hands that accompanied the "FAB".

"Wow! Reid, you DO look good!" Emily announced, standing and smiling as the traumatized teenager scuttled over for comfort. She hugged him.

"But you have GOT to do something about his clothes."

"Our next stop, Dustin." Garcia grinned. "Care to join us?"

"… I'm supposed to be here for another hour… but I don't have any appointments, and this is a fashion DISASTER zone that should be declared a State of Emergency. I definitely think that FEMA should be deployed."

"FEMA?" Emily asked, amused.

"Fashion Emergency Mandates Assistance." Dustin said cheekily. Emily and Garcia laughed in appreciation, and Morgan fixed a sympathetic look on Reid while Garcia paid for his haircut, and then followed the whining teenager out as he was dragged by Dustin and Garcia holding on to each of his hands.

An hour later and even Emily was starting to feel sorry for Reid. Dustin had put Reid in a pair of very tight pants, and when Reid squeaked in protest, Dustin had then turned Reid around, told him to look at his hind end in the mirror and then smacked him on the ass before GRABBING his butt and telling Reid that it was one of his greatest assets, pun intended, and he should flaunt it. Morgan had nearly been in tears he was laughing so hard, and Reid had made a wide-eyed, red-faced retreat to the dressing room, clutching his bottom protectively.

Prentiss had been snapping photos and sent them to Hotch, who immediately vetoed the outfit, though he DID say that the look on Reid's face was priceless… but then he told Prentiss not to tell Reid that. She promised.

"Try these on!" Dustin sang, flinging a new pair of pants over the door to the dressing room.

"HEY!" Reid yelped from inside as the pants landed on his head, then once he had pulled them off and looked at them, "NO! NO SPARKLY VINYL!"

"Just do it!" Dustin ordered as he strode over. He opened the door to the dressing room and stepped in with a few shirts, making Reid howl in protest.

"Just put the pants on." Morgan, Garcia and Emily heard Dustin say.

"AH! Don't TOUCH me!" Reid yelped.

"Calm down honey. You're cute, but you're WAY too young for me." They heard Dustin drawl.

"These pants are too small!"

"No they're not, they're supposed to be tight. They show off your ass and those long, luscious legs."

"… You're verbally molesting me."

"I am not, now put this on, and this goes over it. Okay, now tuck it in like this… There! Now step back, let me look at you… Oh, honey, you are smokin' in THAT."

"… I don't like the pants!"

"Stop whining, they look GREAT on you! I wish I had your figure, sweetcheeks."

"Don't call me that."

"You're BLU-shing!"

"I am not!"

"Honey, you're turning purple."

"I AM NOT!"

"Let's show the others."

"No!"

"Well fine, keep taking the pants off, but then they'll only see more of you than you want them to, 'cuz I'm opening the door!"

"What?! AAAAH!" Reid screamed as Dustin flung the dressing room door open. Reid hastily buttoned the pants back up again, staring at the team like a deer in headlights. Again.

"Oooooh…" Garcia and Emily chorused, standing and grinning at Reid's outfit. Morgan just shook his head, chuckling.

"You look good, Reid!" Emily announced, offering her hand. Reid just frowned and wrapped his arms around his belly again. Emily sighed and shook her head, reaching out and taking his hand and tugging him out of the little space. Reid stumbled after her reluctantly.

"Now." Dustin said professionally. "We've got the vinyl pants. Black, but they have this iridescent purple sheen when the light hits them. Nice and tight to show off his—" Reid immediately clapped his hands over his bottom and turned it AWAY from Dustin, who grinned, "—butt and legs. Then we have the tight black tank top," he gestured to the teenager's chest, "And then the purple button up shirt over it. This one is nice and loose, kept unbuttoned but tucked in slightly so that you have the nice flare at his waistline. Get him some black boots and a good belt with a couple of bracelets or something, and a black cord necklace that loops around a couple of times and he'll be ready to hit the clubs!"

And by the time they left the mall, Reid was indeed ready for the clubs. Garcia dropped him off at home at five thirty, and told him that she would pick him up at nine.

When Reid got home, the first thing he did was hug Hotch tightly and kiss him.

"Hey. So? Can I see your clothes?" The startled SAC asked.

"Not until tonight." Reid grinned, enjoying the feel of being wrapped up in the man's arms.

"Well, at LEAST let me see your hair." Hotch chuckled, and Reid stepped back. Hotch's smile widened. "I like it! You look GREAT!" He said, reaching out and running his fingers through the boy's hair. "And you're looking… happy."

"I am." Reid nodded. "Despite Garcia's freaky friend, Dustin."

"Oh?"

"Don't ask." Reid laughed.

"… alright?" Hotch offered.

"I'm hungry!" Reid announced.

"Alright, what would you like?" Hotch asked.

"Ummm… you pick!" Reid said.

"Alright." Hotch chuckled. "Let's go.

They headed out to a little Tai restaurant not far away, returned at eight, and when Garcia arrived at nine, they were ready. Sort of…

"No no no! You change those pants NOW!" Hotch was howling when Reid opened the front door. Garcia's eyes widened.

"Reid! Did you buy a bigger size of pants?!" Emily blurted.

"What?" Hotch asked, and Morgan shook his head.

"Those aren't the pants we had him try on. They're not tight enough."

"Not tight ENOUGH?!" Hotch blurted.

"Of course I got a bigger size." Reid announced, then gave them a mischievous look. "I bought them for the size I wear at twenty five. So I can grow into them."

"… Ohhhhhhh…" the girls chorused, looking delighted. Hotch quirked a brow.

"Let's get going. Rossi's going to meet us there." JJ said, linking arms with Reid and kissing him on the cheek. Reid grinned at that, winked at Hotch, and walked out of the house with JJ on one arm and Emily on the other, a grinning Morgan and Garcia following. Hotch groaned and followed, locking the door. Morgan got into his truck with Hotch and Emily and JJ and Reid went with Garcia.

"Why is Dave coming?" Hotch asked as they headed out.

"He said he wanted to witness you freaking out when people started hitting on Reid." Morgan chuckled, and Hotch scowled at that.

They arrived at the club about fifteen minutes later. They had never been to this one before as far as Hotch knew, and Morgan explained that Garcia had picked this one because they allowed in kids who were eighteen. And to Hotch's annoyance, Garcia had managed to get a couple of fake ID's made for Reid for ages nineteen, and twenty one. He was even MORE dismayed to learn that the team had every intention of throwing Reid the 21st birthday party he had never had growing up… when he was twenty one, he had been in the FBI Academy with no friends… he had been completely alone.

As Hotch and Morgan approached the door, Reid and Garcia were already entering.

'Moves Like Jagger' was blasting from the speakers, and people from eighteen to forty were dancing wildly. Emily immediately grabbed Reid's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, where she began to guide him with his hands on her hips and her with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip, guiding him. They were both grinning and laughing.

"I have never seen the kid that relaxed." Morgan and Hotch turned to watch Rossi walking over with a couple of beers, handing them to the two younger profilers.

"I think the fact that he's a kid has a lot to do with it." Hotch said, watching JJ and Garcia hurry over to Reid and Emily, and soon they were a group of four. The laughter was multiplying as they did an odd little four person tango, Reid with his arms around Emily and JJ's waists, them with their arms around his and Garcia's shoulders, and Garcia with her hands on Reid's hips trying to guide him into some moves that she had apparently seen Shakira do.

The three men headed over to a table that several women suddenly abandoned and took their seats. A few minutes later, Emily was dancing with a random guy, JJ and Garcia were doing some swing dancing and—

"HEY!" Hotch blurted, nearly spewing his beer when he noticed a young man closing in on Reid, smiling and talking to him, and then taking his hand and kissing it! Reid was smiling and blushing, and then the dark haired young man wrapped an arm around the teenager's waist and pulled him close, beginning to sway side to side with him as "Bailamos" began to play.

"Easy, Hotch." Rossi laughed, catching Hotch by the back of the shirt when the man leapt to his feet to go "rescue" Reid. "Let him have his fun. If that guy starts groping him, THEN you can go punch him!"

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, the young man was introducing himself. "I'm Hector…" He said, pressing his body up against Reid's. "And you are?"

"I'm uh… I'm Spencer." Reid said, staring into the dark eyes framed by long lashes in a tanned face.

"VERY pleased to meet you…" Hector purred, beginning to dramatize his hip movements and holding Reid tightly against him to get him to mimic the movements. Reid squeaked and glanced down, flushing slightly.

"Don't dance much, do you?" Hector asked.

"Not really, no. This isn't my usual scene."

"What is?" Hector asked.

"… the library." Reid admitted, shrugging. Hector grinned and chuckled.

"Time to live a little, Spencer." He said. "Like your friends there." Reid turned and looked at Garcia and JJ, and burst out laughing at their more than goofy swing dancing, and then Morgan burst in, catching Garcia and taking up the swing dancing. JJ spun away, flung an arm around Reid and kissed his cheek.

"You boys behave." She said to Reid and Hector, and then to Hector, "and you watch yourself and where you put your hands. We will be watching you, and we are VERY protective of Spence, here…" And she ruffled Reid's hair and headed off of the dance floor. Hector blinked at Reid, who just grinned and shrugged. A dance mix of "Toxic" came on, and once again Rossi had to catch Hotch to stop him from charging onto the dance floor when another young man approached Reid, who was soon sandwiched between the new blonde and Hector, who eyed the blonde up and down, and then smiled in welcome and approval. Reid looked over his shoulder and pale gray eyes met his. He flushed, but returned the sensual smile with a shy smile of his own.

And in ten minutes, as Ricky Martin's "She Bangs" blared over the speakers, Hotch was nearly beside himself as he watched Reid dancing in a group of nearly a dozen boys from ages eighteen to twenty six. JJ and Emily were sitting with Hotch and Rossi, eyeing the group of boys and discussing them and rating them on some hotness scale. They were certainly earning looks from Rossi, who finally blurted "Aren't they a bit YOUNG for you?!" and he got withering glares in return.

"Aaron!" Hotch looked up, standing when he saw Reid squeezing his way between some people and heading over to the table. And Hotch STARED. Reid's hair was tousled, his skin glistened with sweat, his chest rose and fell as he fought to catch his breath, his face was flushed and his eyes were bright. He flung his arms around the man's neck, and Hotch turned and buried his face into the sweat dampened curls, inhaling. Then, he snarled.

"You smell like those other men…" He growled. Reid backed up and stared at him, eyes wide. The others watched as Reid slowly grinned.

"Are you getting territorial?" He asked. Hotch glared. "You ARE!"

"You smell like them!" Hotch snapped, grumpily.

"Whatever." Reid giggled, shaking his head and sitting down beside the man. "Just don't mark me as your territory be it bite mark, hickey, and DEFINITELY don't pee on me."

Rossi choked on his drink and then spewed it across the table, making Emily shriek and jerk back, cursing.

Hotch gave Reid a look. "Lovely, Spencer," he said, and Reid grinned. Lady GaGa's "Lovegame" was now playing, and the dancing on the dance floor suddenly got much more… sexual in appearance. Reid and Hotch both were glad that Reid had gotten off of the dance floor when he did. Reid soon found himself sipping on a soda and laughing at Garcia's ridiculous dance moves while Morgan was now in a group of scantily clad women. The next song was a slow song, and so Garcia and JJ hooked up to dance while a grinning Prentiss dragged a stubborn and bitching David Rossi out onto the dance floor. Hotch and Reid just sat side by side, watching Rossi relax and smile and dance with Prentiss, both laughing at Garcia and JJ's overly dramatic moves, such as Garcia dipping JJ WAYYYYY far back.

"… You look gorgeous tonight." Hotch finally murmured, and Reid turned and looked up at him. "I've never seen you so… care free and… ALIVE around other people."

"I guess…" Reid said carefully, "I feel like I can let go because this is temporary. I'm still just a kid. In a few days I'll be back to my normal self and there won't be any expectation for me to… continue to be like this. This is fun, but… I'll be glad to just… be regular boring homebody me again." Reid confessed, and Hotch smiled and nodded.

"I'm looking forward to have you back, too, baby."

The slow song died away, and the opening notes of "Livin' la Vida Loca" were heard, and almost immediately several boys appeared.

"Come on, Spencer!" Cried a little five foot tall red headed thing with glimmering green eyes. He offered a pale hand and a bright happy grin. Reid blinked, surprised, but then with a smile at Hotch, he accepted the hand and the other boys cheered and dragged him off to the dance floor, Reid winking over his shoulder at Hotch just before he disappeared into the crowd.

Every now and then, Hotch would get a glimpse of his lover on the dance floor, moving in unison within a group of young men who were singing along with the music. Bon Jovi's "It's My Life" came on next, which had the dancers bouncing up and down, and then "Footloose", "Paralyzer", and then Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" which resulted in a lot of movement of the body part featured in the title of the song.

Hotch's hackles raised when he caught sight of Reid, and a dark haired young man before him moved in as if to kiss him. But Reid turned his head aside. The dark haired boy smiled slightly, then moved in and kissed Reid's neck. Hotch stood sharply, but Reid pulled away and shook his head up at the other boy, saying something. The other boy blinked, then smiled and nodded, saying something back. Whatever he said made Reid smile, and the other boy took Reid's hand, kissed it, and then backed off. The other boys closed in around Reid, but Hotch watched them all respectfully not try anything. And slowly, he relaxed.

Before he knew it, it was eleven at night and Reid was stumbling over to him, sweaty and tired. Hotch just smiled at him.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said, hugging the boy as he reached him.

"I'm tired." Reid called over the music.

"You wanna go home?" Hotch asked.

"… Yes." Reid nodded, and Hotch smiled.

"Okay." He said with a nod. "Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"You drove yourself, right?"

"Yes."

"Can we get a ride home?"

"FINALLY!" Rossi blurted, and Reid grinned. The three men stood and headed to the door, Reid waving to JJ who nodded in a silent message assuring him that she would let the others know that they had left together.

The quiet of the night outside of the club was stunning compared to the loud thrumming of music that had been inside. Hotch put an arm around Reid and smiled down at the youth as he leaned into him, resting his head on his shoulder.

When they reached the car, Reid slid into the backseat and Hotch took shotgun. The drive was quiet. Rossi and Hotch shared an amused look when they heard Reid snoring softly in the back seat. When they arrived at Hotch and Reid's home, Rossi bid Hotch a soft "G'night" and watched Hotch crawl into the back seat and shake Reid awake just enough to help him from the car and to the front door. Hotch waved to Rossi, then closed the front door, and Rossi left.

Inside, Hotch guided a very sleepy nineteen year old Reid up the stairs and into the bathroom. There, Reid sat on the counter and slowly pulled off his shirts while Hotch knelt and untied his shoes. As he pulled them off, Reid was unbuckling his belt, and finally Hotch tossed Reid's shoes and socks aside, and then Reid stood and allowed his pants to fall down around his ankles. Yawning, he stepped out of them and walked across the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Hotch just quirked a brow and smiled, undressing himself. "No underwear, Spencer?"

"Nuh-uh." Reid mumbled, adjusting the temperature of the water. Hotch grinned, finally naked. He walked over to Reid and placed his hands on the boy's bare shoulders, gently pressing a kiss to his spine between his shoulder blades.

"Hmmm…" Reid sighed, smiling.

"You're so sleepy." Hotch chuckled in affectionate amusement. "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

"Mmm." Reid hummed in approval, and the pair stepped into the large shower together. "I'm so achy…"

"You did a lot of dancing. You'll probably be sore tomorrow." Hotch agreed, guiding Reid to stand under the water while he ran his hands through the teen's locks, thoroughly wetting them. Then he began to massage shampoo into his lover's hair. Reid just sighed and hummed in pleasure, eyes closed as he enjoyed the loving touches. Hotch bathed Reid from head to toe, smiling the entire time, and all out grinning when he realized that he had soothed his lover into a light doze, standing up.

Reid blinked his eyes open at the gentle kiss pressed onto his lips, and he smiled in response.

"Brush your teeth." Hotch told him with a smile. "I'm gonna finish showering."

"Mm-kay." Reid mumbled, and stepped out of the shower to dry off. Hotch rushed through his shower and dried off quickly, brushed his teeth, and then headed out into the bedroom. Reid was lying on his side in the bed, naked. He gave Hotch a sleepy smile.

"… I love you." He mumbled.

"Where do you hurt the most, baby?" Hotch asked, gently caressing his lover's damp and tangled curls.

"Mmm… my feet." Reid mumbled, yawning. Artemis leapt onto the bed a moment later and sauntered over to him, touching her nose to his. He grinned and giggled, reaching up and scratching her chin as he rolled onto his belly. She hooded her eyes and purred, then slowly relaxed and lay down beside him, purring loudly as he slowly began to stroke down her spine.

And then Reid let out a groan as lotion covered hands began to rub and massage his feet. The touches were firm and wonderful on his aching feet, and soon he was purring just as the cat. Artemis curled into his side on the left, and Apollo soon did the same on the left. Reid could feel the vibrations of the cats' purring against his sides, and that combined with the exhaustion and the pleasure of the massage soon had him dozing off right where he was.

Hotch spent nearly fifteen minutes on Reid's feet, then gradually moved up the boy's calves and thighs, over his buttocks and then up his back and shoulders. Every now and then there would be a little noise of contentment from the sleeping adolescent, but he didn't move until Hotch finally stopped. And even then it was only to open his eyes a crack and lift his head just enough to accept a chaste kiss to his lips, and then his head dropped back onto the pillow, and just like that, Spencer Reid was down for the count.

Smiling, Hotch finally turned off the lights and slipped into the bed, drawing the blankets up over Reid and himself, and he rested a hand in the small of the boy's back and allowed sleep to claim him, briefly smiling in amusement… Poor Reid had been too tired to get to Second Base…

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I worked 15 hours on Friday and 12 on Saturday, I got home too brain dead to navigate this site and update! As for this upcoming Friday... there might not be an update at all this week. I'm going on vacation, so it will all depend on whether or not I get the privacy from family AND internet access to update. So I will try, but no guarantees...

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Twenty Years Old

* * *

"Mmmmmm…" Came the soft sigh that accompanied the gentle kiss that woke Hotch in the morning. He smiled and lifted his arms, wrapping them around his lover. He ran his hand up and down a bare back, and Reid giggled as they stroked over his ribs. "That tickles." He murmured, and Hotch grinned.

"Good morning." He mumbled.

"Morning." Reid purred back and gently kissed his lover once more. "I'm twenty today."

"You are." Hotch nodded, opening his eyes and looking up. "And you're beautiful." Reid flushed, but smiled. His eyes were sparkling.

"I love you." The young man said, and Hotch reached up and brushed some long strands of hair aside.

"I love you too." He said. "What do you want to do today?"

"Well… I think that Strauss is wanting us to start coming back to work." Reid said. "After all… you only took eighteen to twenty one days off. And as I kind of started working again at eighteen…"

"Screw Strauss, she gave me twenty one days." Hotch grumbled, rolling over, drawing the blankets up and burying his head under his pillow. Reid laughed at that and moved to halfway lie on his lover, resting his head between the man's shoulder blades.

"… Aaron?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to IHOP? I want pancakes." After a moment, Hotch emerged.

"Sure." He said, and the pair got out of bed, dressed, and headed out to the car. Hotch drove them to IHOP where they settled in and had a long breakfast, enjoying one another's company over pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and hashbrowns. And then, as they were leaving…

Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." He answered. "Uh-huh? Yeah…? Uhg… alright." He sighed, then hung up and looked at Reid. "We have to go in."

"Toldja they'd expect us at work." Reid snickered, and Hotch gave him a look.

They arrived at the BAU half an hour later, and headed into the Round Table Room. The rest of the team was there… and so was Strauss.

"Ma'am?" Hotch asked, eying her.

"There are some consults and custodial interviews that need to be done. I'll be supervising and accompanying your team for the next few days." She said.

"May I ask why?" Hotch asked. Her eyes flicked to Reid, and Hotch frowned. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really." She sighed, looking reluctant. "I just… want to be careful with Agent Reid going with you into the field at this age."

"I'm twenty five!" Reid insisted hotly.

"Agent Reid…" Strauss sighed, leaning forward and folding her hands. "You're twenty. And I just want to be… cautious."

"Your supervision won't be necessary." Hotch said calmly, sitting down. "Dr. Reid will remain here, in the office, and will NOT accompany us into the field."

"WHAT?!"

"At least not until he's twenty one." Hotch added, ignoring Reid's outburst.

"Oh. Okay then." Reid said, and sat down in his chair, reaching for the case file. Strauss sighed, leaning back and eying the pair.

"… Alright." She conceded. "But I'll be checking up on you. And you will both undergo a psychiatric evaluation before Dr. Reid goes into the field again."

"WHAT?!" Reid blurted. "Why?!"

"Agent Hotchner has spent three weeks raising you from an infant. There's no doubt that the pair of you have become emotionally invested in one another in a new way. I need to make sure that it will still be appropriate, and SAFE, for the two of you to continue to work together."

"But—"

"Reid." Hotch interrupted the boy. He turned and looked at him. "… She's right. This is… a unique situation and we need to be cautious. Not just for our sake, but for the sake of the team. What affects one of us affects us all." Reid stared at Hotch, and then let out a deep breath and a nod.

"… Yesssir." He said, then looked at Strauss. "But if it HAS to be done, I want to just go ahead and get it done." Strauss considered Reid for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll arrange it." She said, and stood. "Agent Jareau?"

"Yes Ma'am." JJ grinned, standing. Then she walked over and plunked a large stack of folders down before Reid.

"What are these?" Reid asked.

"Consults." JJ said. "Since you can't go into the field I'm heading out with the others."

"Where?" Reid asked, sounding pathetic and looking like he was feeling VERY left out.

"Well, let's see…" Morgan sighed. "JJ and Emily are heading to Hazleton Secure Female Facility to interview a female serial killer by the name of Lisa Martingale."

"Wasn't she the one who… castrated her victims?" Strauss asked carefully.

"Not exactly," Reid piped up eagerly. "Castration involves simply removing the testicles. Martingale completely removed the genitals; testicles, scrotum and penis, and—"

"Thank you, Reid. Do your Consults please." Rossi rolled his eyes as Strauss turned red.

"And Rossi and I are heading to the Allenwood US Penitentiary." Morgan continued.

"… Have fun." Reid grumbled, scowling.

"Stop pouting, you're twenty." Hotch scolded. Strauss quirked a brow, then sighed and stood.

"I'll arrange your evaluations." She said, and left.

* * *

Hotch sighed as he stared at the door before him. He was not thrilled with this, but he understood the necessity. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" Came the call. Hotch took a deep breath, and pushed the door open. "Agent Hotchner!" The man stood from the sofa and shoved his feet into his shoes, which looked like… house slippers? Ah well...

He was slightly taller than Hotch, and in his late forties. He had coppery red hair that was staring to turn silver, and had a well groomed beard that was a bit more silver than his hair. His face was tanned, covered in freckles and was deeply lined, betraying him as a man who smiled a LOT. His eyes were a pale blue, and sparkled pleasantly as he reached out and firmly shook hands with the BAU's Unit Chief.

"I'm Mike Brennan." He greeted cheerfully, and Hotch detected the slightest hint of an Irish accent. "I know you probably don't want to be here… I'll try to make it as painless as possible."

"I appreciate that." Hotch nodded, and he and Brennan moved to a pair of large plush armchairs. Hotch noted that Brennan's desk was shoved into the corner of his office, and several little newspaper clippings of comics making fun of psychiatrists had been stuck all over the wall over the desk with scotch tape. And then, displayed more prominently over the desk were several messy crayon drawings. There were no photos on the desk itself, but several on the numerous bookshelves, and Hotch's eyes fell on a family photo. Brennan was there with a woman who had wavy red hair and green eyes. And they had twins, apparently, a boy and a girl, both with red hair and blue eyes and looking to be about twelve or so. The boy was sitting beside a Golden Retriever, and the girl was holding two little terriers. In the wife's lap was a smaller boy, about three, and standing before Dr. Brennan was a six year old boy.

Hotch noted a de-motivational calendar on the wall with snarky, sarcastic sayings on it… for example… The current one had a photo of people in a running race. The word below it was "DEFEAT". The description? "For every winner, there are dozens of losers. Odds are you're one of them." There were a few little bamboo plants here and there throughout the office and a little tranquility fountain on the side table beside the sofa against the wall. There was a twenty gallon fish tank on the side table by the door fill with little plastic Greek Ruins props. It was filled with guppies and neon tetras. An algae eater was stuck on the side of the tank, as if he were making faces at Hotch through the glass.

There were some professional magazines laid out on the coffee table, but unless Hotch was mistaken, there was a Batman comic book peeking out from underneath one…

"Are you finished?" Brennan asked, pleasantly. Hotch turned and looked at him. "Have you come up with a profile of me?" Hotch frowned and opened his mouth, but there was a sudden painful, grinding whirr coming from the tranquility fountain.

"Oh, dammit. 'Scuse me." Brennan bitched. He stood and trotted over to the table. Hotch watched as he pulled a gallon jug half full of water from under the table and poured it into the fountain. It gurgled noisily, and then water bubbled up and began trickling down merrily once more. Brennan shoved the jug under the table again, and then trotted back to his chair, sitting down.

"Alright!" He smiled. "You seem to be a man who likes to cut to the chase." He announced, leaning back and crossing his legs. "So let's just cut to the chase." He picked up a folder and glanced through it. "Your uh… Your Section Chief briefed me on what happened. I'll admit, I'm completely stunned. This is… new territory for ALL of us, Agent Hotchner. I can't promise that the evaluation I give her is going to be the one you want, or the one that's right. All I can do is my best, but… there's no precedence with this so… we're all just going to have to bear with it and play it by ear." Hotch nodded his understanding. "I want to start by saying," Brennan continued, "that you did a wonderful thing for your colleague. I have all of the notes from Chief Strauss…" He looked down the page and chuckled. "Such as the uh… phone calls that your agent answered at age two…" Hotch couldn't help but smile at that. "According to her, he was adorable."

"He certainly was." Hotch admitted.

"Obviously," Brennan went on, "the concern is, how has the past three weeks changed your relationship with your agent. Because it HAS. There's no way you can go through that and NOT have it change."

"Of course." Hotch nodded. He sighed, frowning as he wondered just how much he should tell this doctor. He knew he was protected by Doctor/Patient confidentiality… but…

"Remember. Everything you say, stays between us. I will simply deliver a report to Strauss about whether or not it should be okay for you and Dr. Reid to return to the field TOGETHER."

Hotch nodded. "Spencer and I… have gotten closer. There's no doubt about that." Hotch admitted. "Have I become more emotionally involved in him? Yes. There's no way I couldn't. I… I changed his diapers. I fed him and burped him. I bathed him and dressed him… tucked him in to bed at night. Held him when he had nightmares or hurt himself… and when he cried about the… childhood that he didn't h

ave… about his father abandoning him… I tried to be both the encouragement and discipline… And… it wasn't easy." Hotch admitted, looking up at Brennan. "But it was one of the… best experiences of my life." Brennan was smiling slightly.

"Do you see him as… a son, now?"

"… Honestly? I did when he was younger… but… the older he gets, the less I feel that way about him. Don't get me wrong. I do… love him in a new way now. But I had loved him before this ever happened. Our team is a family. And I would do anything for any of them. But Reid himself has always… drawn that out in all of us much more." Brennan nodded, looking down at the file again.

"Yyyyeah… I get that." He chuckled, flipping through the pages. "Agent Morgan took him for his haircut?"

"Don't get me started on that." Hotch snorted, and Brennan chuckled.

"Yes, I heard about the Mohawk."

"I almost shot him in the foot for that." Hotch grumbled, and Brennan grinned.

"I'll bet." Then, he took a deep breath. "Tell me about… the worst moment of the past three weeks. And then tell me about the best."

Hotch smiled slightly. "Picking a best moment would be hard… When he was only a baby, seeing him smile and climb the stairs to get to me…" Hotch began. "Hearing him call my name, even when he couldn't say it right…"

"Hotch is what they call you?"

"… He was using my first name." Hotch chuckled. "He called me 'Ahnn' at first, and then 'Ah'ron'…" Brennan smiled. "He would rattle off scientific names of butterflies on our walk, even though he couldn't get them out right…"

"And I hear you took him on outings?"

"Yes. One of the scariest moments was at the farm when he fell off of the horse."

"He was okay?"

"He laughed and asked if he could do it again." Hotch chuckled, and Brennan grinned. "I think my biggest panic moment was when he got lost at the zoo. One moment he was there, and the next he was gone."

"What happened?"

"He got swept up in a flood of junior high students." Hotch snorted, and Brennan nodded. "And… I was terrified."

"How do you mean?"

"I've seen what can happen when a child disappears." Hotch said, darkly. "All I could think was… the clock was ticking. It was the closest to panic I've ever been."

"What about in the… interrogation a couple of days ago…"

Hotch scowled darkly. "I would have been furious with him either way. Whether this… whole three weeks had happened or not. Whether it was him, or Agent Prentiss or Jareau, or even Agent Morgan."

"But it got to you more."

"… Yes." Hotch admitted. "It did."

"Why?"

"… He was only eighteen… and I knew what this man had done…"

"But do you think you felt more protective because of the past few weeks?"

"… Yes."

"Why?"

"As you said… how could I not? I had spent the last two and a half weeks nurturing and protecting him… comforting him when he cried or was hurt…"

"When did he get hurt?" Brennan asked.

"Well… at one point, he had gotten mad at me and ran off. I found him in the park in our neighborhood being beaten up by some older boys… And then that day when he was six or seven was an absolute nightmare…"

"Oh really?" Brennan said, looking quite surprised. "May I ask why?"

"Well… what happens at around that age?" Hotch asked, and shrugged. "They lose their teeth and get their adult set in. Spencer had to do that all in one day. He spent the entire day crying from the pain…"

"Oh…" Brennan's face was overcome with emotion at that. His pencil dropped to the page and he shook his head in dismay. "That poor little thing… Bless his heart…"

They were silent for a moment, and then Brennan shifted in his chair. "Agent Hotchner. I want you to give me an open and honest self assessment."

Hotch blinked, surprised. "Self assessment?" He repeated, and Brennan nodded. "Well… okay. Open and honest?" Brennan nodded again. "Alright… I don't know." Brennan blinked. "I could tell you what you want to hear. I could tell you what I really think. But I believe that, ultimately, no matter what I think I will do to handle the situation, when it comes down to it, in the field… well… you never know. Things can change. And I'm not sure that I can promise you that how I currently THINK I will act, sitting here in this office, is how I actually WILL act in the field. It's a very difficult situation that has never been seen before. I can tell myself all I want that now that Reid is an adult again, I'll treat him just as I had before a month ago… but… that's probably a lie. I don't KNOW how this will affect us. All I know is that… I will do anything to keep my team safe, and intact."

Brennan regarded Hotch thoughtfully for a long time, and then nodded.

"Fair enough," he said, and flipped to a new fresh piece of paper. "Tell me about when you first realized what had happened to Agent Reid?"

* * *

Reid was pacing in the corridor when Hotch emerged.

"Dr. Reid?" Brennan called, and Hotch approached Reid. Reid looked up at him, anxiously. Hotch just smiled and gripped his shoulder, and then walked away. Reid took a deep breath, and stepped into the office. Brennan watched the young man look over his office, just like Agent Hotchner had done. He waited for Reid's eyes to turn to him.

"Ready?" He asked, and Reid just shrugged. "Alright then. I'm Mike Brennan and obviously, I'll be conducting this evaluation." Reid nodded. "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable." And Brennan sat down. Reid did not. He wandered over to the bookcase and began to scan the titles, curiously. Brennan allowed him to do what he wished.

"I've already had a lengthy chat with Agent Hotchner—"

"Two hours, seven minutes and twenty two seconds." Reid murmured. Brennan blinked, surprised.

"… Um. Probably." He admitted with a chuckle. "So. Tell me how you feel about your… experience. What are you coming out of it with?"

Reid was silent for a long time, and then he turned and looked at Brennan. "It was… surprisingly positive." Reid announced. "I've come out of it looking back on it fondly."

"Good to hear. Agent Hotchner feels the same." Brennan said, and he observed the smile that touched Reid's features as the boy finally sat down.

"Tell me… is there any awkwardness between you now?"

"Why would there be?" Reid asked.

"Well… he's seen you at your best and worst now. Seen you at your strongest… and weakest. He's changed your diapers, bathed you, held you when you cried…"

"He was there for me and took care of me. He did everything he could to make sure that this would be a positive experience for me." Reid said firmly.

"… Yes." Brennan nodded, scribbling on his paper. "He did." And he smiled at Reid. "But he also had to enforce boundaries and discipline. He made you angry."

"He frustrated me. But… not as much as the overall situation." Reid admitted with a nod.

"I see." Brennan said. "Well… as much as possibly can…" He grinned and chuckled. "I have no IDEA what it must be like to have been in your shoes."

"I sincerely doubt it." Reid conceded with a smile. "It was confusing at first. At the younger ages. The only thing I wasn't confused about was… Hotch."

"How so?"

"Well… I was very young and had all these thoughts and knowledge and memories… my brain was too young and immature to process them."

"Of course."

"But I knew who Hotch was. I knew I could trust him and rely on him."

"And so you latched onto him."

"Yeah. I guess." Reid shrugged.

"What do you think was the best moment, and the worst moment of the whole event?"

"Oh, I dunno." Reid said, eyes widening. "There was so much that was so wonderful… I think when I spent an entire day crying and spitting out teeth was probably the lowest point. But the best? I dunno. I don't think I could settle on one. Milking the cows was fun, and getting the eggs from the chickens on the farm… But then again, so was just sitting on the sofa and playing video games with him. Even if neither of us are very good." And Reid chuckled.

"Do you see him as a father, now?"

"No." Reid said firmly.

"You didn't even have to think about that." Brennan observed.

"No." Reid said, just as firmly as before. "Aaron Hotchner is most certainly not my father. He is someone who is indeed very important in my life, but…" Reid smiled. "Our team is family. I love them all dearly. Do I have a deeper connection with Hotch now because of this? Yes. But he is not a father figure. Maybe in the first days, yes, but…" He trailed off, then leaned forward and snagged the Batman comic that Hotch had spotted peeking out from under a magazine, and began to flip through it.

Brennan smiled to himself in amusement.

"Do you think you will have any problems returning to the field with him?"

"Not at all." Reid said, reading the comic.

"You don't think that you might be a bit more likely to… defy him?"

"I was not a rebellious child." Reid chuckled. "Either time around."

"Yes, he did say that you were a very well behaved child… other than the uh… tantrum in which you ran away?" Brennan said, glancing back over his notes with Hotch. Reid snorted.

"I wasn't running away. I was just… running to clear my head. I was upset. It wasn't intended as an act of rebellion."

"Hm." Brennan hummed, a knowing smile on his face.

"… What does that mean?" Reid demanded.

"Nothing!" Brennan sang, grinning at Reid's suspicious look. "So! Tell me about your little tantrum at the picnic."

Reid groaned.

* * *

Hotch and Reid were going over some consultations in Hotch's office when there was a knock on the door. Both looked up and Hotch called, "come in".

Dr. Brennan stepped in. He looked very serious, and appeared as though he had steeled himself before entering.

"Gentlemen." He greeted. Hotch frowned and stood.

"Is there a problem?" Hotch asked.

"… I'm afraid there is." Brennan said, and closed the door to Hotch's office. He noted the panicked look on Reid's face. "I've come to a conclusion in regards to your evaluations."

"And?" Hotch prompted.

"I've concluded that the two of you haven't been entirely truthful with me." Hotch and Reid both blinked at that announcement.

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked, his voice hard and cold. He seemed to hover over Reid in a protective manner.

"Look…" Brennan sighed. "I know you're hiding something from me, and unless you can be honest here, I will have to report that you are not being entirely forthcoming. And that will prevent BOTH of you from returning to the field. I don't want to do that. So please… what is going on between the two of you?"

"Excuse us." Hotch said shortly, and he and Reid shuffled into the far corner and began to murmur to one another, heads together. Reid shook his head vigorously at something, then sighed and nodded a moment later. And finally, he shrugged and the pair turned back to Brennan.

"Dr. Reid and I are involved." Hotch said shortly. Brennan stared.

"… What?" He finally asked. "Define 'involved'!"

"We are in a romantic relationship." Hotch explained. Slowly, Brennan sank onto the sofa, watching as Hotch took Reid's hand.

"You raised him… and came out of this romantically involved?" He said, weakly.

"Not exactly." Reid said. "Hotch and I have been in a relationship for a year and a half now."

"Oh… Oh! Oh, thank God… I was starting to worry that you had been… sleeping with him. You know. Over the past month."

"Well… we were, technically." Reid said, making Hotch want to smack him. "I mean, we share a bed, after all…"

"You slept in the same BED?!" Brennan cried.

"Not like that!" Hotch cried in dismay, and Reid made a face. "He would throw the most god awful tantrums until I relented—"

"I WOULD NOT!"

"— and when he was older he would just pick the lock!"

"It's my bed too!" Reid cried, then pointed an accusing finger at Hotch while looking at Brennan. "HE tried to make me sleep in his son's room and the then the guest room! I wanted to sleep in MY room!"

And then, right before Brennan's eyes, the pair turned on each other and broke into a lover's quarrel. Both were talking rapidly in angry voices, Hotch glaring and sticking a finger in Reid's face, while Reid's hands waved about excitedly. Brennan closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"… I need a raise." He mumbled to himself. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen?! AGENTS!"

Both men stopped arguing and looked at the doctor.

"Alright… I'm not here to play Couples' Counseling. But I think it's time for you to come clean… We're all mature adults…" Hotch glanced at Reid, and Brennan waved a hand dismissively, "For the most part…"

"Hey!"

"Let's sit down and discuss this."

Reid sat down, grumbling, and after a moment, so did Hotch.

"Alright then, Agents." Brennan said, his eyes stern. "Spill."

* * *

Sorry for the late update! PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Twenty One Years Old

* * *

"Nothing like being called in to see Strauss this early…" Reid grumbled, rubbing sleepy eyes. "How much you wanna bet she's gonna try to transfer one of us or fire you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"How much do you wanna bet that Brennan told her about us…?"

"He can't. Doctor/Patient confidentiality. He can only report whether or not he finds us fit for duty and whether or not we can work together on one team."

"Hmph… I dunno…"

"Stop being such a pessimist, Spencer."

"I haven't had my coffee." Reid offered as a simple explanation, and Hotch knocked on Strauss' door.

"Come in!" Strauss called.

Hotch pushed the door open and allowed Reid to step in behind him. He paused, staring at the younger man's back.

"Hn… your hair is still growing ridiculously fast. You need it cut again." He commented. "It's down to your shoulder blades."

"I'll have Garcia do it today." Reid stated calmly, and then let his eyes settle on Strauss and Brennan, who was leaning against the wall.

"Good morning." She greeted, and Reid nodded and sat himself down in a chair.

"Morning." Hotch greeted, calmly sitting beside Reid.

"Dr. Brennan says that he has met with the both of you, separately and together." Both men nodded at Strauss' words. "The situation is incredibly unique." Strauss sighed, leaning back.

"I myself cannot make a definitive decision about this." Brennan admitted.

"He and I talked late yesterday." Strauss said. "And we have decided that for this situation, only time will tell. At this time, you are both cleared to return to duty… once Agent Reid is at the age when he joined the BAU in the first place."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down, that's tomorrow." Hotch snorted.

Strauss smiled and continued, "You will both be evaluated regularly over the next couple of months. Now… I know that Agent Reid is twenty two tomorrow, but… You will not be returning to work until the day AFTER tomorrow."

"Why?!" Reid cried, now sounding outraged.

"Because." Strauss said calmly. "It is my understanding that Technical Analyst Garcia and the rest of your team are determined to take you out on the town to celebrate your turning twenty one for the second time, and I highly doubt you will be fit for work in the morning."

Reid's eyes widened and he turned red, and Hotch had to cover his mouth to muffle the cough he was using to hide his chuckle. Strauss was unable to hold back a smile as well, and Brennan chuckled.

"Garcia? Penelope Garcia? Oh, I don't envy you…" He said, clapping Reid on the shoulder as he walked past. "I'll leave you to it!" And he left. Strauss' smile widened to a grin as she met Hotch's gaze while Reid groaned and let his face fall into his hands.

"She's gonna get me drunk, isn't she?"

"Better go find her and beg for mercy." Hotch chuckled, and with a whine, Reid heaved himself out of his chair and trudged off to do just that. Hotch turned to Strauss. "Why so keen to give us a day off?" He asked. Strauss gave him a sincere smile.

"You went out of your way to give him a good time growing up again." Strauss said with a smile. "Maybe this is my way to offer him a bit more." And she threw Hotch a wink and opened a file on her desk and began to work. "You are excused Agent Hotchner."

Hotch quirked a brow, then stood. "Yes Ma'am." And he headed to the door.

"And Agent Hotchner…"

"Yes?"

"… don't let him drink himself sick?"

"Reid? Never." Hotch grinned, and left her office.

He went in search of Reid who was in Garcia's office.

"No, I just want it cut in the way your friend cut it the other day!"

"Oh, alright." Garcia was saying, running her fingers through Reid's hair. She had a pair of office scissors in her hand, and Reid was sitting on a stool over a trash bag spread out on the floor.

"Seriously? Here?" Hotch asked, stepping into the office. He noted JJ and Emily in the corner of the office, grinning at the scene before them.

"Here!" Garcia announced, jerking a trash bag over Reid's head. She had cut a hole in and forced his head through, creating a makeshift barbers gown. And then she began snipping away. Reid was chewing his lower lip, a bit worried.

"Are you REALLY taking me out tonight?" Reid asked.

"You bet, hot stuff." Garcia grinned, looking delighted. "You yourself said that you never celebrated your twenty first birthday!"

"What's the point?"

"Did you have friends?"

"No."

"Well, you do now, and you're twenty one again. So you BET there's a point!" Garcia exclaimed.

"She's right, Spence." JJ said from the corner. "Hotch isn't the only one who wants you to have the best experience growing up again."

"Humor us, Reid." Emily added with a grin. "And you may find yourself having fun, too."

And that evening, when Reid had squeezed into the vinyl pants from two nights ago and tugged on the black tank top and purple button up shirt, Garcia presented him with his fake ID, and ordered Hotch, who was in his suit, back upstairs to change into something more worthy of the occasion… and then she presented him a shopping bag.

"… I don't think I want to know." Hotch said, staring at the bag as though it were about to explode.

"Just put it on." Garcia told him.

"No!"

"Pleeease!" Reid pleaded. Hotch stared at him, then sighed and rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs. The team cheered.

"That's enough." Hotch called down at them before disappearing into the room.

"This ought to be good…" Rossi chuckled, standing beside Emily. Several minutes later, Hotch emerged, and he shot some glares down at his team, who were all cheering, Emily letting out a whistle and a cat call.

"Enough, Agent Prentiss." Hotch said firmly.

"Damn, Hotch." Morgan chuckled. "Who knew you could clean up like that?"

"I did." Garcia chuckled. JJ nudged them with her elbow, and they looked at her. She looked pointedly at Reid. They turned, and grinned. Reid was staring up at the glaring Hotch with a smile on his lips… and a blush on his cheeks.

"You look good, Aaron." Reid gasped. Hotch looked at him. Reid was appreciating the view of his lover in the black jeans, tighter than Hotch would normally wear, and the steel gray button up shirt, which had a light shine to it, and was also something that was a bit tighter than Hotch would normally wear.

"Unbutton the top two." Garcia instructed. Hotch eyed her, then did as he was told.

"Niiiiice." JJ admitted.

"Let's go!" Morgan cried, and the team headed out to their cars as dusk fell.

They ended up at a bar and club by the name of _OBSCURE_.

The team entered, all flashing their ID's… the bouncer double checked Reid's ID, eying him suspiciously. But he finally allowed him in.

"I'll get us a table!" Garcia cried over the thrumming music. The team followed her, and claimed a booth on a raised walkway overlooking the dance floor. They crowded into the booth, Rossi taking the middle spot as he had no intention of being up and down… he was there to simply observe…

A waitress came around and the team ordered their drinks, Garcia adding an assortment of shots to the order.

"Strauss has given us the day off tomorrow." Hotch called over the music. "In anticipation of us all being completely hung over."

"Hey, alright!" Morgan cheered. "Let's add a round of beer!" And the team laughed.

A moment later, the waitress brought their drinks and passed them out.

"Shots!" Garcia cried, and passed those out as well, then raised her little glass. "To our Baby Genius! Congratulations! You're legal again!" Reid quirked a brow, but the team, including Hotch, cheered, and tossed back their shots. And then Garcia turned to the club. "HEY EVERYONE!"

People turned and looked up. Reid froze like a deer in headlights.

"Oh no…" JJ groaned, then covered her mouth to hide her grin as Garcia dragged a petrified Reid to his feet.

"HEY GUYS!" Garcia called to the club. "THIS IS SPENCER! AND HE'S TWENTY ONE TODAY!" The club cheered heartily. "LET'S GIVE HIM A DRINK!" And the crowd exploded again as Garcia slapped a shot glass into Reid's hand. Hotch was trying to go to Reid's rescue, but Morgan was cheering and holding him in his seat.

"SHOT!" The entire club chanted. "SHOT! SHOT! SHOT!"

"Go on Reid! Take it!" Garcia encouraged. Reid gave her a half frantic look, then braced himself and tossed it back, swallowing in a great gulp. The crowd cheered wildly as Reid gave a horrible grimace at the burn, and Garcia flung her arms around Reid and kissed his cheek, then announced "Let's dance!"

"Whoa, wait, what?! Garciaaaaa!" Reid cried as he was dragged away, already stumbling from the alcohol.

"Alright!" Morgan cheered, and chased after them. And then Hotch was sitting at the table with JJ, Emily and Rossi, watching as Reid was dragged out into the dance floor, where Garcia began to try and show him how to dance as best she could, and Morgan had found himself three women to dance with right off the bat, and they were soon bumping and grinding away.

After a couple of songs, several young women approached Reid. Garcia, grinning, backed off. Hotch watched, eyes narrowed, reading the lips of the women as they approached HIS mate…

"Hey there… Spencer, right?" Said the first. With those hooker-heels on, she was even taller than Reid.

"Happy Birthday." Said the fake red-head, putting an arm around and kissing his cheek. The blonde with the silicon boobs offered Reid a shot.

"Here's a present for the birthday boy." And she forced it into Reid's hand and, to Hotch's fury, stifled Reid's stammers with a peck on his lips. Reid froze, and then at the prompting of the girls, took the shot, grimacing again. The girls cheered and began to dance with him. But a moment later, before Hotch could leap to his feet and give in to the roaring lion in his chest, Garcia had scurried over and shooed them away, smacking the tall one's hand from Reid's butt.

"As lovely as you ladies are, you're not his type!" Garcia called. "Sorry!" The girls looked quite annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sure I could be his type…" The tall girl said with a smirk.

"You got the tall, dark and gorgeous down, honey!" Garcia called back, smiling. "All you're missing is the penis!" Reid turned red, and the girls just gawked. Garcia smiled sweetly and steered Reid away, saying "come on, Butter Cream. Let's find you a hot, juicy piece of man meat!"

And Reid squealed out a shrill "WHAT?!"

But only moments later, Garcia had Reid surrounded by boys, all offering to buy the birthday boy a drink… Hotch was NOT pleased, but as Rossi was holding him down by the belt loops of his jeans, all he could do was down a shot to extinguish the flames of jealousy…

The hours passed… the alcohol flowed…

It was two nights ago all over again… Reid… HIS REID… surrounded by other men… They were dancing… grinding against him… sweating and offering him drinks. And Reid was relaxing bit by bit, with every drink… But then, Hotch frowned. There was another man in the group who was having a bit much too drink… and the more he drank, the more he put his hands all over Reid.

Hotch moved to stand, but Rossi caught him by the belt loop again. "And where do you think YOU'RE going?" He demanded, making Emily and JJ giggle.

Hotch had to count to three before losing his temper but then he turned, allowed a feral smirk cross his face, and simply said, "To dance." Rossi raised his eyebrows, but then released Hotch and raised his glass to him and drank.

Hotch-Lion made his way across the walkway, blazing eyes staring down into the herd… And they quickly located his target… his prey… his Gazelle. A smirk curled his lip as he moved down the stairs of the platform and headed to the dance floor. The lights were flashing, the music was pounding… he could feel it just as well as he could hear it… the bodies moved, a pulsating beast on the dance floor, heaving, writhing, undulating…

But the lion had honed in on his target, and he wasn't to be distracted… even when the females tried to catch his eye, he never let his gaze stray from the young buck he wanted…

Katy Perry's "E.T." pulsed… the lights faded in and out, flashed and spun… bodies gyrated around the hunter as he moved through them, strong, graceful, every movement betraying his power…

One of the bucks spotted him, and paused. He saw the heat in the eyes of the hunter… the predatory gleam. The young buck backed down. One by one, the others caught the wariness of the first, and they turned their eyes. It was just the two now… the hunter's prey, and the young upstart who couldn't keep his hands off.

Hotch-Lion heard one of the other bucks call out the name of the one who was touching HIS gazelle…

"C-Colby? Uh… Colby…"

The one called Colby paused, then followed the wide eyes of the others. And he froze. Hotch-Lion stood there, glaring at him with a look that could kill. Colby's eyes widened, and he gulped. Confused, Reid-Gazelle turned, and he too froze. Just like a herd of prey, the young men all stared at the predator before them. But he only had eyes for one of their number… only one would fall to his claws…

And Reid-Gazelle shivered, feeling the heat pooling in his loins as he knew that his time had come… the Lion was out and had targeted him… and there was no escape.

"… Aaron."

The soft gasp of his name, not even heard over the music, was all that the lion needed. He closed in and the gazelle, knowing there was no escape, didn't even try to get away. He just stood there, prepared for the inevitable. And then Lion-Hotch was upon him. He lifted his hands, but the predator seized his wrists and jerked his arms apart, opening his body for assault, and then lips claimed his. Reid-Gazelle's eyes widened for a brief moment, but then they rolled back and slid closed as he swooned, just as Kanye West's voice blared over the speakers, "_Imma disrobe you, then Imma probe you, see, I abducted you so I tell you what to do, I tell you what to do, what do to, what to do…_"

"… Damn." Said Emily, watching from up at the table. Morgan and Garcia had joined her, JJ and Rossi. All were staring as Hotch proceeded to ravish Reid right there in the middle of the dance floor. The other boys that had been dancing with Reid were watching, stunned… one kept glancing over at the bouncers by the doors of the place… but then Hotch released Reid's wrists and slid his hands up the boy's arms, over his shoulders and up his neck, sliding his fingers into his long, tousled hair. Reid sidled in closer and curled his arm around the man, parting his lips and eagerly accepting the other man's tongue.

JJ looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her skull and Rossi's jaw had dropped. Emily and Morgan were looking stunned, but Garcia was gleefully recording the moment on her phone…

Lion-Hotch had his Gazelle-Reid in his claws, and he was not letting go. And his gazelle didn't seem keen on trying to escape, either. The lion let out a half-growl, half-purr… he was incredibly turned on by the idea of his mate willing and ready to meekly submit himself to whatever the larger male wanted to do to him… to his body…

The music throbbed through their bodies, and their bodies began to move. And they moved in unison, rocking together, undulating, grinding… heat… sweat… friction… Reid let his head fall back with a moan as a mouth caressed his throat. Both felt the buzz of the alcohol and the flames of passion consume them as the rest of the world fell away.

On Garcia's goofy (and perverted) request, the next song playing was the Bloodhound Gang's "Bad Touch", and when Morgan gave her a look, she just smiled, shrugged and said, "Well, it certainly SEEMS appropriate."

The crowd was calming down and falling into their dancing… they closed in upon the pair who were… well… in Garcia's words, lip-locking and dry-humping on the dance floor. And to be perfectly honest, even Hotch wouldn't be able to argue the fact that that was EXACTLY what he and Reid were doing. Were he perfectly sober he would have been mortified, but with the alcohol in his system, all he wanted was what he had… Reid in his arms, finally a man again, and someone with whom he could enjoy the pleasures of flesh once more… And Hotch fully intended to indulge in his lover's body this evening…

Though it seemed that Reid didn't want to wait… Hotch closed his eyes as he felt his lovers fingers caress his scalp and his tongue caress his own. Hotch moved his knee between Reid's legs, and the youth moaned softly as he rubbed against the elder's thigh. Hotch curled an arm around the young genius' waist and pulled him in closer. Reid let out a cry as he was made to ride the man's thigh and grind into his hip… His head fell back once more as keen teeth met the tender skin of his white throat in a sweet pain that shot straight to his groin.

"A-Aaron…" He cried, the lust thick in his voice. "Ah… please… yes…"

"Oh man…" Morgan said, watching as Hotch's hand slid down Reid's back, to his hip, and then firmly gripping his buttock. "Maybe we should uh… intervene and take them home?"

"Rossi will have to drive them home." Garcia announced.

"What?! ME?! Why do I have to have those two rutting in my back seat?!"

"Because you're still sober!" JJ called, tossing back a shot.

"Well, either way, you'd better hurry before we lose them." Emily called, staring pointedly at the dance floor. The team turned just in time to see Hotch and Reid stumbling off of it and heading down a dark hallway towards the bathrooms…

"… I hate you all." Rossi grumbled, then got up and went to follow, a chuckling Morgan at his heels.

They moved across the club, which was at the peak of activity. The throng of people was not easily navigated, but the agents made their way through relatively unscathed. Finally, they were moving down the darkened hallway towards the bathrooms…

"I swear, if we come across them fornicating, I'm going to kill you all." Rossi muttered.

"They had BETTER not be." Morgan snorted. "They BOTH know better." And he pushed open the door to the bathroom that they heard the pair moaning behind. Both agents froze.

"… You were saying?" Rossi asked, blandly. Hotch had Reid pinned to the wall, Reid had his legs wrapped around Hotch's waist, and the pair were, to be perfectly frank, sucking face.

"Their pants are still on." Morgan shrugged.

"Aaron!" Rossi barked, and Reid squealed as he was almost dropped. Hotch turned his head and fixed his smoldering gaze on Rossi and Morgan. "I'm quite sure that you think more of Reid than to have him in the ladies' room."

"What?" Hotch blinked. Morgan chuckled and pointed at the sign on the door he was leaning against. Reid's eyes widened and he squeaked when he finally noted the lack of urinals and the pink color of the walls.

"Come on… I'll take you home." Rossi said, giving Hotch a scolding look. Hotch slowly set Reid on his feet, glaring at Rossi and Morgan for interrupting them. Reid looked appropriately embarrassed, however…

"Let's go." Rossi ordered, pointing to the door before stalking out of the ladies room. Morgan chuckled and allowed Hotch and Reid to proceed him out the door. They heard the girls cheering over the noise of the club and Morgan went to join them once again while Rossi led the men to the door. He ushered them out the front door and they walked the block to his car, Reid giggling and stumbling the whole way, pawing shamelessly at Hotch, who would chuckle and slap his hands away and hiss "later!"

"Now really?! How old are you?!" Rossi barked.

"Twenty one!" Reid cheered, and then let out an almighty hiccup. This made Hotch laugh. Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Good grief…" He grumbled and unlocked his car. "Alright, IN!" And he shoved the two inebriated agents into the backseat. "And if anyone vomits or secretes any other bodily fluids onto my upholstery, I'm taking the cleaning cost out of BOTH of your hides! Pants stay ON!"

"Of course, Dave." Hotch chuckled, drawing Reid into his arms and capturing his lips. Rossi stared into the back seat in the rearview mirror and sighed as Hotch tugged Reid into his lap, and only moments later, Reid was straddling his lap and the pair were making out.

"Your seatbelts, agents…?" Rossi sighed in a very harassed tone.

"Mmmm…" Was all he got as a response from Reid, followed by "ohhh…"

"I WILL PULL THIS CAR OVER AND DUMP YOU BOTH OUT ONTO THE HIGHWAY!" Rossi howled, and begrudgingly, Reid whined and flopped off of Hotch, and both buckled their seatbelts. But only minutes later, the pair had leaned in and were making out again… and then there was a moan. Rossi's eyes widened and he chanced a look in the back seat.

"PANTS STAY FASTENED, HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Rossi bellowed. This time, it was Hotch who let out the frustrated groan.

Needless to say, Rossi was more than delighted to finally pull up before the house that Hotch and Reid lived in.

"OUT!" He thundered. "OUT OUT OUT!" And the pair in the backseat didn't waste any time. Hotch and Reid, still drunk, tumbled out of the car, Reid giggling the whole time, and Rossi sped away, leaving them on the curb.

"In." Hotch hissed, smirking. "Before I strip you naked right here and have you on the sidewalk…"

Reid groaned loudly and gasped "Don't tempt me…" And the pair stumbled through the front garden and up to the front door. Hotch fumbled for the keys as Reid kissed over his neck and chest as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"God, Spencer…" Hotch gasped, frinally swinging the door open.

"No more stalling." Reid pleaded as they stumbled over the threshold, slamming the door shut behind him. "No more excuses… I'm twenty one now… you promised."

"I did." Hotch nodded, shedding his shirt right there in foyer.

"Make love to me…" Reid breathed, kissing him and dropping his own purple shirt and struggling to rid himself of the black tank top.

"Bed." Hotch grunted between kisses and the pair stumbled up the stairs, leaving the intermittent shoe behind. By the time they reached the top of the stairs, Reid and Hotch both had their pants undone. They tumbled into the bedroom suite and collapsed to the floor on the rug before the fireplace. Hotch immediately tugged Reid's shirt off.

"You said bed?" Reid pointed out.

"… Close enough." Hotch shrugged, and plunged his hand into Reid's pants. "I hope you enjoyed tonight… Because you are never… NEVER… doing this again."

"Wait… doing what?" Reid asked, slightly dazed.

"You are NEVER dancing with men like that again. And you are NEVER letting another man put their hands all over you like that again…"

"Ohhh…" Reid laughed. "You're jealous."

"If you really need the vindication, yes…" Hotch huffed, looking disgruntled. "You know that I don't like other men touching you…" He snarled, then leaned down and hissed into his lover's ear, "you're mine…"

"Mmm… yesssss…" Reid hissed, eyes rolling back in pleasure...

* * *

Due to the site's taboo on explicit content, the chapter must sadly end here... you can see the full unedited version on Adult Fan Fiction.

Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Twenty Two Years Old

* * *

The morning started with love making. But it wasn't as peaceful as the couple would have liked...

There was a knock on the front door. Hotch and Reid both froze, and Reid let out a groan of agitation while Hotch just snarled. He buried his face into his lover's hair and continued, moving faster and harder than before, eliciting a keen of delight from the young man beneath him. There was another louder knock and Hotch slid a hand beneath Reid's hips, fondling hin. Then there was an all out pounding on the door.

"Aaaahg! Make them go away!" Reid howled.

"Ignore them." Hotch snorted, and distracted Reid with an especially hard and well-placed thrust.

"AAH! GOD!"

And then… the phone rang.

"… OH MY GOD!" Reid wailed, and this wasn't in pleasure.

Downstairs on the front step, Morgan was holding up his phone for the team to hear when the call was answered.

"WHAT?!" Snapped their superior, and the team stared at the phone. Morgan shook his head with a grin.

"Good morning, sunshine!" He sang. His response was one that none of the team expected… a low, dangerous growl…

"… Go… the fuck… away."

"Come on, Hotch! The whole team is here! Get up and open the door!" Morgan laughed.

"Derek Morgan, you son of a bitch!" Reid howled, much to the team's surprise. But their eyes nearly popped out when he blurted, "Oh God, Aaron!"

"Uhhhh… hm." JJ got out, and Emily winced.

"… Wow." Garcia whispered, and Rossi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You boys finish." Morgan chuckled, shaking his head. "We'll wait."

"… Fuck you." Hotch snapped, and slammed the phone down, hanging up. And as the team stood there, staring at each other in awkward amusement, they could vaguely hear the muffled cries of their youngest teammate through the window of the master bedroom, right over their heads…

"Oh dear…" Garcia giggled.

"Come on… let's go pick up some coffee and breakfast… THAT should lure them out." Emily grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Garcia grinned, and Rossi and Morgan trailed after them amiably.

They were back at the house in twenty minutes with coffee, breakfast burritos and breakfast pastries.

Morgan immediately started pounding on the front door. "GOOD MORNING BOYS!" He called loudly in the direction of the bedroom window.

A moment later, they got a thunderous response. "DEREK MORGAN, YOU'RE FIRED!"

Morgan just shook his head, laughing.

"Move." Rossi sighed, and pulled out his keys. Then, to the team's amusement, he selected two, unlocked the two locks on the front door, and pushed it open. The alarm sounded its warning tone. Rossi calmly walked over and keyed in the code.

"ROSSI! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Came the thundering command from up the stairs. The team shared nervous glances, but Rossi just made his way into the living room, sat in the arm chair and turned on the television.

Upstairs, Hotch still lay atop his lover's thin frame, face buried in his hair. "… I hate that man." He snarled, and Reid was unable to hold back the giggle, ending up letting out a loud snort of laughter. "Shut up." Hotch snapped, and slowly moved off of his lover. Reid shivered, but inhaled deeply as he stretched, savoring the pleasant ache in certain parts of his body. Then he stood and headed to the bathroom. He was thinking about a shower when suddenly, he sniffed the air.

"… Ooh!" He gasped, then threw on clothes and FLEW past Hotch, who stared after him, startled and confused. Down in the living room, the team jumped at the thundering on the stairs, and then Reid was there. "Oh my God, you brought coffee."

"Here you go." Morgan grinned, passing Reid a cup.

"Mmmm…" Reid hummed, slowly sinking into the sofa and sipping his coffee.

"Yummy?" Garcia asked, offering Reid a breakfast pastry.

"Mmmm…." Reid said again, accepting it and taking a big bite.

"So… How was the sex?" Garcia asked, and Reid promptly choked.

Rossi sighed and resignedly slapped Reid on the back to dislodge the pastry while giving Garcia a dirty look.

A few minutes later, Hotch came down the stairs. The team turned and looked up at the man. He glared.

"… I thought I made myself clear when I told you to go away."

"They brought COFFEE!" Reid announced happily, and Morgan grinned.

"Yeah, Hotch. We brought COFFEE!"

"And pastries!" Garcia sang, offering the man a coffee an pastry. Hotch glared. Slowly, Garcia's smile faded and she drooped. When he continued to glare, she fidgeted and shoved the coffee and pastry into his hands and then backed away, dropping back into her seat and silently eating her own pastry.

"Aaron. Stop trying to intimidate your team." Rossi snorted. "It was raining and we weren't going to stand out there and wait for you to let us in.

"I'm still hungry!" Reid announced, then twisted about and snatched the pastry from Hotch's hand. The man eyed Reid, then just sighed and shook his head, sitting down on the arm of the chair and selecting his own pastry from the box.

"YOU'RE just lucky you don't have a colossal hangover." Emily snorted, eyeing Reid.

"Mindblowing sex can do that." Garcia said happily, and Hotch stopped with the pastry in his mouth and gave her a look. Reid choked again and Rossi smacked him on the back, glaring at Garcia.

"Will you stop that?!"

"So um… what ARE you all doing here?" Reid asked, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"Oh, just… checking up on our favorite little genius." Emily said with a mischievous smirk.

"If that's all you can get the hell out." Hotch snorted, then fixed and intense gaze on Reid. "So we can go back to bed." Reid flushed, but was unable to hide the pleased smile that crossed his face as he gazed up at his lover. Hotch just stared down at him, smirking. Reid shivered, and the team laughed at the… overtly silent sexual exchange.

"Seriously, though." Hotch said. "I haven't had sex for three weeks. I would like to… indulge."

The team just stared at Hotch, and jaws DROPPED. Reid squeaked and turned a very becoming shade of pink, eyes popping out at Hotch's… brazen announcement.

"It's Reid's last day off… seriously?" Emily finally blurted

"Yes. Do you mind?!" Hotch snapped. "We were ENJOYING his last day off when you nosy jerks let yourself into our home!"

"Aaron!" Reid gasped, shocked at how rude Hotch was being.

"YOU." Hotch growled, pointing a finger at Reid. "Upstairs. NOW."

"What?!"

"Go."

"But—"

"GO."

"Aaron you can't be ser—"

"Now." Hotch rumbled, and Reid's voice trailed off. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, and then he stumbled to his feet and awkwardly shuffled around the sofa and towards the stairs, face burning in embarrassment. At the stairs, he paused and glanced back at Hotch. The man's dark eyes were smoldering in his lust, making Reid gulp. "I'll be up in a minute…" Reid's eyes widened and his pink complexion darken to red, and he scuttled up the stairs.

"… Wow." Garcia gasped.

"Now then." Hotch said, turning and looking at the team. "It's high time Spencer and I re-establish our bond as LOVERS. We will see you tomorrow at the office. Lock the door on your way out." And he turned and headed up the stairs after Reid, not even sparing his team a backward glance.

"… What if we wanna stay and listen in?!" Garcia blurted suddenly. Hotch paused, but again, didn't look back.

"As long as you don't disturb us, I really don't give a damn." He chuckled, a sinister tone in his voice, and then he disappeared and they heard the door to the Master Suite close… and lock. Loudly.

"… Wow." JJ said.

"No kidding." Emily agreed.

A moment later, they heard Reid.

"And that's my exit cue!" Rossi blurted, getting to his feet. "Come on, everyone out, I need to lock up."

"But we wanna stay!" Garcia whined.

"OUT!" Rossi ordered, and herded the team out the door… "We'll come back for dinner or something!" He half told the team, and half called up the stairs.

"FINE! NOW GET OUT!" Hotch roared back. And the team did.

Upstairs, Hotch turned his attention back to Reid, who he had pinned onto the loveseat before the fireplace in the sitting room of the Master Suite. He smirked. "Now… where were we?"

"Um… you um…"

"Oh yeah." Hotch grinned, and promptly grabbed Reid between the legs and began to massage. "Right here."

* * *

That evening, when the team arrived to have dinner with the pair, Hotch regretfully (gleefully) informed them that Reid was not exactly able to walk, much less make it down the stairs, then thanked them for stopping by and closed their door in their faces, a wolfish grin on his own face. Needless to say, the team left silently, with wide eyes…

* * *

I apologize for the short chapter but um... well... you can read the entire 11 page long one on adultfanfiction... Yes, most of it was sex... LOL

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Growing Up Again

Ahmose Inarus

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Criminal Minds, nor do I make any financial profit from writing this.

SLASH! H/R Just… nothing while Reid is "under age". ^_^

* * *

Twenty Three Years Old

* * *

Aaron Hotchner woke Spencer Reid in the morning with gentle kisses over his shoulders and a hand stroking up and down his spine. He smiled when his lover sucked in a deep breath and stretched… but then he winced.

"Ooh…"

"What?"

"Oh God… I'm so sore…" Reid groaned. Slowly, Hotch grinned and chuckled. "SHUT UP, YOU JERK!" Reid shrieked, walloping Hotch in his head with a pillow. "It's YOUR fault!"

"I didn't hear you say "no", Spencer." The man pointed out, then yelped "OW!" when Reid blindly swung his arm out behind him and smacked the Unit Chief in the face.

"Oh GOD!" Reid groaned, forcing himself out of bed and to his feet. Hotch just sat and watched Reid hobble into the bathroom with a pleased smirk on his face. "You're a JERK!"

Hotch laughed and got out of bed calling "I'll go make breakfast."

Soon enough, Reid limped down the stairs, they had breakfast and were on their way to work.

The team looked up when they walked in… or… limped in.

"Damn… Pretty Boy! Look at you! Hotch wasn't kidding!" Morgan laughed. Reid's eyes widened, he turned red and slowly looked at Hotch.

"About WHAT?!"

"Nothing, Spencer." Hotch said quickly, and hurried to his office. Reid stared after him, then narrowed his eyes and glared.

"Doctor Reid." He turned and looked up when Strauss walked in with JJ.

"Ma'am?"

"Ready for your first day back, Spence?" JJ asked.

"We have a case?!"

"You got it." JJ said, and Reid grinned and hurried (trying to hide the limp) to refill his coffee before heading to the Round Table Room. The rest of the team gathered, and Strauss joined them.

"I will be accompanying you on this case." She said. "Just to observe. After that, Agents Reid and Hotchner will meet with Dr. Brennan again, and we will decide if any action needs to be taken." The team glanced around, but Hotch merely nodded and sat.

"JJ." He prompted, and she smiled and nodded, pointing the remote towards the screen.

"Alright. We are going to Boston." JJ announced. "We have nine dead… Alicia Bertucio, 19, David Lorenzini, 67, Sara Big Crane, 56, Elaine Ward, 28, Alan Mortimer, 45, Sally Booth, 62, Julio Campos, 23, Stephen Lundquist, 44, and Raquel Washington, 30."

"… all different ages, three different races, very different physical appearances…" Emily said, looking over all of the victims.

"What was the cause of death?" Morgan asked.

"… Multiple stab wounds…" JJ sighed, and flipped to the crime scene photos.

"Oh!" Garcia gasped, promptly lifting up a folder to hide her view. Strauss winced and looked away as well.

"Sally was stabbed thirty two times…" Reid read out loud. "Alicia forty seven, Sara eighteen times, Elaine nine, David twenty, Alan was stabbed twelve… Julio was stabbed nineteen time, Raquel was stabbed twenty two times and Stephen was stabbed twenty seven times…"

"These people have virtually nothing in common." JJ sighed. "Different neighborhoods, different social classes, different marital status, some had kids, some don't, different religions…"

"They were all attacked at night in their homes." Rossi said, slowly.

"Alright. Wheels up in an hour." Hotch said with a nod.

* * *

Strauss sat in the back of the plane, watching the team. Reid was curled up next to Hotch. They were nearly touching. Emily Prentiss had stretched out her legs across the aisle and her feet were resting on the seat between Hotch and Reid. Agent Reid's arm was lightly draped over Agent Prentiss' shins and cradling a book in his hand. The team had discussed the case at first, but Hotchner had told everyone to relax and get into the mindset to hit the ground running. Rossi moved away from the coffee machine and sat down across from Strauss.

"You look like you have a question." He stated.

"Why did you all stop working the case?" Strauss asked.

"Let's just say that it's beneficial to step back after the initial discussion and let the team all relax, unwind and 'find their happy place' before really compartmentalizing and becoming ready to buckle down and dig in." Rossi said. "It's a moment of calm before the storm." Strauss nodded her understanding.

"Nine dead…" Strauss sighed, looking down at the case file that she had. "They should have called us in sooner." Rossi frowned and stood, moving to sit with the team. Strauss noted him murmuring to Hotchnner. The Unit Chief was frowning and the other members of the team glance back at Strauss. Not long after, the plane began to descend, and Strauss bit the bullet and moved up to sit with the team.

"I want you to know," She began, "my presence does NOT mean that I don't have faith in the ability of your team to perform their jobs. It's just a different kind of review. I know that you don't want me here, and believe me when I say that I don't enjoy being the field. I just want you to know that I'm not here to steamroll or get in the way. I'm just here for observation purposes."

"I understand." Hotch nodded. "However, there are some rules that I will expect you to abide by." Strauss blinked, looking incredulous. "A while back, you accompanied the team on a case to Milwaukee."

"When you were considering a transfer and Agent Prentiss had resigned." Strauss clarified.

"Yes. Right after Gideon left." Hotch affirmed. "JJ told me that you insulted the lead detective on the case only minutes into our investigation." Strauss blinked, a blank look on her face. "You told the detective that they should have called us in sooner."

"And they should have." Strauss said, frowning.

"You can't go telling them that." Hotch said firmly.

"This case that we're going to…" Strauss said, still frowning. "there are nine victims. They've known for a while that this was a serial…"

"Yes… but if we come in and insult them, they're not going to want to co-operate." Hotch said. "I don't care I there are a hundred dead. Do NOT insult the local law enforcement or imply that they didn't do things right. If we come in and tell them that they did things wrong or should have called us in sooner, it alienates them. And we need them to work WITH us. As it is, it's usually a blow to their ego to have to call us in anyway. Giving them another blow to the ego will make our job that much harder. And if you piss them off enough, they can, and WILL, rescind their request for Bureau involvement. And then people die because we had to go home without catching the killer. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Strauss was silent, her expression thoughtful.

"I know it's frustrating." Hotch admitted to her, and she looked him in the eye. "A lot of times, we could have, and SHOULD have, been called in sooner. But we don't tell the LEO's that. We come in, thank them for having us, like you would thank a host, and then you respect them like a guest SHOULD respect the host. We are there to HELP them, not to take over. We are their assistance, not their leaders, even though we technically are their superiors in official rank. We never act like it, and we never pull rank unless absolutely necessary. This is CRUCIAL. We are there to assist THEM. NOT the other way around. And you need to remember this. If we go in there, take over, insult them, act superior, and make them look like fools, they get PISSED. And believe it or not, they DO talk to each other between districts. And word spreads. Piss them off, and they stop calling us in… Do you understand this?"

Slowly, Strauss nodded. The team just stared, eyes wide. They were impressed at how Hotch had just lectured Strauss. And it looked like it got through. She turned and stared out the window, deep in thought.

* * *

When the plane touched down, the team disembarked and headed to the two SUV's that were waiting. Strauss obviously followed Hotch and Reid, and Rossi tagged along. JJ and Emily were more than happy to join Morgan in the other vehicle, watching Rossi hold the door open for Strauss to allow her to take shotgun while he sat in the back seat with Reid.

"So what's the plan?" Strauss asked as they headed away from the airport.

"We head to the station to introduce the team to the LEO's and get started on setting up. We'll divide up jobs from there." Hotch said, and Strauss nodded. The drive to the station took twenty minutes, and soon the team was walking in. A surly looking captain greeted them, obviously not pleased that the team was here. Thinking of what Agent Hotchner had told her on the plane, Strauss kept silent, watching as the Unit Chief held out his hand.

"Captain Howard." He greeted. "Thank you for having us. I'm Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner and this is my team." He turned. "Supervisory Special Agents Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Doctor Spencer Reid." The captain shook hands with the ladies and seemed to perk up at Rossi's name, but just nodded to Reid when the young man hung back and offered a little wave. "And this is Section Chief Erin Strauss."

"Thank you very much for having us." She said, taking Hotch's lead.

"I uh… We have a conference room set up for you people to use." The captain told them, and they followed after him. Inside was a long table, an upright cork board and a white board.

"This will do perfectly." JJ said with a sweet (slightly flirtacious) smile.

"All the evidence is in these files here." The Captain said, sounding a bit more eager. "Was there anything else you needed?"

"Where can I get a map of the city?" Reid piped up.

"Uh… I'll locate one for you." The Captain said, eying Reid up and down skeptically. Strauss frowned slightly, seeing this.

"Okay." Hotch said, now paying the captain no attention whatsoever. "Reid, you do your thing. Emily, Morgan, I want you to head down to the ME's and get a firsthand look at the bodies that are still there and get their impressions of the first victims." The two nodded and headed out immediately. "JJ, I want you to get a handle on the press. See what they know, what they're saying, and what they should NOT be saying."

"Oh, joy." JJ drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes and smiling as she touched up her lip gloss and mascara and let her hair down, fluffing it a bit. "Captain, if you would join me?"

"Huh?" The man asked.

"It's been your face that the press has been seeing, has it not?" JJ asked, and the man nodded. "They already see you as the face of the investigation, and it's best to keep that continuity. If I go out there alone, it looks like the FBI is taking over the investigation, and that's now what we're here to do. We are here as tools at your disposal to help YOU close the case. And that's what your city needs to see. YOU handling the case and protecting them."

"Um… alright then…" The Captain said, looking a bit flattered; Strauss was silently impressed at JJ's handling of the man. "What are you gonna do?" And he looked at Hotch and Rossi.

"We're going to head out and look at the crime scenes." Rossi said as Hotch took up his car keys again.

"What about the kid?" The Captain asked as they all left the room.

"He's going to set up in there." Hotch responded.

"Oh. He an intern or something?" Strauss looked at Reid as the young man bit his lip to try and hide his grin.

"Or something." Rossi's amused tone floated back.

"What's HE do?" the Captain asked.

"When we return, you'll see." Hotch responded, also sounding amused.

Strauss and Reid turned to face one another.

"… I get that a lot." Reid shrugged.

"Do you get left behind a lot?" Strauss asked.

"Yes." Reid answered, knowing she was wondering if leaving him behind was a new development after the last three weeks.

"Why?"

"I'm not the best field agent, ma'am." Reid responded, taking off his messenger bag and coat. "But we need this set up for the team when they get back, and Hotch wants me to work on what is one of my special skills."

"And that is?"

"I'm going to make up the geographic profile." Reid announced. "But also, I can get everything organized and on the boards faster than anyone else can. So it's also a matter of leaving me to do this is more efficient."

"So you don't go into the field much?"

"I do." Reid contradicted. "But not as much as the others. You know that exceptions had to made for me to go into the field. Hotch has always known this and therefore, unless necessary, I am not on the front lines, so to speak. Plus… I can't kick down doors and tackle UnSubs like Morgan can."

Strauss was unable to suppress a smile at that one.

"And… you're happy with your role on the team?" She asked.

Reid looked up at her with a smile that she found to be very open. "Absolutely. I'm doing what I do best to help them, and countless people. This is why I joined the Bureau." Strauss smiled back and moved closer.

"Can I help?"

"Sure!" Reid said with a grin, and began to talk her through putting up the evidence onto the boards…

When the team returned from their jobs, they found JJ standing in the doorway of the conference room, grinning. Reid was standing with Strauss, explaining what he was doing as he worked on the geographical profile.

"She put together the evidence boards under Spence's direction too." JJ whispered to the team, who all suppressed chuckles.

"If you all would stop giggling in the corner…" Strauss said suddenly, without turning around. "I believe that you all came here to do a job?"

"… Busteeed!" Reid sang, snickering.

"That's enough, Agent Reid." Strauss said, but the team could hear the amusement in her tone as they all guiltily filed into the room. She turned and smiled at the team, and they observe the work that she and Reid had done.

"Anything interesting with the geographic profile?" Hotch asked Reid, as the captain eyed the map that Reid had been, in his view, officially ruined.

"Not really… If you look," Reid ran his hand over his map, "there's no rhyme or reason to the murder sites. They're mostly just… where the UnSub managed to catch up with the victim. There's not defined comfort zone. These are NOT victims of opportunity… they were chosen for a reason. And because of the violence of the attacks, it's pretty safe to say that this UnSub killed them out of anger… and possibly revenge. They have SOMETHING in common."

"But what?" Strauss asked.

"That's what we need to find out." Hotch said, and Morgan got out his phone and dialed, then held it up.

"Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. How may I assist you?" Came the very professional greeting. Hotch, Emily and Rossi all stared at the phone, baffled. Reid, Morgan and JJ all met glances and grinned as they remember the LAST time Garcia had answered the phone while Strauss was on a case with them… as they recalled it, Garcia had told Strauss to "talk dirty". Strauss was NOT impressed.

"… Garcia? Everything okay?" Emily asked, confused.

"Of course…" Garcia said, hesitantly… then she hissed, "is she there?"

"You mean me?" Strauss asked, and Garcia let out a little 'eep!'. Morgan, Reid and JJ all burst out laughing, and even Strauss couldn't hide her grin.

"Alright, what's going on?" Hotch asked.

"We'll explain later." Morgan chuckled, and Hotch, Rossi and Emily shared baffled glances when Strauss shook in suppressed laughter. "Listen Baby Girl… we need you to work your magic."

"What is it that you require of me, Agent Morgan?" Garcia asked.

"Please, Kitten…" Rossi called. "I don't care WHO is here, it's just weird listening to you talk like that. Drop the act. We don't care HOW professional you sound, or don't sound… you make us smile and you get the job done."

"Oh. Well, be still my heart… such flattering words from my Italian Stallion… No wonder you've had such a plethora of women…" Garcia purred with a giggle. Strauss stared at the phone in surprise, but the rest of the team just grinned and Rossi said "That's better, but leave my exes out of this."

"As you wish, Master Jedi. Now… What can I do for you my fine, furry friends?"

Hotch and JJ's eyebrows shot up and Strauss watched Hotch lean over and murmur to JJ "Have we had her drug tested lately?"

"I think her high is just a natural one…" JJ murmured back, amused.

"Garcia, we need you to dig into the victims' electronic lives and check their financials. This UnSub is HUNTING them and choosing them specifically. We need to find out WHY."

"All over it like a suit on Hotch, but this will take a while. All for one and one for all!" And she was gone, Hotch shooting the phone a look and Strauss eying Hotch's suit up and down, appreciating the reference.

At 8 pm that night, Garcia still had not uncovered anything, and Hotch had ordered the team to dinner, and bed. It was odd having a team dinner with Erin Strauss, but she mostly just watched and listened, and found the team to be quite humorous. When conversation trailed off, she allowed curiosity to get the better of her.

"So tell me." She said, and the team looked at her. "What were your impressions of the last few weeks regarding Agent Reid." Reid's eyes widened, but Emily grinned.

"Oh, he was trouble." She said, and Reid looked at her.

"I was not!" Reid cried.

"No he wasn't." Hotch agreed.

"Letting that bull frog loose in the house WASN'T trouble?"

"Oh yeah… THAT." Hotch growled, and glared at Reid. Reid's eyes widened.

"That was an ACCIDENT!"

"You THREW IT at me!" Morgan argued.

"I did NOT! I shoved it in your face and then I dropped it!" Reid debated.

"You kept making the thing SCREAM!" Morgan cried.

"And you made it chase me!" Emily blurted.

"How could I POSSIBLY make a frog chase you?! I didn't herd it around!"

"No, you just brought it into the house and then dropped it." Rossi drawled.

"You have no room to talk, Dave, you weren't exactly helpful." Hotch snapped.

"I was not touching that slimy thing."

"Sissy." JJ snorted, and Strauss grinned, quite pleased at the entertainment she had unwittingly managed to get for herself. "That moment when he was two and took off his hat in the bullpen was pretty awesome." JJ announced.

"Aw, c'mon, man!" Morgan groaned when Hotch promptly glared.

"Why?" Reid asked. "What happened?"

"You had a MOHAWK." Hotch snarled.

"I WHAT?!"

"You don't remember?" Emily asked.

"No!" Reid cried, and JJ leaned over and let Reid see the pictures on her phone. Reid looked them over, and grinned. "That's awesome."

"It was not!" Hotch insisted.

"I was just impressed that Reid was two, and reading!" Morgan said, and the whole table agreed.

"You were so CUTE." JJ told Reid.

"What did I do?"

"You read The Teddy Bear Picnic and sang it to us." JJ told him, and Reid smiled.

"I always liked that one as a kid." He said, finishing off his coffee (Strauss wondered why he was drinking coffee right before bed).

"I liked him running around naked in the front yard with Hotch trying to catch him." Morgan laughed and Reid choked.

"How old?!" Rossi asked, grinning.

"Three, I think." Morgan said. "Garcia got some pretty good pictures of that, Pretty Boy!"

"Oh my God..." Reid groaned, face falling into his hands.

"I'm just impressed about the whole episode with Morgan's truck." Rossi chortled, and Reid's eyes widened.

"Uh, shouldn't we be heading to bed?!" He asked, desperate to end this conversation.

"Yes." Hotch said, not wanting Strauss to hear about that fiasco. And so the bill was paid and everyone headed across to the hotel. They all bid each other good night, and Reid shot Hotch a wistful look as the two retired to their own, separate, rooms… With Strauss about, there could be no hanky panky on this case…

* * *

I will try to update this again next week, it just depends on how the Muse cooperates... Wolf Moon WILL be updated next week! That I can promise!

Thank you for your patience!

Please review!


End file.
